A New Adventure
by kash30032000
Summary: Harry Potter is an ordinary ten-year-old boy and is about to start his first Pokemon adventure. He teams up with Ash,Misty,and Sirius. They travel the world collecting gym badges. Harry Potter and Pokemon crossover.
1. On the Road

Harry Potter was a normal ten-year-old boy from Viridian City. He lived with his mother, Lily, in a small cottage that was located in the bug infested forest. Ever since he could talk he wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, just like his father James.

James Potter was out traveling the world with his Pokemon, Flareon. He wrote to Harry once a week sending him pictures about the Pokemon he had captured and the towns that he had visited. He had been all over the world and Harry was jealous of him.

Harry was eager to go out into the world and follow in his father's footsteps and become a Pokemon Master.

Tomorrow he would be heading out to Pallet Town to choose his first Pokemon to become his partner. He could choose between Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon; Squirtle, a water type Pokemon; or Charmander; a fire type Pokemon.

Harry didn't know which Pokemon he wanted. They were all good Pokemon for beginners. Harry wondered which Pokemon his father had chosen to start with. He decided to go to his mother for advice.

He found her in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and watching the evening news. She had taken to watching the television as she ate hoping to catch a glimpse of James' progress on the news.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and waited until his mother looked up. She did and he found himself staring into his mother's emerald green eyes. The same eyes that he had inherited. She had long, red hair whereas Harry's hair was jet black and stuck up in different places.

"Hello, Harry," she said in her sweet voice. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Tomorrow is your day to Pallet Town to get your first Pokemon."

"I know, Mom," said Harry moving into the kitchen and sitting in a chair opposite. "But I can't sleep. I'm still thinking about which Pokemon I should choose."

Lily took a sip of her tea and surveyed her son. He reminded her of James. She remembered how James was worried about which Pokemon he should choose as his starter. He had chosen a Charmander and she had chosen a Squirtle. Together they had traveled the world. She cheered him on as he won gym battle after gym battle.

As she traveled, she realized her feelings for James and they fell in love with each other. They finally settled in the cottage in the Viridian Forest where they had Harry. James wanted to continue on his journey while Lily stayed behind and raised their son, who grew into the young man that was before her today.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Harry," she told her son. "Just choose the Pokemon that best suits you."

"Hmm." said Harry thoughtfully. "Let's see. If I choose a Charmander I'll have cooking fire and light. If I choose a Squirtle I'll have plenty of water. Bulbasaur is easy to raise." he groaned in frustration. "I don't know which to get."

"You'll know when the time comes. I'm sure by the time you reach Pallet Town you will know exactly which Pokemon you want."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Harry muttered lowering his head.

Lily reached out a hand and lifted Harry's chin so that she could see the eyes that she had given her son.

"I know I'm sure," she said staring into her son's eyes. "You just need to believe in yourself more. If you trust your heart, you'll make the right decision."

She let go of Harry's chin and Harry considered her words. She was right. His heart had always led him to the right decisions. He should believe in it more.

Harry stood up.

"Thanks, Mom," he said. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Of course," Lily replied. "I am your mother. It's late. Get to bed."

Harry turned to go. He then remembered something and turned around to address his mother once again.

"What Pokemon did Dad choose?"

"Your father chose a Charmander and I chose a Squirtle."

"Maybe a Charmander is the best way to go," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Harry, you're not your father. What he chose may not be the best for you. You're your own person. You should make decisions for yourself."

"Yes, Mom," said Harry. He turned to go. "Good night," he said before he left the room.

Harry woke up early the next morning. Pallet Town was about two days away, but since he was going by bike it would take Harry a few hours. He would go pick up his first Pokemon and begin his Pokemon journey.

By the time Harry got dressed and entered the kitchen, Lily already had breakfast on the table. Harry went to go join his mother, who was drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"Good morning, honey," she greeted. "Did you get a good night sleep?"

"Yeah," said Harry helping himself to a piece of toast. "I went to sleep as soon as I got under the covers."

"That's nice. Did you get everything pack? You leave first thing after breakfast."

"Yes, Mom. I packed everything. I even remembered your advice on not packing too heavy."

Lily nodded her approval and Harry started on his breakfast. He listened to the weatherman on the television giving this weeks weather report.

"Looks like were in for storms later on today, but this morning is a great time for starting Pokemon trainers to leave out."

"If it's going to rain you better get an early start," said Lily as she picked up Harry's empty plate.

Harry returned to his room and grabbed his backpack. It was a black bag that was filled with clothes, first aid, water, food, and other supplies for survival. Harry went into the front pocket and extracted a postcard allowing him to get his starting Pokemon. On the back was directions on how to reach Pallet Town.

Harry moved the postcard his hoody pocket and placed his backpack onto his back. He left the room and saw that the front door was opened. His mother had gone outside.

Harry went out into the perfect weather. The sun was shiny and there was a light breeze. Lily was standing on the porch, Harry's bike sitting in front of the house.

"Are you ready?" asked Lily. "Do you have the postcard Professor Oak sent to you?"

Harry pulled the postcard out of his pocket and showed it to his mother. She nodded. Harry went over to his bike and swung a leg around it. He was ready to get started. He began to pedal away from the cottage. He turned around to say good bye to his mother.

"See you, Mom," he yelled waving at his mother.

"Be careful, honey," Lily called back, waving. "Don't forget to come back and show me your starting Pokemon."

"I won't!"

Harry rode his bike down the road towards Pallet Town. He wasn't sure which Pokemon he wanted, but he decide that he'd listen to his mother. He'd listen to his heart and choose his Pokemon that way.

Harry was right on schedule and as long as he wasn't interrupted, he'd make it to Pallet Town just in time. When he entered the town, it was another story. There was a long line standing in front of the Pokemon lab and he knew that he wasn't the only one coming to get a Pokemon. There must be a dozen other people starting out on their journey.

Harry stood behind a tall kid that had spiky brown hair. He was surrounded by a group of girls that looked to be cheering him on.

Harry climbed off his bike and approached the kid.

"Is this the end of the line?" he asked.

The kid turned around and stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Please don't tell me that you're going to be a trainer."

"Well, yeah," said Harry.

"You might as well go back to where ever you came from," he said with a cocky attitude. "You won't be needed to go on this journey. Pokemon are not for wannabe trainers."

"Wannabe trainers?" repeated Harry his temper growing. "I know I'm starting out, but that doesn't make me a wannabe."

"Tell me," the kid said. "Who do you plan on having as your partner?"

"I-I'm not sure," admitted Harry. The boy started laughing. "What's so funny?" Harry demanded.

"You don't even know which Pokemon you want?" he said. "How pathetic. I knew who my partner was going to be the minute I started talking."

"Who'd you choose?" asked Harry, impressed by the kid's immediate decision..

"I, Gary Oak, will choose Squirtle as my first Pokemon!"

Squirtle wasn't a bad Pokemon, but wasn't one of the Pokemon that Harry wanted to train.

"If it works for you," said Harry. "I'm going to take my mom's advice and follow my heart. I'm sure I'll make the right choice."

"That confident, are you?" said Gary. "Well all real trainers knows that it's better to listen to your brain rather than your heart. You're mom must be stupid,"

This pressed Harry's button. It was one thing for Gary to insult him, but another for him to insult his mother. Harry was about to retort when he heard a voice issue from out of the lab.

"Gary Oak," it called.

"Guess it's time for me to get my Squirtle," he said. "See you, loser."

Harry watched as Gary went into the lab. Now was not the time for Harry to worry about this kid. He could be called into the lab any minute. It was time for him to make his decision. He would not choose a Squirtle. He didn't want to train the same Pokemon as that Gary.

"Harry Potter," called the voice.

Harry made his way into the lab. It was full of computers and other equipment. Many people was inside the lab researching different types of Pokemon. Harry looked ahead of him and saw an old Professor ahead of him. He was standing beside a table that held two Pokeballs. The other was being examined by Gary. Harry's blood started to boil at the sight of him.

"This one is fine, Grandpa," said Gary examining his new Pokemon.

"A very fine choice indeed, Gary," said Professor Oak. "A Squirtle will be the perfect partner for you." He held out a red electronic device and several other Pokeballs. "Here is your Pokedex and Pokeballs. Work hard and one day you will become a skilled trainer."

Gary took the device and Pokeballs. "Thanks," he said. "I'm off to make history."

He gave Harry one last look before leaving the lab. Harry walked forward and Professor Oak looked up.

"Harry Potter," he said. "You look just like your father. Except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes."

"You know my parents?" asked Harry shaking the old Professor's hand.

"Yes," said Oak. "It was I who gave them their first Pokemon. Now enough of that. It's time to choose your…oh, dear," he suddenly looked worried. "It seems that I'm out of Pokemon."

"Really?" said Harry sounding disappointed.

"Yes. It seems that Gary took my last one."

Harry's heart sank. It looked as if he wouldn't be going on his journey after all. He would be returning to his cottage disappointed. He looked forward to obtaining a Pokemon, but that kid, Gary, had beat him to the last one.

"This is a bit unfortunate," said Oak. "But I do seem to have two Pokeballs left."

"You do?" asked Harry, "Can I please take a look at them? I've got to get a Pokemon."

Oak walked over to a different table and grabbed two Pokeballs. He released them from the balls and two Pokemon came out. One was a yellow mouse known as a Pikachu and the other was a brown fox known as an Eevee.

"Which one do you want?" he asked.

Now was the time for decisions. Harry closed his eyes as he focused on his heart. It would be the one to tell him which Pokemon to take.

Oak waited patiently for Harry to make his decision, which took a full ten minutes. Harry opened his eyes and he stared at Eevee.

"I'm going to choose Eevee as my partner," he said with confidence.

"Vwee," said Eevee happily.

"Good choice," said Oak. "Eevee is very pleased with your decision and will be happy as your Pokemon." he picked up another device and more Pokeballs and handed them to Harry. "Take these. You're going to need them.:

"Thanks," said Harry accepting the Pokedex and balls. He held out one of the Pokeballs to Eevee. "Eevee, return."

A red light issued from the Pokeball as the fox was sucked inside. Harry shrunk the ball and placed the it around his waist.

"I wish you luck on your journey," said Oak. "If you are lucky, you might catch up with your father."

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry. He then turned and left the lab. He ran dead smack into a boy with spiky hair. He looked as if he had just woke up and he was wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy. "I was in a hurry. I'm late getting my first Pokemon."

"That's okay," said Harry. "I should have been looking where I was walking. I just left from getting my first Pokemon."

"Really?" said the boy, looking impressed. "Which one did you get?"

"Well," said Harry. "I chose an Eevee. There were only two left. An Eevee and a Pikachu."

"Only two left!?" exclaimed the boy. "That means...I gotta go!" he said running inside of the lab.

Harry climbed onto his bike and started peddling back towards Viridian City where he will show his new Eevee to his mother. He decided to catch dozens of Pokemon before he returned home. He was riding down the road when he notice plenty of Pokemon. Pidgey and Spearow pecking the ground searching for food and Oddish and Rattata playing with each other.

Harry stopped his bike staring at all the Pokemon, figuring out which one he wanted to catch. He decided that the best way to go was to capture a Pidgey; they were perfect and easy to capture for beginner Pokemon trainers. He grabbed Eevee's ball from his waist knowing that he would have to battle the bird before he can capture it.

"This should be easy," said Harry. "Go, Eevee!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing a brown fox. "Okay, Eevee. We gotta catch that Pidgey."

"Vwee," said Eevee running towards the Pidgey.

It looked as if Eevee was going to tackle the Pidgey, but in the last second the Pidgey flew into the air. It turned towards Eevee and began to flap it's wings creating a large gust of wind.

"Eevee," cried the Pokemon as it was blasted off it's feet and thrown heavily onto the ground.

"Watch out," cried Harry as Pidgey flew in for a second attack. "I think it's about to use tackle."

Eevee quickly jumped to its feet and managed to dodge, but Pidgey made a U-turn and attacked Eevee from behind. Eevee fell to the ground for a second time.

"Let's try a swift attack," said Harry.

Eevee jumped to its feet and opened its mouth. Stars flew swiftly from the fox's mouth and hit Pidgey in its' face.

"Pidgey," cried the bird Pokemon as it fell to the ground.

Harry climbed off his bike and stood beside his Eevee. He pulled a Pokeball from his waist. "Pokeball, go!" he said as he threw the round object.

It made contact with the Pidgey and it went inside of the Pokeball. The ball landed on the ground and began to wobble around, the tip of the ball glowing red. Harry stared as the ball continued to wobble hoping that he had succeeded in catching his first Pokemon. The ball stopped moving and the tip returned white.

Harry walked over to the Pokeball, picked it up, and gave it a shake. Nothing happened.

"I've caught…a Pidgey!" exclaimed Harry holding up the large Pokeball.

"Vwee," said Eevee happily.

Harry shrunk the Pokeball and attached it to his waist along with the others. Then he grabbed Eevee's Pokeball and enlarged it. "You did a great job, Eevee," he told his Pokemon. "You deserve a long rest."

He held the tip of the Pokeball towards his Eevee and it emitted a red glow. The Eevee went inside of the Pokeball and Harry shrunk it and placed it around his waist.

Harry returned to his bike and was just swinging his leg over the seat when he heard someone scream. He turned around and saw a boy and a Pikachu running from a large flock of Spearow.

Harry immediately recognized the boy as the one he had ran into in Pallet Town. The boy must have chosen the Pikachu because that was the last Pokemon there.

"Get out of the way," the boy cried. "There coming!"

Harry climbed onto the bike and moved up a few inches. "Climb on," he told the boy.

Harry felt as the boy climbed onto the bike, Pikachu between them, he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and Harry began to pedal away from the birds.

"Why isn't Pikachu in its' Pokeball?" asked Harry.

"I don't think Pikachu likes going in the Pokeball," said the boy. "Thanks for your help. I'm Ash by the way."

"I'm Harry," said Harry.

Harry continued to pedal as fast as he could, but the Spearow was still following behind him. He pushed down on the brakes suddenly, stopping the bike at the edge of a cliff. Down below was a large river of water. Would he dare take the plunge?

"What are we going to do?" asked Ash.

Harry looked behind him and saw that the Spearow were closing in. He didn't have a choice. He took a few steps back and pedaled forward straight off of the cliff. They screamed as the bike was suspended in mid-air. The bike slowly began to spiral and plunge towards the water.

Ash's grip on Harry's shoulders became tighter and Pikachu held onto Harry's waist.

"Hold your breath," shouted Harry as they came closer to the water.

He took a deep breath and gripped the handle bars. A second later they hit the water, sinking straight down towards the bottom.

Harry let go of the handle bars and allowed the bike to sink to the depths of the lake. He looked around and saw Ash struggling with something that was caught on his jacket. One arm around an unconscious Pikachu and the other caught on what looked like a fishing hook.

Harry swam over to help. They needed to get to the surface before they drowned. Harry wasn't exactly the best swimmer in the world.

Harry worked with the hook to the best of his abilities, but seem to not want to let go of Ash. Harry choked. He needed oxygen in his lungs now. He looked down at the fishing hook. If someone was fishing, they would pull up anything that tugged at their line.

Harry raised a shaking hand and pulled at the line several times, pretending that he was a fish.

The line began to move and Ash, Harry, and Pikachu began to move with it. The fisherman was very strong to move three people that was heavier that a fish.

Harry didn't fight back. He allowed himself to be captured. Once the person saw that they wasn't a fish they would leave them be and continue to fish.

It was taking too long. They were so far from the surface. They weren't going to make it in time.

Harry closed his eyes getting release his last breath when the hook gave a huge jerk and he came flying out of the water and crashing hard on the ground. He coughed, allowing the fresh oxygen to enter his lungs.

He heard a female groan. "It's just two kids," she said. "And a Pokemon." he heard her move away. "Are you okay?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a girl that looked a bit older than him. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top. She had her red hair in a sideways ponytail.

She was leaning over Ash.

"Yeah," said Ash. "I think so."

"Not you," she snapped. "Look what you did to this poor Pokemon. Don't just sit there," she added when Ash made no effort to move. "You got to get it to the Pokemon Center."

"You mean a doctor?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said the girl straightening up. "For Pokemon."

"Of course," said Harry standing up. "There's a Pokemon Center in Viridian City."

Ash stood up as well holding Pikachu close to his chest. "Which way do I go?"

"That way," said the girl pointing to the north.

A sudden sound made the three of them look towards the lake. The Spearow were all heading towards them. Anger evident in their faces.

"There back," shouted Ash.

Ash walked over to a bike that was leaning on a nearby tree. He placed Pikachu in the basket and climbed onto the bike.

"What are you doing?" asked the red haired girl.

"I'm borrowing this," Ash answered. He then turned to Harry. "Climb on."

Harry climbed on the back of the bike and placed his hands on Ash's shoulders. Ash began to pedal the bike just as the Spearow crossed the lake.

"Come back here," yelled the girl as Ash pedaled down the road away from her. "That's my bike!"

Ash pretended not to hear her. He continued to pedal as fast as he could, but the Spearow was gaining on them.

Lightening flashed in the sky and rain began to harshly fall as if out of nowhere. The Spearow now directly behind them. One of the Spearow caught up with them and pecked Harry in the head. Harry squeezed Ash's shoulders causing Ash to lose his grip on the bike. The bike lost balance and Ash had to gain control of it again.

The other Spearow quickly caught up and began to peck every inch of Harry and Ash. They began to swat at the birds trying to get rid of them. Unfortunately, Ash, once again, lost control of the bike. He couldn't gain control of the bike this time so the bike fell over making Harry, Ash, and Pikachu fall harshly to the ground. Pikachu lay a few feet from them. Lightening filled the sky again.

"Pikachu…" said Ash crawling over to the injured Pokemon. He placed his hand on top of the small rat. "No…this can't happened."

The Spearow squawked. Harry turned around and saw that they were circling the sky feet from them. He looked back at Ash just in time to see him place a Pokeball on the ground in front of Pikachu.

"Pikachu…go in the ball," said Ash. Pikachu merely looked at it. "If you go in I'll be able to save you."

Ash was willing to give his life to save his Pokemon. Maybe now was the time to save his friends with his Pokemon.

Harry struggled to his feet and pulled out Eevee's Pokeball. "Help me out, Eevee!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball and releasing Eevee, who stood in the rain, ready to fight.

"Eevee," said Harry getting in his own fighting stance. "We're not about to let a bunch of Spearow ruin our Pokemon adventure."

"Vwee," said Eevee in a tough voice.

"We might not win, but let's take out as many as we can," said Harry balling his hands into a fist. Lightening flashed and thunder clashed. "Attack!"

"Vwee," said Eevee rushing into battle, Harry rushing behind it.

The Spearow all rushed forward pecking whenever they had the chance. Harry's focus was on one Spearow at a time. He was punching them left and right, but his attacks were in vain. They just continued to attack, one right after another.

Harry was out of energy. He punched one last Spearow before stepping back. He was shaking, not from the cold, but from all the injuries he sustained during his fight. He looked around and saw that Eevee looked battered. There were four Spearow flying towards it.

Harry took a shaky hand and pulled out Eevee's Pokeball. "E-Eevee," he said. "Return."

A red light issued from the tip of the ball and touched Eevee allowing it to return into the safety of the ball.

Before Harry could put the ball up, everything went blurry and then black.

Ash turned around and saw Harry laying on the ground. He had tried so hard to defend them. That was a true friend. He turned around and looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu," he said standing up. "Get inside the ball." he turned his back on the Pokemon and ran until he was standing directly in front of Harry. He outstretched his arms trying to protect Pikachu and Harry, who were both, laying injured, behind him. "Spearow. Do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. I'm destined to be the world's best Pokemon master. And I'm not about to let a bunch of overgrown Spearow ruin this adventure for me." Ash turned around to address Pikachu. "Pikachu, get in the ball, it's the only way." he turned his attention back to the Spearow. "If I'm going to be a Pokemon master…that means I have to get read of you…" he paused. "Come and get me!"

It was like in slow motion, the Spearow came charging at Ash, who anticipated the attack.

Ash closed his eyes not wanting to watch the Spearow. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He opened his eyes just in time to see Pikachu jump pass him. He tried to stop it, but it was too late.

"Pika-chu!" said Pikachu as it unleashed a powerful thunderbolt attack that knocked Ash to the ground and unconscious.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that it he was still lying on the wet ground. It was too quiet. He looked around and saw that it had stopped raining. He looked up into the sky and saw that the Spearow were no longer around. Someone had saved them.

"Pikachu," came Ash's voice. It sounded weak. "We made it."

Harry turned around and saw them laying on the ground. Harry stood up and limped over to them. He helped Ash up. "We should get to the Pokemon Center."

Ash nodded and picked up Pikachu. They began to make their way up the road. They were on their way to Viridian City. As they walked, a sound filled the air.

For a second, Harry thought it was another Spearow. He turned around and saw a flying Pokemon flying in the sky under a rainbow. It was too large to be a Spearow.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

Ash turned around and looked up in the sky. "I've never seen a Pokemon like that." he said reaching in his pocket and grabbing his Pokedex. He pointed it at the unknown Pokemon.

"Some Pokemon are rare and unknown," said the Pokedex.

"Wow," said Harry watching as the bird slowly vanished from view. He then turned back to Ash. "Let's go."

This was an interesting way to start off a Pokemon journey. Harry had already caught two Pokemon and made a friend, which is what Pokemon journeying was all about.


	2. Viridian City

They reached Viridian City by the afternoon the next day. The town was full of people walking around talking about the bug Pokemon they had caught. Viridian City was know for the many bug Pokemon that lived in the Viridian Forest.

As they walked down the street, they heard a female's voice making an announcement.

"Be on the lookout for three, suspicious, group of people. They have been known to steal Pokemon." said a loud voice.

Harry and Ash walked passed several posters that showed a picture of a man, a woman, and a Meowth, whom Harry had never met before. These posters weren't on the sides of buildings and on lamp posts yesterday.

"They go by the name of…hold it!" said a young woman wearing a blue, police officer's uniform. She grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt. "Just what do you think you're doing with that Pokemon?"

"This is my Pokemon," said Ash trying to pull away from the officer.

"And where's the proof?" asked the officer. "Where's your I.D.?"

"I don't have an I.D.," said Ash.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to take you to jail."

"Jail!?"

Harry, who was staring at the poster on a toy store window, walked in on the scene. Ash struggling with a police officer.

"Officer Jenny," said Harry rushing over and pulling Ash out of her grip. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just doing my job, Harry," said Jenny. "This is one of the people who were going around stealing Pokemon."

"He looks nothing like the people in the picture," said Harry. He grabbed Jenny by the wrist and dragged her to the toy store window. Ash followed behind him. "First off all, Ash is shorter than these two people. Second of all, he has black hair, and lastly he's a kid!"

"But he doesn't have an I.D.," protested Jenny. "He can be in disguise. And look at what he did to that Pokemon."

"I'm telling you ma'am," said Ash. "This is my Pokemon. It was injured and I'm trying to get it--"

"You were stealing it," accused Jenny. "How can you prove that it was yours if you don't have an I.D.?"

"But he does have an I.D.," said Harry.

He reached into Ash's jacket pocket and pulled out his Pokedex. He pushed a button and Ash's picture appeared on the screen.

"Ash Ketchem," said the Pokedex. "I.D. number 169375 and has one Pokemon, Pikachu."

Jenny looked down at Ash seeing him in a new light. "I'm so sorry," said Jenny. "I should have realized you were telling the truth."

"That's okay," said Ash. "But I still need to get to the Pokemon Center."

"No worries," said the officer winking at him. "I can get you there in a second."

They walked over to Jenny's motorcycle. She grabbed her spare helmet and passed it to Ash and took her helmet and gave it to Harry.

"You can ride in the sidecar," Jenny told Ash.

Ash climbed in the sidecar while Harry clambered on the back of the bike behind Jenny. He held onto her waist as she kicked the bike to life.

"Hold on tight," she told them. She then sped off in high speed.

They sped down the street and didn't stop until they reached a large white building that held a Pokeball on the top, center of the building. It had the letters P and C crossing the Pokeball.

"We made it," said Harry pointing at the building.

"That's the Pokemon Center?" asked Ash. "Don't you think you should park?" he added when Jenny continued to drive closer to the building.

Harry knew what was about to happen. She had done this numerous times before. Ash screamed as Officer Jenny drove straight into the Pokemon Center and skidded to a halt a few inches in front of the front desk.

A woman standing behind it gave a cry of outrage. She had red hair and was wearing all white just like a nurse. She had a hat that had a medical cross in the center of it.

"Officer," she exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you to use the driveway? DO NOT PARK YOUR BIKE IN MY HOSPITAL!"

"Sorry about that, Nurse Joy," said Jenny climbing off her bike and saluting the nurse. "This is Ash," she said indicating Ash. "his Pikachu was injured and needs to be healed."

"Oh, my," said Nurse Joy in her soft voice. "I'll take it into the E.R. right away." she grabbed the injured Pokemon. "Chansey," she called out. "I have an injured Pokemon."

A pink Pokemon came out of the E.R. room carrying a stretcher. Nurse Joy placed Pikachu on it and the Chansey wheeled it away.

"Nurse Joy," said Harry. "Can you look after my Pokemon too?" he grabbed two Pokeballs from around his waist and gave them to Joy.

"Certainly," she said. She then turned to Jenny. "Next time use the driveway."

"Right," said Jenny nervously. "Well, I'd better be off. Those crooks won't catch themselves." She gave them one last salute, climbed onto her bike, and sped off.

"Nurse Joy," began Ash. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not a thing," said Joy. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." she left the room leaving Harry and Ash alone in the lobby.

Ash looked sad. Harry decided to console him. "You see that sign?" he asked Ash, pointing at a sign that had a green light and a picture of a needle. "When that light goes out, that means that everything is alright."

Ash looked up at the sign. He sat down quietly, still staring at that sign. That didn't exactly make him feel any better.

Harry's eyes wandered and they fell upon the telephone. "Hey," said Harry. "How about you call your mom."

"Good idea," said Ash.

He walked over to the telephone and sat down. Harry stood over him. Ash picked up the receiver and dialed a few chosen numbers. He waited.

A woman came onto the screen. She looked delighted to be getting a call from her son.

"Hello, my little Ashy," she said. "I'm so happy to hear from you. How are you?"

"Hi, mom," said Ash in a scratchy voice. "I'm fine. We're in Viridian City."

"We?" asked Mrs. Ketchem.

"Oh," said Ash. "This is Harry. He's a friend of mine."

"Hello, Harry," she said brightly. "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Harry.

"So is that right," she continued. "Are you really in Viridian City? It took your father three days to get to Viridian City. If he was here, he'd be so proud of you."

"I'm not so sure," Ash mumbled.

Mrs. Ketchem paid no attention to those words. She turned her attention back to Harry. "Thank you so much for looking after my son."

"Uh…it was no problem," said Harry turning red in the face. "I was glad to help." he suddenly noticed thick, black smoke in the background. "Is something on fire?" he asked.

Mrs. Ketchem turned around. "Oh, my," she said. "I have to go. My lunch is burning. Bye, sweetie. Don't forget to change your underwear everyday." as she hung up, her pictured disappeared from the screen.

"Okay, mom," whispered Ash hanging his head.

"Ash…"

"There you are," came a familiar voice.

Harry and Ash turned around and saw the girl they had seen fishing. She was carrying a black object that looked kind of like a bike. It was in ruins.

"What happened to your bike?" asked Harry.

"_He_ happened to my bike," she said glaring in Ash's direction. "If he hadn't a stole my bike--" she screamed as she began to topple over and fall onto the ground.

Ash rushed over to her and held out his hand, but she slapped it away. "I don't want your help. If you want to help why don't you pay for my bike?"

"I'm sorry," said Ash. "I'm a little short on cash, but I'll pay you back later. Right now Pikachu is in the emergency room and it doesn't look to good."

The girl's face turned from angry to concerned. "Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Yes," choked out Ash.

The light suddenly went out in the sign and the three of them turned just in time to see Nurse Joy coming out of the E.R. They rushed over to her.

"Nurse Joy," said Ash. "How's Pikachu?"

"The operation was a complete success," said Nurse Joy. "All Pikachu needs now is some rest." she reached into her pocket and pulled out two Pokeballs. "Here you go, Harry," she said handing them to Harry. "You're Pokemon are in great health."

"Thank you," said Harry placing the balls around his waist.

"May I go and see Pikachu now?" asked Ash.

"Certainly," answered the nurse. She walked behind the receptionist counter and began to type on the computer.

Ash went inside the emergency room to visit Pikachu. The girl turned to Harry and held out her hand.

"My name's Misty," she said brightly, beaming at Harry.

"I'm Harry," responded Harry shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You wanna go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch?" she asked.

"Sure," answered Harry. "Lunch sounds great."

* * *

"Mmm," said Misty taking a bite out of her hot dog. "I love hot dogs," she said. She picked up her cup and took a gulp of lemonade. "Do you like hot dogs?"

"Yes," answered Harry. "But I think we should take some of this food to Ash."

Misty took another bite. "Why are you worried about him?" she said with her mouth full of food. "He's no good. He couldn't even pay me back for my bike."

"He said he was sorry. Besides, it's the right thing to do. He hasn't had anything to eat either. Excuse me," he said to a waitress who was walking pass the table. "Can I get another hot dog and lemonade?"

The waitress nodded and walked off.

"You would stick up for him," she said. "You were with him when he stole my bike. That makes you his accomplices."

"What?"

"That means you're partly to blame," she took another sip of lemonade. "You're lucky you're so cute."

Harry didn't respond. He simply took the tray out of the returning waitress' hands. He stood up and left the cafeteria, Misty followed behind him.

"How exactly did you meet that kid?" she asked walking along side him. "Was he stealing someone else's bike?"

"Actually--"

The lights in the hall suddenly went out. There was a moments quiet and then someone screamed. Harry dropped the tray and ran towards the lobby. Someone was disturbing the receptionist. Misty running after him.

When he entered the lobby, two adults were standing at the front desk. A cat standing between them.

"It's the people from the posters," exclaimed Harry. The three thieves turned towards the door at the sign of Harry's voice. "They're crooks!"

"Who are you calling a crook!?" asked the woman with long, red hair. "We're Team Rocket."

"That's right," said the Meowth.

"Wait," said Misty. "How can that Meowth talk?"

"I know this kid from somewhere," said the man with blue hair. "He's…um…"

"I don't care who he is," said the woman. "No one calls me a crook."

"Then what do you call a person who steals from others?" asked Misty.

"Thieves," said Meowth.

"See? Crooks," said Harry pointing at the trio.

"Nurse Joy?" came a voice. "What's going on? Pikachu's machine isn't working."

"Oh, no," said Nurse Joy. "All the sick Pokemon are in danger."

"You don't have to worry about those sick Pokemon," said the woman. "They're coming with us." she held out a large, brown sack. "Please place all Pokeballs in this bag."

"You can't rob the Pokemon Center," exclaimed Harry. "Do you realize how sick that is!?"

"You're too young to understand the way Team Rocket thinks," said Meowth. "So why don't you go back to daycare and let the adults handle this."

The door to the E.R. opened and Ash came out of it wheeling Pikachu along. Pikachu was still sleeping with no idea of what was going on.

"Look, James," said the woman. "This kind boy is bringing us a Pokemon."

"But, Jessie," said Meowth. "It's a weak Pikachu."

Ash looked up and surveyed the room. It looked pretty awkward. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They're robbing the Pokemon Center," answered Misty.

No one spoke.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard of," said a random man who was walking by sipping a cup of tea.

"Listen up," said Jessie. "We're not leaving until we get all the Pokemon in this center. Including yours," she added pointing at Ash.

"You're going to have to battle us for them," said Misty pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Goldeen!"

She threw the ball and a white fish with red coloring came out of the ball and flopped around on the ground. Harry thought it was a pretty pathetic Pokemon. Team Rocket laughed.

"Let me help you out," said Harry reaching for his own Pokeball. "Go, Pidgey," he said throwing his Pokeball. The Pidgey he had caught yesterday came out of the ball looking in perfect health.

Team Rocket laughed again. "Are you sure you can handle that thing?" wheezed Jessie while Meowth said, "I'm so scared."

"I know I know this kid," said James.

"Let's just get this over with," said Meowth. "Time for my scratch attack."

Meowth rushed forward with its' claws stretched out. Goldeen just flopped on the ground unconcerned and Pidgey was waiting on Harry to call an attack.

"Pidgey…" began Harry. "What attacks do Pidgey use?"

"They can use peck," said Misty patiently.

"Right," said Harry. "Pidgey, use peck!"

Meowth slashed at the bird, but it leapt out the way and began to peck Meowth repeatedly in the head. After a few pecks, Pidgey backed off.

"How about some back up?" he said to Jessie and James.

"Go, Ekans!" said Jessie throwing her Pokeball and releasing a purple snake.

"Go, Koffing!" said James throwing his Pokeball and releasing a purple looking rock.

"Three against one," said Ash. "That's not fair."

"Me not getting Pokemon," said Jessie. "That's what's not fair. Ekans, use wrap!"

"Fly away, Pidgey!" yelled Harry.

Pidgey just stood there not attempting to fly out of the way. Ekans quickly wrapped its body around Pidgey and began to squeeze.

"No!" said Harry rushing over to Ekans. "Let it go! Let go of Pidgey!" he said punching on the Ekans, but it didn't let go.

"Koffing," said James. "Use Smokescreen!"

Koffing released a brown gas that immediately filled Harry's lungs and he began to choke.

"Grab the Pokeballs," came Jessie's voice.

It was chaos and confusion. Everyone was running blindly around trying to stop Team Rocket from stealing the Pokemon, but they couldn't see and they couldn't breathe. The smoke suddenly cleared up and they could see, but Team Rocket was gone.

"Where's Team Rocket?" asked Harry as he looked around the room for them. Misty screamed. Harry turned around to face her. "What's wrong, Misty?"

She looked around the room nervously. Her eyes then focused on Harry's. "My Goldeen's gone!" she exclaimed.

Harry looked around. There was no sign of Goldeen. No sign of Pidgey, but Pikachu remained sleeping on its bed. Team Rocket stole these Pokemon and they weren't going to get away with it.

"Don't worry, Misty," said Harry. "I'll get your Pokemon back. I'll get all the Pokemon back."

* * *

Team Rocket was sitting in there hideout in Viridian City, an abandoned building that used to be a popular restaurant. It was now rundown with a lot of dusty furniture.

Jessie and Meowth were counting the Pokemon they had stolen while James was sitting in an old armchair reading a book.

"I know I've seen that kid from somewhere before," said James searching through the book. "I just can't remember where."

"We snagged a lot of Pokemon," said Meowth. "Except that weak Pikachu." he then looked at the Goldeen that was flopping in the cage beside Pidgey. "We did a pretty good job, but did you have to take that pathetic fish?"

"That was an accident," said Jessie staring at the fish as well. "We might as well see what we can sell it for. Some loser would want to buy it." she looked over at James who was still pouring over his book. "Forget about that kid," she said. "He's just another twerp that was trying to stop us."

"Yeah," added Meowth. "He's probably at the Pokemon Center crying his little eyes out over his stolen Pokemon. What's wrong?" he added when James gave a yell of terror.

"That kid we ran into was Harry Potter," he said holding his book at arms length as if it was a bomb.

"A hairy potter?" asked Jessie. "He didn't look hairy to me."

"No," said James. "Harry Potter. His name is Harry Potter."

"So?" said Jessie in a bored voice.

"He's the son of James Potter," said James. "There's a rumor saying that he inherit his father's amazing Pokemon ability."

"He can't be that tough," said Meowth. "If he was so tough, how did he lose his Pokemon?"

"Meowth's right," said Jessie. "Now put down that book and help us sort through these Pokemon."

* * *

"Do you smell anything, Eevee?" asked Harry.

They were outside of the Pokemon Center. Eevee and Pikachu were both trying to detect Goldeen's and Pidgey's scent, but so far they had no success.

"I don't think it's working," said Misty folding her arms. "Team Rocket can be miles away by now."

"But we can't let them get away with the Pokemon," said Ash. "It's not right. People work hard just to capture their Pokemon and crooks like Team Rocket come along and steals them."

Harry sighed. Eevee had worked so hard to help him capture Pidgey. It was the very first Pokemon he ever caught and he really liked it. It was like part of his family.

"I'm just saying we need a better plan," said Misty. "Maybe someone saw them. We should ask around."

A rumbling noise reached their ears and they turned just in time to see Officer Jenny coming up the street on her motorcycle. She stopped a few feet from them.

"I received a call from the Pokemon Center that all the Pokemon were stolen," she said. "What's going on?"

"Officer Jenny," said Ash. "Team Rocket stole all the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center. They got Misty's Goldeen and Harry's Pidgey."

"Team Rocket?" she asked. "You mean the one's in the posters?"

"Pika, Pi," came Pikachu's voice.

They all turned and saw that Pikachu was running back towards them with a feather in its' mouth. It reached them and Harry kneeled down and held out his hand. Pikachu dropped the feather into his palm. Harry examined it.

"It's Pidgey's feather," said Harry recognizing the brown feather. "Where did you find this?" he asked the mouse.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu pointing up the street. Pikachu led the way up the street with Harry, Ash, Misty, and Eevee running behind it.

The street was lined with feathers identical to the one in Harry's hand. Misty bent over and picked one off the ground.

"I bet that Pidgey was leaving these feathers so that we could find Team Rocket," she said. "If we follow them, I bet it will lead to the stolen Pokemon."

"Let's go," said Harry, leading the way.

They followed the trail of brown feathers farther down the street, until they reached an abandoned restaurant. It was a red building with peeling paint. The sign was dusty and hard to read. It was hanging sideways off the side of the building.

"What's this?" asked Ash, looking up at the decrepit building.

"It's the old Pancake House," answered Harry. "They use to be famous for their pancakes until one day the owner died. His daughter tried to take over the restaurant, but it was too much for her to handle. They closed the shop."

"Eevee," came Eevee's voice. They looked around and saw that it was looking through a dusty glass window.

"What is it, Eevee?" asked Harry as they rushed over. "Do you see something?"

They looked through the window and saw Team Rocket sitting in the room polishing all the Pokeballs they had stolen from the Pokemon Center. Goldeen and Pidgey were sitting in the cage staring at the trio.

"It's them," said Ash. "And look…there's Goldeen and Pidgey."

"Now what?" asked Misty. "Are we just going to barge in their?"

"We're going to have to fight for those Pokemon," said Harry. "Are you ready, Eevee?"

"Vwee," said Eevee in a tough voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Let's go."

They moved to the front door. Harry raised his foot and gave the door a harsh kick. The door shook in its frame. Harry gave it another kick, but this time the door caved in and crashed down on the floor causing dust to raise into the air.

"Who's there?" came Jessie's voice.

The dust cleared and they could see Team Rocket clear as a bell. They gave a look of panic, picked up all the Pokeballs, and scurried to the back wall.

"I told you they'd come after us," said James in a high pitched voice.

"I really hate kids," said Jessie.

"Me too," said Meowth. "Now we're going to have to teach them a lesson."

"Go, Ekans," said Jessie calling out her purple snake.

"Let's go, Koffing," said James releasing his purple rock.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pikachu.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in a tough voice, getting on all fours and preparing itself for battle.

Eevee got into it's own attack stance.

"Did you forget that we beat you earlier?" taunted Jessie.

"You won't be beating us this time," said Ash. "Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu running forward.

"Go, Eevee," said Harry.

Eevee ran forward alongside Pikachu.

"This'll be easy," said Jessie. "Ekans use your bite attack on Eevee!"

"Ekans!" said the snake as it reared forward.

"Dodge it, Eevee and use quick attack."

Just as Ekans bent over, Eevee jumped into the air and launched itself forward at full speed making direct contact with Ekans' face.

Ekans fell down in pain.

"Koffing," said James. "Use your sludge attack on Pikachu!"

"Koffing," said Koffing. It then spit out a dark brown substance.

"Jump, Pikachu," called Ash.

Pikachu jumped out of the way of the attack which hit the ground leaving a brown ink stain. Pikachu landed feet from the spot.

"Good," said Ash. "Now let's try a thunder shock!"

"Pika-chu!" said Pikachu sending small shocks of electricity at Koffing.

They made contact with the Pokemon and it fell to the ground twitching in pain.

"This can't be happening," said Jessie. "Meowth, do something!"

Meowth jumped forward with his claws extended, "You got lucky kid. Time to face a real Pokemon." He ran forward preparing for an attack.

"Pikachu," said Ash.

"Eevee," called Harry.

"Quick attack!" they called in a unison.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as and Eevee ran forward at the same speed.

Meowth didn't even try to dodge. He just stood there staring in terror. Pikachu and Eevee hit Meowth harshly causing him to bump into Ekans and Koffing, who were both still laying on the ground, and hit Jessie and James. They all flew into the air and smashed out of a window flying high into the sky.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu toughly. Then weakly it said, "Pi…ka…" it then collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Pikachu," yelled Ash running forward and picking up his injured Pokemon. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pikachu used a lot of energy fighting Team Rocket," said Misty moving over towards Ash to look at Pikachu.

"Let's get it back to the Pokemon Center," said Harry.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center, Harry, Ash, and Misty was standing in the E.R. watching over a sleeping Pikachu. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had worked together to turn on the power in the Pokemon Center.

All of the stolen Pokemon were returned and was being treated. Officer Jenny went back to the Pancake House to investigate Team Rockets hideout to learn more about them and Nurse Joy was returning the now healthy Pokemon to the true owners.

"You rest well, Pikachu," said Ash covering his Pokemon with a small blanket.

"What now?" asked Misty.

"What do you mean what now?" asked Ash.

Misty looked taken aback. "Well, I'm not going to let you run off without paying for my bike," she retorted. "You still owe me Ash Ketchem!"

"Uh…I mean, what now?" said Ash nervously. He then looked to Harry. "What should we do next."

"Well," said Harry. "I still have to return home. I think that's where I'll go next. I don't live far from here. Just in the forest."

"That sounds good to me," he then turned to Misty. "Ri--huh? What's wrong?"

For Misty had a look of horror upon her face. "V-Viridian Forest?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. "W-Where t-there's b-bugs?"

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I don't like bugs," she said.

"Really?" asked Harry, interested. "I didn't know that. I love bugs."

"Well, that's that," said Ash. "As soon as Pikachu gets better we're off to Viridian Forest."

And that's how Harry, Ash, and Misty saved Viridian City from the clutches of Team Rocket. They formed a team together and they will be on a whole new adventure.


	3. Viridian Forest

A scream could be heard deep within Viridian Forest. Someone was in trouble, or either being disturbed.

Ash and Harry turned around just in time to see Misty fall to her knees. She had her eyes shut tight and was shivering in fear.

"What's wrong, Misty?" asked Ash.

"I just saw something creepy," she said. "It's over there." she said pointing in a direction between the trees and looking in the opposite direction.

Harry and Ash looked in the direction Misty was pointing in. On the ground, they saw a small caterpillar walking slowly away.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ash pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at the caterpillar.

"Caterpie," said the Pokedex. "The bug Pokemon. Caterpie releases a stench from it's red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.""

"Caterpie looks so cool," said Ash putting his Pokedex away and pulling out a Pokeball. "I've just got to catch it."

Ash pulled his arm back and was about to throw the Pokeball when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw that Misty had taken hold of him.

"Don't tell me you're planning on catching that disgusting bug?" asked Misty.

"I don't see a disgusting bug," said Ash trying to pull himself out of Misty's grip. "If you mean that Caterpie, then I have to catch it."

"Why," said Misty angrily. "There's so many Pokemon out in the world why do you have to catch a bug!?"

"Misty," began Ash. "We're already in the Viridian Forest and I haven't caught a single Pokemon."

"Besides," began Harry. "Caterpie is a weak Pokemon. It'll be a great opportunity for Ash."

Misty sighed and let go of his arm. "Okay, you can catch it," she said. "But I don't want to see it out of the Pokeball."

"You're not the boss of me," muttered Ash as he turned his attention back to the Caterpie. "Pokeball, go!" he said throwing the ball at the small insect.

The ball hit the Caterpie and it emitted a red light causing the Pokemon to go inside of the Pokeball. The tip of the ball flashed red and wobbled around for a bit. After a while, the tip turned white and the ball stilled.

Ash ran over to pick up his Pokeball. He gave it a little shake. "I've caught, a Caterpie." said Ash holding up the Pokeball as if it were a prize.

"Pi-Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily.

Ash knelt down and held the ball out to Pikachu, who sniffed it and looked up at Ash.

"Pikachu," he said. "This is our new friend. Caterpie's sticking with us."

"Does that mean--" began Misty.

"Come on out, Caterpie," said Ash as he threw Caterpie's Pokeball, releasing the small bug. Misty squealed and backed several feet away. "Hello, Caterpie," said Ash as he kneeled down to the bug's level. "My name's Ash. This is my Pikachu."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu happily.

Ash held out his hand. "Climb up on my shoulder, Caterpie," he said.

Caterpie slowly made his way to Ash, but turned its direction and began to make it's way to Harry. It climbed on top of Harry's shoe and looked up at him.

"Hi there," said Harry. "I'm Harry. I'm a friend of Ash."

Caterpie turned its' head in the direction of Misty and began to make its way over to her. Misty, who saw the bug coming, squealed and ran behind a tree that was farther away.

"Please," she said, her voice sounding hysterical. "Don't come any closer. Ash," she called out. "Put this ugly thing in its' Pokeball."

Caterpie hung its' head in shame, tears pouring down its' face. Its' feelings were hurt.

"That's not nice," said Harry. "Caterpie has feelings too."

Caterpie slowly walked back to Ash and climbed onto his shoe. Ash picked up the sad bug and gave it a hug. "I love you, Caterpie," he said, but the bug was still crying.

"How could you love something so hideous?" said Misty not moving from her hiding place.

Ash gave Misty a reproving look. "I think you should be a bit nicer to my Caterpie," he said. "You didn't see me talking about your Goldeen."

"What about my Goldeen," she said advancing on Ash. Ash backed away in fear of attack.

"Well," said Ash. "If you don't like the Pokemon I catch, then you can just continue on this journey by yourself."

"What?" asked Misty taken aback.

"You heard me," said Ash. He turned his back on Misty. "Let's go, Pikachu,"

He began to walk away, Pikachu loyally followed behind him. Harry, however, was hesitant about following, but nonetheless, he followed.

* * *

They had been walking, silently, in the forest for five minutes before Harry had asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since they left Misty.

"Are we really going to leave Misty in this forest all by herself?" he asked Ash.

Ash, who was walking ahead of him with Caterpie riding on his shoulder, turned his head, slightly, to look at Harry. "Who cares?" he said rather harshly. "She shouldn't have insulted my Caterpie."

"I know she did," said Harry trying to reason with his friend. "But is it worth leaving someone in this dangerous forest?"

"Dangerous?" asked Ash as he stopped walking and turned to face Harry. "What's so dangerous about this forest."

Harry stopped walking as well. "It's full of Beedrill," he said. "They prey upon humans when they are disturbed. They could attack Misty."

"Like I said," said Ash. "Who cares?" but there was something in his voice that said otherwise.

"Pika-chu," said Pikachu causing the two boys to look down at it.

"Hm? What is it, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu pointing in the direction behind them.

Harry and Ash looked up and noticed that Misty was following behind them. She quickly stopped in her tracks and hid behind a nearby tree when she noticed that they were looking at her.

"What are you following us for!?" bellowed Ash.

Misty peeked from behind the tree. "I-I'm not," she stammered. "I was following Harry."

"Well, Harry's following me," retorted Ash. "Meaning that you're following me."

"And you still owe me for my bike," said Misty stepping from behind the tree. "I'm going to follow you to the end of the road until you pay me back for my bike."

"Here we go again," Ash muttered to Harry. He then said to Misty, "I told you I'd pay you back for your bike."

"Look," said Harry, tired of all the arguing. "We're not too far from my house, so can we please just get there."

"I'd be happy to go to your house, Harry," said Misty brightly. She marched forward and grabbed Harry by his arm. "Let's get going," she said. She then began to lead him away from Ash.

"So, what's your home like?" Ash asked as he hurried to catch up with Harry and Misty.

"Well," began Harry. "I live with my mother and my father's off traveling the world to become a Pokemon master. He's already been all over the world and has caught many Pokemon." As he spoke, he pictured his father traveling the world with his Pokemon earning badge after badge. "The last I heard he was in the Sinnoh Region."

"The Sinnoh Region?" asked Ash.

"It's another region," answered Harry. "It's rumored to hold Pokemon different from the Kanto Region."

"Wait," said Misty stopping in her tracks. Harry and Ash turned to look at her. "You said your father is in the Sinnoh Region? What's his name?"

"Uh…James Potter," answered Harry dumbfounded.

"I knew it," exclaimed Misty pointing at Harry, startling the two boys. "You're Harry Potter, son of the famous James Potter."

"Why would that matter?" asked Ash tilting his head to the side.

"Everyone who's any type of Pokemon trainer knows about James Potter," said Misty. "He started out when he was ten years old and journeyed the world defeating trainers and gym leaders. He even defeated the elite four. Everyone was so impressed that they couldn't wait to see how Harry Potter would turn out." she looked Harry up and down. "Looks like you're doing great!"

"Hey," said Ash. "I'm a great trainer."

Misty frowned at him. She then turned back to Harry. "I bet there are loads of Pokemon at your house?"

"Not really," said Harry. "All of the Pokemon are at my godfather's house."

"I still want to see your house," said Misty. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Pika-Pi," said Pikachu happily.

"What's up, Pikachu?" asked Ash looking down at his Pokemon.

"Pikachu," it said pointing in front of them.

They looked up and saw a small cottage ahead of them. Flowers were lined up against the front of the house and a large Pokemon seemed to be tending to them.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Ash pulling out his Pokedex. He pointed it at the large Pokemon.

"Blastoise is the final evolution of Squirle," said the Pokedex. "The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel."

"Sounds powerful," said Ash putting his Pokedex away.

"Its perfect for me," said Misty. "I have to catch it." She pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"Staryu…"

"Wait," said Harry grabbing her arm. "You can't catch that. It's my mo--"

"Blastoise," said the large turtle like Pokemon, turning around. It spotted Harry and ran straight for him.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu screamed and ran out of the way. They hid behind a nearby tree. Ash peeked around it.

"Oh, no," he said. "That Blastoise got Harry and its crushing him."

In truth, Blastoise wasn't crushing Harry, but hugging him. Harry was laughing and trying to push the Pokemon away.

"Blastoise," Harry said happily. "Put me down."

"Blastoise," said the Pokemon putting Harry on the ground.

"It's nice to see you again, Blastoise," said Harry as Ash, Misty, and Pikachu came closer.

"Do you know this Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," answered Harry. "It belongs to--"

"Harry!" squealed a female's voice.

Harry turned and saw his mother standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. Her shoes matched her shirt. She was standing there holding a cup of tea, but she quickly put it away and ran to hug her son.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said. She then looked up at Ash and Misty. "Are these your friends?" she asked letting go of her son.

"Yes," said Harry. "This is Ash and Misty. And this is Ash's Pikachu."

"What a cute Pokemon," said Lily kneeling down in front of Pikachu. "Hello, Pikachu," she said. "Aren't you cute."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu blushing fiercely.

"Hi," said Ash brightly, while Misty said "Hello."

"This is my mom's Blastoise," Harry explained.

"Wow," said Misty. "It looks really powerful."

"It is," said Lily standing up. "We've been together ever since I was ten. We've won loads of battles."

"Blastoise," said the Pokemon in agreement.

"Mom," said Harry. "You wanna see the Pokemon I've chosen?"

"Of course."

"Let's go, Eevee and Pidgey!" said Harry throwing two Pokeballs and unleashing a brown fox and a bird.

"Vwee," said Eevee happily.

"Pidgey," said Pidgey.

"They're so cute," said Lily. "Hello, I'm Harry's mother."

Pidgey began to flap it's wing happily and Eevee put on a show by chasing its' tail. Misty and Lily both immediately started mentioning how cute Eevee is.

"Eevee may be cute," said Harry. "But its going to win me loads of battles."

"It does look strong," said Lily picking up Eevee and examining it closely. "With proper training, it'll do fine in battles."

"I know," said Ash on sudden inspiration. "Harry, why don't we have a Pokemon battle? Our Pokemon could do with some training."

"Are you sure Ash?" asked Misty. "You barely can handle your Pokemon. You'll be going up against Harry Potter."

Lily chuckled. "I think it's a great idea. They both can use the experience."

"Okay," said Harry. "I accept."

"I have the perfect place to battle," said Lily. "Follow me."

Lily lead them away from the cottage and between a group of trees. Once they were through the trees, they could see a battle field. It was in a rectangular shape with a Pokeball design in the center. On either side there was a box where the trainer would stand.

"What is this place?" asked Ash.

"It looks like a gym," said Misty. She turned to Lily. "Are you a gym leader?"

"No," answered Lily. "My husband and I used to practice back here. Just because we had a baby didn't mean our Pokemon shouldn't get any training. In fact, when Harry was born Blaistoise absolutely doted on Harry."

"This is a great place," said Ash. He ran over to one of the trainers boxes and stood inside. He turned to Harry. "Come on. Let's go!" he said happily.

"I'll be the referee," said Lily as Harry walked into the other trainer box. Eevee followed him, but Pidgey remained near Lily and Misty. "How many Pokemon do you want to use?"

"Two'll be fine," answered Ash.

"This Pokemon battle between Ash and Harry will be a two-on-two battle. The opponent who knocks out both Pokemon is the winner. Begin!"

Ash grabbed a Pokeball on his waist. "Go, Caterpie!" he said throwing the ball and unleashing a green caterpillar. Misty screamed and backed farther away. Ash frowned and then turned his attention back to Harry. "Call out your Pokemon."

"Let's go get 'em, Pidgey!" said Harry.

Pidgey walked lazily on the battlefield and turned to look at Caterpie. Caterpie went into panic at the site of Pidgey. A bird type was the perfect choice in this battle.

"Don't be scared, Caterpie," said Ash. "Use your string shot!"

A web like substance spouted from Caterpie's mouth and headed straight towards Pidgey.

"Dodge it!" yelled Harry. "And give it a gust attack!"

Pidgey flew out of the way of the web, but didn't get far enough into the air. Part of the string shot latched onto it's leg.

"Oh, no," said Harry.

"Oh, yes," said Ash. "Tackle it!"

"Pidgey, try to get yourself free," Harry said desperately. Pidgey looked up at Harry and stopped struggling with the web. "What are you doing!? Get away!"

Caterpie's attack his Pidgey straight in the chest. Pidgey fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Way to go, Caterpie," said Ash. "Let's finish it off. String Shot!"

Caterpie unleashed the web like substance, but this time it wrapped around Pidgey making it look like a mummy. Pidgey was immobilized.

"Pidgey," called Harry grabbing its Pokeball. "Return!"

Pidgey went back inside of it's Pokeball and stared at it for a minute. What was wrong with his Pidgey? Why was it not listening?

"Harry," called Misty. "Call out your next Pokemon."

Harry put the Pokeball away and turned to Eevee, he silently pointed to the battlefield and Eevee quickly ran on it, ready to fight.

"Be careful, Caterpie," called Ash.

"Let's start with a swift attack!" said Harry.

Eevee opened its mouth and several white stars flew out of it and headed towards Caterpie.

"Look out!"

Caterpie tried to move out of the way, but it wasn't fast enough. The attack hit the bug head on and it was thrown off its' feet.

"Finish it with a tackle!"

Eevee quickly ran forward and tackled Caterpie, knocking the bug right into Ash's arms. It went limped.

"Caterpie," said Ash worriedly. "Are you okay?" Caterpie looked up weakly, but nonetheless, nodded. "You were great. You deserve a rest." he said and he placed Caterpie in its' Pokeball.

"Wow," said Misty. "Harry's Eevee is really fast. All I saw was a blur when Eevee went in for the tackle."

"Yes," agreed Lily. "But Pikachu is a fast Pokemon as well. This'll be a great battle."

"Let's get in there Pikachu," said Ash pointing towards the field, but Pikachu hesitated. "Hm? What's wrong, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu sadly, shaking its' head and pointing at Harry. "Pi-ka."

"Are you saying you don't want to battle against Harry because he's your friend?"

"Chu," said Pikachu nodding.

"But if you don't go I'll forfeit."

"That's okay, Ash," said Harry. "We can postpone the match until you catch another Pokemon. I'm starving anyway."

"Okay," said Ash gratefully.

"That's very gallant of you, Harry," said Lily. "It's also a good idea. Who's all for cheeseburgers?"

The kids all, enthusiastically, agreed.

"Alright," said Lily. "Let's go back to the cottage."

* * *

"Mrs. Potter," began Misty as she put down her cup of tea. "Why don't you travel? I was thinking, since Harry is off on his own adventure, why not go yourself?"

"That's a good question, Misty," said Lily. "Harry wasn't the only reason we settled into this cottage. As we walked through the forest, we've noticed that all of the Pokemon get attacked by the Beedrill. James and I created this cottage so that we could protect the Pokemon and visitors from the Beedrill."

"That's really nice of you," said Misty. "You must work hard."

"I admit it is hard work, but I've got Blastoise. As long as Blastoise is with me I'm fine."

"What exactly does your work entail?"

"My job is to make sure that all of the Pokemon in the forest are healthy and safe. I can't stop trainers from capturing Pokemon, but I can stop them from abusing Pokemon. I also make sure that the trees are healthy."

"Awesome," said Ash. "Can we help?"

"Sure," said Lily. "I've got loads to do. I have to water the plants, feed the Pokemon, and search for injured ones. Maybe while we're out you can find your third Pokemon."

"That's a great idea. Let's get started."

* * *

Harry, Ash, and Pikachu were in front of the cottage chopping firewood, Misty had went off with Blastoise to water the plants, and Lily and Eevee went off to feed the Pokemon.

Harry was used to the work, but this was the first time Ash ever used an axe. He was struggling with it and sometimes had trouble cutting the wood. Pikachu was doing a fine job with its' teeny-tiny axe.

"No wonder you're a good trainer," said Ash as he strained to pick up the axe again. "This is hard work and a good discipline. I imagine her Blastoise must have strong muscles."

"You can say that," said Harry as he cut another log in half with ease. "But I'm not so sure you should say that I'm a good trainer. You've fallen into that stereotype that I'm awesome just because I'm James Potter's son."

"But you are good. You handled your Eevee very well."

"I don't know," said Harry standing the axe on the ground and putting his chin on the end of the wood. "Is it just my imagination, or does Pidgey only listen to me when it feels like it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he leaned on his axe. Pikachu continued to work.

"Well, back in Viridian City I told Pidgey to fly away, but it didn't. Then I told it to get out of the way and it stopped its' attempts of getting free just because I said something." he paused. "I don't think that Pidgey like me."

"I think you're worried about nothing," said Ash sitting his axe on the ground and sitting on the stump he was working on. "I think its' just your imagination playing tricks on you. Pidgey is an awesome Pokemon. I wish I had one."

Harry didn't respond. He felt so sure that something was wrong with his Pidgey. There was a reason that Pidgey sometimes ignored Harry. Was it hard of hearing?

"Hey, look," said Ash getting Harry's attention. He was pointing to a Pokemon that looked similar to Harry's Pidgey. "It's a Pidgeotto. I tried to catch one, but…"

"Well, here's your chance."

Ash watched as the Pidgeotto pecked the ground looking for food that Lily had dropped earlier.

"Great idea," said Ash pulling for a Pokeball.

"Wait," said Harry stopping him. "You have to weaken it first with another Pokemon."

"Oh, right," Ash turned to Pikachu, who was still chopping wood. "Go, Pikachu!"

"Pi?" said Pikachu looking up suddenly. It looked at Ash and saw that he was pointing at the Pidgeotto.

Pikachu dropped the axe and went charging at the bird. Pidgeotto looked up and saw Pikachu running towards it. It flew into the air and began to flap its' wings.

"Look out, Ash," said Harry. "That's a gust attack.

"Dodge it, Pikachu, and use your thunder shock."

Just as a gust of wind came towards Pikachu, it jumped to the side and out of harms way. It then jumped back.

"Chuuuuuuu!" It said as electricity issued from its' body and hit Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto fell to the ground. Ash grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Pokeball, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball at the defeated bird. It made contact with it and the Pokemon went inside the Pokeball. The ball wobbled for a bit and the tip immediately turned white. "Alright," said Ash running over to his Pokeball and picking it up. "I've caught a Pidgeotto!"

"Well done," said Lily's voice. They turned and saw that Lily and Misty had returned from their chores. "We've all been working hard. How about a slice of pie?"

"Alright," exclaimed Ash. "I love pie!"

"Let's get inside then," said Lily.

As soon as they got inside of the house, the phone began to ring. Harry went over to it and picked up the receiver. A man appeared on the screen. He had long, black hair, and gray eyes. He was beaming at Harry.

"Hey, kiddo," said the man.

"Sirius!" said Harry happily. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," he answered. "How are you? I heard you're starting a Pokemon adventure."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I've already got two Pokemon."

"Cool. How many badges have you won?"

"Um…"

"Badges?" asked Ash, who was standing over Harry's shoulder listening in on the conversation.

"Who're you?"

"Oh, sorry," said Ash. "I'm Harry's friend, Ash."

"And I'm Misty." said Misty.

"So you've already got a team?" said Sirius. "I guess you don't need me. I was thinking about starting my own journey over. I've already caught my own starter Pokemon. I'm sending all the rest to Professor Oak, he said he'd take care of them."

"Are you saying that you want to travel with me?"

"Yes, you dolt," said Sirius rolling his eyes. "So how about it? Will you allow me to accompany you?"

"Of course."

Sirius beamed at him.

"Excuse me, sir," said Ash. "But can you tell me more about these badges?"

"Sure thing," said Sirius. "Let's see. Badges are what gym leaders give you when you defeat them in a Pokemon battle. The gym leaders are a lot tougher than your everyday trainers. There's a total of eight badges and once you have all eight you can compete in the Indigo League."

"That sounds awesome."

Sirius nodded. Then looked from Ash to Harry. "Why don't the two of you sign up together. You can enter the gyms as partners and work together to get a badge. James and I did it and we won the Indigo League."

"We can really do that?" asked Ash.

"Sure." said Sirius.

"How 'bout it, Har? You wanna team up?"

"Sounds like fun," said Harry.

"Sweet," said Sirius. "Listen. How about we meet in Pewter City in three days? That's where the first gym is."

"Pewter City, three days," repeated Harry. "Got it."

Sirius nodded. "A matter of interest, which Pokemon did you choose?"

"You're going to have to wait until we meet up and see," said Harry.

"Alright, smart ass," said Sirius. "I have to go. Tell your mother I said 'hi'."

"Alright," said Harry. "See you later."

He hung up the phone and Sirius's face vanished from the screen.

"Was that your godfather?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," answered Harry.

"He's really cool." said Ash. "Let's go get that pie."

* * *

Lily opened the door to a bright and sunny day. Today she would be saying good bye to Harry. He would be heading to Pewter City to meet up with his godfather. She would miss him, but he was growing up and needed his independence. Besides, Ash and Misty would look after him. So there wasn't anything to worry about.

"What a beautiful day," said Misty as she, Harry, Ash, and Pikachu stepped out into the sunlight.

"It's the perfect day to set out," said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in agreement.

"Now remember that you're to meet Sirius in Pewter City," Lily reminded Harry. "And make sure you take good care of my Harry."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter," said Misty. "We will."

She gave Harry one last hug. Harry waved to his mother as they began to make their way deeper into the forest.

"I like your mom," said Misty. "I hope she doesn't get lonely while we're gone."

"She'll be fine," said Ash. "She's really tough. What we need to do is catch loads of Pokemon before we get to Pewter City."

"I definitely need another Pokemon," said Harry. "You already have three Pokemon and I only have two. And one of them doesn't even listen to me."

"Don't worry, Harry," said Ash. "There are ton of Pokemon in the forest. You'll catch one."

"Please don't tell me you're planning on catching more bug Pokemon?" asked Misty.

"Hm…I don't have any bug Pokemon. It wouldn't be bad to get one on my side."

"Are you crazy!? Bugs are gross. It's bad enough that Caterpie is traveling with us."

"Lay off my Caterpie," Ash muttered.

"Hello, there," said a sudden voice. They turned around and saw three familiar people. Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"It's those people that kidnapped the sick Pokemon," said Misty. "They must be after our Pokemon again."

"That's right, little lady," said Jessie. "We want that Pikachu of yours."

"There's no way you're getting Pikachu," said Ash.

"Have it your way," said James. "Go, Koffing!" he said calling out his Pokemon.

"Go, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping forward.

"Sludge attack!"

Koffing spit out a brown substance and hit Pikachu square in the eyes. Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Oh, no," said Ash rushing over to a struggling Pikachu. Ash picked it up and turn to Misty. "Here take Pikachu. Don't let Team Rocket get it."

"Okay," said Misty taking Pikachu into her arms.

"Let's fight together," said Harry.

"Right," agreed Ash. "Go, Pidgeotto!" he said throwing a Pokeball and releasing his bird.

"Go, Pidgey!" called Harry as he threw his Pokeball calling out his smaller bird.

"Go get it, Koffing," said James.

"There's your dinner, Ekans," said Jessie pointing at Pidgey.

Koffing went after Pidgeotto and Ekans went after Pidgey. Pidgey flew passed Ekans mouth as Ekans made to bite it.

"Koffing," said James. "Use smokescreen."

Koffing allowed brown, colored smoke to issue from its mouth, but Pidgeotto flapped its wings and the smokescreen blew away.

"Pidgeotto's awesome," muttered Harry watching the fight in the air.

"Oh, no," came Misty's voice. "Look out, Pidgey!"

Misty's voice turned Harry's attention to the battle that was happening below. Ekans was going in for a bite attack.

"Dodge it and use a quick attack!" said Harry. Pidgey made no attempt to dodge, but continued to watch as Ekans got closer. "Pidgey, please fly out of the way." pleaded Harry.

Pidgey didn't move and was bitten harshly by Ekans. Pidgey fell to the ground just as Pidgeotto came falling out of the sky.

"Pidgey," said Harry holding out its' Pokeball. "Return." he returned the Pokeball to his waist and grabbed for another.

"You should just give up," said Jessie. "Pikachu is ours for the taking."

"It's not over yet," said Harry glaring at Team Rocket. He turned to Ash, "You still have Caterpie."

"Right," said Ash grabbing for a Pokeball. "Caterpie, I choose you!" he threw the ball and Caterpie materialized out of the Pokeball.

"I'm counting on you," Harry muttered to the new Pokeball in his hand. "Go, Eevee!" he said throwing the ball releasing his Eevee. "Let's work together." he told Ash.

"You really think you're going to win with that little fox and that weak Caterpie," said James. "Go crush them, Koffing."

"Get in there, Ekans," said Jessie.

"Caterpie use your string shot. Full blast!"

Caterpie sprayed a web like substance from its' mouth quickly covering Ekans and Koffing in a web, immobilizing them.

"Eevee, use your quick attack!"

"Vwee," said Eevee as it rushed forward. It made contact with both Pokemon and they flew back and out of sight.

"We've just got beat by a bug and a fox," said James.

"Time for you to face a real Pokemon," said Meowth running forward, its' claws extended.

"Eevee, swift attack!"

"Eevee," said the fox opening its' mouth and unleashing several stars. They made contact with Meowth and knocked him down.

"Finish it off, Caterpie," said Ash. "String shot!"

Caterpie sprayed the string shot, which wrapped around Meowth, who was still laying on the ground.

"I think it's time to go," said James and he and Jessie ran forward and picked up the immobilized Meowth.

"This isn't over by a long shot." said Jessie as she and James ran off carrying Meowth between them.

"Alright!" exclaimed Ash. "We won!"

"Great job, Eevee," said Harry kneeling down and petting his Pokemon. "I'm so proud of you."

"Vwee," said Eevee happily.

"What's wrong with Caterpie?" came Ash's voice.

Harry turned expecting to see a hurt Caterpie, but Caterpie looked fine. Except, it seemed to be spitting string shot into the air. It covered its' body and Caterpie began to glow.

"It's evolving," said Misty bending over to examine it.

Caterpie slowly turned from a caterpillar to a cocoon.

"It's a Metapod," said Harry.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at what Harry called a Metapod.

"Metapod," said the Pokedex. "Is the next stage of Caterpie. A hard shell protect its' tender body. It quietly endures hardship while awaiting evolution."

"Wow, Metapod," said Ash picking up his Pokemon. "You're awesome!"

Harry stared at Metapod in amazement. Ash already had an evolved and he barely had two Pokemon.

"Come on, Harry," said Misty. "We've only got three days to get to Pewter City."

* * *

"I haaaaaaaaaaaaaave a Metapod," sang Ash as he, Harry, Misty, and Pikachu walked through the forest. "I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave a Metapod-aaaaa-od. Metapod--"

"Will you shut up," snapped Harry. "We know you have a Metapod…and you can't sing."

"Harry," said Misty in surprise.

Harry realized he had just yelled at Ash. He didn't mean to. He was just frustrated about only having two Pokemon.

"Pika," said Pikachu pointing at a Pokemon.

The three children looked in the direction Pikachu had indicated and saw a worm Pokemon eating the grass. Misty screamed.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"It's a Weedle," answered Harry. He then thought about Ash trying to catch it. "I'm going to catch it."

"Oh," said Ash. "I was going to catch it, but you can have it."

"Thanks," he said. "Go, Eevee." he called.

"Vwee," called Eevee as it came out of its' Pokeball.

"Let's get that Weedle," said Harry. "Tackle!"

"Vwee," said Eevee as it ran forward and tackled the small worm.

It hit the tree, bounced off, and landed on Misty's shoe. Misty gave a loud scream. She kicked it away from her and ran up the road.

"Swift attack," said Harry. Eevee sent stars flying out of its' mouth and it made contact with the Weedle. It flew back and hit the tree harshly. "Alright! Pokeball--"

"Hold it!" came a voice.

Harry turned around and saw a kid running towards him with a sword in his hand. Ash panicked, but Harry stood his ground as the kid came closer.

"Ash! Harry!" called Misty, she was running a few feet behind the kid. "Look out!"

The kid stopped in front of them, his sword inches from their faces. Ash looked scared, but Harry didn't even flinch.

"I-I'm not scared of that sword," said Ash.

"I'm looking for a kid from the town of Pallet," said the kid.

"I'm a kid from Pallet," said Ash.

The kid removed it from their faces and sheathed it. "I am Samauri," he said. "I walked the Viridian Forest waiting for the trainers that come from the town of Pallet. Pallet trainer, have a Pokemon battle with me."

"You can't just walk up to people and put a sword in their face," said Harry.

"Quiet, Forest Dweller," said Samauri. He turned to Ash. "Battle me. I won't take no for an answer."

"I accept your challenge," said Ash.

"Eevee," called Eevee.

Harry turned around just in time to see Weedle start to crawl away. "Oh, yeah," he said grabbing an empty Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" he threw the ball, but the Weedle had already fled. He rounded on Samauri. "You made that Weedle get away."

"Don't blame your poor training abilities on me, Forest Dweller," said Samauri.

"Ash, thrash this guy," said Harry his blood boiling in rage.

"We will use two Pokemon each. The winner of two matches win. Call out your Pokemon."

"Go, Pidgeotto," said Ash throwing his Pokeball.

"And I should choose Pinsir," said Samauri throwing his Pokeball.

Ash automatically aimed his Pokedex at the brown Pokemon with a large pincers on top of its' head.

"Pinsir," said the Pokedex. "The bug type Pokemon. It grips its' prey with its' pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far away."

"Uh-oh," said Ash.

"Let's start this battle," said Samauri. "Pinsir, tackle!"

Pinsir went charging for Pidgeotto, but before it could dodge, Pinsir knocked it to the ground, unconscious.

"How pathetic," said Samauri. "The other trainers lasted longer than you."

Ash looked angry as he called back his Pidgeotto and sent out his Metapod. Metapod looked like nothing compared to Pinsir.

"A Metapod?" laughed Samauri. "How pathetic. Watch as my Pinsir crush your Metapod."

"Ash, call it back," cried Misty. "Not even a bug deserve that."

"Crush it, Pinsir!"

Just as Pinsir picked up Metapod by its' pincer, Ash called, "Harden!" Metapod's coat turned shiny as Pinsir tried to crush the bug. The end result was Pinsir breaking the needles on its' pincer.

"Pinsir, return," said Samauri calling his Pokemon back. He held up another Pokeball. "Not bad. But let's see how you do against my…Metapod!" said Samauri throwing his Pokeball and calling out a Metapod that resembled Ash's. "Metapod, use harden!"

"You use your harden too." said Ash.

This was the most boring match Harry had to endure. The Metapod just stood there, with shiny coats, staring at each other. Neither making a movement. Metapod's only attack was harden.

"You two are more pathetic than your Metapod!" yelled Misty after about five minutes of waiting.

Her shout seemed to cause a disturbance in the air. The hairs on Harry's head stood on end, which wasn't a good thing. He sensed a Beedrill.

"A swarm of Beedrill is on the way," said Samauri. "I bid you farewell." he said calling back his Metapod. "Good day." he said running off.

"Ash," said Harry. "The Beedrill are coming. Let's get out of here."

A group of Beedrill came into view and headed towards the three kids. Ash, Misty, Harry, Eevee, and Pikachu ran out of the way, but Metapod was lifted into the air by one of the Beedrill.

"Metapod!" called Ash as he watched his Pokemon being carried away.

"Look out," said Harry in a calm voice. "They're coming back. Ash, use your Pikachu."

Ash didn't move. He was shocked that his Metapod was getting kidnapped by a Beedrill. The Beedrill prepared for an attack.

"We got to get out of here," said Misty grabbing Harry by his arm.

They all began to run in the same direction Samauri had retreated in, the Beedrill chased after them.

"Look," said Harry. "There's a log cabin." said Harry pointing in the direction of the cabin. That was the place where Lily held most of her tools.

Harry ran forward and opened the door for the others to run inside. He went inside himself and closed the door before the Beedrill could enter. The Beedrill crashed into the door leaving holes in the door in the shape of their stingers.

"That was close," said Harry sinking down to the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Indeed it was," said a familiar voice. They turned around and saw Samauri standing in the corner. "That Weedle you failed to capture must have told the other Beedrill, that's why we were attacked. Forest Dweller, this is all your fault."

"That's a horrible thing to say," said Misty who was covering for Harry. "If you hadn't distracted Harry that Weedle wouldn't have gotten away."

"Ash," said Harry. "We have to get your Metapod back. It is kind of my fault."

"Are you crazy!?" shouted Misty. "You can't go out there with all those Beedrill."

"We also can't leave Metapod out there," retorted Harry. He turned to Ash. "What do you want to do?"

Ash considered Harry for a moment before answering. "Let's go get, Metapod."

Harry got to his feet and looked through the hole in the door Beedrill had made. There were no sign of the bugs, so Harry guessed that the coast was clear. He opened the door and tiptoed out. Ash followed.

"You stay here Eevee," said Harry when Eevee started to follow. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Vwee," said Eevee sadly.

Harry closed the door. He and Ash started up the road where Harry knew the Beedrill was nesting.

* * *

"There they are," whispered Harry as he surveyed the Beedrill who was nesting in the trees. "And look. There's Metapod."

Metapod was leaning against a tree that had Kakuna hanging overhead. Kakuna was the evolved form of Weedle.

"So, what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to distract the Beedrill," said Harry. "You go after Metapod."

"Harry…wait…" said Ash as Harry stood up. "I can't let you risk your life."

"You don't have a choice," said Harry. "Once the Beedrill are gone, that leaves Metapod free for you to go after."

Harry left there hiding area and stood in front of the trees the Beedrill was sleeping in.

"Hey, Beedrill," said Harry drawing the bugs' attention.. "Here I am! Come and get me."

Beedrill looked down at Harry. They left the tree and started heading towards Harry. Harry looked at the hiding spot and gave Ash a nod. He then ran away with the Beedrill chasing after him.

Harry continued to run trying to put as much distance between Ash and the Beedrill. That was until he became totally surrounded by Beedrill. Harry frowned. There wasn't as many Beedrill as before. Some must have went after Ash.

"Guess I'll have to battle my way out," Harry muttered to himself. He grabbed Pidgey's Pokeball and threw it calling out the bird.

"Pidgey!" said Pidgey.

"Let's put these Beedrill in their place, Pidgey." said Harry. "Let's fly!" Pidgey didn't fly, but rather hopped away and started pecking at the ground. "Pidgey!" he exasperated.

He turned just in time to see a Beedrill flying at him. The Beedrill stung him and he cried out as he felt blood run down his face. He fell to the ground, his hand covering his face. One by one, the Beedrill all flew by Harry, stinging him as they passed.

Harry suddenly heard Pidgey cry out. He lifted his head just in time to see a swarm of Beedrill attacking Pidgey.

"No…" said Harry as he struggled to his feet. "Leave my Pidgey alone."

Harry struggled he made his way toward his Pokemon, pushing the Beedrill aside. When a path was clear, he saw Pidgey was laying on the ground, shivering with pain.

"Pidgey," said Harry placing a hand on its' wing. "Please, Pidgey. Get up! I need you."

Harry heard a buzz. He turned around and saw a Beedrill heading straight toward him. He stood up and knocked it out of the way.

"Pidgey…" said Pidgey.

Harry turned around. Pidgey was struggling to sit up. It began to glow a white color and slowly it began to transform into a bigger bird.

"Pidgeo," said Pidgeotto as it stood up and outstretched its' wings.

"I've got a Pidgeotto," said Harry staring at his new Pokemon. "I wonder if it'll listen to me."

Harry turned as he saw another Beedrill coming toward them.

"Okay, Pidge," said Harry giving his Pidgeotto a nickname. "Gust attack."

Pidgeotto flew into the air and flapped its' wings powerfully as it unleashed a powerful gust of wind. All the Beedrill in the vicinity was blasted away, but others continued to attack.

"Pidge," said Harry. "Finish them off! Use your whirlwind."

Pidgeotto did a loop-de-loop and gave its' wing a powerful flap creating a large whirlwind. The remaining Beedrill was sucked up into the wind and blew away.

"We did it!" exclaimed Harry running over to hug his new Pidgeotto. "Way to go, Pidge!"

"Pidgeo," said Pidge happily.

"Harry!" called a voice.

Harry turned around and saw Misty, Samauri, Pikachu, Eevee, Ash, and a Butterfree running toward him.

"Ash," said Harry staring at his Butterfree. "Did Metapod evolve?"

Ash wasn't paying attention. He was busy staring at Harry's Pidgeotto. "Harry," he said. "Did your Pidgey evolve?"

"It sure did," said Harry happily. "Pidge and I are a team. Right, Pidge?"

"Pidg," said Pidge.

Harry felt proud of himself and proud of Pidge for the evolution. Pidge had come a long way. Now Ash had a Butterfree and Harry had a Pidgeotto. All that was left was getting to Pewter City.


	4. Pewter City

"Look," said Misty as they came out of the Viridian Forest and had wondered into a clearing. "I think that's Pewter City over there." she said pointing at a city below the cliff.

"Thank God," said Ash sinking down on top of a stone. "I thought we'd never get out of that forest. It's nice to see so many buildings."

"Excuse me, young man," said a man, who had walked into their view. His face was concealed by a hat, sunglasses, and a messy beard. "But you're resting on my merchandise."

"You mean these rocks?" asked Ash.

"That's right," said the man. "Pewter City is known for its' hard rocks. I'm Flint. I sell rocks. Are you customers?"

"No," answered Harry. "We're Pokemon trainers. We're here to meet my godfather."

"Hm." said the man scratching his beard. "Tall man? Long, black hair?"

"That's him," said Harry. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes," answered the man. "He said he'd be at the Pokemon Center. If you come with me I can show you the way."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"By the way," added the man. "That's a two dollar charge for resting on my merchandise." he told Ash.

* * *

"Nurse Joy," said Ash. "Can you look after my Pokemon?" he said pushing a tray that held two Pokeballs and Pikachu towards Nurse Joy.

"Mine to," said Harry as he pushed an identical tray towards the nurse except his held two Pokeballs.

"Sure thing," said Joy excepting the tray. "Might you be Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Um, yes," answered Harry. "I am."

"I have a message for you," she replied. "A man named Sirius Black wants you to meet him in the cafeteria for lunch."

"Thanks," said Harry. He looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes after twelve. Sirius must already be waiting for them. He turned to face Ash and Misty. "Let's go and meet Sirius for lunch."

"Okay," said Ash and Misty together.

They walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Posters lined the wall as they continued to walk. They all bore the same message. They were talking about the Indigo League, a competition for the trainers that have won eight badges from the eight gyms.

Harry opened the door to the cafeteria and a mixture of delicious smells met his nose. He scanned the room and saw Sirius sitting at a table sipping a cup of tea. He already had enough food at the table for a dozen people.

"Hi, Sirius," said Harry as he, Ash, and Misty walked over to the table.

"Hey, Harry," said Sirius. "Hello Ash, Misty, and Pikachu."

"Hi," said Ash as Misty blushed and said, "Hello."

"Sit down," said Sirius gesturing to the empty seats around him. "Have something to eat."

Harry sat in front of Sirius, while Misty sat besides Harry, Ash opposite of Misty, and Pikachu sat between Ash and Sirius. Ash immediately grabbed a drumstick.

"It's already paid for, so eat as much as you can."

"Thanks," said Misty grabbing a bowl of noodles.

"Don't forget to register together so that you can compete in the gym battles together," Sirius reminded Ash and Harry. "You'll be battling Brock, the Pewter City gym leader."

"Is he any good?" asked Ash.

"Of course," said Sirius. "He wouldn't be a gym leader if he sucked. But keep in mind that this isn't your ordinary battle. His Pokemon has been well trained and can be hard to beat if you lack strategy."

"What type of Pokemon do he use?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to figure that out for yourself."

"I'll tell you what," said Misty to Ash and Harry. "Because my Pokemon are already well trained, I'll let you use some of them, but you have to ask very nicely."

"No thanks," said Ash. "We'll do just fine by ourselves."

Misty didn't like that answer. "Fine," she said standing up and hitting her hands on the table. "But don't come crying to me when Brock turn your Pokemon into pancakes." she stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Here you are," said Nurse Joy returning Ash and Harry's Pokemon to them. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "We'd like to register together so we can win badges and compete in the Indigo League."

"Alright," said Joy as she turned to her computer. "I just need your name and where you're from."

"I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town," said Ash.

"And I'm Harry Potter from Viridian City," said Harry.

"Okay," said Joy after typing the information in the computer. "You're all set. You must win the following badges. A Cascade badge from Cerulean City, a Thunder badge from Vermilion City, a Rainbow badge from Celadon City, a Soul badge from Fuchsia City, a Marsh badge from Saffron City, a Volcano badge from Cinnabar Island, an Earth badge from Viridian City, and a Boulder badge can be found here in Pewter City."

"You mean there was a gym in Viridian City we could have went to!?" exclaimed Ash.

"The formal gym leader retired, so there was no one there when we arrived." Harry told Ash. "Their supposed to hire another gym leader so that would take a while."

"Okay," said Ash. "We'll just get a Boulder badge from here. Let's go to the gym."

* * *

"Here we are," said Sirius as he, Harry, and Ash stood in front of a building made entirely of stone. Engraved in the stone in front of the building were the words 'Pewter City Gym'. "It's the Pewter City gym. Do you have a strategy."

"Not really," admitted Harry. "We would have better prepared if we'd known which Pokemon he was going to use."

Harry started toward the front door, Ash and Sirius following behind him. He opened the front door allowing light to enter the gym. Sirius closed the door behind him and they were cast into total darkness.

"Hello," called Ash. "Is anyone here?"

Harry looked around for signs of Pokemon and their trainer, but he couldn't see a thing. He suddenly heard movement up ahead and a door open. The lights suddenly came on and Harry could see a boy standing in the doorway. He had brown spiky hair and he had a mysterious aura about him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he moved into the light.

"I'm Harry Potter from Viridian City," said Harry. "This is my partner Ash. Are you Brock, the leader of this gym?"

"Yes," said Brock looking Harry up and down. "Are you challengers?"

"Yeah," said Ash. "We're here to win a Boulder Badge."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in a tough voice.

"Your Pikachu is in it's cutest stage," said Brock looking at the mouse. "But its' weak. It's no match for my Pokemon."

"We'll just see about that," said Ash angrily.

"Very well," said Brock. He pushed clapped his hands and the ground started to shake.

Harry looked around wondering what was about to happen. He suddenly noticed something coming out of the sides of the wall. It looked like an ordinary floor only with rocks.

"Move, Harry," called Sirius. "If you don't you'll be crushed!"

Harry grabbed Ash by his arm and ran out of the center of the field. Once the shaking stopped and the floor became one, it was a proper battlefield. It was almost like Lily's but made for a certain type of Pokemon.

"Choose your Pokemon," said Brock.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Go, Eevee!" he said throwing the Pokeball and unleashing his Eevee.

"Get in there, Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu walked forward and stood beside Eevee. They both got ready to fight.

"I choose you," said Brock throwing his Pokeball. "Onix!"

A long, rock type Pokemon came materialized onto the field. Harry had never seen such a Pokemon. He grabbed for his Pokedex and pointed it at the large Pokemon.

"Onix," said the Pokedex. "The ground type Pokemon. When it travels underground it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at fifty miles per hour."

"Don't be scared, Eevee," said Harry putting his Pokedex away. "The bigger they are the harder they fall."

"Go, Onix," said Brock. "Tackle."

Onix came rushing forward. Due to its' length, it didn't have to go far. It stretched its' long body and tried to tackle Eevee and Pikachu, who ran out of the way.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Let's try a thunder shock."

"Pika," said Pikachu turning around. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu sending a thunder shock at Onix. It hit Onix, but didn't seem to affect it at all.

"Ash," said Harry facing his partner. "Don't you know that electric attacks doesn't work on Ground types."

"Oh, yeah," muttered Ash.

"Onix," said Brock. "Bind Pikachu."

Onix's tail grabbed Pikachu and lifted it into the air, squeezing the air out of the mouse. Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Eevee," said Harry. "Help Pikachu out. Use swift attack!"

"Vwee," said Eevee turning to face the giant Pokemon. "Vweeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Eevee as it let out a series of stars hitting Onix straight in the face.

Onix lost the strength in its' tail and dropped Pikachu on the floor. Eevee walked over to Pikachu checking if it was okay.

"Finish this, Onix," said Brock.

Onix swung its' tail around catching the fox and mouse off guard knocking them into the wall. Pikachu slumped to the ground while Eevee struggled to its' feet.

"Don't give up, Eevee," said Harry. "Use your quick attack!"

Eevee rushed forward towards Onix, but it flicked its' tail once more knocking Eevee into a boulder causing the boulder to break. Eevee fell to the ground unconsciously.

"How pathetic," said Brock. "Both of your Pokemon could use some training."

Harry grabbed Eevee's Pokeball from around his waist and silently called Eevee back. He had lost his first gym battle. Sirius was right. This was no ordinary battle.

"You're free to come back when your Pokemon are stronger."

* * *

They were back at the Pokemon Center having a cup of tea while Nurse Joy took care of their injured Pokemon.

"I can't believe we lost are first match," said Harry as he absentmindedly stirred his tea. "We couldn't even win a single badge. We must suck."

"You don't suck," said Sirius sitting down his cup of tea. "You guys just wasn't in sync. If you guys are going to be partners you have to learn to work together."

"I guess I did leave Eevee to fight by itself," said Ash. "If only Pikachu's electric attacks were as powerful as Eevee's swift attack."

"That wasn't your fault," said Harry. "Ground type Pokemon aren't affected by electricity."

"Maybe I can be some assistance," said a familiar voice. They all turned and saw Flint standing on the side of them. He was as mysterious as Brock. "I have a way of powering up that Pikachu of yours."

"Really?" said Ash. "You can help me?"

Sirius eyed Flint for a minute before he went back to drinking his tea.

"What can you do for Pikachu?" asked Harry, not exactly trusting Flint. He was just too weird.

"I can power up its' electrical attacks by using an abandoned hydro plant."

"A hydro plant?" said Ash as he considered the option. He turned to Harry. "What do you think, Harry?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "It's worth a try. Right?" he asked Sirius.

"You can try," said Sirius. "But I think I should accompany you to this hydro plant. You should always have an adult present when dealing with…strangers."

"Follow me then," said Flint and he walked away before any of them could move.

They left the cafeteria and almost ran into Nurse Joy, who was carrying Pikachu and Harry's Pokeball. "Just in time," said Joy. "I have your Pokemon here. They're doing well."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," said Ash as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. It seemed to be in perfect health.

"You're welcome," she said as Harry silently took his Pokeball. They watched her as she left.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Flint has a way to power up your electric attack. You up for it?"

"Pika," said Pikachu in a manner of saying yes.

"Great," said Ash. "Let's catch up with Flint."

* * *

They found Flint inside of a abandon shack that had a waterwheel on the side of the house. Flint was working with a machine when they approached.

"You would need to stay out here," said Flint. "Pikachu needs to go inside with me."

"What are you going to do?" Ash asked nervously.

"I'm going to hook Pikachu up to this machine, but in order for it to work you're going to have to power it from the outside."

Ash and Harry went outside where the abandoned water wheel was. Ash climbed on and waited for the signal. Harry looked inside of the house and saw Flint give the thumbs up.

"Now," he told Ash.

Ash began to step on each step of the water wheel, powering the machine that was attached to Pikachu's cheeks. Harry watched as the electricity began to spark out of Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu cried out trying to absorb the electric shocks.

Ash continued to move the water wheel with a look of determination on his face. He was willing to power up Pikachu to win the battle, but what could he, Harry, do?

"Something wrong, kiddo?" said Sirius.

Harry looked up and saw that Sirius had been watching him. "I just wish there was a way I could power up Eevee." said Harry. "I know if Eevee had a stronger attack, we'd have a better chance."

"That reminds me," said Sirius rubbing his chin. "I know an attack that Eevee can learn that's very effective against rock types. Wanna learn it?"

"You bet," said Harry. "What is it?"

"Well, if you come with me I can teach it to you."

Harry glanced at Ash. He looked too busy with Pikachu to pay Harry any attention. "Okay." said Harry.

Harry followed Sirius to a place just outside of town. He didn't tell Harry what he was going to teach him, but simply just called out his Pokemon. It was a big puppy with fire-colored fur and black stripes. It had white fur covering its' neck, stomach, hair, and tail.

"A Growlithe," said Harry in amazement as he petted the Pokemon.

"Growlithe," said Sirius. "This is my godson, Harry. Try to get along, 'kay?"

"Growl," said the Growlithe.

"Okay, Harry," said Sirius. "Call out your Eevee."

Harry grabbed Eevee's Pokeball and released the brown fox. Eevee looked at Growlithe with bright interest.

"The move I'm going to teach Eevee is called an iron tail attack. Heard of it?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Didn't that attack win you and my dad the Johto League?"

"It sure did," said Sirius. "First we'll give you a demonstration. Growlithe, use iron tail!"

"Growl," said Growlithe.

Harry watched as the puppy ran forward towards a tree. It gave a mighty jump and turned so that its' tail was facing the tree. Growlithe's tail lit up and crashed into the tree putting a heavy crack into it.

"Whoa," said Harry examining the tree. "That's amazing. Can you teach Eevee?"

"That," said Sirius. "I can do."

* * *

Harry and Ash arrived at the Pewter City gym the next morning prepared to win a gym badge. They both gave their Pokemon a hard training and felt confident that they would win.

They stepped into the gym and found Brock sitting in a chair sewing what looked like a dress. He looked up and quickly put it away at the sight of Harry and Ash.

"So," he said standing up. "Back for a rematch?"

"Of course," said Harry with confidence. "What, you thought we left town?"

"It would have been a wise thing to do," he responded. "Especially after the embarrassment yesterday."

"You just had luck," said Ash grabbing a Pokeball. "This time we'll win. Pidgeotto, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing a bird.

"Okay, Pidge," said Harry throwing his Pokeball and unleashing a bird identical to Ash's. "Let's win this."

"Pidgeo," said Pidge as it went to stand next to Pidgeotto.

"A foolish mistake," said Brock pulling out a Pokeball. "Geodude, go!" he said throwing a Pokeball. A rock materialized in thin air. It had a face and two arms.

"It's a Geodude," said Harry staring at the Pokemon. Then realization dawned on him. "Are all your Pokemon rock types!?"

"Yes," said Brock. "They have the heart of stone. Your Pidgeotto doesn't stand a chance."

Ash gave a confused look. Harry turned to him. "Ash, a flying type is weak against a rock type like Geodude."

"Uh-oh," said Ash.

"Geodude," said Brock. "Use your tackle."

Geodude came charging at the two Pidgeotto and knocked them straight out of the sky. They fell to the ground unconsciously. Ash and Harry returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Harry grabbed a fresh one and threw it. Eevee came out.

"Vwee," said Eevee happily.

"Go, Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu stepped onto the field beside Eevee. They both prepared for battle.

"The Pikachu and Eevee again?" asked Brock. "I feel sorry for them."

"We'll see who's feeling sorry," said Ash. "Pikachu, let's show Geodude your thunder shock!"

"Eevee, swift attack!" said Harry.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu sending out an electric attack while Eevee sent stars flying out of its' mouth.

They both made contact with Geodude and it fell to the ground, burnt and unconscious. Brock looked surprise and quickly recovered himself. He silently returned his Pokemon.

"Beginners luck," said Brock grabbing his Pokeball. "Let's see how you do against Onix." he said throwing the Pokeball and unleashing his Onix.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Give Onix a dose of your thunder shock!"

"Pika- chuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Onix quickly dodged the attack and went in to tackle Pikachu. Pikachu flew back and hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Finish it off," said Brock. "Bind it!"

"Harry," called Sirius. "Now's time to put that training into good use."

"Okay," said Harry. "Eevee, use iron tail!"

Eevee ran forward towards Onix, blocking the Pokemon from reaching Pikachu. It leapt into the air, its' tail glowing white. Eevee swung its' tail at Onix's head and made contact. Onix stood straight up roaring in pain.

"Swift attack!"

Eevee opened its' mouth and sent stars flying straight at Onix, hitting the Pokemon in the midriff. Onix collapsed on the ground as Pikachu got to its' feet.

"That's right, Pikachu," said Ash. "Shake it off."

"Pika," said Pikachu standing up on two feet.

Ash looked at Harry. "Let's finish this."

"Eevee, swift!" called Harry while Ash said, "Pikachu, thunder shock!"

Eevee took a deep breath and Pikachu prepared its' attack, but before they could launch them, ten children got in front of Onix protecting him. Pikachu and Eevee cancelled their attacks.

"Stop it, you big bully," said a girl. "You leave Onix alone."

"Bully?" said Ash. "I'm no bully."

"What's this?" said Harry. "Hiding behind little kids? No fair!"

"Stop it," said Brock. "All of you. This is an official match."

"But big brother," said a small boy. "You've worked hard on raising your Onix. You'd be crushed if you lost to these kids."

Harry was waiting for the kids to move out of the way so that he and Ash could finish their match. If Brock was any type of gym leader he wouldn't allow his brothers and sisters to stop the match.

"Pikachu," came Ash's voice. "Return."

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Brock, as Pikachu ran off the field.

"I can't bring myself to hurt your brothers and sisters," he said. "I'm sure Harry agrees."

Harry looked around and noticed that all eyes were on him. He looked at his Eevee. It was waiting for Harry's next instruction. "Darn it," he muttered. "Eevee, return." he said holding up his Pokeball and putting Eevee back in it.

"Next time we meet," said Ash. "We'll beat you."

* * *

Harry sat in the cafeteria finishing up his drink when Sirius found him. It was night and he thought that Sirius may have gone to bed.

"Hey, kid," said Sirius sitting in front of him. "It's a little to late to be drinking soda, don't ya think?"

Harry merely shrugged. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Can't sleep if you're upset," said Sirius looking out of the window. "That was a noble thing you did back there. Stupid, but noble."

"I wonder if Eevee's mad at me," said Harry. "It worked so hard to learn iron tail and I blew off the match."

"Don't worry about it," said Sirius. "If I was the leader, I would have given you a badge."

"You're my godfather. Of course you would."

There was silence as they watched the night strollers going up and down the street. Sirius took Harry's cup and began to drink. "Hey," said Harry suddenly. "Is that Brock?"

Sirius looked out the window just in time to see Brock crossing the street and heading for the Pokemon Center.

"Did one of his Pokemon get hurt?" asked Harry. "I'm going to go see." he got up and left Sirius alone with his soda.

Harry walked into the lobby and saw Brock talking with Nurse Joy. Talking wasn't the way to describe it. He was saying really random things and he had this weird look on his face. Harry walked over to him.

"Hi, Brock," said Harry. "Are you okay?"

Brock turned to face Harry and he seem to return to normal. "I was looking for you," he said. "I thought I might find you here. Where's Ash?"

"I'm not sure," answered Harry.

Brock dug into his pocket and pulled out something small. "Hold out your hand," he told him.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Brock took his hand in his and placed something small inside. Even more skeptical, Harry opened his hand and inside he saw a small, shiny--badge?

"What's this for?" he asked looking up at Brock as if he was insane.

"It's yours. You and Ash have earned that badge."

"But we didn't beat you," said Harry. "We gave up."

"No. You showed me how to be kind to all Pokemon and human alike."

He turned to Sirius, who had evidently entered the room. "Can you get a badge for that?"

"Sure," said Sirius. "There are all kinds of ways to win a badge. Just take it, you guys earned it."

"I don't know," said Harry.

"If you don't want it then I'll take it," said Ash who was standing on the stairs that led to the bedrooms. "Did we really earn the badge?"

Brock nodded. "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Either take it in your hands or I'm going to shove it up your nose."

"How can I argue with that," said Harry. "Alright!" said Harry holding up the badge. "We've got…a Boulder badge!"

"Pi Pikachu," said Pikachu flashing the peace sign.

* * *

"Okay if we take this trail," said Sirius indicating the trail in front of them. "Then we'll be on our way to Cerulean City."

"Yeah," said Ash. "That Cascade badge is ours."

They were standing outside of Pewter City looking at a map of the Kanto region. They had won the Boulder badge and was getting ready to go to the next gym.

"It's just pass Mount Moon," said Harry reading the sign. "Come on. Let's go."

Harry, Ash, Pikachu, and Sirius began to walk. "You guys," called Misty who was still standing by the sign. "I don't want to go to Cerulean City." she yelled after them. "Guys, we can't go! There are ghost out there!" she started walking after them. "I'm allergic to places called Cerulean! I have a cramp in my foot! Wait for me! Harry! Harry! HARRY!!"


	5. Harry and the Sandshrew

They had been walking for what felt like hours and Harry thought his legs were about to fall off. Harry suddenly heard someone fall to the ground and turned to see Misty sitting on the ground. She looked worst than Harry felt.

Ash and Sirius both turned around when they noticed that Harry and Misty were no longer at their side.

"What's the hold up?" Ash asked.

"I'm exhausted," said Misty. "I don't see what's the rush to get to Cerulean city."

"You don't?" said Ash. "Our gym battle of course."

Harry hadn't thought about the up coming gym battle. His only concern was for him to get to the nearest Pokemon Center so that he could get a bite to eat and a comfy bed to sleep in.

Harry took another step and he felt a cramp in his foot. He fell into a sitting position beside Misty. He was exhausted as well.

"I guess we can take a rest," said Sirius. "There's no point in rushing things." he sat down beside his godson.

"Oh, come on," complained Ash. "We're almost to Mount Moon. Don't tell me you can't climb a little mountain." His stomach gave a huge rumble and Ash laughed in embarrassment. "I guess we could take a break. What's for lunch."

"How about some sandwiches?" asked Sirius. "I think we passed some fruit not too long ago and there's plenty of drinking water."

"I'll eat anything as long as I don't have to move," muttered Misty.

"Pikachu and I'll go get some of those apples off the tree," said Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu in agreement.

Ash and Pikachu headed back towards the fruit while Sirius began to make sandwiches. Harry and Misty stayed where they were at, too tired to move an inch. Harry was sure that they'd feel much better after they had lunch.

Harry laid down on the hard ground looking up at the sky. There were no clouds in the sky or Pokemon in the air. It was like this whole area was deserted.

He closed his eyes and allowed the breeze to ripple his hair. He could hear the wind blowing through the trees. He could hear a feeble voice calling for help. A feeble voice?

Harry quickly sat up and looked around. Someone was in trouble.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Misty.

"I don't hear anything," said Misty.

Harry struggled to his feet and staggered a little. His feet still hurt from all the walking before. He slowly walked passed Sirius.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked looking up from the sandwiches he was making.

"I thought I heard something," said Harry. "I'm just going to have a look around."

"Alright," said Sirius. "Be careful." he said and he resumed his work.

Harry looked down, below a cliff, and saw a swarm of bat-like Pokemon. They seemed to be gathered around something that was laying on the ground and they were attacking it.

Harry looked closer and a small Pokemon was visible between the gaps the bat-like Pokemon had left.

"That Pokemon needs help," Harry said to himself. He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Help me out, Pidge!" he said throwing the Pokeball and unleashing his Pidgeotto. "Pidge," said Harry. "Use a big gust attack on those Pokemon."

"Pidge," said Pidge. It gave several mighty wing flaps creating a huge gust of winds. The bat Pokemon blew away leaving the injured Pokemon on the ground.

Harry stumbled down the small cliff as he made his way to the injured Pokemon, Pidge following behind him. He knelt in front of the Pokemon that was laying face down on the ground. He gently turned it over and saw that it was a mouse Pokemon with a hard body. He grabbed for his Pokedex.

"Sandshrew," said the Pokedex. "The ground type Pokemon. To protect itself, it curls up into a ball. Sandshrew lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall."

Harry put his Pokedex away as Pidge came to land next to him. Harry gently placed a hand on the Sandshrew's forehead and felt a slight fever. It was badly scratched. He had to give it some medicine. He took his backpack off his back and began to search it. He immediately found a super potion.

He sprayed the Pokemon with the super potion and the scratches on the Pokemon seemed to vanish.

"That's that taken care of," said Harry as he picked up the injured Pokemon. "We should take Sandshrew back to the others." He began to walk up the cliff back to the area where his friends were resting.

When his friends came into view, they were sitting in a circle eating their lunch. Pikachu was the first to notice Harry.

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu causing the others to turn and look at Harry.

Sirius seemed to notice Harry carrying something so he stood and rushed over to his godson. He took the injured Pokemon in his hands and began to examine it.

"What happened?" he asked as he placed Sandshrew on the blanket they were sitting on.

"A bunch of bat-like Pokemon were attacking the Sandshrew," said Harry. "I helped it out, but it had already suffered severe damage."

"What did these Pokemon look like?" Ash asked as Sirius grabbed a nearby napkin and wet it with water from his water bottle. He placed the napkin on the Sandshrew's head.

'Well," said Harry as he thought about the creatures. "They were definitely bats, but they were blue."

"Could be a Zubat, or a Golbat," said Sirius grabbing an extra shirt out of his pack and covering Sandshrew with it. "Check your Pokedex."

Harry pulled out his Pokedex and looked up the Pokemon Sirius had called a Golbat. "Golbat," said the Pokedex. "The bat Pokemon. Golbat is the evolved form of Zubat it loves the blood of humans and Pokemon. It flies around at night in search of neck veins."

"That's not the Pokemon I saw," said Harry. "It was smaller." he searched the Pokedex again.

"Zubat," it said. "The bat Pokemon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from its' mouth."

"It was a Zubat," said Harry putting his Pokedex away.

"Good thing you were there to help this Sandshrew," said Misty as she looked at the unconscious Pokemon.

"Sandshrew'll be fine," said Sirius. "It just needs to rest. Let's get back to lunch and let it sleep."

The three kids agreed and they sat down to finish their lunch. Harry constantly checked on Sandshrew making sure it was comfortable and was warm. Harry was willing to help the Sandshrew get back to health. He didn't know why, he just wanted to help it.

They were cleaning up the remainder of the lunch when Sandshrew began to stir.

"Sirius," called Harry. He had been sitting next to Sandshrew waiting for the Pokemon to wake up. "I think Sandshrew is waking up."

Sirius stood over Sandshrew as the Pokemon opened its' eyes. It looked directly at Sirius and backed far away. Fear evident in its' eyes.

"It's okay," said Harry. "We're your friends. We're the ones that helped you when you were injured."

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew looking at Harry like he was something dangerous. It was shaking.

"I know," said Harry on sudden inspiration. "I bet you're hungry." he grabbed an extra sandwich from the plate and held it out to Sandshrew.

Sandshrew edge forward and gave a sniff. It slowly inched closer and took the sandwich out of Harry's hands. It looked at Harry before it began to, hungrily, eat the sandwich.

"Sand," said Sandshrew happily. "Shrew. Shrew. Shrew." it said as it chewed the food.

"There's plenty more food if you're still hungry."

"Sandshrew," said the Pokemon with crumbs all over its' mouth.

Harry turned to Sirius. "So do you think this Sandshrew belongs to someone?"

"I don't think so," said Sirius staring at the Pokemon. "I think this is a wild Sandshrew."

"It looks like a pretty cool Pokemon," said Ash coming in for a closer look.

Sandshrew looked up and saw Ash was a few feet from it. It dropped the sandwich and went to hide behind Harry.

"I don't think it likes us," said Misty. "It seems frighten."

Harry picked up the mouse and held it close to him. Sandshrew seemed to not mind Harry's closeness. In fact, the moment Harry's skin touched its' body it relaxed.

"So what's the story of this Pokemon?" asked Ash. "Is it lost?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu to Sandshrew getting the Pokemon's attention. "Pika. Pikachu Pika?"

"Sandshrew. Sand. Sandshrew." said Sandshrew in means of conversation.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Um?" said Misty. "What's the story?"

Pikachu turned to Ash. "Pika Pikachu. Pika. Pika. Chu. Pika." it told Ash.

Ash stared at it trying to decipher what Pikachu was telling him. When he understood he looked up with his friends.

"According to Pikachu," he said. "Sandshrew was on its way to visit its' friends when it got attacked by the Zubat. Right?" he added to Pikachu.

"Pika," said Pikachu nodding.

"Is that what you want?" asked Harry looking down at Sandshrew. "You want to go with your friends?"

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew happily.

"Then I'll get you there," he looked up at the others. "You guys don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Sirius. "Where does its' friends live?"

"Can't be too far from here," said Harry. "I bet Sandshrew's friends live somewhere on Mount Moon."

"Let's get looking," said Ash.

* * *

Harry led them to the place he had found Sandshrew. The Sandshrew walking behind Harry, Pikachu walking next to the Sandshrew.

"I bet Sandshrew's friends are in this cave," said Misty.

"What do you think, Sandshrew?" Harry asked it. "Are your friends in there?"

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew nodding its' head.

They peered inside of the cave and saw that it was pitch black. Sirius grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Growlithe," he said. "I choose you!" He threw the Pokeball unleashing his Growlithe.

"Growl," said Growlite.

"Light the cave with a flame thrower!"

"Grooooooowwwwwwwwwwl," said Growlithe as it spit out a flame thrower and held it in its' mouth like a lantern.

Growlithe walked into the cave following Sirius, Harry, Sandshrew, Pikachu, Ash, and Misty.

"There are rumors," began Sirius. "That Clefairy come here to collect Moon Stones. James and I stopped by here once to see the Clefairy, but we never seen any."

They continued to walk deeper into the cave keeping their eye open for a sign of other Pokemon.

"Pika," said Pikachu stopping suddenly, its' ears twitching.

"What's up, Pikachu?" asked Ash turning around to look at his Pokemon.

"Chu," said Pikachu pointing up ahead.

They looked ahead of them just in time to see a man come into view. He was tall and pale. He had red eyes with slits like a cat's and two slits for nostrils. He didn't look too friendly.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Ash whispered in Misty's ear. He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the man. "I can't find any data on him."

"That's because it's a man," hissed Misty.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked him.

The man didn't respond. He simply looked at Harry and at Pikachu. "Are you Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry hesitantly.

"Have a battle with me," he said simply. "Use the Pikachu."

"I'd be happy to battle you, but the Pikachu isn't--"

"Use the Pikachu," the man repeated.

The man was staring at Harry. The gaze was so intense that Harry had no choice but to hold it. Harry turned to Ash. "May I use your Pikachu?" he asked.

"Uh…How 'bout it Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu. "You wanna help Harry out?"

"Pika," said Pikachu balling its' tiny hands into fist ready for a fight.

"Thanks," said Harry. He turned back to the man. "Which Pokemon are you going to use?"

The man didn't say anything. He merely pulled out a Pokeball and threw it releasing his Pokemon. It was a large dog, but unlike Growlithe, it had a dark aura about it. It had long, black and gray fur.

"What's that?" asked Ash pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at the dog.

"Pokemon data unknown," said the Pokedex.

"Be careful, Harry," said Sirius. "That Mightyena looks strong."

"Pikachu," said Harry. "Let's start with a quick attack."

"Pika," said Pikachu as it rushed forward quickly. It jumped forward to tackle the dark Pokemon, but out of nowhere, Mightyena used a slash attack knocking Pikachu down. Pikachu was too hurt to continue.

"Pikachu," said Ash in concern.

Ash tried to get to his Pokemon, but his path was blocked by the Mightyena. It growled causing them all to back away.

"Mightyena," said the man. "Scratch attack."

Harry was surprised that the man had told it to attack when Pikachu was already down. Mightyena, however, didn't attack Pikachu, but leapt into the air and scratched Harry in the head.

Harry stumbled back as he felt blood rush down his forehead.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Sirius. "Growlithe, flame thrower!"

Growlithe let its' fire light extinguish then let out a strong flame thrower attack. Mightyena jumped out of the way.

"Shadow ball," said the man.

Mightyena opened its' mouth and let a dark ball escape its' mouth. It headed straight for them. They tried to run out of the way, but was too late. There was a big explosion, the feeling of flying, and Harry knew no more.

* * *

They had made their way out of the caves unharmed. They were sitting on the ground trying to catch their breath. Sirius looked around. He saw Misty and Ash, but…

"Where's Harry?" he asked looking around for his godson. "Growlithe, Sandshrew, and Pikachu are gone as well."

Ash looked around at his words. "Pikachu," he said. He stood up. "We have to find them.'

"They must be still in the cave," said Misty. "But I don't want to go back in there if that man is still in there. He could have killed us."

"He certainly was aiming to kill Harry," said Sirius. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know," said Ash. "But I can't just leave Pikachu and Harry."

Sirius stood up. "You guys stay here," he said. "If I run into that guy again I'm not using Pokemon. It'll be personal."

"But-" began Ash.

"Stay here," Sirius said firmly.

"We care about Harry too," said Misty. "We should all go."

Sirius stared at the two kids. He couldn't be responsible for injuring two kids. Obviously this man was dangerous. Sirius sighed, "Alright," he said. "But if anything happens to you I'll blame myself."

"Agreed," said Ash and Misty.

* * *

"Growl," said a familiar voice. "Growl."

Harry felt something furry nudge him. He opened his eyes and saw that Growlithe was checking to make sure he was okay.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu running up to him. It was checking on him as well.

"I'm…fine," lied Harry. He wasn't fine at all. He was lost, away from his friends, and had a throbbing pain in his forehead where the Mightyena had scratched him. He looked up at the other Pokemon. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Growl," said Growlithe while Pikachu waved its' arms and said, "Pikachu."

Harry looked around and saw Sandshrew sitting a few feet from them, it was crying and shivering with fear.

Harry stood up and stumbled over to the frighten Pokemon. "It's okay," he said holding out his arms. "I'm here."

Sandshrew looked at Harry through watery eyes then jumped into his arms, crying into his chest.

"It's okay," he said. "How about we find our way out of here?"

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew's muffled voice. The sound of its' voice told Harry that Sandshrew was alright as long as Harry was there.

Harry looked around trying to figure out which way would led them out of the cave. He had no experience with caves.

Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up as if it heard something. It turned around and looked at the direction behind them. "Pikachu," it said.

Harry looked around at it. It was staring at something. "What is it, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu pointing in the direction it was staring in.

Harry looked to where Pikachu pointed. "You see something?" he said turning around completely.

Harry seen it too. It was something small and pink. A Pokemon? He pulled out his Pokedex.

"Clefairy," said the Pokedex. "Is a normal type Pokemon. Thought to live with others on quiet mountains, it is popular for its' adorable nature."

"So that's a Clefairy," said Harry putting his Pokedex away. "Never thought I'd see one."

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew happily. "Sand. Sandshrew."

Harry looked down at the Pokemon, who looked happy at the sight of the Clefairy. "Is that one of your friends?"

"Sand." said Sandshrew nodding.

"Let's go follow it," Harry told the Pokemon. They all agreed.

Harry, Pikachu, and Growlithe moved deeper into the cave, Growlithe lighting the way. Harry stopped in a room that was filled with Clefairy and shiny stones Harry had never seen before.

Sandshrew jumped from Harry's arms and ran over to its' friends.

"Sandshrew," it said getting the Clefairy attention. "Sand. Shrew."

"Clefairy," said the Clefairy. "Clefairy." The looked happy to see Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew. Sand. Sand." said Sandshrew pointing at Harry.

The Clefairy gathered around Harry, Pikachu, and Growlithe, looking at them with bright interest.

"Clefairy," said all the Clefairy in the means of thanking them for returning their friend. "Clefairy. Clefairy."

"You're welcome," said Harry. "We was happy to bring you your friend. Right?" he added looking at Pikachu and Growlithe.

"Pika," said Pikachu happily, nodding its' head.

Growlithe still had fire in its' mouth so it just gave a nod of the head. One of the Clefairy looked at Harry. Harry stared back at it. Clefairy suddenly started singing. It was a beautiful song and Harry was getting sleepy as he listened.

He suddenly fell onto his knees unable to stand up any longer. His eyes started to droop.

* * *

"Pikachu," called Ash as they walked through the dark cave. "Harry!"

"Ow," said Misty suddenly.

"What happened?" asked Sirius turning around, looking into the darkness.

"I bumped into another rock," said Misty rubbing her head. "Don't you have any other fire Pokemon? Or maybe a flashlight?"

"I forgot about flashlights," said Sirius. He took off his pack and started to search through it. He couldn't see, so he had to rely on the feel of things. He suddenly felt his flashlight and pulled it out of the bag. He turned it on and the cave was filled with light.

"This'll make searching much easier," said Ash.

"Look at the ground," said Misty kneeling down. "These look like footprints."

Ash and Sirius joined her on the ground looking at the footprints. There were three sets. Two sets of two and one set of four.

"These are Growlithe's footprints." said Sirius examining the tracks. "Those must be Harry's and these are--"

"Pikachu's" said Ash. "They must have come through here."

"Look," said Misty pointing ahead of them. "There are more over there. I bet if we follow them we'll find Harry."

Sirius stood up. "Okay," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and the cave came into focus. He looked around and saw that the Clefairy were dancing around a giant size moon stone. Sandshrew and Pikachu were watching them with interest. Growlithe remained by Harry's side.

"Growl," said Growlithe noticing that Harry was awake.

"I'm okay," said Harry sitting up. He rubbed his head and noticed that there was a bandage around it. The Clefairy must have put him to sleep so that they could treat him. He looked at the Clefairy. "What's going on?"

"Pika," said Pikachu turning around. "Pika Pikachu. Pika Pika." said Pikachu telling Harry what the Clefairy were doing.

"Hm? Are you saying that the Clefairy are praying to the moon stone?"

"Chu," said Pikachu nodding its' head.

There was a sudden explosion and the room was filled with smoke. Coughing, Harry reached for a Pokeball.

"Pidge," he choked. "Come out and use gust." he said throwing the Pokeball and calling out his Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeo," it said. It then started to flap its' wings creating a heavy gust. A second later the room was dust free.

Harry looked ahead of him. Pikachu, Sandshrew, and the Clefairy were all in cages standing next to Meowth. Jessie and James both had their hands on the moon stone attempting to steal it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked standing up.

"We'll tell you what we're doing, little boy," said Jessie. "We're taking all of these Pokemon and the moon stone."

"I can understand the Pokemon, but what are you going to do with a giant moon stone?"

"Real Pokemon trainers will pay plenty of money for a giant moon stone," said Meowth. "And we'll get a bonus when we give these Pokemon to the boss. Now hand over that Pidgeotto and Growlithe." he demanded.

"There's no way you're getting those Pokemon," said Harry grabbing a Pokeball. "Go, Eevee!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing a brown fox.

"Vwee," said Eevee in a tough voice.

"Go, Eevee," said Harry. "Get those Pokemon back!"

"Vwee," said Eevee running forward.

Jessie suddenly pulled out a web-like substance. She threw it on Eevee immobilizing the fox.

"Eve," said Eevee trying to break free of the web.

"Hang on, Eevee," said Harry. He turned to Pidge. "Go get Eevee." he told it.

Pidge flew forward, but was suddenly attacked by the web and immobilized as well. Pidge tried to break free, but couldn't.

"Growlithe," said Harry in desperation. "Do something."

Growlithe didn't move, but gave a loud howl causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

"I don't know what it just did," said Jessie. "But you're coming with us." She suddenly threw the web and immobilized Growlithe. She dragged the Pokemon towards her.

"Now that we have all your Pokemon," said James. "We'll be leaving."

Team Rocket began to drag the stolen things away just as Harry felt pain in his forehead. He looked toward the door and saw the mysterious man he had seen earlier. He was standing there, his Mightyena standing by him.

"Who's the old guy?" Jessie muttered.

"I don't tolerate stealing," the man simply said staring at Team Rocket.

"You don't scare me," said Jessie. "I'll take your Pokemon too." She threw the web at Mightyena.

Mightyena opened its' mouth and bit straight through the web, startling Team Rocket.

"Mightyena," said the man. "Free all those Pokemon."

Mightyena ran forward and bit the web that covered Growlithe, Eevee, and Pidge. It then gave a powerful tackle attack and broke all of the cages. All the Pokemon ran over to Harry.

"Give them a Shadow Ball," said the man.

Mightyena opened its' mouth and sent a dark ball towards Team Rocket. It made contact with them causing them to break out of the side of the cave. Harry turned to the man.

"Thanks," he said. He hesitated not knowing whether the man was a friend or a foe. "Who are you?"

"You still don't know?" said the man quietly. He considered Harry for a moment. "The name is Voldemort. Don't forget it." he looked at the bandage on Harry's head. "I'm sure you won't forget it." he looked down at Mightyena. "Let's go." He left the cave without another word to Harry, Mightyena following behind him.

Harry looked around at the Pokemon. They all looked okay, except for Sandshrew. It was shaking again. Harry gently picked it up and gave it a hug.

"It's okay," said Harry. "You're safe with me."

"Sandshrew." said Sandshrew happily. It seemed to relax in Harry's arms.

"Harry!" said a voice.

Harry turned and saw Sirius, Ash, and Misty running towards him. "Hey, guys," Harry said happy to see them.

Sirius gave Harry a big hug, relieved that his godson was safe. "You're okay." he said.

"Pikachu," said Ash happily as the Pokemon jump into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu happily.

"It's great that we're all back together," said Misty beaming at the sight of Sirius and Harry.

"Clefairy."

Harry turned and saw that the Clefairy had gathered around them. One of them was holding a moon stone. It walked over to Harry and held it towards him.

"For…me?" he said.

"Clefairy," it said nodding.

Harry took the stone into his hands and stared at the Pokemon. "Is this your way of saying 'thanks'?" he asked.

"Clefairy," said the Pokemon nodding.

"That's sweet," said Misty.

"Thank you."

"We should get going," said Sirius. "I've had enough of this mountain."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. He had enough of this mountain too.

* * *

"Well, take good care of Sandshrew," Harry said to the Clefairy. "We have to go now."

They were standing outside of the cave. The Clefairy and Sandshrew wanted to see them off, but Sandshrew didn't look happy at all.

"Clefairy," said the Clefairy happily.

"Bye, Sandshrew," said Harry. He kneeled to pet the Sandshrew on the head. "It was nice meeting all of you." he stood up. He gave one last wave and turned to leave.

They made their way towards Cerulean City, which wasn't much farther away. Harry suddenly heard something behind him. He turned around to see Sandshrew following them.

"Hey, guys," said Misty. "It's that Sandshrew."

"What's it doing here?" asked Ash.

Sandshrew walked up to Harry. Harry kneeled down and looked it into the eyes. The Sandshrew stared back.

"I think that Sandshrew wants to come with you, Harry," Sirius said quietly.

"Is this true?" he asked the Sandshrew.

"Sand." It said nodding.

Harry opened his arms and the Pokemon jumped into them, nuzzling Harry's chin happily.

"We're a team now, Sandshrew," Harry told the Pokemon.

"Sandshrew," it said happily.

Harry stood up, Sandshrew still in his arms, and saw that the Clefairy were all watching them, waving their good byes. Harry, Ash, Sirius, Pikachu, Sandshrew, and Misty all waved back.

"Don't worry," Harry called back. "I'll take good care of Sandshrew."

"Clefairy," answered the Clefairy.

Harry placed his new Pokemon in a Pokeball and continued down the road to Cerulean City thinking about today's events. Just who was Voldemort? What was he suppose to do with a moon stone?

They had been walking for ten minutes when Sirius interrupted his thoughts.

"Look," he said pointing at a sign. "Cerulean City up ahead." he read.

"It's almost time for our gym battle," said Ash. "Are you ready, Pikachu?" he asked the Pokemon that was perched on his shoulder.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Wait," said Misty. "There's something else written on the sign." She bent closer to the sign. "Gary was here…Ash is a loser."

"Loser!?" exclaimed Ash. He bent closer looking at the sign for himself. "That Gary!" said Ash straightening up. "I'll show him!" he ran forward towards the city, leaving his friends in the dust.

Harry, Sirius, and Misty made there way to Cerulean City at a slower pace. Harry understood why Ash was in a hurry to win his gym battle, but Gary wasn't worth his time.

* * *

Author's note:

I'll take this time to thank the people who reviewed. But I must say, 875 hits and only six reviews. Please review and feel free to make suggestions.


	6. Cerulean City

After obtaining a new Pokemon on Mount Moon, Harry, Ash, Misty, Sirius, and Pikachu made their way towards Cerulean City for Ash and Harry's second gym badge.

"We've got to get more gym badges," Harry was telling Sirius as they walked down the road.

"There's definitely a gym at Cerulean City," said Sirius. "The city's famous for their water Pokemon."

"Then I'll go with Pikachu all the way," said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in agreement.

"I'll be okay with Eevee, but Sandshrew is weak against water types."

"Hey," said Sirius turning around. He noticed that they were one head short. "Where's Misty?" he asked. Harry, Ash, and Pikachu turned around as well.

"Wait," called Misty as she ran up the road after them. She came to a halt and bent over to catch her breath, her hands resting on her knees. She looked up at Ash and Harry. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Uh…we're going to Cerulean City," said Ash stating the obvious.

"You can't go," she said straightening up.

"Why not?" questioned Harry.

"Because…because…" She looked around thinking of what to say. She then turned around facing away from them. "The town is haunted," she said simply. "It's haunted by ghost that looks like…THIS!" she said turning around and arranging her face in a funny way.

Ash and Harry laughed.

"Nice face, Misty," chortled Ash.

"Besides," said Sirius. "There are no ghosts in Cerulean City. That's Lavender Town you're thinking of."

They continued up the road, but Misty blocked their way. Her arms outstretched attempting to stop them in there path.

"I have a better idea," she said. "Why don't we go to Vermilion City? It's not too far from here and it has loads of Pokemon. There's a gym there, they have boats, lots of fancy restaurants, and it's a very romantic place."

"That sounds great," said Harry. "Let's go."

"Really?" said Misty sounding a little relieved.

"To Cerulean City," Harry finished.

They walked passed her, but this time Misty didn't block their path. She turned as she watched her friends enter the city.

She groaned. "I never thought I'd be returning to this place." she said, and then she made her way slowly into the town.

"What's taking Misty so long," said Ash. "I was hoping we could have lunch before our gym battle."

"She didn't want to come here," said Sirius.

"Hey," said Harry. "Look."

He pointed at a large crowd that had gathered around a mechanical parts shop. The police were over there and yellow tape surrounded the store stopping the crowd from entering the building.

"Let's go have a look," said Ash. He led the way over to the crowd. They had to squeeze between several people in order to get in front of the crowd. "Excuse me," Ash said to a man standing next to him. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Burglars broke into the store here," said the man indicating the building that was blocked off by yellow tape.

"Burglars?" repeated Ash.

At the word burglars, Officer Jenny walked over to Ash, Harry, and Sirius looking at them suspiciously.

"Now what do you know about burglars?" she asked them. "Are you the ones who broke into this store?"

"No," said Harry. "We just got here. We were coming here to earn a gym badge."

"They always say that the criminal always return to the scene of the crime," said Jenny pulling out handcuffs.

"Honestly," said Sirius. "We didn't steal anything. We really did just get here."

"I don't believe you," said the officer. "I think I should take you in for questioning." she glanced at the bandage that was still on Harry's head "And for child abuse." she added to Sirius. "What happened to your head, son?"

"I didn't do that!" exclaimed Sirius. "I'd never lay a hand on Harry."

"Maybe this will clear it up," said Harry pulling out his Pokedex, opening it, and pressing a certain button.

"Harry Potter," said the Pokedex. "I.D. number 538731 and have a total of three Pokemon. Eevee, Pidgeotto, and Sandshrew."

"And this is my godfather Sirius," he finished as he put his Pokedex away. "I got attacked by this man named Voldemort. I'm not sure why he attacked me, but…"

"Voldemort?" repeated Jenny. "I've heard about him. He was in town the other day looking for…well…you. He said something about marking his equal." she looked towards Ash. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," said Ash. He pulled out his Pokedex and pushed a button.

"Ash Ketchem," it said. "I.D. number 169375 and has three Pokemon. Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree."

"I did it again," said Jenny putting her handcuffs away. "You're the tenth person I've accused." she told them.

"Now that we've got that cleared up," said Harry. "What did these thieves steal?"

"That's just it," said Jenny folding her arms. "They didn't steal any money. They just took a massive vacuum and a giant hose."

"What could they do with a massive vacuum and a giant hose?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not sure, but this isn't the place for you and your kids," she said ushering Ash, Harry, and Sirius away from the crowd. She then turned to the rest of the crowd. "Go on people," she said trying to disperse the crowd. "There's nothing to see here. Show's over."

Harry took a bite out of his pizza as he watched the mechanical part shop next door and thought about Voldemort. So he wanted to mark Harry as his equal. Why? Harry had never met that man in his life and was pretty sure he didn't do anything to offend him.

"That reminds me," said Sirius breaking Harry's train of thoughts. "I should take a look at that cut. It could be something serious."

Harry nodded and allowed Sirius to slowly unwrap the bandage around his head. He laid it on the table and gently grasped both sides of Harry's face. He examined the cut.

"It doesn't look bad," said Sirius tilting Harry's head so that the light hit the cut. "Just an ordinary…scar."

"It looks cool," said Ash. "It's in the shape of a lightening bolt. Almost like Pikachu's tail."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Sirius let go of Harry's face and stood up. "I have things to do. I have to shop and make a few phone calls. I'll see you later." he left the restaurant.

"You ready to go find the gym?" Ash asked Harry.

"Okay," said Harry standing up as well and picking a piece of paper off the table. "It can't be too far from here." he said opening the paper and revealing a map of the town. "It's south of here." he said.

They left the restaurant and began to walk south. They looked around at all the buildings trying to determine which was the gym and which were ordinary buildings. Harry thought that he'd know the difference between the gym and the other buildings because the gym would stick out like a sore thumb.

Harry stopped and suddenly looked up. His eyes fell upon a colorful building that had a sign of a Pokemon in the center. He was pretty sure that the Pokemon was a Seel.

"This must be it," said Harry.

"Let's go," said Ash. "Victory is only steps away."

The gym was huge. It took Harry and Ash ten minutes to find a room that held people. They opened the door and their eyes met, not a Pokemon match, but three young women swimming gracefully.

"Are you sure this is the gym?" Ash asked Harry as he watched the women.

Harry looked at the map. "It says so," he looked around. "But this doesn't look like any gym I ever seen."

The audience started clapping, Pikachu clapped among them. "Maybe we're in the wrong room." said Ash. "I saw some stairs. Maybe the gym's down there."

They left the room, turned right, and headed down the stairs where an aquarium full of Pokemon met their eyes. There were Magikarp, Goldeen, Horsea, and other water type Pokemon swimming around. The water gave the room a beautiful, blue, glow.

"Wow," exclaimed Ash. "It's like an aquarium down here."

A door to the left suddenly opened and the three young women walked through. One had long blonde hair, the second had long red hair, and the third had long blue hair. They were all drying themselves off with a towel and talking.

"Excuse me," said Ash stepping in front of them.

The three women looked down at him. "We don't do autographs," said the one with blonde hair. "If you want one, you'll have to speak to our manager."

"We're not here--" began Ash, but before he could finish the girl with red hair gave a loud squeal.

"Oh, my God," she said staring at Harry. "It's Harry Potter. I'm a huge fan of your father."

"Is it because he's a famous trainer?" asked Harry.

"No," said the blue haired girl. "He's so sexy!"

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"Can I get an autograph?" the blonde hair girl asked. "Make it out to Daisy, one of the three Beautiful Sensational Sisters." she held out a notepad.

Harry shook himself mentally. "Is this a gym?" he asked.

"Yep," said Daisy. "This is the Cerulean gym."

"Do you know who the gym leader is?"

"You're looking at them," answered the woman with red hair. "We're the three Beautiful Sensational Sisters and the leaders of the Cerulean gym."

"Then what's with all the swimming?" asked Ash.

"It's just a hobby we like doing," answered the girl with the blue hair. "We want to be models, but it's hard work when we're stuck doing Pokemon battles."

"Stuck!?" exclaimed Ash and Harry.

"Yes," said the girl with red hair. "We rather do our hair and nails than lose to trainers. Take today for instance; we were beaten by three trainers."

"One right after another," said Daisy. "They all came from this loser town called Pallet."

"Well," said Ash. "Get ready for the fourth trainer from Pallet!" said Ash enthusiastically.

"Yeah," said Harry. "We're partners and we challenge you to a match."

"We'd love to battle you," said Daisy. "But all of our Pokemon was rushed off to the Pokemon Center. We only have one left and it's a weak Magikarp."

"If only we could get it to evolve into a Gyrados," said the girl with blue hair. "We'd be able to battle."

"So you want to postpone it, or something?" asked Harry.

"I have a better idea," said Daisy. "Follow me."

Daisy led the way up the staircase and back to the room with the swimming pool. Harry figured that the show was over because he saw no one in the stands. Daisy walked over to the pool.

"Seel," she called. A white, seal-like Pokemon surfaced. Daisy kneeled down as the Pokemon opened its' mouth revealing a teardrop like object. She took the object from Seel's mouth and turned to face Harry and Ash. "This is what you want, right? A Cascade badge." she held it out to the boys'.

"Yeah," said Ash hesitantly. "We usually earn the badges ourselves."

"Go on," insisted Daisy. "Take it. We're giving it to you. Just say it's the easiest badge to get."

Harry hesitated as well. "I don't know," he said. "Would it be fair to the Pokemon if we were to just accept this badge? We work hard every day to train our Pokemon and it wouldn't be fair if they couldn't show off their skills."

"This is the only way to get the badge. We don't have any Pokemon to battle with."

Ash sighed. He walked forward and stretched his hand towards the badge.

"Hold it!" said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Misty standing in the stands. "Misty?" said Ash in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Misty jumped down from the stands and landed a few feet from the others. "I'm a Cerulean City water Pokemon trainer. I'm the fourth Beautiful Sensational Sister."

"There are only three Beautiful Sensational Sister," said the girl with red hair. "And one runt."

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl with blue hair. "I remember a certain little, big mouth saying that she wouldn't be back until she was the greatest Pokemon trainer."

"I did say something like that," Misty muttered staring down at the ground.

"So, you live here?" asked Harry. "No wonder you didn't want to come to this town."

Misty let out a fearful squeal. "Harry," she said in a hysterical voice. "You don't go around saying things like that."

"Oh," said Daisy looking from Misty to Harry. "Is this your boyfriend? Not bad. I like his eyes."

"Though the scar is a bit much," said the girl with red hair.

Harry turned his back on the girls. He didn't want anyone staring at his forehead especially four beautiful girls.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here," Ash said to Misty. "I was about to get a Cascade badge."

"Not over my dead body," said Misty. "If you won't battle him, I will."

This took Harry by surprise. He turned around to face the rest of the group. "Can you do that?" he asked.

"Yep," said Misty. "I'm one of the leaders here too. You can battle anyone of us and since I'm the only one with Pokemon, you'll have to battle me."

"Okay," said Ash. "We accept. Let's get started."

It took Daisy ten minutes to set up the battlefield. She had to added white platforms to the water so the Pokemon were able to stand. Ash and Harry were waiting in the trainers' box while Misty was on the other side.

"I wasn't planning on battling you until you paid me back for my bike," Misty told Ash. "But me beating you would be a great payment." she then turned to Harry. "Sorry you got caught in the middle of this. It's nothing personal. I just don't want Ash to win the badge without putting up a fight."

"Enough talking," said Ash. "Let's get this party started."

"Okay," said Misty pulling a Pokeball from her bag. "Staryu, I choose you!" she said throwing a Pokeball.

A star-shaped Pokemon came out. It had a beautiful gem in the center that shined the colors of the rainbow.

"This is our kind of battle," said Ash. "Let's get out there, Pikachu," said Ash pointing towards the battlefield. Pikachu didn't move. "What's wrong?" he asked it.

"Chu," said Pikachu pointing its' hand and shaking its' head. "Pikachu."

"Not again," groaned Ash. "First you wouldn't battle Harry, now Misty. I can understand Harry, but Misty isn't our friend." Pikachu still didn't move. "Fine." he said grabbing another Pokeball. "Thanks a lot Pikachu." he threw the Pokeball releasing his Butterfree.

Harry grabbed for a Pokeball, but before he could extract it from his waist, Sandshrew came out on its' own accord.

"Sandshrew," it said happily. It turned and jumped on one of the white surfaces out in the battlefield. "Shrew." it said preparing itself for battle.

"You want to battle?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Shrew," said Sandshrew nodding.

"Uh…okay," said Harry. "But you know you're weak against water attacks."

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew nodding. Harry took it that Sandshrew knew, but didn't care. Sandshrew had a lot of guts.

"I'll go first," said Misty.

"Why do you have to go first?" questioned Ash.

"Because I'm a girl," said Misty as if stating the obvious. "It's called manners." she then turned to Staryu. "Let's win this Staryu. Water gun!"

Staryu sprayed a jet of water out of the topmost point of its' star. It came heading towards Butterfree and Sandshrew, who were both standing there waiting for their trainers instructions.

"Dodge it," Ash told Butterfree.

"Look out, Sandshrew!" Harry told Sandshrew.

Butterfree rose into the air avoiding the water while Sandshrew laid flat on its' stomach. The water soared over its' head. The attack missed both Pokemon.

"Great job," said Ash. "Use stun spore!" he told Butterfree.

Butterfree flew over Staryu's head releasing a red powder onto it. Staryu suddenly went limp and was unable to move.

"Let's smash it, Sandshrew!" said Harry. "Earthquake!"

Sandshrew leapt high into the air. It gave a mid-flip and came crashing down, feet first, on top of Staryu. Unfortunately, Sandshrew lost balance, tripped, and headed towards the water.

"Sandshrew!" called Harry.

"Butterfree," said Ash. "Help Sandshrew!"

Butterfree flew under Sandshrew and quickly caught the mouse saving it from harm. Butterfree flew into the air and landed back on the starting square of the battle. Sandshrew jumped off. Staryu was still immobilized.

"Staryu," called Misty. "Wash it off in water!" Staryu fell into the water and appeared moments later completely healed. "You forgot stun spore doesn't work if you wash it off."

"Fine," said Ash. "Butterfree, use tackle!"

Butterfree flew at Staryu knocking it down on the ground as it went pass.

"If I could get Sandshrew and Butterfree underwater, then I could win." She muttered to herself. She then said loudly, "Water Pokemon always has the advantage underwater." This statement scared Ash and Harry out of their minds.

"Sandshrew, use tackle," called Harry.

Sandshrew got on four feet and launched itself across the water without touching it. It headed straight for Staryu.

"Into the water, Staryu."

Staryu jumped into the water and Sandshrew flew pass, straight into the wall, and into the water. Butterfree went over to check on its' friend.

"Staryu, tackle!"

Staryu came spinning out of the water and knocked Butterfree out of the water and into the water. Staryu landed on its' starting point.

"Sorry," Harry told Ash. He grabbed his Pokeball and returned Sandshrew while Ash called back Butterfree.

"Alright," exclaimed Misty. "A win for Misty!" she turned to Harry. "Sorry I had to beat your Sandshrew."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry grabbing a new Pokeball. "We'll win the next round."

Ash grabbed a new Pokeball as well. They threw them at the same time calling out their Pidgeotto. Both birds landed on a surface standing side by side.

"Fine," said Misty. She returned Staryu and grabbed another Pokeball. "Misty calls…Starmie." she said throwing the ball and revealing a Pokemon that looked like Staryu, but it had more points, purple, and larger.

" 'Misty calls'," snorted Ash. "What is this? A video game?"

"We'll see what's a game," said Misty. "Starmie, use tackle."

"Let's play tennis," Harry said to Ash. He turns to Pidge. "Counter with a wing attack."

Starmie spun into the air towards Pidge, but Pidge hit Starmie with a wing attack. It went flying to the other side of the field where Pidgeotto had just appeared; it hit Starmie back towards Pidge, who returned the Pokemon. This exercise continued on for a while.

"Hey," said Misty. "That's not fair. We're not playing sports."

"Have it your way," said Ash.

Pidgeotto gave Starmie a hard smack with its' wing and sent the star crashing into the wall. It slumped to the ground.

"Starmie," said Misty. "Use swift!"

Starmie got to its' points and sent a series of stars towards Pidgeotto. The attack hit Pidgeotto in the midriff. The bird fell to the ground.

"Great," said Misty. "Now tackle!"

"Use gust!" called Harry.

Starmie came spinning towards Pidge, who sent a heavy gust towards it. Starmie, once again, hit the wall harshly. Starmie fell to the ground, the gem in its' center flashing.

"Oh, no," said Misty. "Starmie's almost out of energy."

Harry was about to finish off Starmie when an explosion accord blasting a hole in the wall. Once the smoke cleared, they saw a large machine that contained a large hose and a vacuum. Team Rocket was inside.

"What the--" began Harry. "What are you doing?"

"We're here to take this gym's Pokemon," said Jessie. "Out of the way, Harry Crackhead."

"A giant hose and a vacuum," muttered Ash. "They're the thieves that robbed that store. I should have known."

"Let's drain the pool, Meowth," said James.

The hose fell into the water and began draining the pool.

"Hey," said Daisy. "That's our water."

"You're right," said Meowth. "Let's give it back."

The hose rose into the air and issued the water that it had collected. Harry and the others were suddenly drenched in cold water. The hose fell back into the pool, draining the water, but this time they were sucking up the Pokemon.

Pikachu, who was standing near the pool, was suddenly washed into the water and was floating towards the hose.

"Pikachu!" called Ash. "Wait," he said to himself. "Water conducts electricity." he called out to Pikachu. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it shocked the water, the machine, and Team Rocket.

Team Rocket sat in their seats, stunned, and completely burnt. The vacuum was still going and Pikachu was getting closer to the hose.

"No," said Ash. "Pikachu!" he jumped into the water and began to swim towards the Pokemon.

"Be careful, Ash," said Misty.

The door suddenly opened and they all turned towards it. Sirius was standing in the doorway.

"Harry," he began not taking in the scene. "Are--What the hell!?" he said as his eyes fell onto the hose.

"Sirius," said Harry. "It's Team Rocket. They're stealing the Pokemon."

"Not over my dead body," he said throwing a Pokeball and releasing his Growlithe. "Growlithe," he said to the Pokemon. "Break that machine!"

"Growl," said Growlithe.

Growlithe ran alongside the pool and rushed towards the hose, breaking it as it went by. There was a large hole in the machine and Harry could see all the Pokemon inside.

"Hey," said Harry. "Come back over here." he said to the Pokemon.

The Pokemon jumped into the water and began to swim away.

"Use flame thrower!" Sirius told Growlithe.

Growlithe sent a large flame thrower at Team Rocket causing the machine to explode. Team Rocket went sailing out of the roof.

Ash climbed out of the water with Pikachu in his arms. "I guess that's the end of our match," he said. "Just when we were about to win."

"What!?" said Misty.

"Well," said Daisy. "You can say that the match was postpone due to drain. At least no one lost."

"I wanted to win," said Misty.

"We're never going to get that Cascade badge now," said Harry.

"Guess again," said Daisy pulling out the badge. "I'm giving this badge to you."

"But--" began Ash.

"Take it," said Daisy giving the badge to Ash. "You showed kindness to Pokemon which is part of what training is all about."

"It's your call," said Harry looking at the badge.

"How come he gets the badge?" questioned Misty.

Daisy turned to her sister. "Misty," she said. "You're a great water Pokemon trainer. We want you to continue to train."

"You might as well," said the girl with blue hair. "You had to be good at something; you'll never be beautiful like us."

Misty got angry.

"Don't worry about it," Harry muttered in Misty's ear.

Harry turned to his godfather to ask where they were going next, but he was staring at Harry with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Sirius. "I was thinking we'd head over to Vermilion City."

"You're going to love it over there," said Daisy. "Make sure you visit the St. Anne."

"Thanks," said Harry brightly. "We will."

Ash, Sirius, Harry, and Pikachu turned to leave. Misty turned around and shouted at Ash, "Don't think you're leaving me," she said. "You're going to pay for my bike."

"I know," said Ash. "I know. Let's get out of here, Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu ran out of the room at full speed. Misty pushed passed Sirius and Harry, yelling, "Come back here!"

Sirius laughed. "Come on, Har," he said. "Vermilion City's waiting." he ran after the two kids.

Harry gave one last wave to the ladies and ran after his godfather and his friends.

Author's Note: Ha! Another chapter added. Thanks for the reviews. Chapters will be updated slowly due to school and other things. Also the chapter hasn't been read so there might be mistakes. Sorry. All reviews are appreciated. Please review. Yeah!


	7. The Pokemon Reserve

"What a beautiful field," said Misty as she gazed over at a field beyond a white fence. It was full of pretty, white flowers, tall, green grass, and a blue elephant type Pokemon. It was resting in the grass. "How cute!" said Misty as her eyes found the Pokemon.

"What is it?" asked Ash pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at the Pokemon.

"Pokemon data unknown," it said.

"I think it's a Phanpy," said Sirius as Ash put his Pokedex away. "It's a ground type Pokemon."

"I'll do fine with Staryu then," said Misty grabbing a Pokeball.

"Wait," said Sirius grabbing Misty's wrist. "Let me catch this one. You guys already have three Pokemon each." he let go of Misty's wrist.

"Oh," she said putting her Pokeball away and looking disappointed. "Okay."

Sirius grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. He threw it releasing Growlithe from the Pokeball. It stood in front of the Phanpy, who merely looked up at the larger Pokemon. It began to shake in fear.

"Let's catch that Phanpy," Sirius said to his Growlithe. "Tackle!"

Growlithe ran forward. Out of no where a green vine wrapped itself around Growlithe's front-left paw. Growlithe fell to the ground causing the ground to tremble. Another set of vines came and began to rapidly beat Growlithe upside the head.

"What's doing that?" asked Harry as he looked around. He suddenly spotted two Pokemon behind them. One had a large bulb on its' back and the other had a large leaf on its' head. "It's a Bulbasaur and a Pokemon I've never seen before."

The others turned around to look at the two Pokemon.

"It's a Chikorita," said Sirius. "Why are they attacking Growlithe?"

Harry grabbed for a Pokeball. "Help Growlithe out, Eevee!" he said throwing the Pokeball and calling out a brown fox. "Get rid of that vine!"

"Vwee," said Eevee as it ran over to the vine that was wrapped around Growlithe's leg. It gave a harsh bite and Chikorita let go, allowing the vine to go back inside of it.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Use thunder shock!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu leaping off of Ash's shoulder. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" it said as it sent electricity at the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur's vine whip fell limply to the ground as it was it with electricity. When the attack was over, it fell to the ground.

"Now to catch you," said Ash pulling out a Pokeball. He pulled his arm back in a throwing position when they heard a voice.

"Stop!" said a female's voice.

Ash froze in the position he was in. The others turned around and saw a girl with long, black hair coming towards them. She ran over to Bulbasaur and helped it to its' feet. Phanpy walked over to the girl.

She looked up at the others. "Don't you know it's against the law to capture Pokemon around these parts?"

"We're sorry," said Ash putting his arm down. "We didn't know."

"Wait a minute," said Sirius. "The last time I was here, I caught a bunch of Pokemon. Why can't I catch them now?"

"Because this is a reserve for injured Pokemon," said the girl. "It all started about a month ago. Day after day, injured Pokemon found their way over here trying to escape from trainers. Unfortunately, a trainer followed them here and tried to catch them while they were weak, but Bulbasaur and Chikorita stopped them just in time. They've been protecting the Pokemon around here ever since. They don't trust humans, you see?"

"But if the Pokemon don't trust humans," began Harry. "Then how is it that you can touch them?"

"That's an easy one," said the girl. "I came here a few weeks ago. I was attacked by a bunch of Beedrill and injured. Bulbasaur and Chikorita nursed me back to health and we've been friends ever since. Right?" she added to Bulbasaur and Chikorita.

"Bulbasaur," said Bulbasaur happily.

Chikorita, however, ran over to Harry's leg and began to rub itself against it in a happy way. Harry bent to pick up the Pokemon. It waved its' leaf in front of his face. A sweet scent met his nose.

"That smells really nice," said Harry as he sniffed the scent coming from Chikorita's leaf.

"Chikorita always smell nice to people it likes," said the girl standing up. "Chikorita must like you."

"Chika," said Chikorita in agreement. It then nuzzled Harry's face.

"Oh, wait," said the girl as if just remembered something. "I'm being rude. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cho."

"Hi, Cho," said Misty. "My name's Misty."

"I'm Sirius," said Sirius. "This is Growlithe."

"Growl," said Growlithe.

"I'm Ash," said Ash. "This is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu waving at Cho.

"I'm Harry," said Harry. "This is Eevee." Cho stared at Harry. "What?" he asked.

"I never thought I'd meet you," said Cho. "You must be a great trainer like your father."

"Not really," muttered Harry.

"Of course he is," interjected Misty. "He's just being modest."

Cho chuckled, and then said, "Would you like to come to my house for lunch?"

"Lunch?" said Ash in an excited voice. "Sure. We'd love to join you."

______________________________________________________________________

Cho served a delicious beef stew for lunch along with rolls and a pot of hot tea. The food was not only delicious, but full of flavor and nutrition.

"This is great," said Sirius as he helped himself to seconds. "What's your secret?"

"I only use the best vegetables in the garden and I use the finest beef," answered Cho. "But my secret ingredient is an herb that Bulbasaur and Chikorita are partial to."

"Bulbasaur and Chikorita sound like great Pokemon," said Misty. "Are you their trainer?"

"No," said Cho. "Sometimes I wish I were, but I don't think they want any trainers."

"That brings a question to mind," said Sirius. "You don't look much older than Harry. Where are your parents?"

Cho took a gulp of her tea as she considered Sirius' question. She placed the cup back onto the table and picked up her spoon.

"Well…" she said. "I ran away from home."

"What!?" exclaimed Harry, Ash, and Misty.

"But…why?" asked Misty. "Was there some type of problem at home?"

"Yeah," she said, but then quickly said, "It wasn't abuse that made me leave. I just didn't feel welcomed there."

Harry didn't know what to say. His family had always been supportive of him and was always looking out for his well-being. Without his family, he would be lost.

"It's okay, though," she continued. "I'm happy here. I've got Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and all the other Pokemon that wanders here. Where are you guys headed?" she asked.

"We're on our way to Vermilion City for our third gym badge," answered Ash.

"Third?" repeated Cho sounding impressed. "You have two others? Can I see?"

"Uh…sure," said Ash.

He opened his jacket showing Cho the Boulder and Cascade badge that he and Harry had won. Cho leaned forward to get a closer look at them.

"They're beautiful," she responded.

"Thanks," said Ash closing his jacket. "But our Pokemon worked hard to earn these badges. Right, Pikachu?" he added to Pikachu, who was sitting next to him.

"Pika," answered Pikachu in the means of saying yes.

"What are you talking about?" said Misty. "You only won those badges because Brock and I felt sorry for you." she then turned to Harry. "Harry, you earned those badges. You're a great trainer."

"So, Cho," said Sirius stopping the bickering between Ash and Misty. "Do you have your own Pokemon?"

"No," said Cho. "At one point I was terrified of Pokemon. But, I was treated so kindly by Bulbasaur and Chikorita that I stop fearing them."

"That's great," said Harry. "Because Pokemon aren't scary at all. Sure some can look angry like Gyrados, or some might even be powerful like Zapdos; but you can never judge a Pokemon from the outside. Their different in every way. No two Pokemon are alike. They're great!"

"Wow," said Misty staring at Harry. "You really like Pokemon, don't you?"

"I don't know if 'like' is the way to describe it."

"Harry," said Cho. Everyone looked over at her. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure," said Harry taken aback.

"Can you have a Pokemon battle with one of your friends?" she asked. "I've seen one on TV, but I've never seen one up close before."

"That's a great idea," said Sirius. "It's not only good experience for you, but I'll get to personally test your skills."

"Are you challenging me, Sirius?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Scared?" challenged Sirius.

Of course he was scared. Growlithe was a powerful Pokemon. What if his Pokemon got injured? What if he won? Would Sirius ground him and prevent him from continuing on his journey?

Harry didn't want to be a coward in front of Misty so he decided to accept his challenge.

______________________________________________________________________

After the dishes were cleaned, Cho led them all into the back yard where Sirius and Harry stood opposite of each other preparing to battle. Bulbasaur, Phanpy, and Chikorita came around the house to watch the battle.

"Ready when you are," Sirius said to Harry.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Eevee, I choose you," he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Eevee," said Eevee as it came out of the ball.

"Go, Growlithe," said Sirius throwing his Pokeball and releasing his Growlithe.

Eevee ran over to Growlithe and began to nuzzle its' leg.

"Eevee," said Harry. "This is a battle, get over here!"

"Vwee," said Eevee putting its' ears down and trotting back over to Harry.

"Let's start things off with a take down attack!" said Sirius.

Growlithe rushed toward Eevee with great speed, but Eevee quickly evades the attack by jumping to the side. Growlithe continued to attack while Eevee dodged the attacks with ease.

"Great job," encouraged Harry. "Keep it up."

Eevee narrowly dodges another take down attack and found itself trapped by a tree; Growlithe rushing toward the small fox.

"Jump!" called Harry.

Eevee whipped its' tail on the ground and gave a powerful jump. It jumped higher than normal causing Growlithe to look up. It crashed into the tree causing apples to fall off of the branches.

"Iron tail," called Harry as an apple began to fall towards Eevee.

Eevee's tail glowed as it swung it towards the fallen fruit. The apple cut into half and fell in front of Phanpy and Chikorita, who both cheered and ate the fruit.

Eevee stood in front of Harry, ready to fight, and Growlithe took its' position back in front of Sirius.

"Let's try a swift attack," said Harry.

"Vwee," said Eevee releasing a series of stars out of its' mouth.

"Flamethrower!" said Sirius.

Growlithe let out a large flame out of its' mouth. It hit the stars causing them to burn and turn to ash. It then let out another fire attack at Eevee, who laid flat on the ground and covered the top of its' head with its' paws.

"Tackle attack," said Harry when it was safe for Eevee to move.

Eevee ran forward towards Growlithe, who had not moved an inch. Just when Eevee was a few feet from Growlithe, Sirius called, "Iron tail!"

Growlithe turned, its' tail glowing, and Eevee met with its' tail. Eevee was hit harshly in the face and thrown back into a tree. Eevee fell to the ground.

"Eevee," called Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Ee-vee," said Eevee as it struggled to its' feet. It shook its' fur trying to shake off the pain.

"Great," said Harry. "Use your quick attack!"

Eevee ran forward once again, but this time at a quicker speed.

"Why is Harry going for the same technique again?" asked Cho. "Wouldn't Sirius use the same technique as well?"

"Iron tail," Sirius called again.

"Jump and use a quick iron tail!"

"Quick iron tail?" Ash, Misty, and Cho asked in unison.

Just as Growlithe prepared its' iron tail attack, Eevee quickly jumped into the air. It then charged down with speed, preparing an iron tail attack on the way. Just as it was a foot from Growlithe, Eevee swung its' tail forward and delivered a might blow.

Growlithe fell to the ground.

"Finish it off," said Harry. "Swift!"

Eevee opened its' mouth and let out several large stars. They made contact with Growlithe causing the Pokemon to cry out in pain.

Eevee landed on the ground just as Growlithe went limp. Harry had won.

"Way to go Eevee," said Harry kneeling down and holding out his arms. Eevee ran over to Harry and jumped into his arms. Harry hugs his Pokemon. "You're the best."

"That was great, Harry," said Cho as she walked over to Harry. "You're a great trainer."

"Thanks," said Harry. "But I just got lucky."

"Lucky?" repeated Sirius as he and Growlithe came over. "That wasn't luck, Har, that was skill. Quick iron tail? Your dad never came up with something like that."

"He's probably right," said Ash. "That sounded so original. You should use that in our next gym match."

"No, really guys," said Harry blushing. "It was all just luck."

"Always modest," muttered Misty. "That's what makes him different."

"Hm?" said Ash turning to look at Misty. "You say something?"

Misty started. "Um…n-no." she stammered. She cleared her throat. "You did great, Harry. And Sirius was awesome too."

"Thanks, Mist," said Harry standing up, Eevee still in his arms.

"Your Pokemon must be famished," said Cho. "Why don't we all go in for some apple pie?"

"That's sounds great!" exclaimed Ash. "I love apple pie."

"You love anything that's edible," said Misty.

"What's wrong with that!?" exclaimed both Ash and Sirius.

Everyone laughed.

______________________________________________________________________

"How's the pie, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika," said Pikachu happily.

They were all at the table eating pie, ice cream, and drinking a cup of juice. Eevee, Growlithe, Phanpy, Chikorita, and Bulbasaur were sitting on the floor eating their own share of the pie. Growlithe and Eevee both looked better after eating a few bites.

"Can I ask you a question, Cho?" asked Ash suddenly. "Since you're not afraid of Pokemon anymore, have you ever thought of catching one of your own?"

"Well…" said Cho as she pondered over the question. "I thought about it, but I don't think I'll be very good at being a trainer. I'd never be as good as Sirius, or Harry."

"You don't have to become a trainer," said Misty. "You could just simply be friends with the Pokemon."

"Friends?"

"Sure," said Ash. "Like me and Pikachu. We're pals, right?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu nodding.

"In that case, I think I will work on catching a Pokemon," said Cho. "I always wanted a Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff, huh?" said Sirius. "That sounds perfect for a friend. You wouldn't have any problems going to sleep at night.

Cho laughed.

"Pika-pi," said Pikachu pointing out of the window.

They looked at Pikachu and then looked to where it was pointing. It was pointing off in the distance where there was a ton of dust.

"What's that?" asked Misty.

"I don't know," said Cho. "We'd better get outside."

They all ran outside and looked in the direction of the dust. The dust slowly started to clear and they could see a huge, black tank driving towards them. It had a huge R on the side of it. It belonged to Team Rocket.

"It's Team Rocket," said Ash. "What are they doing here?"

The tank stopped and out of the top came out Jessie, James, and Meowth. "We're Pokemon hunting." said Meowth. "Look at all the Pokemon up for grabs."

"James," said Jessie. "Let's get grabbing all of the Pokemon."

"Aye-Aye, sir," said James.

They all went inside of the tank and began to drive it in the direction of some resting Oddish. The Oddish looked up, but before they could run they were scooped up and placed inside the tank.

"You can't capture these Pokemon," cried Cho. "They're here to rest and avoid Pokemon trainers."

"Ask me if I care," said Jessie from inside of the tank.

"Do you care?" asked Sirius.

"No," answered Jessie.

The tank continued up the land collecting all the Pokemon as it passed. There was a clear glass on the back of the tank where the Pokemon were falling.

"We got to do something." said Misty.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu to the other Pokemon. "Pika Pika Chu Pika."

"Bulbasaur?"

"Chu," said Pikachu nodding.

Bulbasaur turned to Chikorita and Phanpy. "Bulba Bulbasaur."

Chikorita and Phanpy nodded.

"Pika!" said Pikachu calling his fellow Pokemon forward.

They all marched off like a group of soldiers, leaving the humans baffled. They looked at one another before following the Pokemon.

Pikachu stopped feet from the tank. Team Rocket was busy gathering Pokemon that they had not notice the group of Pokemon behind them.

"Pika Pi-ka!"

Chikorita and Bulbasaur used their vine whip attack, tying up the tank and keeping them from moving forward.

"Look," said Cho as they caught up with the Pokemon. "The Pokemon are taking care of everything."

"Pika!"

Phanpy curled up and rolled forward as Growlithe and Eevee ran forward. Eevee and Growlithe jumped, their tails glowing. Their tails smashed into the glass just as Phanpy rolled into it. The glass shattered and all the Pokemon began to run out.

"Hey," came James' voice. "They're stealing back the Pokemon."

"Come back here!" said Jessie.

"Yeah," said Meowth. "We stole you fair and square."

Chikorita and Bulbasaur let go of the tank just as Pikachu leapt into the air.

"Pika," said Pikachu charging its' electricity. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" it said unleashing a thunderbolt attack.

It hit the tank, shocking Team Rocket. The tank suddenly started to malfunction and spark. There was a flash of light and the tank exploded.

"These damn kids," cursed Jessie as she, James, and Meowth went soaring through the sky.

"I told you we should have just captured outside of this area," said Meowth.

"Maybe next time you might want to sound convincing," said James.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they exclaimed. Then they flew out of the sight.

"Pika," said Pikachu landing on the ground.

"Way to go," said Ash. "You saved the Pokemon."

The Pokemon all cheered at their victory.

______________________________________________________________________

"Keep following this path and you'll be in Vermilion City in a few days time," said Cho pointing at a path that was heading up the road.

They were standing outside of the reserve. Cho had decided to see them off.

"So what are you going to do next, Cho?" Misty asked.

"Well," began Cho. "I was thinking I'd leave in a few days to go find myself a Pokemon. Then I'll travel with them, just like you guys are doing."

"That sounds great," said Ash. "Maybe we'll see you on down the road."

"And by that time I'll be winning battles," she said brightly. "So be on the look out for me."

They gave one last wave and turned to go. They had gone a few steps when they heard extra sets of footsteps following behind them; they turned and saw that Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and Phanpy were following them.

"Hey," said Sirius kneeling down. "What's wrong?"

Phanpy ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Phanpy," said Phanpy happily. "Phanpy Phan."

Chikorita ran over and jumped into Harry's arms and began to nuzzle his face affectionately.

Bulbasaur walked over to Ash and looked up at him.

"It looks like they want to travel with you," said Cho, who had been watching the scene.

"But what about the Pokemon Reserve?" asked Ash.

"Everything will be fine here," said Cho. "I'll let Nurse Joy, who lives not too far from here know about the reserve. She'll continue to protect the Pokemon."

"If that's what you want," said Harry. He looked down at Chikorita. "Welcome to the team, Chikorita."

"Chika!" said Chikorita happily.

Harry had gained himself another Pokemon and another friend. All help will be needed doing their journey ahead.


	8. Gone Fishing

Author's Note: In this chapter what the Pokemon is saying will be in parenthesis. For example, "Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu. (I'm Pikachu). The Pokemon will speak regularly when the humans are around. Hope it all makes sense. Now on with the chappie.

______________________________________________________________________

"Well," said Sirius holding a map and reading it. "We're not too far from Vermilion City. I'd give it another two days. There's a Pokemon Center-"

"What a beautiful lake," sighed Misty.

Harry turned his head and his eyes met a beautiful sight. He saw a vast lake with sparkling blue water. He saw many boats on the lake. Some were fishing and others were just floating. A Magikarp occasionally leapt from the water and back down. Misty was right. It was a beautiful lake.

"This looks like a perfect place to go fishing," said Misty. "I bet we could catch loads of water Pokemon."

"Really?" asked Harry. He then looked at his godfather. "Can we take a break and do some fishing?"

"Sure," said Sirius. "This looks like a great place to rest. Why not call out all of the Pokemon so they can have some fun?"

"Great idea," said Ash grabbing his Pokeballs. "Come on out, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Bulbasaur!" he released his four Pokemon.

Butterfree and Pidgeotto soared over the lake while Bulbasaur went to relax in the grass. Pikachu remained on Ash's shoulder.

"Eevee, Chikorita, Pidge, Sandshrew," said Harry throwing his Pokeballs. "It's playtime!" he released his Pokemon.

Pidge flew into the air to join Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Chikorita and Sandshrew started a game off tag and began to run around. Eevee stayed by Harry's side.

"Come join the others," said Misty throwing her Pokeballs and releasing her Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen into the water.

They swam away, enjoying the cool feel of the water.

Sirius released his Growlithe and Phanpy, who both stayed away from the water. Growlithe went to relax next to Bulbasaur while Phanpy joined Sandshrew and Chikorita.

"They look so happy," said Misty as she watched all of the Pokemon. "They deserve a vacation."

"Come on," said Ash. "Let's go get a boat and some fishing equipment." He led the way over to a store that rented boats and fishing equipment.

They went inside and found a boy that looked about Harry's age. He was standing behind a counter talking to Officer Jenny.

"…those two does seem to get into a lot of trouble," Jenny was saying. "But they get away so fast it's hard to catch them."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ash as they approached the counter.

"Two Pokemon that wreck havoc around this lake," answered the boy. "One's a Squirtle and the other's a Totodile. They go around the lake playing tricks on the people and other Pokemon."

"They're a couple of bad Pokemon." said Jenny.

"I wouldn't call them bad," said Harry. "I'd just say that they're just busy."

"That's a nice way of putting it," said the officer. "You have a kind heart." she turned back to the kid. "I have to go. Let me know if you see anything."

"I will," said the boy.

Officer Jenny nodded and left the store. Harry and the others moved closer to the counter.

"Hello," said the boy in a professional manner. "My name is Seamus Finnigan. I'm filling in for my father Hector Finnigan. May I help you?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "We'd like to--"

"Holy crap!" Seamus exclaimed staring at Harry. "You're Harry Potter. I can't believe Harry Potter is in my dad's store. Wait until I tell him. He's going to be upset that he missed work today."

"Right," said Sirius. "We'd like to rent a boat and some fishing gear."

"Sure thing," said Seamus. "It's fifty dollars for a boat and ten dollars for fishing gear, per person. Your total will come to ninety dollars."

Sirius went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Seamus a hundred dollar bill.

Seamus opened the register, placed the bill inside, and withdrew a ten dollar bill, which he passed to Sirius. He then reached behind the counter and got four fishing rods, four buckets of worms, a tackle box complete with lures, and twenty Pokeballs.

He handed them out to each fisherman. "Machoke," he called. "I have another boat for you to carry."

A large, blue Pokemon with large muscles came out of the back room. It went over to the wall and pulled a boat off the wall. It turned towards the door and left out.

"Just follow Machoke," said Seamus. "You can fish as long as you want. You must return the boat before you leave, but the other things are yours to keep."

"Thanks," said Sirius.

They followed Machoke out to the lake, where it sat down the boat and placed two oars inside of it.

"Machoke," said the Pokemon. It waved and went back to the shop.

Misty, Pikachu, Ash, and Eevee climbed into the boat and Harry and Sirius pushed it into the water before jumping in themselves. Sirius picked up the oars and began to row to the center of the lake.

"This looks like a good spot," said Misty when Sirius rowed to a dark spot in the water.

They all began to attach lures, or worms to the fishing rod. They place the line in the water and they waited.

"This is a great way to catch water Pokemon," whispered Sirius. "It takes a lot of patience, but it's worth it."

Back on land, Phanpy, Sandshrew, and Chikorita were having a great time playing. They had started a game of catch with a large beach ball that looked like a Pokeball. Phanpy threw the ball to Chikorita; Chikorita threw the ball to Sandshrew, but Sandshrew missed it.

Sandshrew went chasing after the ball, Chikorita and Phanpy following behind it.

"Sandshrew," Sandshrew said to Chikorita. (I don't see it,)

Chikorita looked around for the ball. It couldn't find the ball either.

"Phanpy," said Phanpy spotting something. (Look,) "Phanpy Phan." (It's over there.)

Chikorita and Sandshrew looked around. They saw two water Pokemon playing catch with the ball. It was a Squirtle and a Totodile. Squirtle passed the ball to Totodile, who was now performing all kinds of tricks.

Sandshrew was impressed.

Sandshrew walked over towards the two Pokemon watching them in awe. Totodile placed the ball on the ground when it noticed Sandshrew watching.

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew happily and clapping. (Yay,)

Squirtle suddenly picked up the ball and threw it at Sandshrew causing the mouse to fall to the ground. Totodile hopped from one foot to the other, laughing.

Sandshrew sat up with tears in its' eyes. Chikorita and Phanpy ran over. Phanpy checked to make sure Sandshrew was alright while Chikorita confronted the water Pokemon.

"Chika," said Chikorita angrily. (Hey,) "Chika Chika!?" (What did you do that for!?)

"Squirtle Squirtle," said Squirtle in means of a joke. (Because it was just standing there.)

"Toto Totodile," laughed Totodile. (Hahahahahahaha.)

"Sandshrew," Sandshrew wailed loudly. (Harry!) "Sandshrew! Sandshrew!" (Harry! Harry!)

"Squirtle Squirtle," chortled Squirtle. (What a baby,)

"Totodile," agreed Totodile. (Yeah,)

"Chika! Chikorita!" said Chikorita angrily. (Hey! Lay off!)

"Squirtle Squirtle?" (And if we don't?)

"Phanpy Phan," said Phanpy. (There's going to be trouble.)

Squirtle and Totodile stared at Phanpy and Chikorita for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. This made Chikorita angry.

"Chika," said Chikorita in a threatening voice. (Stop,)

"Phan," sighed Phanpy. It then put its' trunk on Chikorita's head. "Phanpy Phan Phanpy." it said. (Let's just leave.)

Phanpy walked over to Sandshrew. Sandshrew grabbed Phanpy's trunk like a baby grabbing for an adult's hand. They began to walk away. Chikorita, hesitantly, followed behind them.

"Totodile!" yelled Totodile. (Coward!)

Chikorita slowly turned around. It then rushed towards Totodile using a tackle attack. Totodile fell to the ground. Squirtle shot a jet of water out of its' mouth hitting Phanpy and Sandshrew, knocking them down.

Phanpy turned around. It curled into a ball and began rolling towards Squirtle. Squirtle quickly moved out the way dodging the attack, but Phanpy turned around and was rolling back towards him. Squirtle began to run forward.

Chikorita and Totodile was now bashing into each other trying to make the other fall. Sandshrew sat on the ground watching the events that was taking place around it. Tears in its' eyes.

"Sandshrew!" it wailed again. (Harry!) "Sandshrew! Sandshrew!" (Harry! Harry!)

"Bulbasaur!" came a voice. (Stop!) They all turned and saw Bulbasaur and Growlithe standing next to Sandshrew. "Bulbasaur?" it asked. (What are you doing?)

"Growl Growlithe," said Growlithe angrily. (You ruined my nap.) "Growlithe Growl Growl!" it said. (Now stop fighting before I throw all of you in the water!)

There was a pause. Then everyone went back to fighting. Bulbasaur went to stop Phanpy and Squirtle and Growlithe went to stop Chikorita and Totodile. Sandshrew sat on the ground and continued to cry.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey," said Misty as she felt a tug on her line. "I got a bite." she began to reel in the line. She pulled up a sea horse type Pokemon.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"That's a Horsea," answered Harry. "Catch it!"

"Okay, Pikachu," said Misty. "Can you give me a thunder shock?"

"Pika," Pikachu prepared the attack, but stopped when something in the air distracted it. "Pikachu." said Pikachu pointing in the sky.

They all looked up. Butterfree and the Pidgeotto were in the air trying to get their attention.

"What's up, Butterfree?" asked Ash.

The Horsea let go of the fishing line and fell back into the water. "No," said Misty hanging her head. "My Horsea."

Pidge pointed to the land where the Pokemon were fighting.

"Those are our Pokemon," said Ash. "We'd better see what's going on."

Sirius picked up the oars and began to row back to the land. They were focused on the Pokemon fighting that they didn't notice Horsea sticking its' head out of the water watching them.

The boat came to a halt and they all rushed onto the land and towards their Pokemon. They arrived at a bad time. Growlithe had just let out a large flame thrower and they had to jump out the way to avoid it.

"Growlithe," said Sirius. "What the hell!?"

"Bulbasaur," said Ash. "Cut it out!"

"Pika Pikachu."

"What's gotten into you, Chikorita?" asked Harry.

The Pokemon ignored them and continued to fight with Squirtle and Totodile. Phanpy rolled towards Squirtle, but was caught by Sirius. It now struggled in his arms trying to get at the turtle. Chikorita and Totodile tried to bash into one another, but Ash picked up Chikorita. Totodile kept going and fell right into the lake. Misty walked over to Sandshrew and picked it up, trying to calm it down.

"What's been going on?" asked Harry. All the Pokemon began to answer at once. "Okay," he said. "Okay." he looked towards Squirtle and Totodile, who had climbed out of the water. "Those must be the infamous Squirtle and Totodile."

"Do you think we should tell Seamus?" asked Misty.

"Good idea," said Ash. "Someone has to stay out here with all the Pokemon."

"I can do that," said Misty. "Don't worry. There'll be no fighting with Misty around."

"Great," said Sirius. "Let's go."

Harry, Ash, Sirius, Pikachu, and Eevee ran towards the store that Seamus was managing. Misty sat on the ground.

"What do you guys want to do while we wait?" she asked. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew happily. All the other Pokemon agreed.

"Okay," she said. Chikorita, Phanpy, Bulbasaur, and Growlithe all gathered around Misty and Sandshrew. "Let's see," she said. "Once upon a time…"

______________________________________________________________________

"Seamus," said Ash walking into the store. "Totodile and Squirtle are wreaking havoc outside again."

"Not again," said Seamus. "I just got off the phone with Officer Jenny and she said she wouldn't be able to come back down here today. She said she's hunting down three criminals. What am I going to do? I need someone to run the store."

There was silence as everyone thought about the predicament. Sirius then got an idea. "I know," he said. "Why don't I look after the store while you guys are out?" Seamus hesitated. "What?" asked Sirius. "You don't think I can do it?"

"Running a store is a lot of hard work," said Seamus.

"How hard can it be?" he asked. "You just stand behind the counter and sell fishing supplies."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Seamus. "It's all about--"

"Come on," said Harry. "We have to stop those Pokemon."

"Okay," said Seamus. "Machoke!" he called. Machoke came out of the back room. "I'm going out for a while so Sirius is in charge of the store. Help him out, okay?"

"Machoke," said Machoke nodding.

Ash, Eevee, Pikachu, Harry, and Seamus left. Sirius went to stand behind the counter as a customer walked in.

"Hi," said Sirius brightly. "I'm Sirius Black filling in for Seamus Finnigan who's filling in for Hector Finnigan. May I help you?"

"Yes," said the man. "I'm here because Hector rented me faulty fishing equipment."

Sirius blinked at him. "What's faulty about it?"

"For starters," began the man. "There's no reel on this thing. Second there's no line and third…this is a stick." he said holding up a stick that looked as if it came from a park.

"Yeah," said Sirius slowly. "Then why the hell did you buy it? I mean, when I bought my rod I made sure it looked like a rod…not a stick. That makes you dumb as hell."

"How dare you!?" said the man throwing down the stick. "I'm going to tell my friends all about this store." he said walking out of the store.

"Yeah, whatever," yelled Sirius. "I bet you don't even have friends." he went on to wipe the counter.

______________________________________________________________________

Totodile and Squirtle were floating in the water wondering what they should do next. They didn't want to bother those other Pokemon. They seemed so tough. They figured that those Pokemon had tough trainers.

"Squirtle," said Squirtle in a bored voice. (I'm bored.) "Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirtle?" (Now what do we do?)

Totodile looked around at all of the boats. This gave it an idea. "Toto Totodile. Totodile Dile Toto." (We could put holes in the boats and drag them along the water.)

"Squirtle," said Squirtle. (Good idea.)

Squirtle and Totodile dived down into the water. They began to swim and make their way to a red boat; the victim fishing above oblivious to the danger that was about to happen.

"Squirtle Squirtle," Squirtle said to its' mischievous friend. (Let's rock the boat.)

Totodile gave the boat a head butt while Squirtle gave it a skull bash. The boat began to rock vigorously.

Back on land, Harry, Ash, Seamus, Pikachu, and Eevee were looking for the two water Pokemon, but there wasn't any sign of them.

"I don't see them anywhere," said Ash as he scanned the water and land. "Do you?" he asked Harry.

"No," said Harry. "And I doubt they went home. Hey," he said when his eyes fell upon a woman in a boat. The boat was rocking vigorously. She was clutching the sides of the boat screaming for her life; her fishing rod lay abandoned in the water. "That lady's in trouble."

"We can get to her by using our boat," said Ash. "Seamus you look for Squirtle and Totodile."

"Right," he said and he hurried off.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as he began to run off. Harry held out his arm and Eevee jumped onto his shoulder. Harry followed Ash to the boat. They climbed inside and Ash began to row the boat in the direction of the woman.

"Hey," Ash called out to the woman. She looked up. "Climb in."

"Okay," she called.

She stood up and attempted to walk closer to Harry's boat, but she lost her balance and fell forward. Harry quickly grabbed her arm stopping her from taking a swim. He helped her inside of the boat.

"Let's get out of the water," Harry said to Ash.

Ash turned the boat around and began to make his way back to the shore.

Underneath the water, Squirtle and Totodile continued to rock the boat. Squirtle gave a powerful skull bash attack creating a hole in the boat. The boat sank.

Totodile laughed.

"Squirtle," said Squirtle. (Hey,) "Squirtle Squirt Squirtle." (There's no one inside.)

Totodile looked down at the boat. No one was on board. It surfaced the water and looked around. It spotted Harry's boat and saw the woman they had been terrorizing. Squirtle surfaced as well.

"Totodile," said Totodile pointing. (There they are.)

"Squirtle Squirtle," said Squirtle. (It's fun time.)

They dived back under the water.

"Thank you so much," said the woman as Ash rowed towards land. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to save me. I mean, I was screaming for my life, but no one came to my rescue."

"It was nothing," said Harry. "The important thing is that you're--aaahhhhhhhh!"

The boat had shook harshly and they all fell forward.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked the mouse.

"Pika," said Pikachu nodding.

"You alright, Eevee?" Harry asked Eevee.

"Vwee," said Eevee happily.

"I'm alright too," said the woman.

The boat shook again and they fell backwards. Pikachu went into Ash's lap; the woman fell on Harry and Eevee hit the water.

"Hang on, Eevee," said Harry jumping into the water as Eevee sunk. Harry dived into the water.

He saw immediately that Squirtle and Totodile were pulling Eevee into the depths of the water. Harry followed.

Harry gestured to Eevee. He then pointed to Totodile and Squirtle, and then to Eevee's tail. Eevee nodded.

Eevee's tail lit up and it swung it towards the two Pokemon. They let go and Eevee swam towards Harry.

______________________________________________________________________

"And they lived happily ever after," said Misty. "The end. Did you like the story." All of the Pokemon began to cheer. They all seemed to have enjoyed the story. "That was fun. What should we--" she broke off. She saw a Horsea sitting in the water not too far from them. It had been listening to the story. "Look," she said. "There's that Horsea from earlier. Who wants to help me catch it?"

The Pokemon all agreed to help her capture the Horsea. She walked over to the water and the Pokemon followed.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" she said to Bulbasaur. "Use razor leaf!"

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur releasing a series of small leaves. They headed towards the water, but Horsea ducked underneath and the attack missed.

"Darn it," said Misty. "Try it again," she said as the Horsea resurfaced.

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry?" Ash called into the water. "Harry!? HARRY!?"

Harry and Eevee surfaced gasping for breath. Harry choked as fresh oxygen hit his lungs.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu calling over to them.

Harry and Eevee both swam over to the boat. Ash and Pikachu helped them onboard. Ash took off his jacket and wrapped it around Eevee, drying it off.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "Totodile and Squirtle are under the water. They're the ones who hit the boat."

"How horrible," said the woman. "They could have killed someone."

"I don't think they care," said Harry. "Let's get back to shore, then we can make a plan on what to do about those trouble makers."

______________________________________________________________________

"So Totodile and Squirtle almost killed this lady?" asked Sirius.

They were inside of Seamus's store trying to come up with a plan to stop the troublemakers. Misty had returned the Pokemon to their Pokeballs and came to join them. She was a bit disappointed because she really wanted to catch that Horsea.

"It was terrible," said the woman. "I thought I was going to die. I'll never go out in water again."

"Please don't hold my father's shop responsible," said Seamus. "We value all of our customers."

"Really?" asked Sirius. "About ten people came in here with complaints and I kicked them all out."

"W-What?"

"We can talk about your store's damaged reputation later," said Harry. "We need to think about what to do with those Pokemon."

"Well for starters, we should get everyone out of the lake." said Ash. "We don't want anyone else getting attacked."

"Okay," said Seamus. "Machoke and I can do that."

"Ma Choke," said the Machoke.

"Then what?"

"I'm going underwater to have a word with those Pokemon," said Harry. "They could have drowned my Eevee."

"Can I go down too?" asked Misty. "There's a Horsea I want to catch."

"Sure," said Harry. "You should come too, Ash."

Ash nodded and Sirius said, "What do I do?"

"You're still on store duty," answered Ash.

"He is!?" exclaimed Seamus. "Maybe we should--"

"Not now," said Misty. "We have Pokemon to catch. Let's go."

They all went back outside. Seamus and Machoke got into the boat they had rented Sirius and began to sail around the lake telling everyone that it was dangerous to swim or fish.

Harry, Ash, and Misty changed into their swimsuits as to not get their clothes wet. They then headed over to the lake and looked into the deep blue water.

"We're going to need help," said Misty grabbing three Pokeballs. "Go Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen!" she said throwing the Pokeballs into the water and releashing two star-shaped Pokemon and a fish. "I'll swim with Goldeen, Harry you take Staryu, and Ash and Pikchu, you take Starmie."

She jumped into the water and wrapped her arms around Goldeen. Goldeen dived into the water taking Misty with it.

Harry looked at Staryu. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Pokemon. He just didn't like swimming. The only reason he had gotten into the water earlier was to save his Eevee.

"Come on," said Ash. He jumped into the water with Pikachu on his shoulders. He grabbed Starmie and disappeared into the water.

Harry jumped into the water and grabbed Staryu. Staryu dived into the water taking Harry with it. Harry could see in a distance Misty and Ash heading in the same direction. Staryu followed behind them.

Once they had all caught up with each other. Misty said, "Let's split up. We'll have a better chance of finding them."

Ash and Harry nodded and they all went off in opposite directions.

Harry looked around as Staryu swam through the lake. He could see different kinds of water Pokemon. He saw Magikarp, Goldeen, Tentacool, and Tentacruel. They would be worth catching, but he had an important mission.

Harry suddenly hard a playful voice in the distance. He tapped Staryu and pointed to the right. Staryu seemed to understand because it headed in the direction that Harry indicated.

Looking down below, Harry saw Totodile playing with a long reef. It wasn't paying Harry any attention. He was about to tell Staryu to go near it when he choked. He was out of air and needed to get back to the surface.

Staryu understood. It launched a water gun attack at Totodile. Totodile looked up angrily at them. Staryu then swam away, Totodile chasing after them.

"Totodile!" said the Pokemon angrily.

Staryu continued to swim. Harry could see light meaning they were almost to the top. Suddenly, a jet of water came between them causing Harry to let go of Staryu, who was hit by the attack.

Staryu spun out of view as Harry began to sink to the bottom of the lake. Everything started blurring around him. He was about to drown. He began to take his Pokeballs from around his waist. If he was going to die, he wouldn't want his Pokemon stuck underwater. Ash and the others would find the Pokeballs and realize what happened. They would take care of them.

He finally managed to get the Pokeballs free and he watched as they floated to the top and out of view. The Pokeballs were the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

______________________________________________________________________

Something was wrong. It didn't feel the same warmth as it did when it was securely wrapped around his waist. Not to mention that it felt kind of wet. Something was definitely wrong.

Eevee came out of it's Pokeball of its own accord. So did Sandshrew, Chikorita, and Pidge. Sandshrew immediately began to splash in the water. Pidge grabbed it with its' talons and lifted it into the air.

Eevee looked around and then looked back at the others. "Eevee Eve?" it asked. (Where's Harry?)

"Pidge Pidgeo…Pidgeo?" responded Pidge. (I don't know…Why are we in the water?)

"Chika?" repeated Chikorita. (Water?) "Chika Chikorita!" (Oh, no, he drowned!)

"Sandshrew!" cried Sandshrew. (Harry!)

"Chika Chikorita…" (He was so young…)

"Eevee," said Eevee slapping Chikorita with its' paw. (Get a hold of yourself,) It looked up at Pidge and Sandshrew. "Eevee Eve," it told them. (Go get Sirius.)

"Pigeo… Pidge." said Pidge as it flew off with Sandshrew. (Sirius…right.)

______________________________________________________________________

"Squirtle Squirtle?" Squirtle asked Totodile. (So basically he attacked you?)

"Dile," said Totodile nodding. (Yeah.)

"Squirtle Squirt?" he said looking up at the boy who was tied to a tree. (What are we going to do with him?)

Totodile had rescued the boy from the water and had taken him to their secret hide out; a playground they had created when they were babies.

Squirtle took the boy's glasses off of his face and put them on. The room became blurry.

Squirtle laughed and turned to his friend. "Squirtle Squirt," it said. (We hold him for ransom.)

"Totodile?" (What do we want?)

Squirtle thought a moment before answering. "Squirtle," it said simply. (Food.)

Totodile and Squirtle laughed.

______________________________________________________________________

"Excuse me, sir," said a man who stepped in front of the counter. "I rented a boat this afternoon, but it didn't have any oars inside." he told Sirius.

Sirius frowned. This was the fifteenth person who had come to him with a complaint. No one had bought anything from him. They were all complaints.

"Would you like to rent another boat?" he asked hoping to get some business done. "It's only fifty dollars."

"Why would I pay for a new boat when all I need are the oars?" asked the man. "I demand another boat."

"I don't respond to demands. Demands piss me off."

"Where's the manager?" he asked. "Where's Hector?"

"He's out for the day and so is Seamus," answered Sirius. "I'm running the store for today."

"Look--" began the man, but he was interrupted by a Pidgeotto that had a Sandshrew hanging from its' talons.

"What's up, Pidge?" Sirius asked as he watched the bird place Sandshrew on the counter.

"Pidge Pidgeo Pidgeo," said Pidge. It then turned around and flew off.

Sirius knew that the bird wanted him to follow it. He turned to Sandshrew. "I'm going with Pidge, take care of this customer."

He left the store and Sandshrew turned to the customer. "Sandshrew Sand?"

"Yes," answered the man. "I would like to get a replacement oar or a new boat."

Sandshrew held out his hand. "Sandshrew." it said simply and awaiting payment. The man screamed in frustration.

Sirius headed for the water just as Ash, Pikachu, and Misty climbed onto the land. They were soaked and looked worried. Misty stumbled over towards Sirius.

"Sirius," she said, her hair plastered to her face. "We can't find Harry anywhere. Staryu came back, but Harry wasn't with it."

"Are you saying that he's still in the water?" asked Sirius.

"He must be. He's not on the landing. What are we going to do?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Tell your Pokemon to search the water for him. We'll check the land." he looked over to Chikorita and Eevee, who were standing over by Ash. "You two go with Ash to search the trees. We'll search the rest of the land."

Sirius, Misty and Pidge went off to search the rest of the land; Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen went to search the water, and Ash, Pikachu, Chikorita, and Eevee went to search by the trees.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up and his eyes met a blurry sight. He was surrounded by trees in a closed up area. He felt fine, someone must have saved him from drowning. Whoever it was must have not liked him because he was tied up.

He blinked and tried to clear his fuzzy vision, but it didn't help. Someone had taken his glasses.

He looked around and notice two Pokemon huddled together, discussing something. Even without his glasses, he recognized them as the troublemakers, Squirtle and Totodile.

"Hey," Harry called over to them. They looked around at him. "Get me down from here."

Totodile walked over to him and studied him for a moment. It used a water gun attack hitting Harry in the face. Harry spluttered.

"Totodile."

"This isn't nice," said Harry struggling against the rope. "Let me go!"

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle," said Squirtle. It then walked over to Harry and held up a sheet of paper. It had a picture of Totodile and Squirtle, a plus sign, a picture of food, an equal sign, and a picture of Harry. "Squirtle."

It was a ransom note. They were saying that if Sirius and the others gave them some food, they would return Harry.

"This is ridiculous," said Harry after reading the note. "Can't we make another deal?"

"Totodile?"

"If I defeat you in a Pokemon battle," said Harry his mind working fast. "Then you have to stop harassing everyone."

Squirtle and Totodile huddled together and quietly discussed Harry's proposal. Harry was hoping they would agree with him. Not only would he get free, he would also save everyone else from their tricks. Totodile walked over to Harry and untied him.

Totodile and Squirtle moved into a position opposite of Harry. They got ready to fight.

"I have to fight both of you at the same time?" he asked.

"Squirtle," said Squirtle nodding.

"Don't worry, Harry," came Ash's voice. He looked up and Ash was standing not too far from him. "Pikachu and I will help you out."

Pikachu and Eevee ran onto the battlefield while Ash and Chikorita stood besides Harry.

"If we win," said Ash. "We get to catch you."

"Squirtle," said Squirtle nodding.

"Alright. Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Chuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu sending a thunderbolt at Squirtle.

Squirtle defended itself by going inside of its' shell. Totodile countered with a water gun attack.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as it was knocked back into a tree.

"Hang in there, Pikachu," said Ash as the Pokemon struggled to its' feet.

"Quick attack," said Harry.

Eevee charged at Totodile with full speed, but Totodile hopped out of the way. Eevee crashed into a tree. Squirtle attacked it with a bubble attack.

"Are you okay?"

"Vwee," answered Eevee as it got to its' feet.

"Let's try combining out attacks," said Ash.

"Okay," responded Harry. "Eevee, send Pikachu flying with an iron tail."

Eevee jumped behind Pikachu, who got onto all fours. Eevee flicked its' tail knocking Pikachu off the ground and flying towards Totodile and Squirtle.

"Thunderbolt!" called Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu as its' body charged with thunder. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" it said as it flew passed the water Pokemon, shocking them harshly.

Totodile and Squirtle both fell to the ground. Ash and Harry grabbed a fresh Pokeball.

"Pokeball," they said in a unison. "Go!"

They threw the balls. Harry's went towards Totodile and Ash's went towards Squirtle.

The Pokemon went inside of the Pokeballs, which wobbled around for a bit before it went still. They walked over to the Pokeballs and picked them up.

"Well," said Ash. "I guess the chaos is over."

"Yeah. I can't wait to show Sirius."

"Sirius?" said Ash as he remembered something. "Oh, yeah. He's worried about you. Let's get back."

______________________________________________________________________

After ten embarrassing minutes of Sirius smothering Harry, they were all packed and ready to leave the lake. They had enough of water for one day and wanted to get to Vermilion City where they could watch an exciting gym match.

They turned to go when they heard someone calling out to them. They turned around and saw that Horsea had come out of the water. It looked up at Misty.

"Aw," she said. "You're so cute."

"Horsea," said the Pokemon happily. It bounced over to her and rubbed its' head against her legs.

"You want to come with us?" asked Misty.

"Horsea," it said.

"Okay," said Misty. She grabbed a Pokemon out of her bag, bent over, and tapped it with the ball.

The ball opened up and Horsea went inside. The ball didn't even move an inch. Horsea was hers.

"This turned out to be an exciting day," said Sirius as Misty stood up.

"Easy for you to say," said Seamus as he and Machoke walked over to them. "Thanks to you everyone is boycotting my store." he told them. "I'm losing business. Dad's going to kill me."

"Look at it this way," said Sirius. "You don't have to pay any of that money back."

Seamus gave a growl that sounded like an angry bear.

"Er…that's our cue to leave." said Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu." said Ash. Pikachu and Ash ran off towards the setting sun.

"That's not a bad idea." said Sirius chasing after them.

"Yeah," said Harry following along.

"Wait for me," called Misty chasing after the boys.

They ran knowing Vermilion City was a few days away. The memories of their adventure fresh in their minds.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here's a Pokemon update:

Harry: Eevee, Pidgeotto, Chikorita, Sandshrew, Totodile

Misty: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Horsea

Sirius: Growlithe, Phanpy

Ash: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Butterfree, Squirtle

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. The Pokemon Rescue

Vermilion City was just a day away. Ash and Harry were both eager to win another gym badge, but the weather had other plans. Dark storm clouds filled the evening's sky as Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius walked down the road.

"Pika," said Pikachu exhausted. It was riding on Ash's shoulder, its' ears lay down flat on the side of its' head.

"It's okay, Pikachu," said Ash as he continued to walk on. "Once we get to the Pokemon Center, you can eat as much as you want."

"And there'll be a nice, warm bed to sleep in," added Misty.

"How far are we from the Pokemon Center?" asked Harry who felt as tired as Pikachu. "We've been walking forever. I'm hungry."

They stopped walking as Sirius rummaged in his bag for a map. He opened it and studied it for a while. He looked up once in a while to compare the landmarks to the ones that were on the map.

"We're almost there," said Sirius. "We can rest up at the Pokemon Center for tonight and continue tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," said Misty brightly as a gust of wind blew rippling their hair.

"I'll do anything as long as I get a good cheeseburger," said Harry holding his stomach.

"Quil," said a small voice. "Cyndaquil."

They looked down to see a small blue and white Pokemon. It had red spots on its' back.

"How cute," said Misty as she rested her hands on her knees and bent over to examine it. "What is it?"

"It's a fire Pokemon, Cyndaquil," answered Sirius. "Hey there, little guy." said Sirius getting down to one knee and petting Cyndaquil.

"Quil," it responded allowing Sirius to pet it. It then looked up at them. "Cynda Quil Quil." it said. It then ran a few feet and turned around to stare at them. "Quil." It ran off down the road.

"I think it wants us to follow it," said Harry. "Let's go."

Harry led the way up the road. When they arrived at their destination they saw a large black dog standing besides a rock. On top of the rock was a small Charmander. Harry had seen one on TV the day before he left to get his first Pokemon.

"The one on the rock is a Charmander," said Ash. "What's the other one?"

"It's a Houndour," said Sirius. "It's a fire Pokemon, but it's also a dark type."

Ash wasn't listening. He was staring at the Charmander on the rock. It was shivering and the flame on its' tail wasn't as bright as the ones on TV. Something was wrong.

"Won't the Charmander die if the flame on its' tail go out?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius moved his gaze from the Houndour to the Charmander on the rock. He frowned as he saw that there was little light on its' tail. "We have to help it." he said. "We can take it to the Pokemon Center further down the road."

Sirius took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around the Charmander.

"What about the other two Pokemon?" asked Misty.

"I think they're Charmander's friends," said Harry. "Right?" he added to Cyndaquil.

"Cynda," said Cyndaquil nodding.

"They must want to come with us then." said Misty. "We better hurry."

________________________________________________________________

They hurried on to the Pokemon Center, but before they could make it, heavy raindrops began to fall from the sky. They splashed on Charmander's tail lowering the flame.

"Hold on," said Ash who was keeping an eye on the weak flame. They came to a halt. Ash took off his jacket and held it over Charmander's tail keeping the raindrops off of it. "Okay." he said when Charmander's tail was safe from the rain.

They continued on to the Pokemon Center without disturbance. Once they got inside, they saw that many had taken shelter from the rain. They were already soaked by the rain and were shivering from the cold.

"I can't wait to get a cup of cocoa," said Misty as they looked around for Nurse Joy.

"Oh, my," she said as she walked toward them with a mop in hand getting ready to mop up the muddy footprints they had made. "Is this your Charmander?" she questioned hotly. "You know you should keep fire Pokemon inside of their Pokeballs during a storm."

"This isn't ours," answered Ash. "We found this Charmander on a rock not too far from here. These are its' friends." he said gesturing to the Houndour and the Cyndaquil.

"I'll take this Charmander right into the ER," said Nurse Joy. "Chansey," she called to her Pokemon assistant. "Take Charmander into the ER right away."

"Chansey," said the Pokemon as it grabbed a stretcher, placed Charmander on it, and rolled it into the ER.

Houndour and Cyndaquil made to follow Chansey, but Nurse Joy stopped them. "You can't go in to see Charmander, yet." she told them. "Let me treat it first. Then you can see your friend."

Nurse Joy left to follow Chansey into the ER leaving Sirius, Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Cyndaquil to sit down. Houndour lay down in front of Cyndaquil's chair, but Harry remained standing.

"I'm going to call my mom," he told Sirius. "I'll be back."

He left the lobby and rounded a corner to a hall that was lined telephones. A few phones were occupied. Harry chose the phone that was nearest to the back door. He picked up the receiver and dialed his home phone number.

It rang twice before Lily picked up the phone. Her picture appeared on the screen. "Hello, Harry," she said. "I'm so glad you called. I've been waiting for you to call. What, you've been having too much fun to remember your mother?"

"Um…no," said Harry. The truth was that he was so busy winning badges that he didn't have time to talk on the phone. He made a mental note to call his mother every week. "I've just been busy."

"That's okay, sweetie," responded Lily. "At least you remembered to call. I have great news." she told him excitedly. "I just got a letter from your father and he said he's going to be in the Kanto Region for a week. This week to be exact."

"Really?" asked Harry. He hadn't seen his father in years. "Where in the Kanto Region is he going to be?"

"He said he'd be in Vermilion City for a party on the St. Anne." she answered. "I'll be there as well."

"What a coincidence," said Harry. "We're going to be in Vermilion City tomorrow. I have a gym battle there."

"That's great," said Lily. "We'll be there together. I'll be there to watch your match as well. By the way, how's your training going?"

"It's going great. Ash and I have already earned two gym badges from Pewter and Cerulean City. I also have a Sandshrew, a Chikorita, and a Totodile."

"Well done," said Lily brightly. "I am so proud of you. Where are you calling from?"

"We're at the Pokemon Center on the way to Vermilion City. We came across a little road block."

"I'm glad you're inside the warm Pokemon Center," said Lily sounding a little relieved. "I thought Sirius would have you walking in the rain. I'd have to kill him."

Harry laughed. "Well you don't have to," he said. "Sirius has been taken great care of me." he then said seriously. "Actually, we met with a sick Charmander. It was on a rock and the flame on its' tail was lowering."

"Well, I'm glad you took it to the Pokemon Center," said Lily. "I know how much you love Pokemon. Well, I have to feed the Pokemon." she said after a small pause. "Thanks for calling. I always look forward to talking with you. I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you and I love you very much."

"Thanks, Mom," said Harry. "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye sweetie," said Lily lovingly. "See you tomorrow." she said and then she hung up the phone.

Harry hung up the phone as well and made his way back to the lobby. Misty was standing in front of a wall reading the pamphlets that lined the wall. Ash and Pikachu was missing. Sirius remained sitting in the chair he was in when Harry last saw him.

Harry went over to sit next to his godfather. "Where's Ash?" he asked him.

"He said he was hungry. He went to the cafeteria to get something to eat." answered Sirius. "Did you talk to Lily?"

"Yeah," answered Harry. "Guess what?" he said unable to control the excitement in his voice. "Mom and Dad'll be in Vermilion City tomorrow. Mom said she's going to watch our gym match."

"That's great," said Sirius. "You know your Uncle Remus lives in Vermilion City."

"Oh, yeah," remembered Harry. "He works in the Pokemon Center there."

Harry's uncle was a Pokemon Doctor by the name of Remus Lupin. He traveled around with his dad and Sirius as a Pokemon breeder. After they came back from the Hoenn Region, Remus had gone back to his hometown to become a doctor.

"They said they were attending a party on the St. Anne," Harry told his godfather. "Can we go to the party too?"

"Sure," said Sirius. "St. Anne's parties are always fun and really popular among Pokemon trainers. That's the place where trainers gather together to compare and train their Pokemon. They even have fierce Pokemon battles."

"Don't forget they serve delicious foods and we'll get to wear gorgeous outfits," said Misty from by the walls. "I know the perfect dress to wear."

"Right," said Sirius slowly. He turned back to Harry. "We'll be in Vermilion City tomorrow so we'll leave after the party."

______________________________________________________________________

It was late at night before Nurse Joy came out of the ER. She looked exhausted, but pleased with her work.

Sirius had already sent Misty to bed, but Harry and Ash refused to sleep until they heard news about Charmander's condition. Pikachu had gone to bed with Misty, but Cyndaquil and Houndour stayed to hear about the fate of their friend.

"Charmander will be fine," she said. "It's resting right now, but you can go in and see it if you want to."

Harry, Ash, and Sirius stood up as they followed Houndour and Cyndaquil into the ER. Charmander was resting peacefully on the bed. Its' tail flame looked stronger and it wasn't shivering.

Houndour walked over to Charmander and gave it a gentle nuzzle. Cyndaquil settled itself on the foot of Charmander's bed.

"Charmander's going to be just fine," said Sirius. "I think it's time for you boys to go to sleep."

"Okay," said Ash.

Harry didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to remain by Charmander's side so that it wouldn't be frighten when it woke up. "I'll go to bed," he told his godfather. "But I'm sleeping in here."

"…okay." he said. "Let's go, Ash."

Ash followed Sirius out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry pulled a chair up to the side of Charmander's bed and sat down. He took off his jacket and covered a sleeping Cyndaquil. Harry placed his head on the bed and stared into Charmander's sleeping face.

Harry opened his eyes and the morning sun blinded him. He sat up shielding his eyes against the sun. He stood up and stretched; his muscles were sore from spending an entire night in a chair.

He felt excitement in his stomach. Today he would see his father for the first time in years. But something felt wrong and he spotted it the minute he looked down at the bed. Charmander was gone.

Harry looked around and saw that Houndour and Cyndaquil were gone as well. His jacket lay crumpled on the bed. He rushed to wake up the others.

He opened the room door to a room that held two bunk beds, one on each side of the room, and a small table that faced an opened window. Sirius was lying in the upper bunk on the right side of the room, the lower bunk was empty. On the left side of the room Misty laid on the lower bunk and Ash was in the upper.

"Hey," Harry called out to the room. "Wake up!"

Sirius, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty jolted awake. They looked around confused then focused their attention on Harry.

"Wuz wrong?" asked Ash.

"The fire Pokemon are gone!" Harry exclaimed.

They all rushed to the ER to confirm Harry's statement. There was no sign of the Pokemon in the room. The curtains move gently as a breeze came through the room.

"Those fire Pokemon weren't exactly ours," said Sirius. "We were just helping them. I wish I could have caught that Houndour." he said after an after thought.

"They could have a least said thank you," said Misty.

"Or good-bye," said Harry in a small voice. He really wanted a fire Pokemon.

Sirius seemed to have notice the disappointment in Harry's voice because he quickly said, "Come on. Vermilion's ten minutes away. Let's go win you a Thunder badge."

______________________________________________________________________

They were once again walking down the road towards Vermilion City which was slowly coming into view. Harry couldn't wait to see his parents and the party on the St. Anne didn't sound half bad either.

Harry was so focused on getting to Vermilion City that he wasn't watching where he was walking. He stepped on the ground and it slowly caved in. When the others caught up with him, the ground collapsed and they found themselves lying in a ditch.

"Who the hell put a hole in the middle of the road?" asked Sirius as he rubbed his head. "Is everyone okay?"

Before anyone could answer, a large red hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu. Pikachu was lifted out of the hole and out of sight.

"Pikachu!" called Ash.

"Pikachu's coming with us," said Jessie whose head appeared over the head. "Finders keeper's losers…do something."

"They weep," said James whose face also appeared over the hole. "That's what they do."

"Give me back my Pikachu," said Ash angrily.

"I don't wanna," said Meowth who appeared over the hole. It was holding the hand that was holding Pikachu. "So we won't be seein' ya."

They turned to go.

"Come back!" yelled Ash.

"We can get out of this if we stack on top of each other," said Sirius. "I'll be on the bottom, then Harry, then Ash, and then Misty."

They followed Sirius' instructions and managed to get themselves out of the hole. Team Rocket had not gotten away. They were stopped by none other than Charmander, Cyndaquil, and Houndour.

"Charmander Charm," Charmander said to Team Rocket.

"Huh?" asked James. "What's it saying, Meowth."

"It says we better give Pikachu back or else." answered Meowth.

Jessie laughed. "Do you think you're going to get us to return this Pikachu?" she asked the fire Pokemon. "Pikachu is coming with us."

"Houndour," Houndour said to Cyndaquil and Charmander. "Houn."

Cyndaquil and Charmander went to stand besides Houndour. They all opened their mouths at the same time and let out a huge flame, burning Team Rocket. They blinked for a minute before dropping Pikachu and running off.

Ash went to pick up the hand and free Pikachu. "Pikachu," he said happily. "Are you okay, buddy."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu happily.

"Thank you," said Ash to the fire Pokemon.

"Cynda," said Cyndaquil nodding.

"Houndour Houn," said Houndour as he took a step forward.

Cyndquil ran and jumped into Harry's arms.

"I think they want to come with us," said Misty.

"Is that right?" asked Sirius. "You want to travel with us." The fire Pokemon nodded. "Alright! I've got a Houndour!"

"Great," said Harry. "Let's go to Vermilion City together." he placed Cyndaquil on the ground. "Race you." he said.

Ash placed Pikachu on the ground and they all lined up getting ready to rest. "On your mark." said Ash.

"Get ready," said Misty.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

They all took off toward Vermilion City with Pikachu in the lead. A Thunder badge not far away and Harry's parents even closer.


	10. Vermilion City

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed from the doorway of the Pokemon Center.

A man with light brown hair looked up from the front desk. He had been typing on the computer when they had arrived, but he looked happy at the sight of his friend. He ran from behind his desk and over to Sirius giving him a brief hug before turning to hug Harry.

"Hi, Uncle Remus," said Harry as he was crushed by his uncle. Remus let go and Harry looked at him. "Did you hear the news?"

"Yes," he answered. "Lily told me. I can't wait to see them."

"Me too," said Harry excitedly. He looked to Ash and Misty who had been watching the exchange. "These are my friends Ash and Misty. Ash is my partner."

"Hello," said Remus shaking Ash's hand and kissing the back of Misty's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you," said Misty. "It's nice to meet you to. You have great manners. Unlike some boys." she said in a undertone.

"What was that!?" asked Ash.

Remus laughed then looked to the Pikachu on his shoulders. "Hello, Pikachu," he said rubbing the Pokemon under its' chin.

"Pika," said Pikachu happily.

"Do you want me to treat your Pokemon?"

"You could," said Sirius looking around. "Where's Nurse Joy? Did you fire her?"

"No," answered Remus taking Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. "She's in the ER taking care of a Rattata that was defeated in a gym battle against Lieutenant Surge."

"Lieutenant Surge?" asked Harry.

"He's the leader of the Vermilion City gym."

"I guess we'll have to show him," said Ash. "Right, Harry?"

"Of course, but not until my parents get here."

"You're not doing any battling anyway until I treat your Pokemon." said Remus.

Harry grabbed all six of his Pokeballsl; Eevee, Pidge, Sandshrew, Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. He passed them over to Remus along with the other's Pokeballs.

"I'll take care of these," said Remus. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast?"

"That sounds perfect," said Ash. "I always do well in battles after a big meal."

Ash led the way to the Cafeteria where the food was free. He ordered two of everything and immediately began to devour food.

"Ash," said Misty disgusted. "Can't you eat with a bit more manners?"

"No time," said Ash with a mouthful of food. "Have to hurry."

"What are you talking about? You have plenty of time. Time won't matter when you're choking on a sausage."

Ash stopped stuffing his face to look up at Misty angrily. He then continued to eat at a slower pace.

Sirius looked up and dropped his fork onto his plate. "It's James and Lily!" he exclaimed jumping up from the table and running over to James.

He looked a lot like Harry except he had hazel eyes. Harry and Misty got up as well, but didn't run over. Sirius gave James a hug.

"Man," said James pushing Sirius off. "Get off me. I want to see my son." he looked over at Harry. "There's my, buddy." he said holding out his arms. Harry ran over into those welcoming arms and James embraced him tightly. "How have you been, kiddo?"

"I'm fine, dad." answered Harry as he pulled away from his father and turned to give his mother a hug.

"Why don't you come join us for breakfast?" asked Sirius.

They all walked back over to the table and sat down. James and Lily began to serve themselves.

"Remus said he'll be down here as soon as he treats your Pokemon," said Lily. "By the way, what happened to your forehead?"

Harry absentmindedly ran his hand across his forehead. He had forgotten about the cut Voldemort had created with his Mightyena.

"Oh, that," he said. "I had a little run in with this guy."

"Looks like more than a little run in," said James. "Who was the guy?"

"…he called himself Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" repeated James. "That guy's a psycho. Glad I didn't have the misfortune to meet him."

"Who's Voldemort?" asked Lily.

"Voldemort is supposed to be this all powerful trainer who trains only snake type Pokemon and dark type Pokemon. He's been traveling the world looking for his equal. He never found him."

"Until now," said Harry. "He marked me as his equal. Why? I never did anything to that man."

No one responded. Remus suddenly walked into the room and sat down at their table.

"You're Pokemon are fine," he said helping himself to a sausage. "You're obviously taking good care of them."

"Do you know which one you're going to use in the match?" asked Lily.

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "I think he specializes in electric Pokemon so I should be okay with Sandshrew."

"Electric Pokemon, huh?" said Ash. "I'm going with Pikachu."

"How good are you?" asked James. "How many badges have you won?"

"Just two." answered Harry.

"Just two?" repeated James with amusement in his voice.

"I know what you're thinking," said Ash. "We should have more. We just keep getting side track. We both have six Pokemon."

"Really?" asked James. "Only six?"

"Stop it, James," muttered Lily.

"I'm only teasing," said James. "That's pretty good for a beginner."

"Beginner!?" exclaimed Harry standing up. "I'll show you beginner. Come on, Ash. Let's go win that Thunder badge."

______________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the gym just in time to see a boy emerging from it holding a small Pokemon in his arms. He looked up when he saw Harry, Ash, Sirius, Misty, Remus, James, and Lily approaching. His eyes were red and full of tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"T-The g-gym l-leader," cried the boy. "H-He injured m-my N-Nidoran." He then ran off crying.

"Is this Surge guy really that tough?" Harry asked Remus.

"Yes," Remus answered. "He trains his Pokemon as if they were in the army.."

Harry stepped forward and opened the doors to the gym. It was so dim inside that Harry could barely see the battlefield. He looked around the room and saw that their were a lot of electrical objects and things that a war veteran would keep in his house.

"This guy must really be tough," said Ash. "To be a war veteran."

"Who goes there!?" asked a voice.

They all jumped and turned towards a door. A man was standing in the doorway wearing a green army uniform. He saluted them then said, "At ease, soldier."

"O-Okay…" said Harry not understanding what that meant.

"I'm Surge." said the man. "Lieutenant Surge and the leader of the Vermilion City gym. Who are you?"

"I'm Ash," said Ash. "of Pallet town. This is Harry." he said indicating Harry. "We're here to challenge your gym."

"Really?" asked Surge. "Is that pathetic little rodent your Pokemon?" he asked indicating the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Yep," said Ash proudly. "That's my buddy Pikachu."

"Pi-ka," said Pikachu nodding its' head.

Surge started to laugh. First it was a small chuckle, then it turned into hysterical laughter. Harry didn't see what was funny.

"What's so funny?" demanded Ash.

Surge controlled his laughter. "Do you really think that that Pikachu can be my Pokemon."

"Of course," answered Ash. "He's the best Pokemon there is."

"Really?" said Surge. He pulled out a Pokeball. "Then you haven't met the best electric Pokemon. Come on out, Raichu!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Rai," said the large mouse.

It was a larger version of a Pikachu except the tail was longer and it was orange. It looked powerful.

"We'll have a two-on-one match," said Surge. "I'll be using Raichu. Call out your Pokemon."

"Let's show him that size doesn't mean anything," said Ash. "Get in there, Pikachu."

"Pika," exclaimed Pikachu as it ran onto the battlefield.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball. "Let's go, Sandshrew!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing his Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew," said Sandshrew happily.

"That Sandshrew looks like it should be drinking from a bottle," said Surge.

"Sandshrew is a great Pokemon," said Harry defending his Pokemon. "You'll see when we beat your Raichu."

"Let's get started," said Surge. "Raichu, let's give them your attention with a thunderbolt!"

"Rai," said Raichu. "Rai-chuuuuuuuu!" it said as it sent a powerful thunderbolt attack at Pikachu and Sandshrew.

Before Harry and Ash could call a command, both Pokemon were hit directly. Even Sandshrew was affected. After the attack was finished, Pikachu and Sandshrew collapsed onto the ground.

"Pikachu!" called Ash while Harry called, "Sandshrew!"

Harry and Ash rushed over to their injured Pokemon, each picking up the respectable Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked his Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew," it answered tiredly.

"Just as I thought," said Surge. "Your Pokemon are weak and pathetic. You'll never be able to defeat me with un-evolved Pokemon." Raichu walked over to Surge and he gave the Pokemon a pat on the head. "I evolved Raichu as soon as I got it. I didn't waste anytime raising a weak Pikachu."

This statement made Harry angry. One of the best part of raising Pokemon was training the Pokemon from the very beginning, not taking short cuts and forcing a Pokemon to evolve.

"Sandshrew is a great Pokemon," said Harry standing up. "I don't need a Sandslash to beat your Raichu."

Surge laughed. "With a statement like that you'll never win against me." he turned to go. "Come back when your Pokemon evolve."

Harry, shaking with anger, watched as Surge left the battlefield with his Raichu.

"Harry," said Misty walking over to them. "You should take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center."

"Right," said Harry grabbing a Pokeball and returning his Sandshrew.

______________________________________________________________________

When they returned to the Pokemon Center, Remus gave Pikachu and Sandshrew an immediate treatment. They were all in the ER watching Pikachu and Sandshrew taking a nap.

"How are we going to beat Surge?" Ash asked Harry. "His Raichu is way too powerful. He even knocked out your Sandshrew and that's a ground type."

"Surge is something, isn't he?" said James. "I remember when Sirius and I first challenged him it took us a week to win."

"That was before we became the great trainers we are today," added Sirius.

"So, how did you defeat him?" asked Ash.

"We're not telling you," said Sirius. "You have to chose your own technique. What worked for us might not work for you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're going to have to work a little harder," responded Misty. "Brock and I only gave you those badges because we went easy on you. Not every gym leader is as nice as we are."

"So, I'm not a great trainer?" mumbled Harry.

"Of course you are," said Lily. "You come from a long line of great Pokemon trainers."

"She's right," said Remus. "On both sides of the family."

"Then why can't we win against Surge?"

"…I remember something Surge had said," said Remus who apparently was in deep thought. "He said he evolved Raichu as soon as he got it."

"So?" said James in a bored voice. "So, what if he's a fan of evolved Pokemon. I know some people who don't evolve their Pokemon at all."

"You could always evolve your Pokemon," said Misty.

"I am not evolving Sandshrew just for this match," Harry said angrily. "I want Sandshrew to evolve from experience."

"That wasn't my idea," said Remus. "Raichu was rushed through its' evolution meaning that it never learned some of the attacks it learns at a Pikachu stage."

"That's right," said James. "It never learned attacks like Quick Attack. It's fast, but not as fast as a Pikachu's agility."

"Ash, I have an idea," said Harry. "Why don't we train so Pikachu can learn agility."

"Alright," said Ash brightly. "I'm game."

After a nice dinner, Ash and Harry went outside to train Pikachu and Sandshrew while everyone else stayed inside to enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"Let's play tag," said Harry. "Everyone put their foot in." Harry moved his foot forward along with Ash, Pikachu, and Sandshrew. Harry kneeled down. "Bubblegum Bubblegum in a dish," he said pointing to each foot with every syllable he said. "How many Bubblegum do you wish?" he asked pointing to Pikachu's foot.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Three," repeated Harry. "One, two, three. So out you go with a double-double dish on his right or left stinky toe." he finger landed on Ash's foot. "Okay, you're out." Ash removed his foot.

Harry repeated the process until only his foot and Pikachu's remained. "-on his right or left stinky toe." he finished as he pointed to his own foot. "I'm out. You're it, Pikachu. You have to give us a fifteen second headstart. Okay?"

"Pika,"

Harry, Ash, and Sandshrew all ran in different directions and continued to put distance between themselves and Pikachu.

"It's been fifteen seconds," called Ash. "Come and catch us."

Pikachu ran forward in the direction he saw Harry running to. He stopped and looked around, there was no sign of him.

"Pika," said Pikachu as its' ears quivered as if trying to hear where Harry was hiding.

It suddenly heard slight movement. It turned its' head to the right and ran in the direction, hoping to find one of the people it were looking for.

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash, who was standing not too far from Pikachu. "Come and catch me." he said starting to run. Pikachu chased after him. Ash laughed. "You're going to have to run faster than that if you're going to catch me."

"Pika,"

"You can't catch me," teased Ash.

"Pika,"

"Not quick enough, Pikachu,"

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it put on a burst of speed. It ran quickly towards Ash and caught up with him in a matter of seconds. It tackled Ash to the ground. "Pika!"

"Great job," said Harry as he and Sandshrew caught up. "You learned agility."

"Pika?"

"Let's try it again." said Harry. "Try and catch me."

It took several hours before Pikachu learned how to use agility whenever it wanted. Sandshrew had even caught on. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was after ten o' clock.

"I think we should go to bed so we can get up early," he said to Ash. "If we want to get on the St. Anne we should be at the gym as early as possible."

"Okay," said Ash. "Time for bed, Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the gym at seven o' clock. When they entered it, Surge was sitting in his chair with a plate of bacon and eggs and a cup of coffee. He was in the middle of breakfast.

Harry and Ash had left before the others had awaken. They wanted to hurry and win a badge so that they will be able to board the St. Anne with the others.

Surge placed the plate on the table beside the chair and stood up. "So," he said walking towards them. "You decided to return. You know my gym isn't open until nine o' clock."

"I know that," said Harry. "But we have to finish this battle before eight. We really want to board the St. Anne."

"I suppose I could be considerate and battle you this early. Lucky for you, Raichu went to bed at six o' clock and was up bright and early."

"Then we can battle?" asked Ash with hope.

"Yes," answered Surge walking away. "Follow me to the battlefield."

It took only ten minutes for Surge to get ready for the battle. He had Raichu on the field while Ash and Harry had Pikachu and Sandshrew ready for battle.

"The same two Pokemon?" asked Surge. "You kids never learn." he looked down at his Raichu. "Let's hurry this up and get back to breakfast. Raichu, thunderbolt!"

"Rai-chuuuuuuuuuu!" said Raichu as it charged an electric attack at Sandshrew.

"Dodge it!" called Harry.

"Counter with your thunderbolt," Ash told Pikachu.

Sandshrew quickly dodged the thunderbolt attack while Pikachu launched its' own thunderbolt attack. After launching an attack at Sandshrew, Raichu didn't have time to move out of the way of Pikachu's thunderbolt. The attack had a direct hit on Raichu.

Once the attack ended, Raichu didn't fall down, but just stumbled back.

"You okay, Raichu?" asked Surge.

"Rai," said Raichu in a tough voice.

"Good. Let's finish this off with a thunder attack."

"Quick Attack!" said Harry and Ash in a unison.

"Rai…..chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Raichu launching a powerful thunder attack.

The thunder attack headed straight toward Pikachu and Sandshrew, who both got on four feet and quickly ran out of the way. The attack hit the ground.

"Great job," said Harry. "Let's confuse it. Agility!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it ran in a circle going clockwise.

"Sand!" said Sandshrew as it ran in a circle going counter clockwise.

Raichu tried to concentrate on Pikachu, but couldn't figure out which Pokemon was which. It got dizzy.

"Good," said Ash. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Sandshrew, tackle!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it issued an electric attack.

Raichu stumbled once again, but Sandshrew was already rushing towards it. Sandshrew gave Raichu a powerful tackle and knocked it to the ground. It didn't get back up.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ash.

"I'll be damned," said Surge clapping. "You decided to use speed against my Raichu and confuse it. That deserves the Thunder badge." he went into his pocket and pulled out a badge. "It's yours." he said tossing it to Harry.

Harry caught it and showed it to Ash. "We've got…a Thunder badge!" they said in a unison as Harry held up the badge.

"Pi-Pikachu."

"Sandshrew Sand."

"That's great," said Surge. "But it's ten minutes to eight. If you're going on the St. Anne then you better hurry."

"Let's go!" said Ash.

They left the gym, waving at Surge as they exited. They ran as fast as they could to the docks, hoping that they'd make it on time.

When they arrived, many people were already boarding the ship. They looked around and spotted Remus. He was holding what look like to strips of paper and looking around. They walked over to him.

"There you are?" said Remus. "I take it that you won a badge."

"Yup," said Harry showing Remus the Thunder badge.

"That's great. You better get on the ship. It'll be leaving in a few minutes." he gave Harry and Ash their tickets. "You have a great time."

"You're not coming?" asked Ash. "It was thanks to you that we won our badge."

"Sorry, I can't come," said Remus. "I have to get back to the Pokemon Center. That's my job…besides I don't really like the water."

"Okay." said Harry. "Let's get on. Come on, Sandshrew."

They climbed on board the ship. They saw many people shuffling around trying to get to the bar, eating food, and having Pokemon battles. Pikachu was resting on Ash's shoulder and Sandshrew was on Harry's.

"I wonder where the others are." said Ash as they looked around.

"Ash…Harry…" came Misty's voice. They looked ahead and saw that she and Lily both had plates in their hands and was eating a meal. "There you are. We was worried that you wouldn't board on time."

"Did you win your match?" asked Lily.

"We sure did." said Harry.

"With that said," said Ash. "Let's eat."

Ash rushed forward towards the buffet and began to pile his plate high with food. Harry turned to Lily. "Where's dad?" he asked.

"He went off with Sirius to find someone to battle with." she answered. "It's been a while since they teamed up."

Harry walked away looking for his father. He wanted to see how his father did in a battle. He was a great trainer, he just wanted to know how great. He was just on his way towards his cabin to put his backpack up when he felt a pain in his forehead. It was similar to the pain he had felt at Mt. Moon.

Harry looked around. So Voldemort was here? He put off going to his cabin and decided to find Voldemort. He found him sitting alone eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Voldemort," said Harry walking over to him without getting close. He didn't know why, but the man hurt his head. "What are you doing here?"

Voldemort looked up. "You must be the dumbest kid I know."

"Huh?"

"Don't you know it's wise to stay away from your enemies. You keep seeking me out when you know I'm around. That's not smart. I could kill you."

"Kill me!?"

"Sandshrew!?"

Voldemort took a bite out of his sandwich as he studied Harry. "You seem different."

"Could it be 'cause I'm taller?"

"That's not it. Won any badges?"

"Um…yes. I have three."

"But did you win them? Or did they simply give them to you out of pity?"

"I won them," said Harry angrily. "I'm a great trainer. I'll prove it to you by beating you."

Voldemort popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. He put the plate down and stood up. "You're in no condition to battle against me."

"What are you talking about? I'm in perfect health."

"Are you?" asked Voldemort as he walked closer to Harry.

The pain in Harry's head increased the closer Voldemort stepped. Voldemort reached his hand towards Harry's face…

"You touch my son and that'll be the last thing you do," came James' voice.

Harry and Voldemort both looked up and saw James and Sirius standing a few feet away.

"Really?" sneered Voldemort. "You want to challenge Lord Voldemort? The greatest Pokemon trainer in the world."

"We'll see about that," said Sirius. "Let's battle."

Voldemort lowered his hand and turned away from them. "I don't think so." he said. He walked away leaving Harry staring at him.

"Are you alright?" James asked him.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he heard a familiar voice. It sounded like someone was having a Pokemon battle. Harry moved between people as he reached the battlefield. Ash was having a battle with a man he had never seen before. It was Butterfree versus Raticate.

"Butterfree," said Ash. "Give it your stun spore."

"Free," said Butterfree as it sprinkled a red powder onto Raticate.

"Raticate," said the rat as it found itself unable to move.

"Butterfree, finish it off with a tackle!"

Before Butterfree could attack. The man walked over to his Raticate and picked it up. "Let's just call this battle a draw." he said.

"But I was winning." muttered Ash.

"You raised your Butterfree perfectly," said the man. "I'd be more than happy to trade you my Raticate for your Butterfree."

"Trade?"

"That's what Pokemon trainers do when they like each others Pokemon. You do like my Raticate, don't you?"

"Um…yes. It's amazing. But trade my Butterfree? What do you think, Sirius?"

"Hmm. Well it depends on how you feel. Do you want to raise a new Pokemon, or do you want to raise the Pokemon you worked so hard on?"

"Don't listen to him," said the man. "He knows nothing about trading."

"I guess I could trade." said Ash. "Okay. Let's do it."

Harry didn't want to watch Ash give away his Butterfree so he went to go find something else to do. He was just on his way back to the cabin when he felt a familiar pain in his head. He started to look around for Voldemort. He found him leaning on the railing and looking out at the ocean.

"I told you to stop following me," he said. "You just don't know how close to death you are."

"Huh? I don't understand you. Are you a good guy, or a bad guy?"

Voldemort studied him. "You are the strangest child I ever met."

"You seem like a bad guy because you attacked me…but then you could be a good guy because you saved me on Mt. Moon."

"…I'm just a guy. I'm not good or bad."

Harry frowned. Why couldn't this man make sense? Harry walked over to him, ignoring the pain in his head, and looked out at the ocean. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on the water making it sparkle. Sandshrew jumped onto the rail for a closer look.

"What are you doing on this ship anyway?" asked Harry.

"I was invited by the man with the Raticate. He saw me having a battle with some man and thought I was a good trainer."

"Are you?"

"You've battled me before. On Mt. Moon."

"Yeah, but that was unexpected. I'm a whole lot better now. I've won three badges after all."

"You shouldn't boast. You won badges from weak gym leaders."

Harry opened his mouth and a scream could be heard from the front of the ship. Harry turned in the direction of the scream. "What was that?"

"Sounds like trouble." Voldemort responded cooly. "You'd better go help them out."

"Come on, Sandshrew." said Harry as he left Voldemort's presence, Sandshrew following behind him.

He reach the front of the ship and saw a group of people wearing black holding what looked like vacuums and was sucking up Pokemon and Pokeballs. He rushed over to his friends.

"What's going on?" he asked Ash.

"Team Rocket's stealing all of the Pokemon," he answered.

"So we're just going to sit here and let them?" asked Harry. "If they're going to take our Pokemon we might as well fight."

"Right," said Ash. "Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

A group of Pikachu gathered in a pyramid with Ash's Pikachu on top. "Pika-chuuuuuuuu!" said the Pikachu in a unison shocking Team Rocket.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Go, Eevee!" he said throwing the Pokeball. All of the Eevee gathered around Harry's Eevee. "Group swift!"

"Vwee," said all of the Eevee as they opened their mouth and sent stars flying at Team Rocket.

"Let's go, Growlithe!" said Sirius throwing his Pokeball. Other Growlithe gathered around Sirius' Growlithe. "Flamethrower!"

"Growl," said the Growlithe. They then opened their mouth and let out several large flamethrowers.

"It's our turn, Staryu!" said Misty throwing a Pokeball. "Water gun!" The Staryu gathered together and sent a jet of water towards Team Rocket.

"It's my turn." said James grabbing a Pokeball. "Go, Zapdos!" he said throwing a Pokeball and unleashing a giant yellow bird that had electricity running through its' body.

"Whoa," said Ash. "That's a strong Pokemon."

"Thanks," said James. "Zapdos, thunder attack!"

Zapdos gave an angry roar. It then released a thunder attack so powerful that it sent Team Rocket flying out of the side of the ship, creating a hole. The ship began to rock dangerously.

Everyone began to go into panic as the ship continued to rock back and forth. They gathered at the front getting ready to evacuate.

"Everyone calm down," said the captain from the front of the boat. "The ship is not going to sink. Everyone stay calm." he lowered an emergency boat. "I'm just testing out the emergency boats."

The crowd started shouting and rushing towards the boats and piling inside.

"Come on," said Lily when they were the last on the ship. "We have to go."

"Wait," said Misty looking around. "Where's Ash?"

"He said he was going to ask for his Butterfree back." answered Sirius.

"I'll go get him." said Misty rushing off.

"I don't see Voldemort," said Harry looking around. The ship gave a harsh shake knocking everyone to the floor. Harry returned all of his Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"We've got to leave now!" said Sirius.

"We're ready," said Ash as he and Misty came running forward. "I got Butterfree--"

The ship shook again and they all stumbled backwards through a door. They all crashed into the wall and slumped, unconsciously to the ground. The ship slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean with Harry and the others on it.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry, but the chapter hasn't been proofread, but here's something. Please review.


	11. Shipwreck!

"Harry?" called a voice. "Harry, are you alright? Say something."

The first thing Harry noticed was that he was lying on a hard floor. He had a pain in the back of his head from where he had hit the wall. Someone began to shake him roughly.

"Please, Harry," came James voice. "If you wake up I'll give you my Zapdos."

"Zapdos?" said Harry as he slowly opened his eyes. James was kneeling beside him and appeared to be upside down.

"Um…no." James said. "Are you alright?"

Harry sat up and saw that everyone was looking back at him. He then turned his head and looked out of the water. A Magikarp swam by. A Magikarp!? That didn't seem right.

"Can Magikarp fly?" he asked stupidly.

"Of course not," said Misty. "The ship sunk underwater."

"So we're trapped?" he asked.

"Not exactly," said Misty. "We've just got to find out how to get out of here."

"Well," said Ash. "How do you get out of a sunken ship?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." responded Sirius. "I've never been trapped in one. The ship is usually still on the water."

"Too bad Remus isn't here." said James. "He'd know what to do."

"Well, he's not here." said Lily. "We just got to figure this out." she thought for a moment. "Well, we know that there is water above us, water below us, and water around us. So no matter which way we go, we'll have to swim."

"Yes," said James. "But which way is the best way to go?"

Harry stood up. "The deck is below us, but what if we go down and find ourselves trapped. That'll be the last thing we'd do."

They all left out of the room and saw water had filled the room below. There was no way they would be able to survive if they got trapped at the bottom. They would drown.

"Wouldn't want to be the one to get trapped at the bottom of this." said Ash.

"I have an idea," said Misty grabbing a Pokeball. "Goldeen, I choose you!" she said throwing the ball and releasing the fish.

"Goldeen."

"Goldeen," said Misty. "Swim down to the bottom and see if you can find a way out. If you can bring something back from outside. Okay?"

"Goldeen." said Goldeen nodding.

They watched as Goldeen dived into the water and disappeared from view. They waited patiently for Goldeen to come back, but when twenty minutes passed, they grew worried.

"I hope nothing bad happened to Goldeen." said Misty as she paced around the small room.

They all stared into the water and Goldeen suddenly surfaced. She had nothing in her mouth. It was smart not to dive down to the bottom of the boat.

"Goldeen." said Goldeen.

"You did your best Goldeen," said Misty grabbing a Pokeball. "Return." she said calling the Pokemon back into the ball. She turned to the others. "Now what do we do?"

Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead. A pain that he was getting familiar with. He looked around. Voldemort was on the ship somewhere.

Harry looked up. Voldemort had to be upstairs. There was no way he would be down stairs. He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. He would need Chikorita's help if he was going to go up to the next level.

"Chikorita, I choose you!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball and letting out his Pokemon.

"Chika!" said Chikorita. It moved over and started to rub its' face against Harry's leg. "Chika, Chika."

"I love you too, Chikorita," said Harry. "But I need your help."

"Chika." said Chikorita as it ceased the rubbing and sat down waiting on Harry's instructions.

"Use your vine whip so I can get to the other side of the room." said Harry.

"Chika," said Chikorita. It faced the gap on the floor and extended its' vine whip to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash as Harry tested the strength of the vine whip.

"I'm going to walk on Chikorita's vine whip to get to the other side so that I can get up the stairs. There's someone up there."

Harry slowly placed one foot on the vine whip, then another. He carefully walked to the other side. Once he reached the other side, he turned around to face the others. "What are you waiting for? Get up here!"

Harry quickly ran up the stairs and looked around. The corridor was deserted, but the pain in his head was increasing.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted down the dark hall. "Are you there?"

"What are you doing here?" came Voldemort's voice. He came into view. "Why aren't you on the emergency boat?"

"We got trapped on the ship."

"We?"

"Didn't I tell you not to come near my son?" came a voice.

Harry turned around and saw that everyone had made it up the stairs. "It's alright, Dad." said Harry. "Voldemort's going to help us get out of here?" he turned to Voldemort. "Aren't you?"

"Me? Help you?" said Voldemort in surprised. "I told you…I'm your enemy. I'm going to kill you." he grabbed a Pokeball. "Mightyena, I choose you." he said throwing the Pokeball and unleashing the same dark dog that created the scar on Harry's forehead.

"So that's how it is," said Harry. "Let's teach him a lesson, Chikorita."

"Chika!" said Chikorita getting in front of Harry and preparing for battle.

"Mightyena, use your tackle attack."

Mightyena rushed towards Chikorita, who ran out of the way. Mightyena crashed into the wall and put another hole in the ship. Water spilled through the hole and quickly began to fill the room.

"We got to do something and fast!" said Sirius.

"Quick. There are some stairs around here." said Voldemort. "We've got to get up them."

"Charmander," said Ash. "We need you!" he through the Pokeball and Charmander came out.

"Charm." said Charmander.

"Light the hall so we can find the stairs."

"Charrrrrrrrrrrrm!" said Charmander as it lit the room with its' flame thrower.

They quickly looked around the room for the stairs. They had to hurry. If the water hit Charmander, it would be badly hurt.

"I see the stairs," said Lily pointing into a corner. "Hurry!" she said as she and the others began to run towards it.

"We'll…We'll need something to block the water from the stairs." said James as they reached the top of the stairs. Tables lined the room. They appeared to be in the dining room.

"I have an idea," said Harry grabbing a Pokeball. "Eevee, help us out!" he said throwing the ball.

"Vwee," said the Eevee as it came out of the ball.

"Use Iron Tail on one of the tables!"

"Vwee," said Eevee running forward. It leapt high into the air as it's tail flashed a silver color. It swung it down hard on the table breaking it.

James and Sirius picked up the wood and built a trapdoor keeping the water on the floor below.

"Good thinking, Harry." said Misty.

"We're not out of trouble yet." said Voldemort. "We still have to get off this ship."

"Right," said Ash. "I guess we have to keep going up. Charmander'll lead the way."

Charmander led them into a room that led into a long corridor. This was the place where all the cabins were kept. They looked above them and saw that the staircase was broken and too far away for Chikorita's vine whip to reach.

"We'll take a ride on Zapdos," said James. He threw the Pokeball and Zapdos came out with a loud roar. "Zapdos," said James. "Fly us onto the staircase."

Zapdos lowered one wing on the ground to allow them to climb on. James climbed on and held his hand out to Lily, who clambered on after him. Misty went next followed by Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, then Charmander, then Harry, then Eevee, then Chikorita, then Sirius, and finally Voldemort and Mightyena.

Zapdos flexed its' wings with a roar, gave a powerful flap, and soared into the air and onto the staircase. It walked upstairs to the next level. Everyone slid down Zapdos and landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks, Zapdos," said James returning the electric bird.

"We should be almost out," said Misty. "I've been wondering something. If we're under water and heading for the top of the ship, which is the bottom, then won't water get in the ship when we cut a hole in it?"

"We'll just use water Pokemon to float up to the top." responded Lily. "We just have to make sure we have enough water Pokemon for everyone."

"I have Squirtle," said Ash. "Harry has Totodile. Misty has Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and Horsea."

"And I have Blastoise." said Lily.

"That's seven Pokemon for seven people. We have enough." said Sirius. "We'll be able to get out of here."

"The exit should be up those stairs." said Voldemort.

"Let's go." said Sirius.

They climbed the final staircase and found themselves in a room with the ceiling, or bottom more like, above them.

"Here we are." said Ash.

"Chikorita and Eevee return!" said Harry calling his Pokemon back into the Pokeball.

"Return, Mightyena." said Voldemort calling back his Pokemon.

"Okay, Ash, you're on." said James.

"Charmander," said Ash. "Use your flamethrower."

"Charrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm!" said Charmander as it let out a flamethrower cutting a hole in the roof.

The roof fell away and water poured down into the boat. Charmander ran from the gushing water, protecting its' tail.

"Charmander, return." said Ash putting the Pokemon in its' Pokeball. He grabbed another ball. "Squirtle, I choose you!" he said calling out his Squirtle.

"Goldeen," said Misty grabbing four Pokeballs. "Staryu, Starmie, Horsea. I choose you!" The four Pokemon came out.

"Come out, Blastoise." said Lily calling out her faithful Pokemon.

"Totodile, it's your turn." said Harry calling out his Totodile.

"Toto Toto Dile," said Totodile as it hopped on one foot to the other.

They carefully tied a rope between their waist and attached the rope to at least one Pokemon. Lily, instead of tying a rope around her waist, climbed onto Blastoise's back. Harry was attached to Totodile, Sirius to Starmie, James to Horsea, Ash to Squirtle, Voldemort to Staryu, and Misty to Goldeen.

"Everyone set?" asked Misty. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

The Pokemon jumped into the air and rode the waterfall into the water, taking the humans with them. They swam through freezing cold water as fast as they could. When they surfaced, they looked around. They saw nothing, but the calm, blue ocean.

"We made it," sighed Misty. "We made it."

"Look," called out Lily. "There's a raft." she said pointing to a large piece of wood floating on top of the water.

The Pokemon swam over to the raft dragging the humans with them. They all climbed, soak and wet, on top of the raft. They laid down gasping in all of the fresh air their lungs could take.

"Where are we?" asked James.

"We're in the middle of the ocean." answered Sirius.

"I can see that," said James. "Where in the middle of the ocean?"

"A point pass the middle."

Lily sat up and looked at the sky. "The sun feels great." she said. "But how do we know which way is land?"

"I have an idea," said Voldemort. "Use your flying Pokemon and tell them to go find land."

"Good idea," said Ash grabbing two Pokeballs. "Pidgeotto, Butterfree! I choose you!" he said throwing his Pokeballs.

"Come on out, Pidge." said Harry throwing a Pokeball. Pidge joined the others in the sky. "Go look for land. If you find some bring back something from the land."

The Pokemon nodded their heads in understanding and flew off.

______________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen and the Pokemon had not returned. No one was worried about them, but they were growing restless and Ash was growing hungry.

"I'm so hungry," he groaned. "I should have eaten while we was on that ship."

"Pika," agreed Pikachu tiredly.

"Only if you wanted to eat floor food," said Voldemort. "The ship was turned upside down meaning that the food was on the floor."

"I probably have eaten it anyway. I'm starving."

"Well," said Misty digging in her backpack. "All we have is a pack of cookies." she said pulling out a small bag of Oreos. "And they're the minis."

"I don't care." said Ash looking at the bag hungrily. "Rip it open. Let's eat."

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu happily.

Misty was about to open the bag when a large Pokemon rose out of the water causing the water to splash over their bodies. They were soaked and the cookies were mush.

"I don't want to eat a soggy cookie." said Ash.

"Never mind the cookies, Ash," said Harry as he stood up. "There's a giant Gyrados glaring at us."

Ash turned and looked at the Gyrados. It looked fierce. "You think it wants some of our cookies?" he asked.

"I doubt it." said Sirius. "I think it's looking for a battle."

"A battle?" repeated Ash. "If it's a battle it wants, then a battle it gets. Pikachu…"

"Pika?" said Pikachu pointing to itself. "Pika Pika!" it said shaking its' head.

The Gyrados gave a loud roar.

"I think we should get out of here." panicked Misty. "We can tie the rope around the water Pokemon and they can lead us out of here."

"Good idea," said James.

Voldemort tossed a rope around each of the water Pokemon and tied the rope to the raft. The Pokemon began to swim away from Gyrados as fast as they could. Gyrados chased after them.

"It's gaining on us," panicked Misty. "You gotta go faster." she told the Pokemon.

"Maybe Zapdos'll slow it down." suggested Harry.

"Good idea," said James grabbing a Pokeball. "Help us out, Zapdos!" said James throwing the Pokeball. Zapdos soared into the air with a powerful roar. "Zapdos, hit Gyrados with a thunderbolt."

Zapdos unleashed a powerful thunderbolt and hit Gyrados directly. Gyrados roared in pain and fell into the water.

"Alright," exclaimed Sirius. "We don't have to worry about Gyrados chasing--ow!" he said when a empty soda can hit him in the head. He picked it up. "Where'd this come from?"

Harry looked up and saw that Pidgeotto, Pidge, and Butterfree had return. "Hey, guys." he greeted. "Did this come from a town?"

"Pidgeo," said Pidge nodding.

"That means there's a town nearby." said Misty.

"Pidge, is the town close?" asked Harry.

"Pidge," answered Pidge in a means of saying 'yes'. It then pointed its' wing in the direction they were going in.

"We're heading in the right direction," said Lily. "They did a great job."

"You sure did," Ash said to the Pokemon. "You deserve a rest."

Ash returned Pidgeotto and Butterfree to their Pokeballs while Harry returned Pidge to its' Pokeball. The water Pokemon continued to pull the raft across the water.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to the next town?" asked Lily.

"No telling," answered Sirius. "The Pokemon told us that it wasn't--" a loud roar interrupted the rest of his sentence.

They all turned and saw that Gyrados had risen out of the water and was coming at them at full speed. They all screamed as Gyrados came closer.

"Mightyena," said Voldemort throwing a Pokeball. "Use hidden power!"

"Mightyena!" said Mightyena. It released a white light from its' body, but Gyrados quickly dodged.

"Eevee," said Harry throwing his Pokeball. "Use swift attack!" he said.

"Vwee," said Eevee as it appeared. It then opened its' mouth and sent a series of stars towards Gyrados. It dodged the attack by diving into the water.

"It disappeared." said Misty.

Another roar got their attention. They looked ahead of them and saw Gyrados emerging from the water. The water Pokemon stopped swimming to stare at Gyrados.

"There's only one way to get rid of this Gyrados." said Sirius. "We'll have to catch it."

"Zapdos'll work great against a Gyrados," said James. "But I already have three of them. I don't want another."

"Gyrados is on the list of Pokemon that I don't want to capture." said Misty.

"What else is on the list?" asked Voldemort.

"Caterpie, Beedrill, Weedle, Kakuna, Metapod…"

"In short, bug Pokemon?"

"Exactly. Bugs are gross."

"Don't worry, Misty," said Sirius. "I'll capture Gyrados." he said holding a Pokeball.

"But Sirius," said Harry. "All of your Pokemon are weak against water."

"That doesn't mean anything." he said. "We can't go on if we don't get rid of that Gyrados."

"I know you want to catch that Gyrados," said James. "But we're miles away from a Pokemon Center. Use my Zapdos."

"You'd really let me do that?" said Sirius putting away his Pokeball.

"Sure." he answered. He looked up at Zapdos. "Zapdos. Do whatever Sirius says."

Zapdos looked at Sirius and nodded.

"Okay," said Sirius. "Zapdos, thunder!"

Zapdos sent a powerful thunder attack at Gyrados. It rippled the water as it went towards Gyrados. Gyrados was hit harshly. It roared in pain as the thunder shocked every inch of its' body. Being a water Pokemon, the thunder attack was doing a lot of damage.

Sirius grabbed a Pokeball. "Pokeball," he said. "Go!" he said throwing the ball.

The ball made contact with Gyrados and it emitted a red glow before going inside the ball. Zapdos grabbed the ball before it could fall into the water. It returned the ball to Sirius, who examined it. It didn't move and the tip wasn't lit up. Gyrados was his.

"Alright!" said Sirius. "I caught a Gyrados!" he said holding the Pokeball in the air like a prize.

The water Pokemon continued forward eager to reach land. They had enough adventures with the ocean and Ash and Harry was still awaiting their fourth gym badge.


	12. Celadon City

"Land ho!" said Misty as a town came into view. "We're only a few yards from a Pokemon Center."

"And a restaurant." added Ash.

It was late afternoon when they had spotted the town. They were starving to death and were exhausted. They couldn't wait to get to…where were they going?

"What town are we headed for?" asked Harry.

"This is Celadon City," answered Voldemort. "It has a huge department store where you can buy all of the items you need for your Pokemon journey."

"This'll be a great time to go shopping," said Misty. "I can buy me a cute swim suit for swim season."

"Swim season?" repeated James. "We're in November."

"Too bad I have to walk all the way back to Viridian City." sighed Lily. "I have a lot of work to do, but this was a great vacation."

"Don't worry," said James. "I'll take you back home. I have to figure out where to go next for my journey. It feels like I've been everywhere."

The water Pokemon stopped at the shore and the raft came to a shaky halt. They had arrived in Celadon City. They got off the raft and put their Pokemon in their Pokeballs.

"Let's at least have lunch together." said Harry, who didn't really want his parents to go.

"Okay," said James. "We'll leave after lunch."

"Not me," said Voldemort. "I spent more time with you than I wanted. I'm outta here." he turned to go.

"Voldemort--" began Harry.

"The next time we meet," said Voldemort. "I'm going to kill you." He walked off leaving the others to stare at him.

"I…don't understand him." said Harry. He turned around to face the others. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center." he said. "What's wrong, Dad?"

James had a serious look on his face as he looked at Harry. At the sound of Harry's voice, James expression disappeared. "Nothing." he answered. He turned to Sirius. "Sirius, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." answered Sirius. "We'll catch up with you later." he called as James pushed him away from the others.

"Ready for some shopping, Misty?" asked Lily. "I can hit a few stores before I go back home."

"Sure." said Misty. "I could use a new dress. And shoes. And purses. And jewelry…" she listed as they walked off.

"What should we do?" Harry asked Ash.

"Let's get something to eat," said Ash. "I'm sure there's a decent restaurant around here."

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily.

"Okay." said Harry. "We can choose the restaurant while everyone's off doing their thing."

As they moved through the town looking for the restaurant, a whiff of perfume hit their noses. It had different fragrances that smelled like heaven. Harry stopped and looked around. He noticed a building where a group of young men were staring through the glass.

"What's going on over there?" Harry asked causing Ash to stop and look around.

"I don't know." answered Ash. "Let's go and see."

They walked over to the building and peered through the window. They didn't see anything at first, but a bunch of flowers. Then they saw a group of women sitting together. One of them was talking to the other women as if they were her students.

"What is this?" said Ash. "Looks like some type of girlish flower shop."

"Pika!" said Pikachu in a satisfied voice as it caught a whiff of the perfume Harry had been smelling.

"That smells nice, doesn't it, Pikachu?" Harry asked.

"Pika Pika." said Pikachu nodding.

"Let's go in for a closer look," said Harry taking Pikachu off of Ash's shoulders and going inside.

If Harry thought the outside of the shop smelled beautiful, he was wrong. The inside smelled even better. The fragrance of the perfume mixed in with the fragrance of the flowers, which blended in nicely. Harry took a deep breath.

"It smells nice," sighed Harry.

"Pika," sighed Pikachu. "Pik?" said Pikachu looking around.

"Hello," said a young woman. "Are you my new student? Or do you want to buy some perfume, or perhaps some flowers."

"Um…no." answered Harry. "Your shop drew our attention. We wanted to take a look. It smells nice in here."

"Thank you," she responded. "I raise grass Pokemon and we plant flowers and create our own perfumes. I'm Erika."

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"Potter?" she asked. "I met your father once. Charming young man." she said. "Would you like to see my grass Pokemon?"

"Sure," said Harry. "I'll be happy to."

Erika led the way to her back room where the smell was the strongest. There was so many grass Pokemon. There were Oddish, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and even a large Pokemon Harry had never seen before. It was large and purple. It had a red, flower shape on top of its' head and it drooled slightly on the side of its' mouth. It looked kind of Gloomy.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Harry asked.

"That's a Gloom. I use its' scent in some of my perfume." responded Erika.

"Really?" said Harry. He and Pikachu edged closer to sniff the Gloom. It looked at Harry and let out an unpleasant smell. "Ugh! That doesn't smell very nice."

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu covering its' nose.

Erika chuckled. "Sorry." she said. "But Gloom normally have a pleasant smell. Gloom only let out a bad odor when it is afraid."

"I guess the bad smell keeps the enemy away." said Harry covering his nose.

"Chu." said Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Hey, Harry," came a voice. He turned and saw Ash standing in the door way. "Ugh! It stinks in here!"

"Gloom." said Gloom in despair.

"That wasn't nice." said Erika. "Gloom has feelings too."

"Yeah, yeah," responded Ash in a bored voice. "Can you hurry up with this gay little flower shop? Everyone is waiting for you and I want to earn a badge."

"You want to earn a badge, do you?" asked Erika. "Well, too bad! I'm the gym leader of Celadon City and you're not welcomed back in here."

"Wait! This is the gym!?"

"Not for you," said Erika angrily. "Now get out!"

______________________________________________________________________

"You got kicked out of the gym?" Misty asked Ash.

Everyone had dropped their Pokemon off at the Pokemon Center and was sitting at fast food restaurant having lunch. Ash had finished telling them how he was banned from the gym because of what he said about the leader's Pokemon.

"I should have known you would have ruined something if I didn't come with you." Misty continued. "Now what are you going to do!? You and Harry have to battle together in order to win a badge. And now you're banned from the gym!"

"Don't you think I feel bad about it?" said Ash through a mouthful of food. "Now Harry and I'll never win our fourth badge."

"Maybe you could go back and apologize," said Sirius. "She'll probably forgive you and let you battle."

"That's a great idea," said Ash. "That's exactly what I'll do. Everything'll be fine."

"I doubt it." muttered Misty.

After they retrieved their Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, they gathered at the entrance of the town to say good-bye to James and Lily, who would be walking back to Viridian City together.

"You watch after yourself," Lily said to Harry as she gave him a big hug. "And stay away from Voldemort."

"Mom," said Harry pulling away from his mother. "I'm a Pokemon trainer," he said. "I can take care of myself."

"…You can never be too careful." she said.

"Good luck with your journey," said James. "We'll talk to you real soon. It was nice meeting you." he added to Ash and Misty. He looked at Sirius. "Remember what you promised me."

"Don't worry," said Sirius. "He's in good hands."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that statement. Was they talking about him?

"Bye, Pikachu," said Lily brightly.

"Pika," said Pikachu happily.

They gave one last wave before turning to leave out of the town. Harry watched them until they disappeared. He would miss them, but he had to take care of himself. This was part of being a Pokemon trainer.

"Let's head to the gym," said Sirius. "We have to figure out how to get you inside."

"It's not my fault her Gloom smells like old Nachos." muttered Ash.

"With that attitude, you'll never get back inside."

______________________________________________________________________

"What a beautiful smell," sighed Misty as they drew closer to the gym. "It smells like flowers and perfume."

"Erika is the leader of Celadon's gym," said Sirius. "She plants flowers with her grass Pokemon and they create their own perfume. All the girls go crazy for it."

"I'm going crazy for it just by smelling it. It's smells so nice."

"Thank you," said Erika coming from around the building with a group of Oddish. "Our Pokemon work hard to create the perfect perfumes. Hello, Harry…Sirius."

"You remember me," said Sirius scratching his head. "How's business?"

"It's going great. The school is fine and we've created a top-secret perfume."

"A top-secret perfume?" asked Misty. "That must smell amazing. I'm Misty. I love the smell of your perfume."

"Thank you, Misty." said Erika. "How would you like to come to my next class? It's about to start."

"Really?" asked Misty. "I'd love to."

"Great," she said. "You're all welcomed…except for you." she said pointing at Ash. "You're never going to step foot inside of this gym again."

"But I have to battle you." said Ash.

"That's your problem," she said. She then lifted Pikachu from Ash's shoulders. "Come on, Pikachu." she said. "You can come inside. You don't want to miss this lecture."

They all followed Erika inside, leaving Ash standing alone outside.

"Erika," said Harry. "Do you mind if I let my Pokemon out?" he asked. "I know they'll love to hear the lecture."

"Sure." she said. "Your Pokemon are welcomed here as well."

"Thanks," said Harry grabbing his Pokeballs. "Eevee, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Pidge, and Sandshrew! Come on out!" he said throwing the Pokeballs.

"Vwee Vwee," said Eevee happily.

"Chika!" said Chikorita as it moved over to Harry and started to move its' face up and down Harry's leg.

"How cute," said Erika watching Chikorita.

"Quil," said Cyndaquil.

"Toto Toto Dile," said Totodile happily hopping on one foot to another.

"Pidgeo!" said Pidge.

"Sand," said Sandshrew.

"All of your Pokemon look well trained," said Erika. "They would do well in a gym battle. Especially your Eevee. It looks almost ready to evolve."

"Really?" asked Harry. "Eevee was the first Pokemon I got."

"Vwee!"

"I got some new Pokemon too," said Sirius grabbing his Pokeballs. "Go, Growlithe, Houndour, Phanpy, and Gyrados!" he said throwing the balls and releasing his Pokemon.

"Your Growlithe looks strong," said Erika petting Growlithe on top of the head.

"Growl," it said happily.

"Dour," said Houndour.

"Phanpy Phan!" said Phanpy running over and jumping into Sirius' arms.

"Your Phanpy just loves you."

Gyrados, however, roared angrily at Harry. It opened its' mouth and let out a jet of water, dousing Harry.

"What did I do?" asked Harry as water dripped from his head to feet.

"Gyrados!" said Sirius. "That wasn't nice. Now apologize." Gyrados stubbornly turned away from Harry. "Well then you can just go back in your Pokeball." said Sirius grabbing Gyrados' Pokeball and putting it back inside.

"Gloom Gloom." said Gloom as it came out of a room.

"What a cool Pokemon." said Misty. "This must be a Gloom." she walked over to Gloom. "Hello, Gloom. How are you?"

"Gloom," said Gloom fearfully. It began to back away.

Misty knelt down to pet Gloom, but it let out a horrible smell that she immediately backed away, covering her nose.

"So this is Gloom's infamous smell." coughed Misty.

"It's alright Gloom," said Erika. "These are friends of mine."

"Gloom."

Chikorita walked over to Gloom. "Chika!" it said extending its' vine whip. It started to tickle Gloom with the vine.

"Gloom Gloom Gloom." laughed Gloom.

"Chikorita's so nice," said Misty. "It doesn't mind being around Gloom when it smells like…" she broke off.

"Why don't we get started?" asked Erika.

Erika explained how the Pokemon worked together to make such delicate perfumes. She explained how she used the flowers and Gloom's scent to make most of her perfumes. She, however, didn't explain what was in her top-secret perfume.

"Besides making our customers smell nice," said Erika. "We use our perfumes in Pokemon Aroma Therapy."

"Pokemon Aroma Therapy?" repeated Harry.

"Yes. When we're trying to relax a Pokemon, we can use our perfumes. They can even heal an injured Pokemon."

"Can I ask a question, Erika?" asked Misty. "How come Gloom doesn't smell bad now? We're sitting with Gloom and it doesn't smell bad at all. It actually smell nice."

"Gloom."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Is that because Gloom now trust us?"

"That's exactly right, Harry," said Erika. "Gloom is now familiar with you so it won't smell bad. Gloom is usually a nice smelling Pokemon."

"Chika," Chikorita said to Gloom.

"Gloom Gloom." Gloom responded happily.

"Looks like Gloom made a new friend," said Misty.

Everyone laughed just as the door opened. "Erika," said a young woman from the doorway. "This young lady is here for a Pokemon match."

A young girl was standing with the woman wearing a pink dress and looking very familiar. She seemed shy because when she made eye contact with Harry and the others, she turned red and quickly looked away.

Erika moved over to the girl. "Hello," she said nicely. "What's your name?"

"Um…Ash…ley. My name is Ashley." she responded nervously. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily running over to Ashley. It seemed happy to see her.

"No," Ashley muttered. "Get away from me, Pikachu."

"Pika?"

"How do you know Pikachu?" Sirius asked.

"Uh…um…I-I don't." she responded shaking her head. "I'm just f-frightened by Pikachu."

"There's no reason to be afraid." said Harry picking up Pikachu. "Pikachu wouldn't harm a Beedrill…unless it was attacking it."

"Thank you, Harry." said Ashley carelessly.

"Uh…how do you know my name?"

"Um…Everyone knows you Harry."

"Fair enough," said Harry taking that as an answer. "How many--"

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu shocking both Harry and Ashley.

"Pikachu," said Misty. "That wasn't nice."

"Pika."

They all gasped as they looked at Ashley, who wasn't Ashley at all, but was actually Ash in a dress. The wig he was wearing had burned off from Pikachu's attack.

"That's right," said Ash. "It's me. I wore this stupid dress so that I would be able to battle with Harry and win a gym badge."

"You put on a dress?" asked Sirius staring at Ash. "Wow…you must really want to compete in the Indigo League to dress yourself like a girl."

"I had no choice!" said Ash. "She wouldn't let me in the gym!"

"Please, Erika," said Harry turning to face Erika. "We're partners. If Ash can't compete then I can't when a badge."

"Alright," said Erika. "I'll accept your challenge." she turned to face Harry. "I'm only doing this for you. If you wasn't his partner I wouldn't be challenging you."

"Thank you so much." said Harry.

"Let's go to the battlefield."

______________________________________________________________________

Sirius and Misty waited in the stands where they would watch Harry and Ash's gym battle.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're Harry Potter," said Erika as they prepared for their match.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "We don't need you to go easy on us. Ready, Ash?"

"Ready." said Ash grabbing a Pokeball. "Charmander, I choose you!" he said throwing a Pokeball and releasing his Charmander.

"Charm." said Charmander.

"Cyndaquil, I choose you!" said Harry throwing a Pokeball and releasing his Pokemon.

"Quil," said Cyndaquil.

A light suddenly issued from around Harry's waist and Eevee climbed out of its' Pokeball.

"Hey, Eevee," said Harry. "What are you doing out here?"

"Vwee." said Eevee happily.

"I bet Eevee wants to watch the match." said Sirius.

"Is that it, Eevee?"

"Eevee." said Eevee nodding.

"Okay, you can watch."

"If you're done, I'd like to get this match started." said Erika grabbing a Pokeball. "Go, Oddish!" she said throwing the ball.

Oddish was a small, blue Pokemon with several leaves on top of its' head.

"Oddish," said the Pokemon.

"Oddish is so cute." sighed Misty.

"Yes," said Erika. "Oddish is cute, but its' very powerful."

"It's no match for Charmander and Cyndaquil." said Ash. "Let's get started. Charmander, flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and use stun spore!"

Charmander let out a powerful flamethrower, but Oddish jumped out of the way and released a red powder.

"Cyndaquil," said Harry. "Blow that stun spore away."

"Quil," said Cyndaquil. It blew the stun spore away with ease.

"Great job, Cyndaquil." said Harry. "Use your smokescreen."

"Quil!" said Cyndaquil letting black smoke out of its' mouth. The smokescreen covered the field making it hard for them to see.

"Straight ahead, Charmander," came Ash's voice. "Tackle attack!"

"Look out, Oddish," said Erika.

Charmander appeared as if from out of no where and tackled Oddish knocking it into a wall. It slid down to the ground unconsciously.

"Great, Charmander!" exclaimed Ash as Erika returned her Oddish.

"Not bad," she said. "But you have to win two out of three. Go, Bulbasaur!" she said throwing a Pokeball and releasing her Bulbasaur.

"A Bulbasaur, huh?" said Ash returning his Charmander and grabbing another Pokeball. "Go, Bulbasaur!" he said throwing his Pokeball and unleashing his Bulbasaur. "I have my own Bulbasaur and it's way stronger than yours."

"Cyndaquil," said Harry holding his Pokeball. "Return!" he said putting Cyndaquil back inside of its' ball and grabbing another. "Chikorita, I choose you!" he said calling out his Chikorita.

Chikorita ran over to Harry and rubbed its' face on Harry's leg. "Chika!" it said happily.

"I love you too, Chikorita," said Harry. "But we're kinda in the middle of a battle." Chikorita ran back on the battlefield with the other two Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur," said Erika. "Use your razor leaf!"

"Whip the leaves, Chikorita!"

Bulbasaur sent a series of razor leaves at Chikorita, but Chikorita extended its' vine whip and began hitting the leaves, knocking them to the ground.

"Bulbasaur," said Ash. "Show it your razor leaf."

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur throwing razor leaves at Erika's Bulbasaur. It quickly dodged.

"Go, Chikorita!" said Harry. "Use your tackle!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita rushing forward.

Erika's Bulbasaur leapt out of the way. "Power up your Solar Beam!"

"Bulba!" said the Bulbasaur as the bulb on its' back started to glow.

"Don't let it charge, Bulbasaur," said Ash. "Use your razor leaf."

"You use your razor leaf too!" Harry told Chikorita.

Bulbasaur and Chikorita launched their razor leaves, but Erika's Bulbasaur launched its' Solar Beam burning the leaves to ash and knocking out both Pokemon.

"Looks like I've won this round," said Erika. "Bulbasaur, return!" she said calling back her Pokeball.

"You did a great job, Chikorita," said Harry returning the Pokemon to the Pokeball. "You deserve a rest."

"I know the perfect Pokemon for the next round," said Ash returning his Bulbasaur. He looked down at Pikachu. "Are you ready, Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pika!" said Pikachu in a tough voice as he ran out onto the battlefield.

"Hmm." said Harry. "Which Pokemon should I use next?"

"Eevee," came Misty's voice. "Get out of Harry's bag!"

Harry turned just in time to see Eevee pull the moon stone from his backpack "Eevee," said Harry. "Put that back." he told it.

Eevee turned to look at Harry with the moon stone in its' mouth. Harry stared back for a moment. Eevee suddenly began to glow a white glow. It began to change form; the moon stone was causing Eevee to evolve.

"It's evolving," said Sirius.

Eevee stopped glowing and instead of a brown fox, a black Pokemon was standing before them. It had gold rings around its' ears, legs, tail, and the middle of its' forehead. It had red eyes and slits for pupils; just like Voldemort. Would this Pokemon act like Voldemort?

"Umbreon." said the Pokemon.

"Harry," said Sirius. "Your Eevee evolved into a Umbreon."

"Hey, Umbreon," said Harry getting an idea. "Would you like to battle?"

"Ummmmm…" said Umbreon as if thinking about it.

"I could really use your help."

"Breon." said Umbreon nodding. It ran onto the battlefield beside Pikachu.

"A Pikachu and a Umbreon?" said Erika. "Okay. Vileplume, I choose you!" she said throwing a Pokeball. Vileplume was larger than Gloom and didn't look very gloomy. "Let's get started."

Harry was about to call an attack when the young woman from earlier came running through the door.

"Erika!" she said. "Someone's in our storage room stealing our perfume!" she said.

"What!?" exclaimed Erika. "We have to stop them!" she turned to face Harry and Ash. "Sorry--"

"We have to save your perfume," said Harry. "Let's go!"

They rushed off to the storage room just in time to see Team Rocket placing bottles of perfume in a large sack. They were even stealing the Pokemon.

"I should have known it was you," said Misty.

Team Rocket turned around. "We're just taking a few free samples," said Jessie. "Isn't that right…Ashley?"

"I wanted to get inside of the gym, so I asked Team Rocket for help," said Ash. "I should have known they were using me for their own selfish deeds."

"That's right," said Meowth. "We really know how to manipulate people."

"This is the last time you manipulate anybody," said Sirius grabbing a Pokeball. "Houndour, I choose you!"

"Houndour," said Houndour as it came out of the Pokeball.

""Go, Arbok!" said Jessie throwing a Pokeball. A large cobra like snake came out of the ball. It was purple like Ekans. Did it evolve?

"Weezing, go!" said James throwing a Pokeball. It was purple like Koffing, but appeared to have extra heads attached. Koffing must have evolved as well.

"Arbok, use poison sting!" said Jessie.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuu!"

Arbok was shocked and it crashed into a shelf knocking down bottles of perfume. They fell to the ground mixing together and creating a horrible smell.

"Weezing, use your sludge attack." said James.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!" called Harry.

Umbreon opened its' mouth and let out a dark energy ball. It headed straight for Weezing knocking it into several other shelves. More perfume fell and mixed with the other chemicals.

"That smells just awful." Misty said coughing.

"We have all the perfume and Pokemon we want," said James. "We'll just make our get away now."

"Houndour," said Sirius as Team Rocket tried to get away. "Stop them with your flamethrower!"

Houndour opened its' mouth and let out its' flamethrower. The flame burned the bags Team Rocket was carrying causing them to drop the perfume and Pokemon. The perfume bottles broke causing them to mix with the other chemicals.

Houndour's flamethrower touched some of the perfume lying on the floor and set fire. The fire spread quickly.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuuuuuu!"

Team Rocket was shocked and sent flying through the ceiling creating a large hole. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall.

"We should get out of here." said Misty.

"Right," said Erika. "Everyone outside!"

Everyone rushed outside and away from the burning building. Erika immediately started counting to make sure that everyone was outside.

"We should do something about that fire," said Ash grabbing a Pokeball. "Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" said Squirtle.

"Totodile, go!" said Harry throwing his Pokeball.

"Toto Toto Dile!" danced Totodile.

"Staryu, Starmie, and Horsea, come on out!" said Misty throwing her Pokeballs.

"Use water gun on the burning building," Harry told the Pokemon.

All of the water Pokemon turned around, let out their water gun, and began to put out the fire.

"Oh, no," came Erika's voice. They all turned to face her. "Where's Gloom!? Gloom must still be in the building."

"That's not good," said Sirius. "Gloom is a weed Pokemon. It could get hurt really bad."

"I'll go get it," said Ash rushing into the building before anyone could stop him.

"We need more water," said Misty. She turned to Sirius. "Call out your Gyrados. It can use its' water gun."

"Right," said Sirius grabbing a Pokeball. "Help us out, Gyrados!" he said throwing it. Gyrados came out with a powerful roar. "Gyrados, we need you to use water gun on that fire.

Gyrados turned to face the fire and used its' water gun along with the other Pokemon.

Ash came running out of the exit with a Gloom on his back. Gloom seemed fine, but it was obvious that it was shaken up. The fire finally let up and the building wasn't damaged badly.

"All of our perfumes are ruined," said the young woman. "We'll have to start all over."

"That's alright," said Erika. "As long as everyone is safe. That's all that matters." she turned to Ash. "Thank you, Ash. Thanks to you Gloom is alright."

"Gloom Gloom." said Gloom happily.

"You're welcome," responded Ash. "But what about our match?"

"We can battle right here," answered Erika. "That is if you want to."

"Of course we want to," said Ash. He turned to Harry. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," answered Harry. "As long as we win a badge."

After returning all of their Pokemon except for Gloom, Umbreon, and Pikachu, they were ready to battle. Ash and Harry were both determined to win a Rainbow badge.

"Ready when you are," said Erika.

"Go, Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Go, Umbreon!" said Harry

Pikachu and Umbreon both ran forward. They looked at each other and nodded. They both awaited their trainer's command.

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

"Umbreon, tackle!"

"Gloom, use your stun spore!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said to Umbreon.

"Umbre On!" responded Umbreon.

Pikachu and Umbreon kept charging at Gloom, who released its' stun spore. Just as they were about to come into contact with it, Pikachu and Umbreon gave a mighty jump. They jumped behind Gloom and out of harm's way.

"Great job!" said Ash and Harry in a unison.

"Did you see that, Sirius?" asked Misty.

"I sure did." answered Sirius. "Pikachu and Umbreon sure does work well together."

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Try a thunder bolt."

"Pika-chuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it sent an electric attack at Gloom.

"Gloom!" cried Gloom as it was hit by the attack.

"Shake it off, Gloom." said Erika.

"Gloom." said Gloom as it literally shook off the attack.

"Good. Use sleep powder!"

"Gloom Gloom!" said Gloom as it let out a white powder towards Pikachu and Umbreon.

"Umbreon," said Harry. "Get rid of that sleep powder!"

Umbreon took a deep breath, but before it could release it the sleep powder hit both Pikachu and Umbreon. They fell, snoring, to the ground.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Get up!"

"Get up, Umbreon!"

Umbreon got to its' feet at the sound of Harry's voice, but Pikachu stayed asleep. "Use Solar Beam on Pikachu!" said Erika.

"Gloom." said Gloom as it powered up its' attack.

"Umbreon, cover Pikachu."

Umbreon looked over at Pikachu then went charging at Gloom. Gloom released its' Solar Beam. It hit Umbreon with a direct hit. Umbreon fell to the ground and rolled over besides Pikachu.

"That was really brave of Umbreon," said Misty. "Umbreon taking a Solar Beam like that."

"Umbreon really wanted to protect Pikachu," said Sirius. "Or else it wouldn't have taken that attack."

Umbreon got back to its' feet. "Umbreon, shadow ball!" called Harry.

"Breon!" said Umbreon as it sent a powerful dark, energy ball at Gloom.

"Gloom!" cried Gloom as it was knocked to the ground. Gloomed rolled over and got back onto its' feet.

"Pika." yawned Pikachu as it got up. Pikachu shook itself and prepared for battle.

"Go, Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Umbreon! Give it an iron tail!"

Pikachu ran forward past Gloom while Umbreon jumped into the air. Umbreon's tail lit up and Umbreon swung its' tail downward. Gloom fell on the ground and bounced high into the air.

"Now, Pikachu!" said Ash. "THUNDER!"

"PIKA! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The thunder attack hit Gloom, who fell to the ground and became still.

"Well done," said Erika. "You guys work really well together. You guys earned this Rainbow badge." she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the badge.

Ash took it in his hand and looked at it. "Thanks a lot, Erika." he looked at Gloom. "And I'm sorry I made fun of you. You're a great Pokemon."

"Gloom." said Gloom in a forgiving way.

"What are you going to do now," Misty asked Erika. "Team Rocket ruined your perfumes."

"Don't worry about it, Misty." said Erika. "We'll just have to start from scratch. We'll be okay. Where are you guys heading off to?"

"That's a good question," said Harry. "Where do we go next?"

"If you're going to the next gym, you should go to Fuchsia city." said Erika. "There's an amusement park called the Safari Zone there. You'll be able to catch Pokemon and win a badge."

"Okay," said Harry. "You want to go to Fuchsia city, Ash?"

"Sure. That Safari Zone sounds awesome." responded Ash.

"Okay, Umbreon," said Harry grabbing a Pokeball. "Time for you to take a rest." he placed Umbreon in its' Pokeball, but before he could shrink it Umbreon came out of its' Pokeball.

"Umbreon," said Umbreon shaking its' head. "Breon."

"Hey, Harry," said Sirius. "I think Umbreon's trying to tell you it doesn't want to stay in its' Pokeball anymore."

"You want to stay out here with me?" Harry asked Umbreon.

"Umbreon." nodded Umbreon.

"Okay." said Harry putting the Pokeball away. "You can stay out here with Pikachu. Okay, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu happily.

"Alright," said Ash. "Fuchsia City here we come!"

They all turned to leave. "Good bye," said Erika. "Don't be strangers now."

"Bye." they all said.

They left the town continuing on their adventure. They only had four more badges to go and tons of Pokemon to see.


	13. Pokemon Dude Ranch

Grey clouds were covering the blue skies warning that there was a storm coming along. The temperature was dropping causing Harry to shiver. It was the end of November and the weather forecast called for heavy snow.

"It's so cold." said Misty. "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to deal with snow until December."

"Maybe you should learn how to dress for the weather." said Ash.

"This isn't funny." screamed Misty. "I'm freezing out here."

"I know," said Sirius. "But we're days away from Fuchsia city and there's no Pokemon Center nearby."

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Harry as he rubbed his arms trying to get the feeling back in them. "We can't stay out here. We'd freeze."

A sudden rush of hooves got their attention. They turned around and saw a bunch of Ponyta pulling a wagon. A man with black hair was steering. He stopped at the sight of them.

"It's you!" exclaimed Sirius as he looked at the man.

"Well, if it isn't Black." said the man. "On another journey?" he asked as his eyes swept over them and came to rest on Harry.

"It's not exactly my journey," said Sirius. "I'm accompanying Harry on his. This is my godson…Harry Potter."

Harry took a step forward, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said brightly.

The man took his hand and shook it. "I'm Snape. Severus Snape. I work on a Pokemon Dude Ranch."

"Pokemon Dude Ranch?" repeated Ash.

"Yes," said Snape. "I run a ranch. I raise Miltank, Ponyta, Tauros, and Doduo."

"That sounds awesome," said Misty. "My name's Misty and this is Ash."

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Snape. "It's about to storm, so how about I give you a ride to my ranch."

"Thanks." said Sirius. He climbed besides Snape while Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Harry, and Umbreon climbed in the back of the wagon. "Why aren't you on your ranch now?" asked Sirius as the Ponyta started forward.

"I was just coming from Vermilion City. I was delivering a cargo of milk." answered Snape. "Did you hear what happened to the St. Anne? It sunk."

"We know," said Sirius. "We were on that ship when it sunk. We had to fight our way out."

"Excuse me, Mr. Snape," said Harry. "But what exactly do you do on a ranch?"

"I raise Pokemon of course," answered Snape. "I wake up before the sun in time to do my chores."

"Chores?" asked Ash.

"Sure. I have to take care of all the Pokemon on the ranch. I have to milk the Miltank, herd the Tauros, and raise the other Pokemon. It's hard work, but its' worth it."

"It sounds hard," said Misty. "Especially since a storm is coming. Do you raise crops?"

"How else am I going to eat?" questioned Snape. "I very seldom eat meat."

"Working on a ranch might be fun," said Misty. "I'd love to give it a try. Wouldn't you, Harry?"

"It does sound like fun." said Harry.

"Then you guys can be my helpers when we get to the ranch." said Snape. "There's loads to do before the storm."

______________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the ranch twenty minutes later. The ranch was a large plot of land with beautiful green grass. There was a barn, a chicken coop, a house, and a small pond for drinking water.

There was Ponyta on the field eating the grass, Tauros gathered in a herd being watched by a Growlithe.

"Welcome to Ponyta Dude Ranch," said Snape as they all climbed out of the wagon. "This is some of the Pokemon I raise."

"Wow," said Misty. "They all look so happy."

"And healthy," added Sirius. "Look at that burning flame on the Ponyta."

"Why is that Growlithe walking around the Tauros," asked Ash.

"That's Pepper," answered Snape. "It's in charge of looking after the Tauros while they're on the field."

"I have a Growlithe too," said Sirius.

"Charm," said a voice.

They looked around and saw a Pokemon similar to Charmander walk out of the barn carrying a tray full of milk bottles. It was red and larger than Charmander. It looked a lot tougher than Charmander.

"It's a Charmeleon." said Harry.

"That's Salt." said Snape. "It's my assistant. Salt helps with the chores." he said then he turned to Salt. "Salt, this is Sirius, Misty, Harry, and Ash. They're here visiting us."

"Charmeleon." said Salt happily.

"Let's go inside for a light lunch," said Snape.

Snape took them inside for lunch where he served pepperoni pizza and a cup of hot chocolate. The pizza was homemade and tasted delicious.

"I've never tasted a pizza like this before." said Ash, grease on his chin and around his mouth.

"This is the best pizza I ever had," said Misty.

"That's because everything is homemade and I made the dough from scratch." said Snape. "I believe in making things with my own two hands."

"You mean like the Amish?" asked Harry.

"You could say that."

"Can we help you with your chores now?" asked Misty. "Can we? Please?"

"Sure." said Snape. "Its' time to check on the Doduo."

Working on the ranch was harder than Harry thought. It wasn't all fun and games either. Snape had set them task to do. Misty was told to water the crops, which were all starting to shrivel due to the lack of rain. Sirius was set the task of feeding all of the Pokemon. Snape was busy milking the Miltank. Ash and Pikachu was watching over the Tauros and Harry was counting the Duduo.

"Okay," Harry said to Umbreon. "Our job is to make sure that every single Doduo is here. The ones with the red ribbon are girls and the ones with the blue are boys." Harry scratched his head. "There are thirteen girls and twelve boys. The girls each laid one egg, meaning that there are thirteen eggs." he looked at Umbreon. "We'll count the Doduo first. You count the boys, I'll count the girls."

He silently counted out thirteen girls, but fourteen eggs. Duduo only laid one egg. How could there be fourteen? Wait! One of the eggs looked different. Thirteen of the eggs were brown, but the odd one was white with colorful designs.

"I don't think this egg belongs," said Harry picking up the odd egg and examining it.

"Stallion," came Snape's voice. "Come back here."

Harry and Umbreon rushed outside in time to see a yellow Ponyta hop a fence. It was running towards the house.

"Hey," said Harry. "Wait a minute." Harry stood in front of the horse and it stopped looking at Harry with bright interest. "Where are you going?"

Stallion neighed and rubbed its' face against Harry. The yellow flame tickled his face. The others came to join them. "What's up with that Ponyta?" asked Ash. "It's different from the others."

"Pika."

"You're right," said Misty looking towards the other Ponyta that was still behind the fence. "All the other Ponyta flames are red, but this one is yellow. Why is that, Mr. Snape?"

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Snape. "Stallion was the last one born. It's the only Ponyta of a different flame color and I don't know why. It was just born that way."

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "Ponyta," it said. "The Fire Pokemon. Ponyta hooves are ten times harder than diamond. It can trample anything completely flat in little time."

"The Ponyta in the Pokedex flame is red," said Ash as he put the Pokedex away.

"Stallion seems like a nice Pokemon." said Harry petting it.

Ash walked over. "It sure does. How ya doin', Stallion?" asked Ash as he reached out a hand and placed it on Stallion. He suddenly screamed in agony, withdrew his hand, and held it in his wrist. "It burned me." he said.

Snape laughed. "I should have warned you." he said. "Ponyta flame burns anyone they don't trust."

"You can trust me, Stallion." said Ash. But Stallion turned its' nose up at Ash and continued to nuzzle Harry.

"Ponyta are so awesome," said Harry. "I wish I had one."

"How about I give you guys a riding lesson?" asked Snape. "Who knows, you could become world famous Pokemon Cowboys."

"And Cowgirl," added Misty.

Snape led them all the way back to the Ponyta, Stallion following behind them. Snape placed a rein and saddle on five Ponyta, including Stallion. "Now the first important thing to do is to gain the Ponyta trust. Approach it slowly, look directly into its' eyes, and greet it. Show them that you mean no harm."

"Hello, Ponyta," said Misty in a sweet voice. "Aren't you a sweet Pokemon? Yes you are. You're good. You're very good. You're good from the inside out."

"Hi, Ponyta," said Ash brightly. "How are you doing?"

"Hey, Ponyta!" Sirius said loudly. "What's up?!" The Ponyta Sirius was with looked a little nervous.

"Good." said Snape. "Everybody climb up."

Harry climbed onto Stallion with ease. The yellow flame didn't seem to bother him at all and Stallion was pretty comfortable with Harry. Misty, however, was having trouble climbing onto her Ponyta.

"That's alright," said Snape as he helped her onto the horse. "Ponyta can be hard to tame, but if you work with them long enough you get the hang of it."

"Thanks," she said brightly. She looked down. "This is…high."

"You'll get used to it," said Snape returning to his own Ponyta. "Okay everyone," he called out. "Grab your rein."

Harry grabbed the rein that was attached to Stallion. He lifted the rein and gave a flick of the wrist. The rein hit Stallion and Stallion started forward. It was pretty easy to tame and riding it was a breeze.

"This is fun," said Harry as Stallion led him around the ranch at a steady pace. "It's easy too. How are you guys doing?" he turned around and saw that the others weren't doing as well as him.

Ash's Ponyta was simply going too fast and he was dangling from the tail. Misty's had fallen asleep with Misty still on its' back. Sirius's was in the middle of a meal. Sirius didn't mind because he took the time to eat a snack himself. Snape was trying to slow Ash's Ponyta down.

"I guess not all of the Ponyta are easy to tame," said Harry. "Right, Stallion?" he added to the horse.

The horse neighed in agreement and continued forward. It began to pick up speed as Harry became comfortable with the first.

They rode on the Ponta for a half hour before Salt came out of the house what a cordless telephone in its' hand. "Charmeleon," he said holding the phone up to Snape, who had just finishing putting the Ponyta in the barn.

He took the phone from the Pokemon. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Yes, you've reached the Ponyta Dude Ranch…of course you can place an order." he went into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and pencil. "…you want to order twelve quarts of milk and two Duduo eggs?" he said writing the request in the notebook. "The soonest I can get these to you would be in two days…I'm sorry, but I have too much work to do and with the storm coming I don't have much time…That's fine. Thank you." he hung up the phone and passed it back to Charmeleon.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Snape?" asked Misty.

"Not really," said Snape. "I have a urgent request, but I can't fill it until the day after tomorrow."

"I can help you," said Harry. "Me and Stallion can make the delivery."

"I don't know…" said Snape. "Every time I ask a Potter to do something I get screwed over."

"I won't screw you over," said Harry.

"Harry," said Misty. "Didn't you hear a storm was coming. You'd probably get stuck in the middle of it. Something bad could happen."

"I'll be fine." he insisted.

"What do you think about this, Black?" Snape asked Sirius.

Sirius hesitated. "I think we could at least give Harry a chance. He has Pokemon who could help him."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry.

"Okay," said Snape. "Give me a minute while I draw up a map and get the order ready."

"We'll get the order ready," said Ash. "We could at least help that way."

"Pika."

______________________________________________________________________

They were in the barn filling a wagon with milk from the Miltank and eggs from the Duduo. Snape sat in the corner drawing up a map so that Harry would know where to go and not get lost.

"Hey," said Misty holding up the weird egg Harry had found earlier. "This egg looks different from the others."

Snape looked up and frowned at the white egg. "You're right." he said. "One of the Duduo must have brought it back to the nest. You keep it." he said to Misty.

"Really?" asked Misty not believing her ears. "Thanks!"

Snape stood up and handed Harry the map while Sirius attached three Ponyta to the wagon. "This will tell you how to get to the customer," said Snape. "You'll go ahead of the Ponyta and they will follow. Easy, right?"

Harry nodded. He turned to Stallion. "Are you ready?" he asked. Stallion neighed and nodded its' head. "Great." he turned to Umbreon. "You ready?"

"Um." said Umbreon nodding.

"Let's go!"

He climbed onto Stallion and took the rein in his hands. Umbreon climbed into the wagon. Stallion began to trot forward with the other Ponyta following behind it.

The ride went smoothly and there was no interruptions. The storm was coming closer, but Harry was determine to make the delivery. In rain, snow, or hail he would deliver the parcel.

"You doing okay, Stallion?" asked Harry. The horse neighed happily. Harry looked behind him. "You holding up okay, Umbreon?" he asked.

"Umbreon," said Umbreon brightly.

"Good. Let's get this order filled. Yah!" he said flicking the rein. Stallion sped up. "Great job! Keep it up! Keep it--aaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Harry as he and Stallion fell in a hole in the ground.

Stallion whined. "Are you okay?" asked Harry as he set up.

"Breon!" called Umbreon from above the hole.

"I'm okay." called Harry. "This wasn't an accident." he said to himself.

"That's right," said a familiar voice. "It wasn't. It was a hole created by Team Rocket."

"Breon!" cried Umbreon.

"Umbreon!"

"Looks like these Pokemon are coming with us," said Jessie as her face appeared from above the hole.

"The boss'll be happy with three Ponyta and a Umbreon." said James.

"Let's get out of here." said Meowth.

"Team Rocket away!" said the trio as they vanished from sight.

"Come back!" shouted Harry. "I can't let them get away. Snape's counting on me."

Stallion stood up and Harry climbed onto its' back. Stallion jumped out of the hole. Harry looked around, but there was no sign of Team Rocket.

"Where could they have gone?" Harry asked himself. "I know!" he said as a sudden idea struck his mind. He grabbed a Pokeball. "Pidge, I chose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Pidgeo!" cried Pidge as it came out of the ball and soared into the air. It came to a flutter in front of Harry.

"Pidge," said Harry. "I need you to fly into the air and see if you see Team Rocket. They stole three Ponyta, Umbreon, and a wagon that held a box. The box is full of milk and two eggs."

"Pidgeo." said Pidge nodding. It flexed its' wing and soared into the air and out of sight.

"Let's go this way." Harry said to Stallion. Stallion started forward as it began to lightly snow.

______________________________________________________________________

"I hope Harry is okay," said Sirius. "I didn't think it would take this long. How long will it take him to get back?" he asked Snape.

"He should be back in a hour or so. The storm won't hit completely for another two hours. He'll be back by then."

Meanwhile, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu sat in the corner wondering what Pokemon would hatch out of the egg Snape gave to Misty.

"Wouldn't it be cool if it was a Pikachu egg?" said Ash.

"It's not a Pikachu egg," said Misty who was hugging the egg to her chest trying to keep it warm. "Pikachu eggs are yellow with black markings. You're a sweetie pie, aren't you?" she said sweetly to the egg.

"It can't hear you," said Ash. "It's in an egg shell."

"Little you know," snapped Misty. "Don't you know that mothers speak to their babies even while they are in their stomach? Some mothers play music for their children so they would become smarter." she paused. "Too bad your mother didn't play music for you when you were in her stomach." she said as a after thought.

Ash gave Misty an angry look before looking out the window. Snow was heavily falling and it was hard to see. "I hope Harry gets back soon." he said to himself.

______________________________________________________________________

"I-It's s-so c-cold," stuttered Harry. "A-And h-hard t-to s-see."

Stallion expanded its' flame and it, warmly, engulfed Harry. For some reason he wasn't burned.

"Thanks." he said to Stallion. Stallion suddenly stopped. "What?" he asked.

He narrowed his eyes and was able to make out what looked like a bridge. The bridge wobbled dangerously and it looked as if it couldn't support much weight. Harry climbed off of Stallion and placed one foot on the bridge. The wood creaked ominously.

"If we take it easy," said Harry taking a small step with every word. "We should be able to make it across."

Harry used the weak ropes that was hanging on each side of the bridge to keep his balance. Stallion carefully walked behind him.

The wind blew harshly and Harry had to grab the rope tightly to keep from falling. Stallion gave a frightful neigh getting Harry's attention. Harry turned to face the horse who's eyes were fixed on the rope ahead. Harry looked ahead of him and saw that the rope was breaking.

He grabbed a Pokeball. "Chikorita, use your vine whip to keep the bridge from breaking!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing Chikorita.

"Chika!" said Chikorita happily. "Chika," it said again as it extended its' vine whip on either side of the ropes keeping the bridge together.

Harry and Stallion hurried across the bridge walking as softly as they could. When they reached the other side safely, Harry fell to his knees and sighed with relief. He grabbed Chikorita's Pokeball. "Thanks, Chikorita. Return!" he said placing the Pokemon back inside of its' ball.

"Pidgeo!" came Pidge's voice.

Harry looked around just in time to see Pidge land in front of him. "Did you find the other Ponyta?"

"Pidgeo Pidgeo," it said flapping its' way in a means of saying yes.

"Great," said Harry. "Show me."

Pidge flew into the air and flew off. Harry and Stallion quickly followed behind it. They came to a stop a few feet away from Team Rocket. They had the Ponyta and Umbreon in a cage while they gathered around a fire trying to keep warm.

"We'll be in the money once we give these Ponyta and Umbreon to the boss," Meowth was saying.

"Do you think he'll forgive us for all the time we messed up?" asked James.

"He'll have to," said Jessie. "I bet he'll even give us a little promotion. I'll be much better than that Cassidy."

"I'll be drinking milk and getting pet by the boss." said Meowth. "He'll appreciate me more than Persian."

"I'll be better than Bitch." laughed James.

"Was that his name?"

"…I'm not sure."

"You're not taking my Umbreon anywhere!" said Harry jumping into view. "I'm taking those Pokemon back."

"I told you we should have taken these Pokemon straight to the boss." said Meowth as they got to their feet.

"If you want your Pokemon back," said Jessie. "You'll have to battle for them. Go, Arbok!" she said throwing a Pokeball.

"Charbok!" said Arbok.

"Weezing, I choose you!" said James throwing his Pokeball.

"Weezing."

"Sandshrew, go!" said Harry throwing his Pokeball.

"Sandshrew!" said Sandshrew ready for battle.

"Sandshrew! Earthquake!"

"Shrew!" said Sandshrew jumping into the air and landing harshly on the ground causing it to shake knocking Arbok to ground.

"Weezing use your smokescreen!" said James.

"Weezing!" said the Pokemon letting out a thick, black cloud of gas.

"Pidge," said Harry coughing. "Use your whirlwind."

"Pidge," said Pidge flapping its' wings and causing a whirlwind causing the smokescreen to blow away.

"Arbok, poison sting attack!"

"Charbok!" said Arbok preparing its' attack.

"Quick, Sandshrew! Use your quick attack."

"Sand!" said Sandshrew quickly charging at Arbok and knocking it to the ground.

Jessie gave a cry of frustration and picked up Meowth by its' head. "Get in there, Meowth." said Jessie throwing the cat towards Sandshrew.

"Okay," said Meowth. "Be prepared for my scratch attack." it said extending its' nails.

"Defense Curl!" called Harry as Meowth prepared to scratch at the mouse.

Sandshrew curled into at ball with its' hard back protecting it. Meowth slashed at the Pokemon, but it did no damage. Sandshrew's back was too hard. Meowth grabbed its' paw and began running around and screaming in agony.

"Stallion," said Harry. "Use flame thrower!"

Stallion opened its' mouth and sent out a powerful, yellow flame. It went charging at Team Rocket. The fire caught them and they began to run around in circles, screaming in agony.

Harry went over to the Umbreon's cage and opened it. "Umbreon." he said happily as the Pokemon got on its' hind legs to lick Harry's face. "Are you okay?"

"Umbreon." said Umbreon brightly. Harry laughed and hugged his Pokemon.

"That wasn't nice." said Meowth.

Harry turned around and saw the fire had extinguished and Team Rocket stood their slightly burnt. "You're going to pay for that!" said Jessie.

"Oh, really?" said Harry. "Umbreon, shadow ball!"

"Umbreon!" said Umbreon. It opened its' mouth and let out a powerful, dark energy ball. The ball hit Team Rocket directly sending them flying into the air, along with their Pokemon and out of sight.

"Alright!" exclaimed Harry. "We did it!"

"Umbreon." said Umbreon while Stallion neighed happily.

Harry went to open the other Ponyta cage. Once they were freed, he attached them to the wagon, where the cargo remained safely. Umbreon jumped in the wagon while Harry climbed on top of Stallion.

"Let's ride!" said Harry.

Stallion neighed and started forward. They continued towards their destination with no problem. Not even the snow stopped them from delivering the cargo.

______________________________________________________________________

"Well done," said Snape. "I kinda knew you could do it. I wasn't completely sure."

Harry had returned the next morning unharmed. All of the Pokemon were in great condition, a little tired, but they were fine. Sirius welcomed him back with opened arms.

"I wish there was a way I could thank you," said Snape. "Thanks isn't good enough. You went out into a storm to make sure I made money."

"It's alright," said Harry. "You don't have to do anything for me. I was happy to help. Besides, you gave Misty that cool egg."

"I'm still not able to tell what it is," said Misty examining the egg. "Oh, well," she said. "I guess we'll have to wait for it to hatch to see."

"I just hope that it's not a lame Pokemon like Magikarp." said Ash folding his arms.

"Don't forget that a Magikarp can evolve into a powerful Gyrados." said Sirius.

"That's it!" Snape exclaimed suddenly causing them all to jump.

Sirius frowned. "You want to give Harry a Gyrados?" he asked.

"No," said Snape. "I want to give Harry Stallion."

"What!?" they all exclaimed.

Snape placed a hand on Stallion's head to pet it. "I want to give Stallion to Harry." he repeated. "They worked really well together." he said. "Harry was able to handle this Ponyta better than me."

"I don't know," said Harry. "I don't want to take Stallion away from its' friends."

"It's alright," said Snape. "I can sense it. Stallion wants to come with you. Don't you, Stallion?" he asked the Ponyta.

Stallion neighed happily and nodded its' head.

"Okay," said Harry. "We'll be happy to add Stallion to our team. Right?" he asked Umbreon.

"Breon." said Umbreon happily.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball. "Stallion, return!" he said as a red light emitted from the tip of the Pokeball calling Stallion back. The ball suddenly vanished out of Harry's hand. "What the!?" he exclaimed.

"What happened to the Pokeball?" asked Ash.

"You're only allowed to keep a total of six Pokemon with you," explained Sirius. "The rest of the Pokemon are transported to the place where you got your original Pokemon."

"So, Stallion is in Pallet town with Professor Oak?" asked Harry.

Sirius nodded.

"Then Stallion is safe." said Ash. "Professor Oak will take good care of Stallion."

"That's good." said Harry.

"And if you want to exchange Pokemon," added Sirius. "All you have to do is give Professor Oak a call."

"Well," said Misty. "We better get going if we're going to get to Fuchsia City before Christmas. Which is some time this month."

"Bye," they said to Snape in a unison.

"Bye," said Snape. "Take good care of Stallion."

They waved to Snape a final time before turning and continuing on in there way. Harry had earned himself a new Pokemon and a new friend.


	14. Pokemon Carnival

"What's going on over there?" asked Misty as they walked passed some type of celebration.

There were loads of different booths with games and plenty of food. There were balloons, clowns, and other forms of entertainment. People walked around with their Pokemon playing the games and winning giant-size, stuffed Pokemon.

"This looks like some type of festival," said Ash as they stopped to look around.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

"Um?" said Umbreon looking around. "Umbreon!" it said when it spotted a stand selling cotton candy.

"Umbreon!" called Harry as the Pokemon ran off towards the cotton candy stand. He chased after it. "Umbreon…" said Harry when they caught up with Umbreon. "You can't just run off."

"Hello, Umbreon," said the woman from behind the stand. She was holding a stick of cotton candy. "Do you want some Cotton Candy?"

"Umbreon." said Umbreon happily.

She knelt down and placed a stick of Cotton Candy on the ground. Umbreon started eating immediately. She then grabbed a new stick and passed it to Pikachu who was riding on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu accepted the stick and started eating.

"That's so nice of you," said Sirius. "How much do we owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," said the woman with a slight wave of her hand. "Your Pokemon are so cute that that's payment enough."

"What's going on, ma'am?" Misty asked. "This looks like some type of festival."

"That's what it is," responded the woman. "Once a year people come from all kinds of towns to play at the Pokemon Carnival."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash. He turned to the others. "How about we let our Pokemon out and have a day of fun?"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

Harry grabbed all of his Pokeballs. "Pidge, Chickorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Sandshrew! Come out and have some fun!" he said throwing the Pokeballs and releasing his Pokemon.

"Pidgeo!"

"Chika!"

"Quil!"

"Toto Toto Dile!"

"Sandshrew!"

Ash grabbed all of his Pokeballs. "Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur! Play time!" he said throwing the balls and releasing his Pokemon.

"Pidgeo!"

"Free!"

"Charm!"

"Squirtle!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Misty grabbed her Pokeballs. "Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, and Goldeen!" she said throwing the balls and releasing her Pokemon.

"Goldeen. Goldeen. Goldeen. Goldeen." said Goldeen as she flopped around on the ground.

"Sorry, Goldeen." said Misty putting Goldeen in its' Pokeball.

Sirius grabbed all of his Pokeballs and threw them releasing all of his Pokemon.

"Growl!"

"Houndour!"

"Phanpy Phan!"

Gyrados gave a powerful roar and turned to Harry, who suddenly became tense. It let out a powerful water gun attack, knocking Harry down. Harry screamed as Gyrados slowly began to advance on it.

"Sorry, Harry." said Sirius as he returned his Pokemon. He turned to the others. "Okay, guys. Let's have some fun!"

The Pokemon all cheered and started forward. Umbreon, Pikachu, Phanpy, and Horsea remained behind with Harry and the others. Sandshrew went off with Chikorita, Charmander went off with Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur went off with Squirtle and Totodile, Houndour went off with Growlithe, Staryu went with Starmie, Butterfree went with the two Pidgeotto.

"I think I'll go play some games." said Misty. "I'd love to win one of those stuffed Pokemon."

"Horsea." said Horsea happily.

Misty picked up her Pokemon waved to the boys and headed towards one of the target practice games.

"I'm off to win a Pokemon battle!" said Ash determined. "Coming, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" answered Pikachu.

Ash ran off with his Pokemon with a wave to the other two.

"I'm going to enter one of the Pokemon races." said Harry. "You want to come, Umbreon?"

"Breon!" said Umbreon brightly.

"See ya, Sirius!" called Harry as he and Umbreon ran off.

"Watch after yourself!" Sirius called after Harry. "And stay out of trouble!"

"I will!" Harry called back.

Sirius sighed. "What do we do?"

"Phanpy." responded Phanpy.

______________________________________________________________________

"Step right up," said a man that worked a target booth. "Knock down all the ducks using your Pokemon. Only two dollars."

"I'll try." said Misty walking over with Horsea in her arms. She reached in her pocket and placed two dollars on the counter.

The man took the money. "All you and your Pokemon have to do is hit all of the targets. If you do, you win a stuffed Pokemon." he reached under the counter and pulled up a toy version of a Jigglypuff.

"It's so cute," said Misty. "Are you ready, Horsea?"

"Horsea." said Horsea.

"Go!" said Misty.

"Horsea!" said Horsea as it leapt for Misty's arms. Horsea began to use its' water gun to hit the ducks, but it was harder than it looked.

"Five targets hit!" said the man. "Sorry, little lady, but you have to hit all ten targets. Would you like to try again. It's only two more dollars."

"Hmm." thought Misty. "I should probably practice Horsea's aim before I play again. I only have eight more dollars to waste." she said to herself. "I'll be back." she said to the man then she turned and left the booth.

"No hurry back." said the man. "I'll be here all day and some of the night."

______________________________________________________________________

"Is this where the Pokemon battles take place?" Ash asked.

"It certainly is." answered a woman.

"Alright!" said Ash. "Sign me up! I'll be using Pikachu!"

"It doesn't work that way." said the woman. "We only have virtual battles."

"Virtual battles?"

"Yes." answered the woman. "Instead of the trainer telling the Pokemon what to do, the Pokemon tell the trainer what to do."

"Huh?"

"Pika?"

"That means you really have to trust and understand your Pokemon. Do you understand your Pikachu?"

"Err…of course I do! Pikachu and I understand each other a lot. We can even read each others mind."

"Well, in that case you'll do just fine. I just need you to fill out this information." she said holding up a stack of paper. "It'll take you about ten minutes."

"Uh…okay." said Ash taking the paper and a pen. He went to sit down at one of the lunch tables.

______________________________________________________________________

"What the hell was that?" asked a man as Harry and Umbreon stripped passed him.

Harry and Umbreon was racing to the Pokemon Race sign up sheet and they were fast. In fact, they were a blur. No one saw them when they went by. They just felt the wind as Harry and Umbreon passed them.

Harry and Umbreon skidded to a stop in front of the sign up table, startling the man behind the table.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"We'd like to sign up for the Pokemon race." said Harry.

"Um…sure." said the man holding up the pen. "Just put your name and the name of the Pokemon you will be using."

Harry grabbed the pen and was about to sign his name when he was pushed out of the way. The pen flew out of his hand as he hit the ground. He looked up just in time to see a boy pick up the pen. He had an Espeon standing by his side. He signed the paper then turned to sneer at Harry.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you want to win the Pokemon Race." said the boy. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I've won the contest for three years straight."

Harry stood up. "I'm Harry." he muttered. He looked to Espeon. "Is this your partner?"

"It sure is." Draco said proudly. "Espeon has been my partner since I was a baby." he sneered at Umbreon. "Is that pathetic Umbreon yours?"

"Um…yes."

Draco laughed. "If you're using that Pokemon as your partner you might as well hang it up." With another laugh, he walked off with his Espeon.

"I'll show him." said Harry picking up a pen and signing his and Umbreon's name. "We'll bet him."

"Umbreon." agreed Umbreon.

"Let's go practice."

______________________________________________________________________

Sirius had no interest in the carnival. He had been to plenty and felt that there was nothing new there. He just sat at a lunch table singing to himself.

There was a trainer had a Pokemon

And Duduo was its' name-o

D-u-d-u-o

D-u-d-u-o

D-u-d-u-o

And Duduo was its' name-o

There was a trainer had a Pokemon

And Duduo was its' name-o

(clap)-u-d-u-o

(clap)-u-d-u-o

(clap)-u-d-u-o

And Duduo was its' name-o

There was a trainer had a Pokemon

And Duduo was its' name-o

(clap)-(clap)- Jigglypuff

(clap)-(clap)- Jigglypuff

(clap)-(clap)- Jigglypuff

"Huh?" said Sirius stopping his song because of someone interrupted. He looked to Phanpy. "Did you hear that?" he asked it.

"Phanpy Phan." said Phanpy nodding its' head.

The bush a few feet from their table rustled as a pink Pokemon came out. It was round like a balloon with big, round blue eyes. "Jigglypuff." it said spinning around and winking at Sirius.

"Hey, there," said Sirius. "Like my song, did you?"

"Jigglypuff." said the Pokemon happily. It pulled a microphone from behind its' back.

Sirius tensed up. "This isn't a singing contest." said Sirius not wanting the Pokemon to sing.

Jigglypuff opened its' mouth:

Jig Jig Jig Jig Jig Jigglypuff

Jig Jig Jig Jigglypuff

Jiggly Jigglypuff

Jiggly Jigglypuff

Jiggly Jigglypuff

Jig Jiggly Jigglypuff

"Hey," said Sirius as Jigglypuff lowered its' microphone. "That's my song." he said.

"Jigglypuff."

"That's was pretty good," said a voice from behind them. Sirius turned and saw a woman sitting behind them. "I thought that the only song Jigglypuff knew was the one that put people to sleep, but it learned your song and loves it."

"Um…thanks…I think."

"Is this Jigglypuff yours?" asked the woman.

"Um…no."

"You should enter you and your Pokemon in the singing contest. You and your Pokemon have a great voice."

"A singing contest?" asked Sirius raising an eyebrow.

"That's where you create a song and you and your Pokemon sing the song at the end of the carnival. The prize is a year's supply of Choco bars."

"Choco bars!" said Sirius. "Harry loves Choco bars! Where do I sign up?"

______________________________________________________________________

"Okay, Horsea," said Misty. They were standing outside of the carnival. "I'm going to throw the Frisbee and I want you to aim your water gun at it. Okay?"

"Horsea." said Horsea telling Misty that it understood.

"Okay, here goes!" said Misty.

She threw the Frisbee and Horsea aimed its' water gun at the Frisbee. It released the water and it hit the Frisbee dead center.

"Great job!" said Misty. "Let's try it again." she said. She threw another Frisbee and Horsea hit it right on the mark. "Way to go!" she said. "That stuffed Pokemon is ours!"

______________________________________________________________________

"Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Um…did you tell me to use thunderbolt?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu nodding. "Pika Pikachu!" it told Ash.

"Hmm. Am I to use thunder?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily. "Pikachu!"

"Quick attack?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it danced happily.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "We communicate really well. This Pokemon battle will be a piece of cake. Or shall I say trainer battle." joked Ash.

"Pika Pika."

______________________________________________________________________

"Umbreon, use your shadow ball!" said Harry as he ran down the practice field with Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" said Umbreon as it opened its' mouth sending the energy ball at a cardboard version of a Venasaur, blasting it out of the way.

"Great job!" panted Harry. "Let's make it to the finish." he said.

Harry and Umbreon ran quickly across the finish line. Harry fell to his knees gasping for breath. His leg felt like Jell-O, he was sweaty, and he was exhausted. He took a swig from his water bottle. He then turned to Umbreon, who opened its' mouth. Harry squirted water into Umbreon's mouth. Harry checked his watch.

"Four minutes and twenty-nine seconds," panted Harry. "Not bad." said Harry struggling to his feet. "But we'll have to do better than that if we want to beat Draco. Let's try again." he said limping back to the starting line.

"Breon." sighed Umbreon.

______________________________________________________________________

"Let's see." said Sirius. He was sitting under a tree with Phanpy and Jigglypuff. He was holding a notepad and pencil. "Um…Pokemon…Pokemon…Pokemon…" he looked down and saw that Phanpy and Jigglypuff were both watching him. "Sorry," he said. "I'm usually able to come up with songs for Pokemon in a flash."

"Phanpy." said Phanpy.

Jigglypuff pulled out its' microphone. "Jiggly."

"No, Jigglypuff." said Sirius. "I don't--" but Jigglypuff had already started singing.

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

Jigglypuff Jiggly

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

"Jiggly." said Jigglypuff looking around to see Sirius and Phanpy both asleep. "Puff!" said Jigglypuff swelling up as it got angry. It pulled the tip off of the microphone revealing a black marker.

Meanwhile Sirius was dreaming that he was in a concert.

_"Next up," said the announcer. "We have Sirius Black singing a song he invented."_

_"Um…but my song's not finished." exclaimed Sirius._

_"An unfinished song?" someone from the audience said. _

_"Then no Choco bars for you." said the Judge._

_"But I love Choco bars!" cried Harry. "I hate you, Sirius."_

_"I'm sorry, Harry!" cried Sirius falling to his knees. "I tried my best."_

_Just then a giant Jigglypuff came from out of no where. "So, you want to be a Pokemon master?" it asked in a echoing voice. "Hmm. Somewhat impressive." said the giant Jigglypuff the word 'impressive' echoing. "Now you've reach the plateau but not yet a hero. Are you ready to meet and defeat the elite? Can you expect survival against your rival? Hahaha. And remember, gotta catch 'em all. Show me what you've got."_

Sirius woke up suddenly. "That's it!" he exclaimed. He then began to write enthusiastically on his notepad.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm back!" said Misty brightly as she returned to the target booth. "And we're ready to win that stuffed Pokemon."

"Are you sure?" asked the man. "It's two dollars per play."

"I'm positive." said Misty confidently and placing two dollars on the counter. "We're ready."

"Okay. You have to hit all ten targets."

"Ready, Horsea?"

"Horsea." said Horsea nodding.

"Then attack those targets!"

Horsea prepared its' water gun then shot at all ten targets hitting ten perfect Bulls eyes.

"We have a winner!" shouted the man. "Congratulations." he said passing Misty a stuffed Jigglypuff toy.

"Thanks." she said taking the toy. "We did it, Horsea!"

"Horsea." said Horsea happily.

"It's now time for the trainer battle." said a woman on the intercom. "If you would like to watch the competition come to the battlefield located behind the stadium. The challenger, Pikachu will be facing the champion Kadabra!"

"A trainer battle?" asked Misty.

"You should really check it out." said the man. "It's a battle, but instead of the Pokemon battling the humans battle virtually. This'll test the communication between trainer and Pokemon."

"Wow," said Misty. "We got to see that. Thanks again." she said as she hurried off.

When Misty arrived at the battlefield, the Pokemon were already there. Ash was on the battlefield wearing a virtual helmet with Pikachu in the training box.

"Pika Pikachu?"

"I'm ready, Pikachu." responded Ash.

"Kadabra Dabra." Kadabra said to Pikachu.

"Pi Pikachu." said Pikachu.

"Let's get this battle started." said the announcer. "As Pokemon Pikachu and Kadabra prepare for battle."

Misty laughed. "This is backwards." she said.

"Ready? Go!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu pointing towards the champion's trainer.

"Um…let's see." said Ash.

In front of his vision, he saw a number of attacks he could choose from. His choices were Quick attack, agility, thunder shock, thunderbolt, and thunder. All he had to do was say the attack he thinks Pikachu said and the attack will go through. If the attack was successful, it would reduce the opponent's hit points which were on the top left hand corner while his was on the lower right hand corner.

"I think Pikachu said…"

But before he could finish, the word 'psybeam' flashed in front of his eyes. His screen flashed red as it gave a warning. The helmet vibrated and Ash lost twenty points.

"Um…I guess I need to be faster."

"Pika chu!"

"Thundershock!" said Ash.

The screen turned green and the words 'thundershock' flashed on the screen. Twenty points was taken from his opponent.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu urgently.

"Um…thunder bolt?" Ash said uncertainly.

The words incorrect flashed on the screen. The words 'Hypnosis' flashed on the screen as it flashed red. The helmet vibrated and all of his hit points were lost.

Ash took the off the helmet and turned to Pikachu. "Sorry." he said. "I thought you said thunder bolt."

"Cha." said Pikachu jumping on Ash's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.

Ash laughed. "You're the best, Pikachu."

"I should have known you'd choke," said Misty walking over. "But I guess you can't win 'em all."

"That was because this was our first time." said Ash. "If we practice more than we'll be fine."

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

"Now it's time for the Pokemon Race," said the announcer. "If you would like to race come to the track."

"That sounds like fun," said Misty. "Let's go watch the race."

______________________________________________________________________

"Well," said Harry as he stretched on the track. "It looks like we have a lot of competition."

"Bre." said Umbreon looking around at all of the competitors.

"We have Dodrio," said Harry looking around. "Raichu, Rapidash, Ponyta, and a lot of Pokemon I never seen before." he turned to Umbreon. "Are you ready to beat 'em."

"Breon!" said Umbreon determined.

Laughter came from behind them and Harry turned around. Draco had arrived with his Espeon. "So, you came anyway." he said. "You must really want to lose."

"Umbreon and I are just as fast as everyone else," said Harry. "We've been training."

"So you wasted all of your energy during practice?" asked Draco. "You'll be even easier to beat." he laughed. He looked down at Espeon. "Let's go. We have a race to win." He laughed as he walked off.

Harry shook with anger. That's when he realized how exhausted he was. He fell onto his knees and looked to Umbreon. "Are you as tired as I am?" he asked it.

"Bre." said Umbreon looking worriedly at Harry.

"Don't worry about me." he said. "I'll be fine."

"It's time for the annual Pokemon race," came the announcer's voice. "Remember, both trainer and Pokemon must cross the finish line in order to win. Look out for the cardboard Pokemon because they'll slow you down. Runners, to your position."

Harry stood up and moved over to the starting line along with the other trainers and Pokemon. "Look at all the energy," said Harry carelessly.

"Umbreon!" scolded Umbreon.

"Right," said Harry. "I meant competitors."

"After the Voltorb explode," said the announcer. "You may start."

There was a moments silence as everyone stared at the Voltorb. The Voltorb turned white and exploded. All of the runners started forward. Harry among them.

"My legs are killing me," groaned Harry. "I shouldn't have practiced so long."

"See you at the finish line," said Draco as he and Espeon ran pass.

Harry stopped running. He placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.. He was passed by all of the runners. "I'll never win now." he said. He suddenly heard growling. He looked up and saw Umbreon looking angrily at him. "Don't look like that." he said.

Umbreon began to walk towards Harry growling angrily. It looked scary. Harry screamed and ran forward as Umbreon chased him. He ran passed many runners with a breeze, Umbreon behind him. Harry had passed all of the runners, but Draco was no where in sight. He was really fast.

A cardboard Venasaur came from out of no where causing Harry to stop. "Tackle attack." he told his Umbreon hoping it would listen.

"Umbreon!" said Umbreon running forward and smashing the cardboard.

"Good job," said Harry. "Let's catch up with Draco."

Harry ran as fast as he could with Umbreon beside him knocking away the cardboard Pokemon with ease. They hopped stones to cross a river, ran up and down a mountain, and was almost to the finish line when they saw Draco running up ahead with his Espeon.

"We're almost there." said Harry when they caught up with Draco and Espeon.

"Not bad." said Draco. "But it's not over until your foot hit the finish line." he looked at his Espeon. "Time for our agility."

Draco and Espeon sped up leaving Harry a few feet behind.

"We can't let him win," said Harry. "Let's use our agility too."

"Breon!"

Umbreon ran in a blur towards the finish line as Harry ran after him. The weird thing was that even though Umbreon was using agility, Harry was able to keep up with it and Umbreon was not going slow. They passed Draco inches before he hit the finished line.

"We won!" said Harry coming to a halt. "We did it!"

"Umbreon!" said Umbreon happily.

"Well done," said the announcer approaching Harry with a gold trophy in shape of a running shoe. "You and your Pokemon are…fast."

"Thank you," said Harry accepting the trophy. He turned and saw Ash, Misty, and Draco staring at him. "Uh…what?"

"You…You just…" began Draco. He then cleared his throat. "Congratulations. You and you're Umbreon are fast."

"Thanks." said Harry.

"You must be a okay Pokemon trainer."

"Okay?" repeated Harry. "I'm better than you and we can have a match right now to prove it."

"Sorry." said Draco. "We can't. We're not through with the carnival. Next time we race, we'll beat you." he said and then walked off.

"That was…amazing." said Misty.

"Yeah," said Ash. "How did you learn agility?"

"What?" asked Harry.

Before Ash could answer the intercom came on. "It's time for the singing contest." said the woman. "Come to the concert hall if you would like to watch."

"Now that sounds fun," said Misty. "Let's go--"

"--watch." Ash finished. "You want to see everything."

"Guys," called Sirius as he ran up to them holding sheets of paper in his hand. "I entered the singing contest, but I need your help."

"Of course we'll help you, Sirius." said Harry.

They all leaned in close as Sirius should them the music sheet and lyrics to his song.

______________________________________________________________________

The concert hall was filled with Pokemon and their trainers. They were all enjoying the concert which had many contestants. They sang many songs such as Old Mac Donald's Had a Pokemon and God Bless Ye Merry Pokemon.

"Now time for our last contestant," said the announcer as the woman and her Poliwag got through singing Celadon Bridges. "Sirius Black, Phanpy, and Jigglypuff singing To Be A Master."

Sirius and his two Pokemon got on the stage as the audience applauded. Harry and Ash remained backstage as they were to be Jigglypuff and Phanpy's voice. Misty remained in the audience with the other Pokemon.

The band started up the music:

Sirius:

Go! Go! Woo!

Ash as Phanpy:

So you want to be a Pokemon master?

Sirius:

I have got to be the one

The only one who can

Withstand the test n' be the best n'

I got to strive

Keep up the drive

Be a master

Ash as Phanpy:

Oh-whoa-oa-oa

Sirius:

It takes a certain kind of skill

And I won't stop until

One hundred fifty Pokemon are mine

I must define the art

Of capture

Ash as Phanpy:

Of all Pokemon

Sirius and Harry as Jigglypuff:

To be a master

Pokemon master

I will be writing

A brand new chapter

Harry as Jigglypuff:

Pokeball, go! Go!

Sirius:

All the children sing

Misty and Pokemon:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Sirius:

Na-Na-Na-Na….Hey!

Ash as Phanpy:

Oh, yeah

Harry as Jigglypuff:

It's all about the evolution of the--

Misty and Pokemon:

Pokemon!

Sirius, Misty, and Pokemon:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Ash as Phanpy:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Sirius:

Pokeball, go! Go!

Misty and Pokemon:

Pokemon

Sirius:

Got my badges and my Pokeball

Ha. Got my buddy Pikachu

Help me try to catch 'em all

Ash as Phanpy:

You gotta catch 'em all

Harry as Jigglypuff:

Yo! It's all about the evolution of the Pokemon

The training attaining n' bein' part of the phenomenon

Be a Pokemon master icon

Ha! Team Rocket will be long gone

Sirius:

But first you got to know about the different types

Grass, Fire, Ground

Flame, Electric, Water

Rock, flying, Ice

Normal, Bug, Ghost,

Fighting and Dragon

Ash as Phanpy:

Don't forget about Psychic

Ash as Phanpy and Harry as Jigglypuff:

To be a master

Pokemon master

I will be writing

Sirius:

(I will be writing)

Ash as Phanpy and Harry as Jigglypuff:

A brand new chapter

Sirius:

(A brand new chapter)

Ash as Phanpy and Harry as Jigglypuff:

To be a master

Sirius:

(To be a master)

Ash as Phanpy and Harry as Jigglypuff:

Pokemon master

Sirius:

And I will be striving to be the greatest master

Pokeball, go! Go!

Ash as Phanpy:

All the children sing

Misty and Pokemon:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Sirius:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Harry as Jigglypuff:

Journey

Sirius:

Like I said it before

It's all about the evolution of the--

Misty and Pokemon:

Pokemon!

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Sirius:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Ash as Phanpy:

Greatest master of Pokemon

Harry as Jigglypuff:

Hmm. Some what impressive.

Now you've reached the plateau

But not yet a hero.

Are you ready to meet

And defeat

The elite?

Can we expect survival

Against your rival. Hahaha.

And remember

Gotta catch 'em all

Show me what you've got

Sirius:

Pokeball, go! Go!

Ash as Phanpy:

Let's go!

Harry as Jigglypuff:

To be a master

Sirius:

(Hey!)

Harry as Jigglypuff:

Pokemon Master

I will be writing

Sirius:

(I will be writing)

Harry as Jigglypuff:

A brand new chapter

Sirius:

(A brand new chapter)

Harry as Jigglypuff:

To be a master

Sirius:

(Heyyyyy)

Harry as Jigglypuff:

Pokemon master

I will be striving

To be the greatest master

Sirius:

(To be the greatest master)

Say it, children

Crowd:

Pokemon master

Sirius:

(Pokemon master Hey-ey-yay)

Crowd:

The greatest master

Sirius:

(The greatest master

Hey-ey-yay)

Crowd:

Pokemon master

Sirius:

I will be writing

Crowd:

The greatest chapter

Sirius:

Say it

Crowd:

Na-Na-Na-Na…

Sirius:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

The greatest master

Crowd:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Harry as Jigglypuff and Ash as Phanpy:

Na-Na-Na-Na….

Sirius:

Greatest master of Pokemon

The came to an end and Sirius, Phanpy, and Jigglypuff took a bow. The crowd went wild, clapping and whistling.

"We have a winner," said the Judge. "Sirius Black and his Pokemon singing To Be A Master." she said over the applauding. "You win a year's supply of Choco bars."

"Awesome!" said Sirius as the judge handed Sirius a box. He turned to Harry. "Here you go." he said.

"Thanks." said Harry. "I love Choco bars."

"Jigglypuff," said Jigglypuff raising its' microphone.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

Jigglypuff:

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

Jigglypuff

Jigglyyyyy

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

"Jiggly?" said Jigglypuff as it looked around. Everyone had fallen asleep. "Puff!" it said as it swelled up like a balloon. It took the tip off the marker and went to work. Once it had drawn on every human and Pokemon, Jigglypuff walked over to Sirius and allowed itself to go inside of a Pokeball.

"Alright," said Sirius snoring. "I've got a Jigglypuff."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own the song To Be A Master. I'm just borrowing it. If you want to hear the song you should search youtube for it. I'm sure its there somewhere. I also want to thank the people who've been reviewing the story. Please continue. It helps me continue to write. Please review.


	15. Power of a Pokemon

Harry, Sirius, Ash, and Misty all found themselves in the middle of the forest on their way to the Fuchsia gym. Harry and Ash was on their way to win their fifth gym badge.

The forest was surrounded by thick trees and it was hard to tell rather the sun was out or not.

"It's kind of hard to tell which way to go," said Sirius reading the map. "You'd think I'd remember the way, but I can barely find the kitchen at my house."

"That's because you don't cook." Harry said simply.

"Right." he lowered the map and took a look around. "I think we'd better go on instincts with this one."

"I think the gym is that way," said Misty and Ash pointing in opposite directions.

"You always decide which way to go," said Misty. "And we always end up getting lost. I think we should go in my direction for a change."

"No way," argued Ash. "You'd probably lead us off a cliff. Besides, everyone knows I'm a born leader."

"You're a born loser more like," said Misty slyly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" roared Ash.

"Pika." sighed Pikachu.

"Breon." said Umbreon nodding.

"Come on, guys," said Harry getting between them. "Can't we just get along? I hate it when you guys fight."

"He started it." said Misty turning away from Ash and Harry and folding her arms.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" yelled Harry his temper rising. He looked around and noticed everyone staring at him. "Lets…lets just break for lunch."

"That's a great idea," said Sirius. "I'll make some sandwiches. Ash why don't you and Harry go get some fruit?"

"Fine," said Ash stubbornly. "Anything to get away from Misty."

"I don't want you around me either." said Misty.

"Misty," continued Sirius as if no one said anything. "Why don't you get the plates set up?"

Harry and Ash threw their backpack under a tree and began to walk away from Sirius and Misty with Umbreon and Pikachu following along side them.

Ash grumbled about Misty the whole time they were walking. "She thinks she's so great with her water Pokemon and that stupid egg." he muttered.

"Ash, maybe you should lay off Misty for a while. It's a good thing we got lost. If we didn't we wouldn't be stopping for lunch."

This didn't make Ash feel any better. He rounded on Harry. "You would stick up for her," he said. "It's always 'Misty, I love you!'." he said in a high pitched voice.

"I…never…what are you…" stammered Harry his face glowing red. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry and Misty sitting in a tree," sang Ash. "K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Ash was cut off when Harry gave him a harsh push. "Cut it out." he said. "Why do you always act like such a big baby?"

"Baby!?" exclaimed Ash. "I'll show you baby."

"Pika Pi." said Pikachu trying to calm them down.

"Umbre." said Umbreon.

Ash pushed Harry knocking him to the ground. Harry stood up and launched himself at Ash. They both fell to the ground and they began rolling around. Harry trying to hit Ash in any place he could reach, but Ash was blocking every attack. Umbreon and Pikachu rushed over trying to stop the two boys from fighting. Ash rolled over on top of Harry, pinning his arms on the ground. Harry struggled to get up, but Ash kept a strong grip on his arms.

"Ash," said Harry still struggling. "Ash, get off!"

Ash suddenly yelped and climbed off of Harry as if Harry had just shocked him. Ash stared down at Harry as if he had some secret ability. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"How did I do what?" asked Harry getting to his feet and panting.

"You shocked me," said Ash. "At first I thought it was Pikachu," he said. He looked over at Pikachu then back at Harry. "But it was you."

Harry stared at him. "I don't know. Maybe you're just imagining things."

Harry turned away from him and looked down at his own hands. He had felt it too. He felt angry and helpless when Ash had him pinned to the ground and he really wanted to get up. That's when he shocked Ash.

That wasn't the only time he used a power he didn't know. He remembered during the Pokemon Race at the carnival he had gotten an extra boost of speed.

"Harry?" came Ash's voice.

Harry sighed and turned around. "We have to find some fruit." he said. "Let's go."

Harry walked off. Ash stared at Harry before following along after him.

"Pikachu." sighed Pikachu.

"Umbreon." sighed Umbreon.

______________________________________________________________________

"Psy Duck…Psy Duck…Psy Duck…."

"What?" asked Harry turning around to look at Ash.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." replied Ash.

"I thought I--"

"Pika Pik!" said Pikachu pointing ahead.

Harry turned around and saw a duck-like Pokemon. It was yellow with goofy looking eyes. It held its' hands on either side of its' head as if it had a headache.

"What is that?" asked Ash pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at the duck.

"Psyduck is a water type Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "If its unusual headache worsens it starts exhibiting odd powers. It can't remember doing so, however."

"That Psyduck sounds kind of like you without the headache part." said Ash putting the Pokedex away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Harry.

"Umbre." said Umbreon. "Umbreon Umbre."

Harry looked back at the Psyduck and saw that it was holding an apple. "Hey," said Harry kneeling down to the Psyduck's level. "Where'd you get that yummy looking apple?"

"Psy?"

"Pi Pikachu Pika?" repeated Pikachu.

"Psy?"

"Umbreon Um Breon?" repeated Umbreon.

"Psy?"

"WHERE'D YOU GET THE APPLE!?" yelled Ash.

"Psy?"

"There is something definitely wrong with this Pokemon." said Ash.

"Never mind," said Harry standing up. "Maybe the apples aren't too far from here." he walked pass Psyduck. "Let's keep going."

Harry was right. Apples weren't too far away. In another clearing was a bunch of trees that contained hundreds of apples. They were bright red and looked extremely juicy. Harry walked over to a tree.

"Hey, Umbreon," said Harry. "Can you help me get an apple down."

"Breon." said Umbreon.

Umbreon ran forward and gave the tree a mighty tackle attack. The tree shook and several apples fell from the tree. Harry caught one of them. He took a bit of the apple. It was the sweetest apple he ever tasted.

"These are perfect." said Harry. "Let's take some back to the others."

"Psy." said Psyduck coming into view. "Psy?"

"You wanna come for lunch, Psyduck?" asked Ash.

"Psyduck." nodded Psyduck.

"Alright," said Harry. "Let's get picking." he grabbed a Pokeball. "Chikorita, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur," said Ash throwing a Pokeball. "Go!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita happily.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Help us pick some apples." said Harry.

"Saur!"

"Chika!"

Harry stood on his tiptoe and began to pull the bright red fruit from the trees. He placed them in a pile on the ground. Pretty soon they had enough apples for lunch and dinner.

"I think we have enough," said Harry throwing one last apple into the pile. "Let's go back."

"How do we get all of these apples to the others?" asked Ash. "We have too many."

"We can help with that," came a familiar voice.

Harry and Ash looked around as laughter surrounded them. "Who's there?" asked Harry.

"We'll give you a clue," said yet another familiar voice.

"Prepare for trouble," said the first voice.

"Team Rocket?" asked Ash.

There was a moments silence. Jessie, James, and Meowth suddenly jumped out of a tree. They each were wearing a machine that was attached to a hose.

"Is that a new fashion?" asked Harry.

"It's our Super-Deluxe-Pokemon-Nabber-Apple-Grabber-Machine," explained Meowth. "SDPNAGM for short."

"Thanks," said Harry simply. "But I prefer to wear jeans."

"It's not a fashion," said James.

"Although the machine does go well with our Team Rocket outfit," said Jessie as she began to model.

James and Meowth sighed heavily.

"We're going to grab all of the Pokemon in the forest and grab a bite to eat." said Meowth. "You won't be able to stop us this time."

"Let's play with our new toys," said Jessie.

"Super-Deluxe-Pokemon-Nabber-Apple-Grabber-Machine…" said James aiming his hose at an apple tree. "Power on!"

In a unison, Team Rocket turned on their machines at the same time. A strong blast of wind issued from the machine sucking all of the apples from the tree. Pokemon from the forest began to fly out of the bushes towards the machine.

Both apples and Pokemon were sucked into the hose and ended up in a long clear tube that was resting on Team Rocket's back.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu as it began to inch forward.

"Pikachu!" said Ash picking up his Pokemon. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."

"We gotta do something," said Harry. "Umbreon, shadow ball!"

"Breon." nodded Umbreon.

Umbreon prepared its' attack, but the minute a small energy ball appeared, Umbreon was lifted off of its' feet and pulled towards Jessie's machine.

"No!" said Harry grabbing his Pokemon and trying to pull it back. But the wind was too strong. "Let…go…of…Umbreon…"

"Give up," said Jessie. "You can't win against our machines." she turned to her teammates. "Turn up the juice." she said.

The wind became violent as not only Pokemon and apples began to get sucked up, but leaves and small rocks.

"Psy!" said Psyduck as it went flying into Meowth's machine.

"Psyduck…" muttered Ash. He looked down at Pikachu. "Give them your thunderbolt."

"Pika!" said Pikachu leaping from Ash's arms. But the minute it hit the air, it was sucked away into James' container. "Pikachu!" it cried.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash.

"Umbreon. Try your shadow ball."

"Breon." said Umbreon jumping forward. Umbreon prepared the attack, but it was quickly swept off its' feet and into Jessie's containter.

"Why, hello, Umbreon." said Jessie brightly. "Welcome to Team Rocket."

Harry turned around to see Chikorita and Bulbasaur hanging onto the tree with their vine whip. Harry grabbed a Pokeball. Team Rocket wasn't about to take Chikorita.

"Chikorita," he said aiming the Pokeball at Chikorita. "Return!"

Chikorita went back inside of the Pokeball and Ash called his Bulbasaur back. "What are we going to do?" Ash asked Harry. "If we call out any Pokemon they're going to suck them up."

"We can't let them get away with this," said Harry as he watched more Pokemon being sucked away.

"Harry," began Ash. "Use that power you used on me."

"What?" asked Harry staring at Ash.

"I know you have that power. I've seen you use it. Now's a good time to put that power to proper use."

Harry continued to stare at Ash.

"Do it!"

He had to use a power he didn't know how to control. It was the only way. But how is he suppose to call it forth?

"NOW!"

Harry closed his eyes trying to focus on his power. He felt a dark energy inside of his body. His hand began to vibrate the longer he concentrated on this power. He opened his eyes and raised his hand.

A dark energy ball came from his hand and charged at Team Rocket. The attack hit knocking Team Rocket off their feet and turning off their machine. Harry fell onto his knees. The energy ball had taken a lot of his energy.

"What just happened?" asked James.

"That looked like a shadow ball attack." said Meowth.

"Shadow ball?" asked Jessie. "How is…never mind." she said standing up. "Let's get the rest of those apples."

"Harry," called Ash. "You have to destroy those machines."

"I can't…"

"Ready?" asked Jessie. "Let's go."

"Espeon," came a voice. "Use your psybeam!"

A colorful light came towards Team Rocket. There was an explosion, the sound of breaking glass, and objects falling to the ground.

All of the Pokemon began to run into hiding. Psyduck, Umbreon, and Pikachu ran over towards Harry and Ash.

"Who did that?" demanded Jessie.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said Draco coming from out of the bushes.

"Draco." said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your hide," said Draco. "What does it look like?"

"You can't interrupt someone's plans." said James.

"Look at what that boy did to our Super-Deluxe-Pokemon-Nabber-Apple-Grabber-Machine." said Meowth.

"You're going to pay for that," said Jessie grabbing a Pokeball. "Arbok, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Charbok!"

"Weezing, go!" said James throwing his Pokeball.

"Weezing." said Weezing.

"Two on one's not fair." said Ash running over to stand next to Draco. "I'll help you out." he grabbed a Pokeball. "Charmander, go!" said Harry throwing the ball and releasing his Charmander.

"Charm." said Charmander.

Draco grabbed a Pokeball. "Snorlax," he said throwing the Pokeball. "Go!"

Snorlax was a huge blue and white Pokemon. It looked as if it could eat a thousand pounds of food.

"Draco has a Snorlax?" Harry muttered.

"Arbok," said Jessie. "Poison sting attack."

"Charbok!" said Arbok as it opened its' mouth. Small quills issued from its' mouth and headed straight for Snorlax.

The attack hit Snorlax, but it didn't appear to have done any damage. Snorlax simply scratched its' stomach and yawned.

"Snorlax," said Draco. "Mega punch!"

"Snor," said Snorlax pulling its' fist back. "laaaaaaaax!" it said punching Arbok full in the face.

Arbok flew back against a tree and slumped to the ground. "Don't just stand there." Jessie said to James. "Help me."

"Right," said James. "Weezing, smokescreen."

"Chamander, flamethrower." said Ash.

"Weezing," said Weezing as it issued a poisonous looking gas from its' mouth.

Charmander's flamethrower went straight through the smokescreen and burned Weezing.

"Arbok, use acid."

"Body slam!" called Draco.

Arbok let out an acid attack, but Snorlax leaned over to the side to avoid it. It then fell onto Arbok and flattened it like a pancake.

"This isn't how things were supposed to go." cried Jessie.

"Charmander, fire spin!"

"Chaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrm!" said Charmander releasing a large spinning flame.

The flame burned Team Rocket and their Pokemon completely. They just stood there in shock.

"Pikachu give them your thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it launched an electric attack.

Team Rocket's machine began to spark and there was a loud explosion. Team Rocket went sailing through the sky screaming.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily.

"Charm Charm."

Ash rushed over to Harry and held out his hand helping him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." answered Harry. He turned to Draco who was returning his Pokemon. "Thanks for helping us out."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle yourself." said Draco. "Good thing I was just passing through the forest on my way to the gym."

"You're going to win a Soul badge too?"

"No," answered Draco. "I was on my way home. I live at the gym."

"Hey," said Ash. "Could you show us to the gym? We're kind of lost."

"I figured that." said Draco in a cocky voice. "I suppose I could help you losers out one more time. But you'll have to pay me."

"How much?"

"I'm not talking about money. I want to battle that Umbreon."

"Sure," said Harry. "I want to check out that Espeon of yours."

"Why don't we go back to the others?" suggested Ash. "We can have lunch afterwards."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry stood on the opposite side of the field as Draco. He stared across at Draco, determined to win this match. He hadn't had an official battle on his own in a while. Ash wouldn't be here to help him if he screwed up.

Misty and Ash was standing a few feet behind Harry as spectators. Sirius was acting as judge.

"This battle between Harry of Viridian City and Draco of Fuchsia City is about to take place. It will be a one on one battle with no time limit." said Sirius. "Trainers, choose your Pokemon."

"Let's win this, Umbreon," Harry said to Umbreon.

Umbreon jumped onto the field ready to battle. Draco grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. Espeon came onto the field.

Umbreon glared at Espeon and Espeon glared back. Neither of them wanting to back down. There was a moments silence.

"Begin!" said Sirius.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!"

"Espeon, psybeam!"

Umbreon sent a shadow ball at Espeon at the same time Espeon sent a psybeam. The attacks met in the middle and exploded covering the battlefield in a thick cloud of dust.

"I hope that dust doesn't get in the food," said Misty.

"Psy." agreed Psyduck who had come along for lunch.

"Iron tail!" Harry and Draco called out in a unison.

Umbreon and Espeon ran forward. They both jumped into the air and swung their tails forward. The tails bounced off of each other and they landed back on the field without doing any damage.

"You raised your Umbreon well." said Draco.

"Thanks." said Harry. "Your Espeon is great too."

"Espeon, show them your quick attack."

Espeon ran forward. It was a blur and hard to see. Within seconds it reach the other side of the field and gave Umbreon a harsh tackle. Umbreon rolled across the ground, its' ears flat on the side of its' head.

"Hang in there, Umbreon." said Harry as Umbreon got to its' feet. It shook its' head ridding itself of pain. "Alright. Come back with a swift attack!"

"Breon." said Umbreon opening its' mouth and sending a series of stars at Espeon.

"Espeon," said Draco. "Reflect."

A small window like bulb surrounded Espeon as the attack came towards it. The stars hit the shield not even putting a dent in it. The shield disappeared as the attack ceased.

"This kid is good," said Misty. "Umbreon hasn't even scratched Espeon."

_Regular attacks won't work. He either dodges them or cancels them out_. Thought Harry. _I'm going to have to combine my attacks if I'm going to beat him._

"Umbreon," said Harry. "Launch a shadow ball into the air."

Umbreon looked up into the sky and began to launch series of shadow balls. Each rising into the air higher than the first.

"What's he up to?" asked Misty.

_Hope this works._

"Use iron tail!"

Umbreon swung its' tail forward hitting one of the shadow balls. The shadow ball went towards Espeon who quickly dodged the attack, but it wasn't fast enough for all of them. The fourth shadow ball hit Espeon full and center.

Espeon slid back a few feet, but remained standing.

"Not bad," said Draco. "I'm not falling for that again."

"There goes the scratch," said Ash. "But the effort wore Umbreon out."

Ash was right. Umbreon looked exhausted, but Espeon was fine. Harry had to do something fast or he would lose.

"Try a iron tail."

Umbreon rushed forward and jumped into the air, its' tail lit up.

"Espeon, use your psybeam."

"Espeon," said Espeon as it released a colorful beam from its' eyes.

The psybeam hit Umbreon head on. Umbreon cried in pain and landed harshly on the ground. Umbreon struggled to its' feet, shaking in pain.

"Umbreon…" muttered Harry.

"Um…bre….on." said Umbreon.

"Umbreon sure is determined." said Misty.

"Quick attack!" said Draco and Harry.

Espeon and Umbreon rushed toward each other. They both bumped powerfully into each other, but Espeon was stronger. Umbreon flew backwards, rolled across the ground, and became still.

"Umbreon can no longer battle. The match goes to Espeon!" called Sirius.

Harry rushed towards his Umbreon while Draco called his Espeon back. Harry knelt down besides his Pokemon and gently lifted his head.

"Umbreon." it said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked it.

"Breon." said Umbreon.

"You were amazing." said Harry hugging his Pokemon. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard."

"Umbreon." said Umbreon happily. It leaned forward and licked Harry's cheek.

"You know what we all need?" said Sirius. "Some nice lunch. Let's eat."

They all sat down around the lunch. Sirius began to pass out plates and they each took a sandwich, some potato chips, a juice, and an apple.

"Thank you," said Draco as he picked the sandwich up off his plate and bit into it. "This is good."

"Here, Umbreon," said Harry laying a sandwich on the ground. "Eat up."

"Breon." said Umbreon beginning to eat.

"That was a great match." said Ash. "You trained your Espeon really well."

"It's all thanks to the training program at the gym."

"Training program?" asked Misty.

"It's a program that all the Pokemon in the gym goes through. I'm next in line to run the gym and I can't do it if my Pokemon are weak."

Harry decided to stay in the forest until Umbreon was recovered. The others agreed to stay with him, so Misty happily set up camp for the night and Sirius started on dinner. Ash and Pikachu left to find more fruit and fresh water. Draco helped Sirius with the meal and Harry sat by himself trying to figure out this mysterious power he had.

"I've never been able to use this kind of power before," Harry muttered to himself. He looked at his hands and he concentrated on the power within. He formed a small shadow ball in his hand and studied it.

His Umbreon new how to use shadow ball. What did that mean? Was he tapping into the Pokemon's power. Professor Oak would probably know, but he never heard about someone being able to use a Pokemon attack.

"Harry?"

Harry started at the voice. He turned around and saw Misty standing behind him. She must have walked over while he was thinking. The shadow ball disappeared. Luckily, Misty had not noticed the ball in his hand.

"Dinner is almost ready." she said. "You want to get washed up?" she peered closely at his face. "What's wrong?"

Harry hesitated. He had to tell someone, but how did you tell a friend that you were a freak? Harry shook his head and stood up. He walked over to Sirius who was stirring the hot, potato stew that they were having for dinner.

Harry cleared his throat and Sirius looked up. "Look," he said quietly. He held out his hand and focused on his power. He allowed a dark energy ball to raise in his hand. It was bigger than the last one.

He looked up at Sirius, who was staring at Harry's hand in astonish. Draco looked up and dropped the plate he was holding.

"How long have you been able to do that?" asked Sirius.

"Well…I first noticed when you sent us to go get fruit. But I think it started back during the carnival."

"Harry?" said Misty quietly. She had watched the exchanged. "Are you feeling okay?"

"That's the thing," said Harry lowering his head. "It feels natural." He made the ball disappear and, once again, focused on his power. He made electricity come out of his palm.

"Are you related to Voldemort?" asked Draco aloud.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" asked Harry. "What does Voldemort have to do with this?"

Draco tilted his head to one side as he considered Harry. "You really are dumb." he said. "Voldemort is the only one known to mankind able to use this power."

"Voldemort? So Voldemort'll be able to tell me. But…I don't know where he is." Harry absentmindedly touched his scar. "I can usually find him, but I don't think he's around here."

"Well, Christmas is coming up," said Draco thoughtfully. "He probably went back home to Saffron City. Every year he goes home the week of Christmas and leaves the day after New Years."

Harry turned to Sirius. "Can we go to Saffron City?" he asked.

"Sure." answered Sirius. "But you might as well win that Soul badge. You're already here."

"But--"

"Don't worry, Harry." said Misty. "Voldemort'll be in Saffron City for a whole week."

"I guess so." muttered Harry.

"I got more fruit." said Ash.

"Pikachu." called Pikachu.

"Ash," said Misty looking around. "Where's Psyduck?"

Ash turned around. "Not again." he said. "That Psyduck walks so slow."

A nearby bush rustled and Psyduck walked out. It looked around looking completely clueless, its' hands on the side of its' head.

"Psy Duck."

"Something is definitely wrong with that Pokemon." said Ash.

Misty walked over to Psyduck, knelt down, and gave it a hug. "There's nothing wrong with Psyducky-Wucky." she said. "It's simply adorable."

"Psy Duck."

"I don't know what you see in that Pokemon, but its' all yours." said Ash.

"I'll be happy to take Psyduck," said Misty. "We're going to make a great team." she said to Psyduck.

"Psy."

"Alright." said Ash. "Tomorrow we'll earn a Soul badge. We're half way there, Harry. Harry?"

Harry looked around and noticed he was the only one in the area that didn't wear a smile. He forced a smile on his face. "Yeah!" he said in false happiness. "Then we'll go to Saffron for a Marsh badge."

"Great," said Sirius. "But first let's have dinner."

They all laughed and moved around the camp fire, helping themselves to some food.


	16. Fuchsia Gym

"The gym is just pass this ledge," said Draco.

Harry, Ash, Misty, Sirius, and Draco had finally made it out of the woods. They were on a high cliff. A wooden board lying on the ground between a large gap.

Ash looked below and saw death. He swallowed. "Are you sure the Fuchsia gym is this way?" he asked Draco. "Or are you just trying to off us?"

"I've been trying to off you for a while," said Draco sarcastically. "Don't you think I would know my way home?"

"Good point." said Ash.

"If your so scared then I'll go first." said Draco walking passed Ash.

Ash toppled for a moment before getting his balance. "Hey," he said. "Watch where you're walking."

Sirius followed after Draco followed by Misty, Pikachu, Umbreon, Ash, and Harry. They were careful not to look down from this dizzying height. Soon they had made their way over to the gym.

"Welcome to the Fuchsia gym." said Draco. "Home of the Soul badge."

"This place looks kind of eerie." said Misty.

"Of course," said Draco opening the door. "It protects the gym from the unwanted."

"What's not wanted?"

"Thieves."

They walked inside of a large room. It was dark and had many doors leading off in different areas.

"I'm home!" Draco called. There was silence. "I'm home!" No answer. "I'M HOME!" he yelled his voice echoing through the house. Still no one answered. He frowned and turned to the others. "I'm going to find my mother. Stay out of trouble and don't touch anything."

He left them standing in the room.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon live here?" said Ash as he began to look around. "Ghost?"

They all started to move around the dark room taking in every inch. Harry stared up at a picture of what could have been Draco's family. There was a tall man that resembled him and a picture of what could have been his mother. They were standing, smiling at the camera; Draco's father's hands on his son's shoulders.

Harry suddenly heard Misty scream. He turned around only to see that she was gone. "Misty?" he called.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Misty's gone." he said.

They all began to move around the room calling Misty's name. But there was no response.

"Hey, look at this." said Sirius standing by a wall. "This is a secret wall." he said tapping on it. "When you touch it," he punched the wall. "It opens."

The wall opened revealing Misty on the side of it. She was sitting on the ground.

"This sure is a weird place." said Misty. "Why would anyone have a secret room in a house."

Harry pulled Misty to her feet.

"Bella," said a voice.

Harry turned around and saw a Pokemon that looked as if it was wearing a dress. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a Bellossom." said Sirius. "If I remember correctly, that's Bellatrix's Pokemon. Bellossom," he called out to the Pokemon. "Where's Bella?"

"Bella Bella." said the Bellossom. It then turned and ran off.

"Hey," said Harry running forward. "Wait." The others followed him.

They rushed up the stairs where Draco had disappeared. They rounded the corner and Ash screamed. Harry turned around in time to see Ash fall to the ground.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Why did you do that to me?"

"Chu Chu." said Pikachu shaking its' head.

"If you didn't do that? Then who did?"

"Voltorb," came a voice.

Harry looked down and took a step back. A red and white Pokemon was hidden in the floor. "That's a Voltorb." said Harry. "They're dangerous because of their explosion attack."

"Explosion!?" said Ash. "Let's get out of here." he said.

They tiptoed passed the Voltorb, which stared at them. They turned another corner and found themselves in a narrow corridor.

"I wonder where that Bellossom went," muttered Ash, who was looking around.

"I don't think we should be wandering around here." said Misty in small voice. "Remember what Draco said? He said stay out of trouble and don't touch anything."

"We're not touching anything." said Ash leaning on a wall and peering out of the window. "We're just looking for that Bellossoooooooooome!" cried Ash as the wall gave way.

The wall collapsed and Ash fell out of sight.

"ASH!" they shouted.

They looked below and saw that Ash had fell to his death.

"What am I going to tell his mother?" asked Sirius. "She's going to kill me. I've killed her only son."

"Hey," said a voice.

"I miss him so much I can hear his voice." said Harry.

"You are hearing my voice," said Ash. "I'm not dead. Pull me up!"

They looked down below and saw Ash dangling from the end of the wall. Harry grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Chikorita," he said throwing the ball. "Go!"

"Chika!" said Chikarita as it came out of its' ball.

"Chikorita, use your vine whip to pull Ash up."

"Chika!" said Chikorita extending its' vine whip.

It wrapped it around Ash and pulled him up. Ash leaned on all fours catching his breath. "That was close." said Ash.

"This is a dangerous house." said Misty. "Maybe we should go back downstairs."

"Bella Bella Bella." said Bellossom from up ahead.

"You're not getting away from me." said Ash getting to his feet.

He ran forward, but seemed to have crashed into thin air. He fell onto the ground.

"Ash," said Misty as they ran over. "Are you okay?"

"What hit me?" he said in a daze.

"It's an invisible wall." said Sirius feeling the air around him.

"This place is weird." said Harry pulling Ash off the ground. "Let's go back downstairs and wait for Draco."

He led Ash away from the invisible wall and back down the corridor when SMACK. Ash fell to the ground after hitting another invisible wall.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Sirius. "Someone is playing a trick on us." he said. "The last time I was here this didn't happen. Then again I was led to the leader."

"Bella Bella Bella."

They all turned and saw Bellossom ahead of them. It turned and ran into a nearby door. Closing the door behind it.

Ash got to his feet and launched himself into the room. The door swung shut. They heard Ash scream and something hit the door. They all barged into the room and looked around. It was empty.

"Huh?" said Misty scanning the room. "Ash?"

"Somebody help me." came Ash's voice.

Harry turned around and saw that Ash was nailed to the door looking helpless. Laughter filled the room. They looked around as a young woman with long black hair fell from the ceiling.

"Hello, cousin," said the woman staring at Sirius. "I knew that you would return."

"Cousin?" repeated Harry. "Are you the one who put up all those traps."

"Bella." said Bellossom happily. It was hugging the woman's legs.

"Yes." said Bellatrix. "Bellossom told me that Draco had come home with four travelers."

"And you are?" asked Misty.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange." answered the woman. "And you will not be leaving here until Sirius has a Pokemon battle with me."

"Fine." said Sirius grabbing a Pokeball. "I accept your challenge. Will a three-on-three match be okay?"

"Sounds fine to me." said Bellatrix grabbing her own Pokeball.

"Ladies first."

"Venonat," she said. "I choose you." She threw the Pokeball releasing a large purple insect with red eyes.

"Venonat." said Venonat.

"That Venonat still hasn't evolved." asked Sirius. "Houndour, go!" said Sirius throwing his own Pokeball and releasing the dark dog.

Houndour let out a flamethrower, showing Venonat its' power.

"That's a strong Houndour you got there." said Bellatrix. "Let's see how you do against my Venonat. Venonat, let's start off with your psybeam."

"Venonat." said Venonat as it sent a colorful ray of light out of its' eyes.

"Counter with your flamethrower." said Sirius.

Houndour quickly opened its' mouth and let out a flamethrower attack. It not only stopped the psybeam attack, but it also burned Venonat.

Venonat jumped back and shook itself causing all damage to wear off. Venonat looked good as new.

"You okay, Venonat?" asked Bellatrix.

"Venonat." said Venonat.

"Houndour, try your tackle."

"Venonat, stun spore."

Houndour ran forward, but Venonat jumped out of the way. While it was in the air, Venonat gave a shake of its' body and released a red powder.

"Houn," said Houndour through gritted teeth as it got paralyzed.

"That's a win for me." said Bellatrix.

"You have to win two battles to win this match," said Sirius grabbing a Pokeball and returning his Houndour. He grabbed a new Pokeball. "Growlithe," he said throwing the Pokeball. "It's your turn."

"Growl." said Growlithe as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Venonat return!" said Bellatrix calling back her Pokemon. She looked down at Bellossom. "Bellossom," she said. "You're on."

"Bell," said Bellossom toughly as it walked out onto the field.

"Why did she choose a grass Pokemon?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Misty. "Growlithe is a fire type. But then again, she didn't have a problem when Venonat was fighting Houndour."

"Good point."

"Someone get me down from here." said Ash from the door.

"Bellossom, sleep powder!" called Bellatrix.

"Bella Bella Bella." danced Bellossom as it created a white, glittering powder.

"Blow that sleep powder away."

Growlithe opened its mouth, took a deep breath, and blew the sleep powder towards Bellossom.

"Bella Bella Bel-la Bel-la Bell…" Bellossom fell to the ground and started to snore.

"Quick. Use your flamethrower!"

Growlithe opened its' mouth and shot out a flamethrower that engulf the Bellossom. It turned from green to charcoal.

"That round goes to me." said Sirius. He knelt down as Growlithe ran over. "Thanks, Growlithe." said Sirius as he scratched the puppy's head.

"Growl."

"Growlithe's awesome." said Misty.

Harry just stared. He couldn't believe how Growlithe had blown that sleep powder all the way to the other side of the field.

"Nice one, Sirius," said Ash. "Now help me!"

"That was sheer luck," said Bellatrix calling back Bellossom and grabbing another Pokeball. "You won't win against this one. Go," she said throwing the Pokeball. "Jolteon."

"Jolt." said Jolteon as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Look, Umbreon," said Harry. "It's another evolution of Eevee."

"What is that?" said Ash from the door way.

Harry grabbed his Pokedex and pointed it at Jolteon. "Jolteon," it said. "An electric type Pokemon. It controls ten thousand-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles."

"An electric type," said Misty. "I wonder if Sirius'll use his Growlithe?"

"No way," said Sirius. He grabbed a Pokeball. "I'm going to give Jigglypuff a try."

"Jigglypuff?" repeated Harry. "Are you sure?"

"Sure. Jigglypuff can handle it. Jigglypuff," he said throwing the Pokeball. "Time for your first battle."

"Jigglypuff." said Jigglypuff spinning around in a circle and winking at Sirius.

"That's odd Jigglypuff behavior." said Misty. "I've never seen a Jigglypuff act like that."

Sirius sighed. "Nothing I own is normal."

"Growl?" said Growlithe looking at Sirius sideways.

"Are we battling, or holding a conversation?" asked Bellatrix impatiently.

"Right," said Sirius. "Jigglypuff…"

But Jigglypuff had already pulled out its' microphone and began to sing:

Jigglypuff:

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

Jigglypuff

Jiggly

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

Jigglypuff

Jiggly

"Jiggly?" said Jiggly as it looked around. Everyone was asleep. Including Ash, who was sleeping on the door. "Puff." it said swelling up like a balloon.

Jigglypuff pulled the top of the microphone off to reveal a marker. It held it up like a prize, turned around, and began to doodle on Sirius's handsome face. It then went around the room drawing on everyone's face before returning to its' Pokeball.

Draco entered the room with a tall man that resembled him. "Huh?" he said looking around. "Here they are, but they're sleeping."

"How?" asked the man. "We don't keep any Pokemon that put you to sleep instantly." he walked over to Sirius and peered at his face. "Looks like a Jigglypuff was around here."

"What loser would keep that thing?" asked Draco. "All I know is that Harry came here for a Pokemon battle. That's him over there." he said pointing at Harry's sleeping form.

"Really?" said the man walking over. He turned Harry onto his back with the toe of his boot. He surveyed his face. "He looks like his father." he said. "Except there's a scar on his head." he grabbed a Pokeball and released a Pokemon that looked a little like a mermaid, but with legs. Another evolution of Eevee.

"Vap," it said.

"Vaporeon," said the man. "Use your water gun to wake them up."

"Vap," responded Vaporeon.

It sprayed water all around the room washing the markings off their faces and waking them up. Being a fire Pokemon, Growlithe went into panic. Sirius placed it in its' Pokeball.

"Where's Jigglypuff?" asked Misty. "Why am I soaking wet?"

"That Jigglypuff can use some training," said Bellatrix. "No real trainer would let their Pokemon sing and put everyone to sleep."

"That's enough, Bella," said the man. He looked at Harry. "I believe you are here for a gym battle?"

"Um…yeah." said Harry. "Who are you?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy and the gym leader of the Fuchsia gym."

"I'm here for a gym battle too," said Ash from the door. "I'm Ash. Harry's partner and I've been pinned to this door for like….forever."

They finally all turned around to face Ash. Harry walked over to Ash and unstuck what looked like Ninja star chips. Ash fell to the floor.

"So what are the rules?" asked Harry as if there were no interruptions.

"It's very simple," said Lucius. "All you have to do is beat me and Draco in a double battle. It's like all the other gym battle except we will be using two Pokemon as well."

"This'll be easy." said Ash. "Harry and I have battled together plenty of times."

"Yeah," said Misty. "But you're normally battling one Pokemon. Now you have to fight two."

"One for each of us." said Ash.

"I think it's a little more complicated than that." said Sirius.

"Are you ready?" said Lucius. "We can battle in this very room."

"Um…yeah." said Harry. "Don't you have a judge?"

"That will be me," said a woman coming into the room. She looked a lot like Bellatrix. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I'll be the judge of this battle."

Sirius, Misty, and Bellatrix stood off to the side to watch. Harry and Ash stood on the opposite side of the room as Draco and Lucius.

"This Pokemon battle against Team Malfoy vs. Team Harry and Ash is now underway," said Narcissa sounding like a professional. "Each trainer can use one Pokemon each and no trainer may switch Pokemon. The battle will be over when both of either side Pokemon can no longer battle. Call out your Pokemon."

"I know just who to use," said Ash grabbing a Pokeball. "Charmander," said Ash throwing the Pokeball. "I choose you!"

"Charm Charm!" said Charmander.

Harry grabbed his Pokeball. "Totodile," he said throwing it. "You're up!"

"Toto Toto Dile." said Totodile dancing, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Let's make this quick, Vaporeon." said Lucius.

Vaporeon walked out onto the field. Glaring over at Totodile and Charmander.

"I guess I'll choose…Venonat!" said Draco throwing his Pokeball.

"Venonat." said Venonat as it joined Vaporeon.

"Does this whole family have evolutions of Eevee and Venonat?" asked Misty.

"Yes." said Lucius simply. "You may make the first attack." he said to Harry and Ash.

"Okay." said Ash. "Your lost. Charmander, flamethrower."

"Chaaaaaaarmmmmm," said Charmander as it let out a large flame. It engulfed Vaporeon.

"That was easy." said Ash.

"Was it?" sneered Lucius.

The fire let up and revealed an unharmed Vaporeon. Misty gasped out loud. "That didn't even leave a print." she said. "I know water types are strong against fire types, but to not leave a mark."

"This could be the toughest gym battle that they ever been in." said Sirius.

"Vaporeon," said Lucius. "Water gun."

Lucius sounded so calm and confident. That's what made Harry nervous. That and he had already knew how powerful Draco was.

"Counter with your water gun." said Harry.

"Toto Diiiillllle!" said Totodile as he launched a water attack at Vaporeon's attack.

Vaporeon's water gun pushed towards Totodile finally reaching Totodile and knocking it back. It rolled across the ground.

"Totodile," said Harry. "Get up."

Totodile quickly jumped to its' feet and waited for Harry's next instruction.

"Venonat," said Draco. "Stun spore!"

"Venonat." said Venonat sending a stun spore towards the other side of the field.

"Charmander, flamethrower!"

"Chaaaaaarm."

Charmander sent a flamethrower at the stun spore, but it didn't do anything. The spore kept coming.

"Totodile, try your water gun."

"Toto Diiiiiiiiiiilllllllle!"

Totodile released a jet of water it parted the stun spore and knocked Venonat to the ground. Venonat instantly got up with no damage to its' body.

"That was close," said Misty. "It could have been over if that stun spore hit."

"That was smart of you," said Lucius. He turned to Draco. "Lucky for you your Venonat isn't weak against water."

"I'm sorry father," said Draco. "Venonat will try harder."

"What are we going to do?" Ash asked Harry. "We're not doing any damage to their Pokemon."

"Maybe it's because we're focusing our attack on different Pokemon." replied Harry. "If we were to wipe out one of their Pokemon we'll have the advantage."

"Right. Let's go after the Venonat. Charmander use your leer attack!"

"Charmander." said Charmander glaring at Venonat.

"That don't scare us." said Draco. "Venonat, tackle!"

Venonat ran towards Charmander who continued to leer at Venonat.

"Totodile, head butt."

Totodile ran towards Venonat and rammed into it with its' head. Venonat went flying. It hit the ground harshly and began to roll.

"Are you okay, Venonat?" asked Draco.

"Venonat." answered Venonat.

"Draco," said Lucius in a warning tone.

"Charmander, fire spin." said Ash.

"Charm." said Charmander. "Chaaaaaaaaaarrrm!"

"Vaporeon, cover Venonat." said Lucius as the fire spin headed straight for Venonat.

Vaporeon let out a water gun extinguishing the fire and hitting Charmander, sending the Pokemon flying and crashing hard into the wall.

"Charmander!" called Ash. "Are you okay?"

"Charm." said Charmander weakly.

It struggled to its' feet. It looked exhausted, but it was still determined to fight. Charmander walked onto the battlefield.

"Charmander…" muttered Ash. Charmander started to glow. "Charmander?"

"It's evolving," said Sirius.

Charmander began to grow. The flame on its' tail growing larger and its' snout growing bigger. When it was finished a new Pokemon was standing in its' place.

"It's a Charmeleon," said Harry. "Just like Snape's." he said remembering the Charmeleon that worked on the ranch."

"Alright," said Ash. "The battle's in our favor now. Charmeleon! Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon yawned and scratched its' neck. It didn't look as if Charmeleon wanted to battle anymore.

"Charmeleon," said Ash. "Use your flamethrower."

"Charm." yawned Charmeleon.

"I'm tired of waiting." said Lucius. "Vaporeon, water gun."

Vaporeon was about to opened its' mouth to launch an attack when an explosion issued in the room. Dust covered the room and everyone began to cough as voices issued from the door.

"I hope this is the right place." came Jessie's voice. "We've been in fourteen other rooms and none of them seemed to be carrying Pokemon."

"We'll see once the smoke clears up," came James' voice.

"Oh, no," said Ash. "It's Team Rocket."

"Who's that?" came Meowth's voice.

The smoke finally cleared and Team Rocket stared at the others from the door way of the room. Meowth looked around.

"This doesn't appear to be the room with all the Pokeballs," it said. "But we did come across Pikachu, Charmeleon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Venonat, and that Potter kid."

"That's some amazing power you've got, kid," said Jessie. "You wouldn't mind working for Team Rocket, would you?"

"Working for you?" said Harry. "No way."

"Then we'll have to steal ya." said Meowth.

"I thought you only stole Pokemon."

"Pokemon and people with amazing powers."

"How dare you come into my gym and try to take what's not yours." said Lucius. "Vaporeon destroy them."

"Vap." said Vaporeon.

"I don't think so." said Meowth as Vaporeon opened its mouth to attack.

Meowth threw a web like substance on the Pokemon rendering it useless.

"That's not fair." said Ash. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Venonat, use your stun spore." said Draco.

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping forward.

"You're in the way," said Jessie throwing the web onto Pikachu and Venonat. Both Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Totodile, Umbreon, attack together!" said Harry.

Umbreon and Totodile started forward until James threw the web onto them. They fell to the ground besides the others.

"Charmeleon," said Ash. "Go in and…Charmeleon?" said Ash looking around. "I don't believe this." cried Ash. "Charmeleon's taking a nap!"

"I'll handle this," muttered Harry.

He raised a hand focusing on his power.

"Oh, no you don't." said Jessie. She threw the web substance on Harry. It hit him in the face.

"You think that's going to stop me?"

"No," said Meowth. "But this will." he threw a bundle of it on Harry and Harry found himself wrapped as if he was a mummy. Harry fell to the ground.

"Harry." said Sirius as he ran over to his godson to help him out.

"Don't worry, Harry," said Misty grabbing a Pokeball. "Misty'll take care of this. Staryu," she said about to throw the Pokeball. "I choose you!"

Before she could throw the Pokeball, Psyduck came out of its Pokeball as if Misty had called it.

"What's wrong, Psyduck?" asked Misty.

"Psyduck."

"Hey," said Ash. "I bet Psyduck wants to battle."

"Okay, Psyduck." said Misty putting her Pokeball away. "Let's see you battle. Tail whip!"

Psyduck began to wag its tail, but it wasn't enough to do any damage to Team Rocket, let alone a small Magikarp. Team Rocket stared at it and laughed.

"Um…maybe your tail whip hasn't developed." said Misty. "Use your scratch attack!"

Psyduck ran over to Team Rocket and gave James a mighty scratch. It would have been a mighty scratched if Psyduck had nails. Team Rocket laughed even harder.

"How embarrassing." sighed Misty.

"Maybe the Voltorb will work." said Bellatrix. She pulled a cord that was hanging on the ceiling next to her.

A bunch of Voltorb fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Team Rocket. They sparked dangerously. Team Rocket, however, threw their web onto the Voltorb and pulled them away.

"I don't know what these are," said Meowth holding the Voltorb. "But I can use it to practice my bowling."

"That's a Voltorb!" exclaimed James.

"A Voltorb?" repeated Meowth.

"Voltorb," said Voltorb turning around slowly to glare at Meowth.

Voltorb turned white and Meowth began to panic. Voltorb exploded in Meowth's hand causing smoke to cover the room.

"This way," said Narcissa as she led the way out of a door.

They entered the room and the minute Lucius closed the door, the room tilted in a slant.

"Um…Sirius?" said Misty. "Does this room look slanted to you?"

"This is our mansion's defense." said Lucius. "We use it to confuse our enemies."

"It's no good," Sirius said to Harry. "I can't get this gunk off."

Harry said something, but his voice was muffled behind the web.

"See if you can use your electric attack, Pikachu." said Ash.

"Chuuu!" said Pikachu trying to zap its way through, but it wasn't working.

"This gunk isn't affected by electricity!" exclaimed Ash. He turned around to glare at Charmeleon. "If only I could get Charmeleon to listen to me."

The door suddenly burst opened revealing Team Rocket. "There you are." said Meowth.

James suddenly fell to the ground and slid across the floor. "Why is the room all slanted?" he asked from the floor.

"This place is like a funhouse." said Jessie.

"Maybe they'll have some fun with this Voltorb," said Meowth grabbing a Voltorb from a bag on its back.

Voltorb came rolling towards the others and exploded leaving them in a cloud of dust. They all coughed and Psyduck went into panic running back and forth on the floor.

"Let's swipe this Pokemon too." said James walking over to it.

"We don't need Pokemon like that." said Meowth kicking Psyduck out of the way.

It began to panic even more and Misty had to step in to calm it down. She knelt down beside Psyduck and placed her hands on its shoulders. "Alright you," she said. "You calm down."

Psyduck did calm down. It closed its eyes and it was quiet for a moment. Then Psyduck opened its eyes and something weird happen. Team Rocket found themselves unable to move.

"What's happening?" asked James.

"Psy Duck!" said Psyduck causing Team Rocket to fly around the room. Harry noted that its eyes were blue instead of their normal white. "Psyduck!"

Team Rocket dropped the Voltorb and went flying out of the window. The web that covered Harry and the Pokemon suddenly vanished and Harry got to his feet.

"What just happened?" asked Misty.

"That must be what happens when Psyduck's headache gets severe." said Harry. "Thanks, Psyduck."

"Psyduck."

"Psyduck has some impressive powers," said Draco. "I wouldn't mind having one. Maybe not that one, but one."

"Psyduck's power sure would help in our battle," said Ash.

"That's right," said Narcissa. "We have to finish the match."

"Let's take it outside." said Lucius.

______________________________________________________________________

They were standing outside getting ready to battle. Harry, Ash, Totodile, and Charmeleon standing on the opposite side of the field as Lucius, Draco, Vaporeon, and Venonat.

"This Pokemon battle will resume," said Narcissa.

"Let's get this battle finished up," said Lucius. "Vaporeon, bubble beam."

"Totodile counter with your water gun." said Harry.

Totodile let out its water gun trying to stop the bubbles, but they kept coming as if Totodile's water wasn't there at all. The bubble beam hit Totodile dead center and Totodile flew backwards into the ground.

"Venonat, stun spore." called Draco.

Venonat jumped over Charmeleon, who was sleeping, and went straight for Totodile. Venonat gave its body a shake and stun spore issued from it. Totodile was paralyzed.

"Ash," said Harry. "Do something."

"Charmeleon!" called Ash. "Charmeleon, wake up and battle!"

"Come on, Charmeleon," said Harry. "I need you to get up and help Totodile."

Charmeleon yawned and looked around at Harry and Ash, but it made no other movement.

"If you don't move now we're going to lose the match," continued Harry. "Totodile is going to get hurt if you don't do anything."

Charmeleon stood up and looked at the other two Pokemon waiting on the other side of the field.

"Are you going to battle now?" asked Ash.

No response.

"Are you going to battle now?" asked Harry.

"Char." said Charmeleon.

Ash groaned. His Charmeleon had chosen to listen to Harry not him.

"Venonat," said Draco. "Finish Totodile off. Psybeam!"

Venonat was about to use Psybeam when a powerful flamethrower attack issued from Charmeleon. Venonat was engulfed in the flame. When the fire extinguished, Venonat was burnt as toast. It fell to the ground.

"Vaporeon. Use your water gun."

Vaporeon sent water towards Charmeleon, who countered with a flamethrower attack. The fire vaporized and Charmeleon was knocked out by the water gun.

"It's up to Totodile now," said Misty. "YOU CAN DO IT, TOTODILE!"

"Vaporeon, ice beam!"

Vaporeon released ice from its mouth and it came charging at Totodile. Harry knew better than to counter it with a water gun.

"Jump, Totodile!" Totodile jumped into the air. "Use bite!"

Totodile bit down on the top of Vaporeon's head. Vaporeon went into panic as it shook its head trying to rid itself of the blue pest.

"Get rid of that Totodile." said Lucius.

"Totodile, toss that Vaporeon!"

"Toto Dile!" said Totodile throwing the Vaporeon into a tree.

"Finish it off!" said Harry. "Water gun!"

"Toto Dile!"

The water gun went straight towards Vaporeon lifting it off the ground and sending it crashing into the another tree. Vaporeon slumped to the ground.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle," said Narcissa. "Totodile wins. The victory goes to the challengers."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "We did it."

"Toto Toto Dile." danced Totodile.

"Yes," said Lucius approaching Harry and Ash. "You should be proud. Not many people can win against us." he went into his pocket and pulled out a pink badge. "This Soul badge rightfully belongs to you." he said holding the badge out to Harry.

Harry took the badge into his hand. "We've won…a Soul badge!" said Harry raising the badge in the air like a prize.

"Pikachu."

"Umbreon."

"Toto Toto Dile."

"You should be very proud," said Lucius. He turned to Ash. "You should train your Charmeleon well. It's a strong Pokemon if its tamed."

"Don't worry." said Ash. "Charmeleon knows to listen to me now."

"Char? Chaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" said Charmeleon as it sent a flamethrower at Ash and burning him.

Ash fell to the ground. "I…spoke….too soon."

"Well, Ash," said Misty. "It looks more like Charmeleon is the one taming you."

Harry and the others laughed at the joke.

______________________________________________________________________

Pokemon update:

Harry- Umbreon, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Ponyta

Ash- Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle

Misty- Goldeen, Staryu. Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Pokemon egg

Sirius- Growlithe, Houndour, Phanpy, Jigglypuff, Gyrados


	17. The Safari Zone

On December 22nd it snowed so hard Harry and his friends could hardly walk. They were bundled up in their coats, scarves, gloves, and hats as they walked through the snow. Harry kept his Cyndaquil in his arms trying to stay warm. Charmeleon, however, burned Ash the minute he let it outside the ball.

"It's so cold," said Misty. "I can't believe we have to walk all the way to Saffron City."

"We'll be stopping off in the Safari Zone." said Sirius. "I want to catch some more Pokemon."

"The only thing we're going to catch is a cold."

"What's that over there?" asked Ash pointing to a sign post. They walked over towards it. Ash dusted the snow away so that he could read the sign. "Be on the lookout for the Safari Poachers. Be Careful. They are extremely dangerous because they shoot and kill the Pokemon as a game."

"What?" said Misty. "That's horrible. Why would anyone shoot a Pokemon?"

"Because they're disgusting." said Harry. "We've got to do something about those Poachers."

They walked passed the sign and entered the Safari Zone. Once inside they didn't see any Pokemon at all. In fact the woods were quiet and there were no footprints on the ground except the ones they were creating.

"I don't see any Pokemon," said Ash as they continued to walk. "I don't even see any Poachers."

"Um?" said Umbreon. "Umbreon."

Harry watched as Umbreon ran under a tree and started sniffing. "What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Do you smell Pokemon?" Harry walked over and picked up a small, hard object. He examined it. It was a bullet.

He passed it over to Sirius, who sniffed the bullet. "It was fired not to long ago." he said.

"So the Poacher is still around here?" asked Misty.

Sirius didn't respond, but looked around the woods. They were quiet. He grabbed two Pokeballs and threw them. Growlithe and Houndour came out.

"Growlithe, Houndour," Sirius said very seriously. "There's a sick person around here shooting Pokemon. I want you to help me track him down."

"Growl." said Growlithe nodding.

"Houn." said Houndour.

"Alright," said Sirius. "We'll break into twos and search the entire woods. But first I want everyone to call out two Pokemon."

"I'll be using Pikachu," said Ash. He grabbed a Pokeball. "And I'll use…Bulbasaur!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur." said Bulbasaur.

"I'm going to use Staryu and--"

"Psyduck." said Psyduck coming out of its Pokeball along with Staryu.

"I wasn't going to use you," sighed Misty. "But you can help if you want to."

"Psy?"

"I'll be using Umbreon and--" he threw a Pokeball.

"Chika!" said Chikorita. "Chikorit." it said walking over to Harry and nuzzling his leg.

"Uh…" said Harry unsure what to say. He looked up at Sirius. "I'll be using Cyndaquil to keep me warm."

"In that case," said Misty. "I want to go with Harry. That way you can keep me warm as well." she snatched Cyndaquil out of Harry's arms and held it close.

"Okay," said Sirius. "Ash and I will check the east side of the forest and you guys check the west. But be careful. Guns are dangerous and can kill you with one shot. Use your Pokemon to protect yourselves."

"Don't worry, Sirius," said Harry. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," said Ash. "Let's go. We can meet up here in one hour."

Harry nodded and led the way to the west side of the forest. Misty and the other Pokemon following behind them. They had been walking for twenty minutes before Harry had spotted a Pokemon.

"Look," said Harry coming to a halt. "It's a Nidoran."

"How cute." said Misty. "I gotta catch it."

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "I saw it first. Let me catch it. Chikorita, vine--"

"Psyduck," said Misty covering Harry's mouth. "Use your confusion."

They waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"…Duck?"

Misty groaned and rounded on Psyduck. "Can you do anything!?"

"Guess that Nidoran is as good as mine," said Harry. "Let's get it, Chikorita! Go!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita rushing forward.

"Okay, Chiky. Razor leaf!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita swinging the leaf on its head and throwing some razor leaves.

"Raaaaaaaannnnn!" cried Nidoran as the leaves hit directly.

"Use your vine whip!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita extending its vine whip and started beating Nidoran upside the head.

"That's good," said Harry grabbing an empty Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"

The Pokeball bounced off of the Nidoran and it went inside. The ball wobbled and the tip of it was red meaning that the Nidoran was trying to get out. The ball became still and nothing happened.

"I got it," said Harry.

Harry walked over to pick up the Pokeball, but before he could lift it, before it could teleport, a bullet whizzed passed Harry's head.

"Hold it, little boy," said a voice.

They looked around and suddenly spotted a tall man wearing a cowboy hat. He had piercing green eyes and was carrying a large gun. He was pointing it at Harry.

"Step back away from the Pokeball," said the man. "And put your hands up."

"I'm not scared of you," said Harry standing up and backing away from the Pokeball. All he had to do was touch it in order for it to teleport to safety.

"Be quiet, Harry." Misty hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry ignored her. "You must be the Pokemon Poacher." he said ignoring Misty's groan.

"You must be an idiot," said the man. "The name's Michael and I'm a Pokemon Poacher. I've been poaching Pokemon sense I was twenty."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Why would you shoot a Pokemon. Don't you know they're living creatures?"

"Not when I'm around." said Michael. "Now they're dead creatures. Say good bye to your Pokemon."

Michael aimed his gun at the Pokeball lying on the ground. Harry guessed that he was going to shoot the Pokeball until it became a pile of dust.

"Chikorita," whispered Harry. "Use your vine whip and take that gun away."

"Chika."

Chikorita quietly extended its vine whip towards the man who was busy aiming at the Pokeball. He must have seen the vine whip because the minute it wrapped around the gun the man let go, spun around, and quick as lightening, he had a hand gun. He shot it and Harry screamed in pain.

"Umbre?" said Umbreon looking at Harry who fell to his knees holding his bleeding arm. "Umbreon." it said angrily looking back at the Poacher.

"Be quiet, you pathetic monster." said Michael. "You there," he said to Chikorita. "Give me my gun."

"Chika?" Chikorita asked Harry.

Harry struggled to his feet. He nodded at Chikorita. Chikorita threw the gun towards Michael, but before he could catch it, Harry raised his hand and launched a shadow ball breaking the gun in quarters.

The man stared at Harry in amazement. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" asked Harry knowing what the man was talking about.

"I guess that makes you part Pokemon." said the man smiling in a nasty way. He aimed his gun at Harry. "You'll be my first kill today."

"Houndour," came Sirius's voice. "Flamethrower!"

Michael turned around just as a large flame came towards him. He was burnt to a crisp and his gun melted.

Growlithe ran over to Harry checking to make sure he was alright. When he saw that Harry was holding his arm in a protective way and the blood seeping between his fingers, he started growling at Michael.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"…He shot me." said Harry.

Sirius' eyes flashed. He walked over to Michael and pinned him against the tree. "You bastard." snarled Sirius. "You shot my godson!"

"He got in the way of my plans." he said. "You should teach your godson to--"

But the man didn't get to finish his sentence. Sirius had pulled back his arm and punched him in the face. Michael hit the tree and held his hand to his nose; it was bleeding.

Michael didn't waste anytime. He rushed at Sirius and made to hit him, but Sirius swerved to the left and gave Michael a right hook. Then a left jab. Michael fell to the ground with a busted lip to match his bloody nose.

Sirius casually walked over to Michael and kicked him in the mouth. Blood slid down his face covering his chin.

Michael grabbed Sirius by the leg and pulled him down to the ground. He climbed on top of Sirius and started punching him in the face. Sirius was doing his best to block the blows.

Ash rushed over and jumped onto Michael's back and began to punch him in the head.

Michael rolled over and threw Ash off of him. He grabbed a knife from around his waist and went charging at Sirius as he was getting off the ground. He knocked Sirius on the ground and raised the knife…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Harry.

"Um?" said Umbreon. It looked at Harry then to Sirius. It ran forward and tackled Michael off of Sirius.

"Pika Chuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it shocked Michael.

Michael screamed and fell to the ground unconsciously. Sirius stood up, blood running down the side of his face.

"Thanks, Pikachu," said Sirius panting. He looked over at Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," gasped Harry. "My arm just hurts."

"What do we do?" asked Misty. "We can be miles from the Pokemon Center."

"I don't think I can walk a mile," said Harry as he sat down on the grass. He looked over at his Pokeball. "Ash…touch the Pokeball so that it's transported to Professor Oak."

Ash walked over to the Pokeball that laid motionlessly on the ground. He picked it up and the Pokeball disappeared. "What was it?" he asked.

"Harry caught a Nidoran before that guy showed up." said Misty.

"That's great," said Ash. "I caught a bunch of Tauros that tried to run us over and Sirius caught a Venonat."

"I didn't catch anything." said Misty folding her arms.

"Never mind that." said Sirius digging into his pack and pulling out a towel. "Ash, go wet this with cold water. We need to wipe off the blood before I can clean the wound."

"I'll see if I have something to make a sling." said Misty searching her backpack.

Ash took the towel from Sirius and hurried off. Pikachu following behind him. Meanwhile Growlithe and Umbreon went about making Harry comfortable. Houndour, Cyndaquil, and Staryu managed to tie Michael to a tree and was watching over him. Cyndaquil and Chikorita kept their distance from Harry and was watching him with concern. Psyduck looked completely lost.

"I got the water." said Ash returning with the towel. He handed it to Sirius who had a bandage and a spray in his hand.

Sirius took it in his hand and walked over to Harry. "This is going to hurt." said Sirius.

He took Harry's right arm and Harry screamed in pain. Everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry had been unconscious for the pass hour. Sirius had managed to clean the wound and cover it with a bandage. Misty had used one of her shirts and created him a sling. Ash returned all of the Pokemon in their Pokeball; all except Growlithe, who was licking Harry as if Harry were its child.

Michael had woken up and was being watched by Sirius. Michael made all kinds of threats about killing Pokemon and Harry. He got on Sirius' nerves so much that Sirius had gagged him, after punching him in the face.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Umbreon were having a late lunch. All was quiet….until a loud explosion filled the woods. Dust surrounded them and they started coughing. They all got to their feet.

"What now?" asked Ash.

"Who do you think?" came James voice. "It's Team Rocket."

"That's right," came Meowth's voice.

"What are you two losers doing here?" said Misty. "And where is Jessie?"

"Jessie couldn't come," said Meowth. "But she gave us a list of the things we need."

James pulled out a list and placed a pair of spectacles on his face. "We need the following Pokemon," he said. He then began to read from the list. "Pikachu, Umbreon, Growlithe, and Harry Potter."

"What?" said Sirius. "Have you lost your damn mind? I'm not giving you my godson."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." said James putting the list away. "What, with our secret weapon."

Meowth pulled out a remote control. "Powering up the Robo-Turbo Meowth." it said pushing a button.

The ground started to shake and there was a loud rumbling. A large robot suddenly parted the trees and came into view. It was a robotic, giant sized Meowth. It was purple with a giant R on its chest.

"Why the hell would anyone build one of those?" said Sirius.

"You're just jealous." said James. He looked down at Meowth. "Come on, Meowth. Let's take this baby out for a spin."

"Aye-Aye, sir." said Meowth.

James and Meowth quickly jumped onto the top of the Robo-Meowth's head and climbed inside.

"Activating the Robo pin missles." came Meowth's voice from inside the tank.

The Robot held out its paws and the nails on the claw came charging at Sirius and the others. With a yell, they dived out of the way.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Use your thunderbolt."

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping in front of everybody. "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuu!"

The thunderbolt hit the robot, but it didn't do any damage. James and Meowth laughed. "We're shock proof." said Meowth. "Your Pikachu can't hurt us in here."

"We'll see about that," said Sirius grabbing a Pokemon. He turned to Growlithe. "Take Harry and run."

"Growl." said Growlithe nodding.

"Houndour, I choose you!" said Sirius throwing the Pokeball.

"Houn!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Dour!" it said letting a flame out of its mouth.

Nothing happened.

"Houndour, return." said Sirius who had another Pokeball in his hand. "Go, Phanpy!"

"Phanpy Phan."

"Roll out!"

Phanpy rolled towards the machine, but didn't even dent it.

"Phanpy, return. Go, Venonat!" he said throwing another Pokeball.

"Venonat!"

"Stun spore!"

"Venonat." said Venonat shaking its body and letting out stun spore.

No damage was taken.

"Venonat, return. Jigglypuff, you're on." he said throwing another Pokeball.

"Jiggly." said Jigglypuff spinning around and winking at Sirius.

"Jigglypuff, double slap."

Jigglypuff walked over to the Robot's legs and began to double slap it, but it didn't do anything.

"Damn," he said returning his Jigglypuff. "Gyrados!"

Gyrados roared loudly as it came out of its Pokeball.

"Water gun!"

Gyrados released its water gun, but nothing happened except that the robot became wet. Gyrados then went forward and wrapped its body around the robot trying to squeeze it. The robot dented and made a crack.

"Now's your chance, Pikachu." said Ash. "Thunder!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu. "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

It sent a heavy electric attack at the Robot. James and Meowth screams came from out of the Robot.

"Great," said Sirius. "Get that crap out of here."

Gyrados picked up the robot and threw it out of sight.

"That was a close one," said Misty.

"Something doesn't seem right," muttered Sirius. "Gyrados, return!" he said calling the Pokemon back. "We have to catch up with Growlithe."

______________________________________________________________________

Growlithe continued to run with Harry on its back. Sirius had given it a job to do and that job was to protect Harry. There was an explosion in front of Growlithe and it stopped in its track looking around. Where did that attack come from?

"Oh, Growlithe," came a voice.

Growlithe looked up ahead and saw Jessie standing a yard from him holding a large gun.

"Growl." said Growlithe preparing to battle.

"That Sirius Black guy said that it was okay if you gave Harry to me." she said. "I'll get him to the hospital."

Jessie stepped closer to Growlithe and Growlithe backed away snarling. Sirius would never give his godson to the likes of her.

"Come on, Growlithe. You can't fight me and protect him and the same time." she grabbed a Pokeball. "Arbok, go!"

"Charbok!" said Arbok.

"Arbok, let's show Growlithe we mean business." said Jessie. "Poison sting attack!"

Arbok let out its poison sting attack. Growlithe jumped back out of the way, but the effort made Harry fall off of Growlithe's back. He rolled a few feet away.

Jessie laughed. "I guess young Harry will be coming with me." She moved closer, but Growlithe continued to growl.

Through a hazy conscious Harry heard Growlithe growling. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying in the snow. He raised his head and saw Arbok and Jessie advancing on Growlithe. Growlithe was trying to protect him.

Harry stood up. He would have to use Growlithe because he knew his arm was in no condition to throw a Pokeball.

"Don't worry, Growlithe," said Harry. "Now we can battle together. You ready?"

"Growlithe." said Growlithe nodding.

"If it's a Pokemon battle you want then it's one you'll get." said Jessie. "Arbok, annihilate that dog."

"Charbok!" said Arbok moving forward.

"Growlithe," said Harry. "Use your tackle."

Arbok lunged towards Growlithe, who jumped out of the way. Growlithe ran forward and tackled Arbok knocking it to the ground.

"Don't give up, Arbok. Use your Poison sting!"

Arbok leashed a poison sting attack and it hit Growlithe directly. Growlithe fell to the ground in pain.

"Growlithe." said Harry running over to the Pokemon. He knelt down besides it. "Are you alright."

"Growl." said Growlithe through gritted teeth.

Harry stood up. "I'll handle this." he said grabbing a Pokeball. "Chiko--Ahhhh!" he dropped the Pokeball and grasped his injured arm.

Growlithe gave a loud howl and started to glow. Growlithe grew larger and its snout grew bigger. When it finished glowing, a powerful Arcanine was in it's place.

Arcanine looked pissed.

"Uh-oh…" muttered Jessie.

"Arcanine," said Harry. "Fire blast!"

Arcanine gave a loud howl. It opened its mouth wide and let out a giant flamethrower that looked like a giant human with its arms stretched out.

Jessie began to panic as the blast came towards her and Arbok. The flame reached them and they were blasted into the sky.

"Well," said Harry moving over to stand next to Arcanine. "We did it." he looked around. "Where's Sirius?"

"Arc," said Arcanine. Harry looked around at it. "Arcanine." it said motioning for Harry to climb onto its back.

Harry carefully climbed on and held on the best he could. "Go slow, okay?" Harry told it.

"Arc." said Arcanine nodding.

Arcanine started to walk forward very slowly. Harry frowned. "Not this slow." Arcanine nodded and bounded forward. "Not this faaaaaaaassssssssssst!"

______________________________________________________________________

It was night by the time Michael had released himself from the tree. The man with the three kids had been long gone, but he knew he would meet them again. As long as he kept hunting Pokemon they would meet.

Michael couldn't wait to get his revenge on that Sirius Black.

______________________________________________________________________

Pokemon update:

Harry- Umbreon, Sandshrew, Pidgeotto, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Ponyta, Nidoran (F)

Ash- Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Tauros

Misty- Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Pokemon Egg

Sirius- Arcanine, Houndour, Phanpy, Jigglypuff, Venonat, Gyrados


	18. Saffron City

"Look, Arcanine," said Harry. "I think that's Saffron City."

"Arc?"

Harry and Arcanine had made it out of the Safari Zone and was now standing on a cliff overlooking a town. The very town that Harry wanted to get to. Voldemort was supposed to be here considering the fact that today was December 23rd. Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

Christmas Eve and he was alone with his Pokemon. He wanted to spend his holiday with Sirius, Ash, and Misty, but he didn't know if they made it out of the Safari Zone okay. Michael could have killed them.

"Let's go, Arcanine." said Harry. "I have to speak to Voldemort."

Arcanine began to make its way down the cliff and towards the town. It was a cold night so Harry stayed as close as he could to the fire Pokemon.

The minute they entered the town, the scar on Harry's forehead began to throb. Voldemort was in the town. Harry carefully climbed off of Arcanine's back and looked around. People were everywhere doing a bit of last minute shopping.

"Wonder where Voldemort is?" said Harry as he looked around.

"Arca Arcanine." said Arcanine.

"Hm?" said Harry looking down at the Arcanine. "What's the matter?" Arcanine nudged Harry's arm. He looked down at it and understood what Arcanine was saying. "I guess I should get my arm taken care of." he said. "I hope Nurse Joy knows how to take care of humans." He looked down at Arcanine. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

Harry began walking still on the look out for Voldemort. He passed by many shops that were decorated and displaying items for the holiday. That reminded Harry of something. He didn't buy his friends anything for Christmas.

"Hey, Arcanine," said Harry as they continued on down the road. "What should I get Sirius for Christmas?"

Arcanine looked at Harry in a way of saying 'As long as Sirius has you, he doesn't need any presents'.

"Excuse me," came a voice. "Hey. Kid with the Arcanine."

Harry turned around and saw a girl with brown hair running towards him. She stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

"Are you…are you a Pokemon trainer?" she asked.

"Um…yeah. And I'm kind of in--"

"Hi." she said brightly. "My name's Hermione and I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Yeah. You see I have some Pokemon that I've had for a long time, but they haven't even evolved yet. I was wondering if you would have a battle with me."

"Sorry," replied Harry. "But I'm busy. I have to go get my arm put in a proper sling and find a man."

Hermione looked at the shirt he was using for a sling and frowned. "I'm sorry." she said. "I should have real--how about I show you to the Pokemon Center?"

"That would be great. After I get my arm fixed I'll have a battle with you."

"Let's go then." she said brightly. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." said Harry. "It's Harry. Are you here for a gym battle?"

"No," answered Hermione. "I was taking a break from work. I'm a Pokemon Detective."

"What's that?"

"I solve crimes and mysteries using my Pokemon. But I wish they would evolve." she glanced down at Arcanine. "How long have you had that Arcanine?"

"This Arcanine isn't mine. It belongs to my godfather. Arcanine was just helping me."

They reached the Pokemon Center within minutes. When they entered no one was around. Harry walked up to the counter and rang the bell that sat on the right side of the desk. No one answered.

"Where's Nurse Joy?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered. "I thought all towns had Nurse Joy."

"No one's here." said Harry as his eyes roamed the lobby. "But the door was open."

"Let's search the whole center. She might be in the other rooms."

But she wasn't. Nurse Joy wasn't anywhere to be found. There were no Pokemon in the center and it was empty of humans as well.

"It's weird," said Harry. "You'd think she'd be here because the computer is on."

"Yeah. That is weird. Let's go report this to Officer Jenny."

Harry nodded and they headed outside. Arcanine stayed inside double checking the area. Harry had to get a doctor.

The minute Harry got away from the doors, a blast hit him sending him crashing into the wall. His injured arm sent a painful spasm through his body.

"Harry." said Hermione running over. She knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said through gritted teeth. "What was that?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she was quickly interrupted.

"It came from me."

Harry looked around and spotted Voldemort standing feet away with his Mightyena. He looked as Harry remembered him; tall, mean, and evil.

"Who--" began Hermione, but she was tied up by vine whips.

_Vine whips?_

"You really do have that weird power." muttered Harry.

"You mean Poke-Power." said Voldemort taking a few steps closer. Harry flinched.

"Poke-Power?"

"It's a rare power that can be passed on by Naturals. That means you have to be born with the power. There is only one Natural left in the world. That is me."

"I'm confused." said Harry. "Why did you give me the power? That's some amazing power and I wouldn't want to just give it away."

Voldemort reached the wall where Harry was sitting. He knelt down before Harry and stared into his eyes. "Because you accepted it."

"I accepted it?"

"I must have battled with thousands of trainers. I tried to transfer my power over to them, but Mightyena never was able to create a mark on them. They always were afraid of me. But you," he moved his hands under Harry's chin and raised Harry's head to look at his face better. "You weren't afraid. You admired my power, so I gave it to you." he paused as he observed Harry's expression. "That day on the St. Anne," he said. "I told you to stay away from me, but no. You chose to speak with me. You even thought that I was…decent. Not many people think of me in that way. Because you tried to find the goodness in me you accepted everything about me…including my power."

Through this whole speech Harry had endured the pain in his head. "Let go of me." he rasped.

Voldemort smirked. He let go of Harry's chin and stood up. He raised his hand and vine whips tied there way around Harry. Harry cried out as the vines squeezed around his injured arm.

"Be quiet," said Voldemort. "You're coming with me."

Voldemort picked Harry up by the collar of his shirt and did the same to Hermione. He began to walk through the town. None of the citizens gave Voldemort a second glance. Some of them welcomed him home, acting like kidnapping was a common thing to do.

Harry was busy trying to break out of Voldemort's grip that he wasn't paying attention to where Voldemort was taking him.

"Harry, look." whispered Hermione.

Harry looked up and saw a large building. "Where are we?" he asked Voldemort as they entered the building.

"This is the Saffron gym." answered Voldemort. "We also practice psychic power here."

"So this is where I'll win the Marsh badge."

Voldemort gave an eerie chuckle. "You won't have to worry about a badge. I have plans for you. But first, I want you to meet someone."

Voldemort led them into a large room that held a battlefield. Sitting in a chair was a young girl who looked as if she didn't have a sense of self.

"Uncle Voldemort," she said in a tone that carried no emotion. "You're home."

"Yes." said Voldemort. "You know I always come to spend the holidays with you. I brought you some toys to play with."

He roughly dropped Harry and Hermione on the ground. Harry screamed as he landed on his injured arm. It seemed that Voldemort didn't care about his well being.

"I'll be back later." said Voldemort. "Play with your toys until then." He left out of the room.

"Can you help us?" asked Hermione.

The young girl moved over to Harry and Hermione. She stooped down and untied the vine whips. "My name is Sabrina." she said in that same tone. "You're going to have a Pokemon battle with me."

"I'd love to, but my partner's--"

Sabrina looked at Harry fiercely. "You are going to have a Pokemon battle with me." she said.

"A battle," said Hermione. "Yes! This is exactly what my Pokemon need. We accept!"

"Very good. Get into the trainer's box."

Harry and Hermione moved over into the trainer's box and Sabrina moved in the trainer's box opposite of them.

"Call out your Pokemon." said Sabrina.

"Can do." said Hermione grabbing a Pokeball. "Oddish, I choose you!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

"Oddish." said Oddish as it appeared on the field.

"An Oddish?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Call out your Pokemon."

Harry grabbed a Pokeball. He would have used Umbreon, but it was still with Sirius and Arcanine had no idea where Harry was. "Pidge, I choose--" he cried out as he moved his arm in a throwing position.

"Your arm?" asked Hermione. She took the ball out of his hand. "Pokemon, go!" she said throwing the ball.

"Pidgeo!" said Pidge.

"A Pidgeotto." sighed Hermione. "I wish I had one."

"Abra," said Sabrina. "Go."

She dropped the Pokeball rather than threw it. The ball rolled on the floor and came to a halt. A Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It appeared to be sleeping.

"Hmm?" said Hermione. "The Pokemon appears to be asleep." she pulled out a pink Pokedex.

"Abra sleeps eighteen hours a day." the Pokedex said. "Even when awake, it teleports itself while remaining seated."

"Sounds like a lazy Pokemon," said Hermione putting the Pokedex away. "I guess I can't put it to sleep. It's already sleeping."

"Pidge," said Harry. "Use your gust attack."

"Pidgeo!" exclaimed Pidge as it flapped its wings causing a great wind.

Abra merely fell over and rolled on the ground. It remained sleeping. "That thing should be disqualified." said Harry.

"Let me try." said Hermione. "Oddish try your stun spore."

"Oddish." said Oddish happily.

Red powder began to come out of the top of Oddish head. It drifted towards Abra, but no damage was done.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Sabrina.

Her eyes turned red and so did Abra's. Suddenly Pidge and Oddish were acting strangely. Pidge had landed on the ground and started dancing with Oddish.

"Oh, no," said Hermione. "It's using its psychic powers."

"Hang in there, Pidge." called Harry. "Try your whirlwind."

Pidge shook its head mentally and flew into the air. It began to flap its wings creating a large whirlwind.

The whirlwind headed straight for Abra. Abra's eyes suddenly turned red and the whirlwind stopped in its tracks and then began to make its way back towards Pidge and Oddish. They both began to panic.

"Oddish, get out of the way." said Hermione in a panic.

Oddish and Pidge turned around and began to run towards Harry and Hermione. Hermione pulled out her Pokeball. "Oddish, return." she said. Oddish went safely inside the Pokeball. "Harry, call Pidge back." she told him.

Harry grabbed his Pokeball. "Pidge, return!" he said putting Pidge in its Pokeball.

The whirlwind reached Harry and Hermione. They were lifted by the wind and whirled around inside. They were tossed out and crashed into the wall. Harry gave a cry of pain and grabbed his injured arm as they slid to the ground.

"You lose." Sabrina said simply. "Now you are mine."

"We're yours?" repeated Hermione. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sabrina eyes turned red as she stared at Harry. He suddenly found himself unable to move. He was trapped.

"Run for it." he said throw gritted teeth.

Hermione stared at Harry. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You go."

Hermione got to her feet. "I'll go get help." she told him. "Don't worry. I won't leave you here."

Harry watched as Hermione ran out of the door. He suddenly found himself able to move. He struggled to his feet. "I guess you only get to play with me." he said. "I'm not done fighting."

"Abra," said Sabrina. "Go after that little girl." Abra teleported. "I'll deal with you personally."

Harry raised his hand and focused. An electric attack came out of his palm and headed straight for Sabrina. Her eyes glowed red and the attack made its way back towards Harry. He was hit with full force. Harry screamed and fell to his knees.

"Are you done now?"

Harry raised a shaking hand and focused. Vine whips came from out of his palm and it made its way towards Sabrina. Once again, Sabrina eyes lit up and Harry found himself tied up.

Sabrina eyes turned red again and Harry felt intense pain in his bones. He screamed and everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________

Hermione stopped at in front of the Pokemon Center to catch her breath. She looked up as she heard the front door of the center open. It wasn't Nurse Joy, but Arcanine.

"Arcanine," she said getting the Pokemon's attention. "We have to--"

"Abra."

Hermione turned around and saw Abra sitting feet away. "It's Abra." she exclaimed. "It must have followed me."

Arcanine opened its mouth and launched a flamethrower, but the fire turned around and charged back at Arcanine. Arcanine and Hermione ran out of the way.

"It's no good," said Hermione. "We've got to get out of her."

"Arc." said Arcanine gesturing to its back.

Hermione climbed onto Arcanine's back and it began to run towards the town's entrance. Abra gave chase.

"It's gaining on us." she said as she turned around.

She looked ahead and saw a man, a boy, and a girl traveling with a Pikachu and a Umbreon.

"Get out of the way." said Hermione. "It's coming right for us.

* * *

Sirius looked ahead as he saw the Abra chasing the girl. "Don't worry," he said grabbing a Pokeball. "I'll save you. Jigglypuff, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Jigglypuff." said Jigglypuff spinning around in a circle and winking at Sirius.

"Uh…" said Sirius still unable to figure out Jigglypuff's weird behavior. He shook himself mentally. "Put Abra to sleep! Use sing!"

"Jiggly." said Jigglypuff jumping over Arcanine and landing in front of Abra, who stopped. Jigglypuff pulled out its microphone.

Jigglypuff:

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

Jiggly--

"Wait a minute," interrupted Misty. Jigglypuff swelled like a balloon as it got mad. "Abra looks like its already sleeping."

"Good point," said Sirius. "Jigglypuff, use pound."

"Jiggly." said Jigglypuff winking at Sirius. "Puff." it said as it punched Abra in the face.

Nothing happened.

"Go, Umbreon," said Sirius looking down at Umbreon.

"Um." said Umbreon jumping forward.

"Shadow ball!"

Umbreon opened its mouth and let out a dark, energy ball. It charged at Abra, but the shadow ball stopped, changed directions, and headed towards Umbreon. It ran out of the way.

"Any other ideas?" asked Ash.

"Yeah." said Sirius. "RUN!"

Sirius, Ash, Misty, Arcanine, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Umbreon all began to run away. Abra chased after them. They quickly exited out of the town, but Abra didn't follow. They stopped a yard away from the town. They all sat down trying to catch their breath.

"That…was a close one." said Ash.

"Pika." agreed Pikachu.

Arcanine ran over to Sirius and began to lick his face happily. Jigglypuff puffed up and kicked Arcanine in the face knocking Arcanine away from Sirius. Jigglypuff jumped in Sirius' arms and began to rubbing its head against his chest.

"Arcanine…" said Sirius staring into the dog's eyes. He suddenly recognized it as his Growlithe. "I can't believe--where's Harry?"

"Arc." said Arcanine putting its ears down.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione. "But I'm afraid Harry is in danger." she said. "We were having a Pokemon battle with the gym leader when we lost. I got away, but Harry stayed behind. Who knows what horrible things are happening to Harry."

"What?" said Sirius. "I've got to save him."

"You can't." said Hermione climbing off of Arcanine's back. "You just tried to battle her Pokemon. There's no way you'd be able to beat her."

"But Harry…" muttered Sirius. "I can't leave him. I promised his parents that I would protect him."

He pushed Hermione out of the way and made his way back towards the town. Arcanine and Umbreon followed behind him.

"Sirius." Misty called after him. "Let's go." she said to Ash.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Hermione ran after Sirius.

______________________________________________________________________

"Sabrina!" called Sirius as he entered the battle room. "Sabrina, I want my godson."

"Hello, Sirius," she said. "It's been a while."

"You bitch," snarled Sirius. "Give me my godson."

"You may have him back," said Sabrina. "If you can beat me in a Pokemon battle."

"Fine." said Sirius stepping into the trainer's box. "I accept."

Misty, Hermione, and Ash entered the room and looked around. "Oh, no," said Hermione. "He's going to battle with her. He won't stand a chance. Abra is a powerful Pokemon."

"I will use Abra," began Sabrina. "You may use as many Pokemon as you, personally, own."

"Sounds good to me," he looked down at Jigglypuff who was still in his arms. "Battle hard, Jiggly."

"Puff." said Jigglypuff nodding.

It jumped down onto the field and prepared for battle. Abra walked onto the field prepared for battle.

"Jigglypuff," said Sirius. "Roll into that Abra."

"Jiggly." said Jigglypuff.

It began to roll on the ground. Staying in one place to build up speed. It then launched itself at Abra.

"Abra," said Sabrina. "Teleport."

Abra teleported just as Jigglypuff rolled passed and crashed into the wall. Jigglypuff stood up and began to walk around dizzily.

"Hang in there, Jigglypuff. Use your double slap."

Jigglypuff shook itself mentally then ran over to Abra. It moved its hand to slap Abra, but it suddenly started to slap itself.

"What's Jigglypuff doing?" asked Ash.

"That's Abra's confusion. Its making Jigglypuff attack itself." said Hermione.

"Jigglypuff, return!" said Sirius calling his Pokemon back. He grabbed another Pokeball. "Gyrados, go!" he said throwing it.

Gyrados came out with a powerful roar. It looked down at Abra and then laughed. "It's not funny." said Sirius. "This bitch stole Harry and she's going to pay. Hyper beam!"

Gyrados looked at Sirius and shook its head. "Fuck you mean no!?"

"Such language." said Sabrina. "Psychic power."

Gyrados was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown against the wall with a loud crash. Gyrados sat up and roared angrily. It suddenly walked over to Sirius and picked him up with its tail.

"Gyrados," said Sirius trying to get out of the Pokemon's grip. "What the hell are you doing?" Gyrados gave Sirius a squeeze. "Gyrados," said Sirius holding the Pokeball. "Return."

Gyrados went inside of the Pokeball and Sirius landed on the ground. He grabbed another Pokeball. "Help me out, Phanpy." he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Phanpy Phan." said Phanpy happily.

"Phanpy, roll out attack!"

"Phanpy." said Phanpy running forward. Phanpy jumped, turned into a ball, and rolled forward. It began to go after Abra, who simply teleported. Phanpy suddenly turned and began to roll towards Sirius.

"Phanpy stop!"

But Phanpy continued to roll.

"Phanpy!"

Phanpy was getting closer.

"Stop!"

Sirius pulled out his Pokeball and called Phanpy back seconds before it reached him. He grabbed another Pokeball. "I'm not giving up." he said. "Venonat, go!" he said about to throw the Pokeball, but someone stopped him. He turned around and saw Hermione had taken a hold of his arm.

"It's no good." said Hermione. "Abra's too strong. We have to come up with another plan."

Sirius lowered his arm. "I'm not going to leave Harry here with this psychic."

"Psycho." corrected Ash.

"Psycho." repeated Sirius. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to keep trying."

"You're only hurting your Pokemon." snapped Hermione. "We might is well leave."

"There is no escape." said Sabrina.

They all turned and saw that both Sabrina and Abra's eyes were red. They screamed and ran from the room. Abra gave chase.

"We have to leave town and come up with a plan." said Ash.

Ash and Misty suddenly screamed as they were lifted into the air. Sirius turned around.

"Don't worry about us." said Ash. "Keep going. We'll stay here with Harry."

Sirius nodded and he followed after Hermione.

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry?"

Someone was calling to him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay asleep where no one could hurt him, or to wake up and face Sabrina. His arm ached after being hit in it so many times.

"Harry, wake up."

The voice sounded familiar.

"Harry? Come on. Wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and he found himself staring at Ash. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Shh." said Misty pushing him back down on the pillow. "You're in Voldemort's bedroom. You need to take it easy."

"She's right." came another voice.

"Nurse Joy?" said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I was kidnapped by Voldemort. He didn't want me to heal you if you showed up. He said that he knew you would."

"Where's Sirius?" he asked.

"Sirius left town to come up with a plan to save you." answered Misty. "He'll be back soon. I hope." she added in a undertone.

"You should rest now Harry," said Nurse Joy sternly. "You have a high fever and if you're going to deal with Voldemort you need all the rest you can get."

Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping that Sirius was alright.


	19. Lavender Town

Sirius splashed water on his face cleaning his face. He and Hermione was a mile from Saffron City. A mile from Sabrina and a mile from Harry. Who knew what was happening to him as he washed his face.

"Pika." said Pikachu in concern. It peered into Sirius' face.

"I'm okay, Pikachu." he told the rat. "I'm sure the others are alright as well." He stood up and looked at Hermione. "So what's your plan?" he asked.

"It's simple." said Hermione. "If we go to Lavender and catch a ghost Pokemon we'll be able to beat Abra."

"Lavender Town?" repeated Sirius. "But that town's a mile away. I haven't even seen a glimpse of Harry."

"Look," said Hermione angrily. "If we don't beat Abra we won't make it passed Sabrina to see Harry. We don't have a choice. Now are you with me?"

Sirius knew Hermione was right. If he was going to see Harry he would have to make it passed Sabrina and Abra. "Alright. Let's get over to Lavender Town."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Let's go."

Night had fallen by the time Sirius and Hermione had reached Lavender town. They entered the town and it seemed to be empty and deserted. Sirius thought it was because it was night, but that wasn't the reason. People in Lavender town rarely leave their houses because there are rumors of ghost walking the town.

"Pika." said Pikachu in a frightening voice.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon in a consulting voice.

"Pikachu."

"Let's find a Pokemon Center." said Sirius. "We can head off to the tower in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." she said.

"Hello," said Nurse Joy from the front desk when they entered the Pokemon Center. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "We need a room and for you to look after our Pokemon."

"I'll be happy to." said Nurse Joy. "Let's have a look at your Pokemon."

Sirius returned Arcanine to its Pokeball and passed it to Nurse Joy along with its other Pokeballs. He placed Umbreon and Pikachu on the counter. Hermione passed over her Pokeballs.

"I'll take care of these right away." said Nurse Joy. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"That's a great idea," said Hermione. "Let's go, Sirius." she said.

Hermione led the way to the cafeteria where they were served chicken wings, macaroni and cheese, and a cup of tea.

"This is delicious," said Hermione. "It's been awhile since I had a hot meal. It's usually cold cuts for me." Hermione looked up and noticed that Sirius hadn't touched his food. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Don't you like chicken?"

Sirius looked up. "It's not that." he replied. "I'm worried about Harry. I made a promise to my best friend that I would protect his son. Now he's off with that psycho probably worried about me."

"Don't worry." said Hermione. "Harry is a strong person. He'll hang in there. Anyway, tomorrow we'll get a ghost Pokemon and we'll be able to beat Abra."

"I guess you're right," said Sirius picking up his spoon. "I'll have to keep thinking positive."

Sirius scooped up some macaroni and started on his cold dinner at last.

______________________________________________________________________

"Bulbasaur, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Squirtle," said Ash throwing his Pokeballs. "Come on out!"

"Bulbasaur." said Bulbasaur.

"Free." said Butterfree.

"Pidgeo." said Pidgeotto.

"Squirtle Squirtle." said Squirtle.

"Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck," said Misty throwing her Pokeballs. "Help us out!" All of her Pokemon stood besides Ash's Pokemon. All except for Psyduck, who didn't come out. "Psyduck!" she screamed. "I called you!"

"Psyduck." said Psyduck coming out of the Pokeball.

"Why do you anger me?" Misty muttered hanging her head.

"Alright," said Ash. "Listen up. We're going to be battling against Sabrina's Abra in order for us to gain our freedom. We'll have to battle hard because Abra is a tough Pokemon. Now…who wants the honor of gaining our freedom and winning a Marsh badge."

All of the Pokemon looked at each other. Then they looked at Harry, who was sleeping uneasily on the bed. They figured that this 'Abra' had harmed him and didn't want to end up in that condition.

"Free." said Butterfree shaking its head and going back inside of its Pokeball.

"Squirtle." said Squirtle in a frightful voice. It too went inside of the Pokeball.

Staryu, Horsea, and Starmie silently went inside of their Pokeball. They didn't want to end up like Harry either.

"You're so brave, Psyduck." said Misty.

The door knob turned and they turned around as the door opened. Voldemort walked inside and surveyed the scene. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're getting ready to challenge Sabrina for our freedom." said Ash boldly. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Voldemort blinked at Ash as if seeing him for the first time. He raised his hand and Ash was suddenly tied by a vine whip. "Shut up, you foolish boy." he said. "You don't stand a chance against Sabrina. Not when she's…how should I say?….under my influence."

"You mean she wasn't always crazy?" asked Misty.

Voldemort frowned at her. "She is not crazy. In fact, she's brilliant. She managed to beat a lot of Pokemon trainers with just a single Pokemon. She is unbeatable."

"We'll see about that." said Ash struggling against the vine. "Untie me and I'll show you how strong my Pokemon is."

"Very well," said Voldemort raising his hand and untying Ash. "You may challenge Sabrina. Lose and you will be turned into a doll. Win and--well, no one ever wins." he said with an evil chuckle. "You will have your match in the morning." He glanced over at Harry before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

"We're going to have to come up with a plan." said Misty.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash. "All I have to do is beat her in a battle."

"If it was that simple Sirius would have been able to do it. We're going to have to think this through."

"I have an idea." said Nurse Joy. She had been sitting besides Harry watching him sleep. "If you draw out the match Sirius might come in and rescue you." she said. "I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow."

"All I need is Pikachu--"

"You don't even have Pikachu." said Misty. "It left with Sirius, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"But if you use all of our Pokemon you might be able to make the match longer."

"Okay," said Ash. "I always wanted to give Chikorita a try."

Misty sighed. "Then we better get some sleep. I'm sure Voldemort will wake us up early for the match."

"Okay." said Ash. "But I think I'll have everything under control."

"You have no idea."

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry…don't worry. I'll be there….I promise….I'll be there soon. Just….hang on…Harry…."

"Sirius? Sirius, wake up. It's morning."

Sirius slowly opened his eyes. He found himself looking into the eyes of Hermione. He sat up and scratched his head. He had been dreaming about Harry, imagining all the pain the boy must be in. He doubted that Sabrina had allowed anyone to fix his arm and he was sure that it was treated roughly.

"We have to find a ghost Pokemon so we can go back to Saffron City."

Sirius silently got up and showered. He was quiet when they got dressed and he was quiet during breakfast. He even accepted his Pokemon from Nurse Joy without thanking her. He didn't say anything until he got to a tall tower where people went to talk and mourn over their departed Pokemon.

"I hate this place," he muttered. "James and I never went inside because we're both terrified of ghost." He clenched his fist together and looked at the tower with determination. "Not this time. I'd walk on hot coals to save Harry."

"That's the spirit." she said. "Let's go in."

"Pika!" said Pikachu bravely.

"Breon!" said Umbreon bravely.

Sirius started forward, but Hermione grabbed him by the wrist. "Um…" she said nervously. "Can we hold hands?"

Sirius held his hands out to her and they walked into the tower. Pikachu turned to Umbreon. "Pikachu Cha Pika?"

"Umbreon." said Umbreon nodding.

Pikachu climbed on Umbreon's back and Umbreon followed in after Sirius and Hermione.

Inside was dark and Sirius could feel spirits floating around. He looked around and saw people crying over their departed Pokemon. Up ahead was a counter where a man stood. They walked over.

"Are you here to mourn your dead Pokemon?" he asked.

"No," said Sirius. "I want to capture a ghost Pokemon."

"A ghost Pokemon?" repeated the man. "You're crazy. I can't allow you to go up there. That's where the spirits are the strongest. You could lose your mind if you go up there."

"I don't have a choice. There's a sick child in Saffron City and he could die if I don't win a gym battle against the gym leader. I need a ghost Pokemon."

"I can't let you go up there." the man repeated.

"If I don't go up there I'll lose my mind anyway. The only difference is that if you let me go up there you won't be in any danger."

"We'll be fine, sir," said Hermione. "We have our Pokemon with us."

The man looked down at Umbreon. "Oh," he said. "I see you have your Umbreon with you. That should do fine against ghosts. Alright. You can go, but make sure that the ghost's tricks do not make you lose your mind."

"We'll be fine." said Sirius. He turned to the others. "Let's go."

Sirius, Hermione, and Umbreon climbed up the stairs and was in a room that had invisible spirits floating around. Sirius looked around. The ghost Pokemon could be anywhere and disguised as anything.

Sirius grabbed a two Pokeballs. "Arcanine, Houndour," he said. "I choose you!" He threw the Pokeballs and released his Pokemon. "Use your flamethrower and light the way."

Arcanine and Houndour used their flamethrower and the room became brighter. They could see more stairs that led to the upper levels of the tower. Arcanine and Houndour led the way.

"So," said Hermione in a small voice. "Which ghost are you going to capture."

"Any ghost would do." answered Sirius. "But we need to hurry."

Umbreon suddenly stopped and looked around. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked it.

"Breon." it said.

"There's something there." said Sirius turning around. "Do you have a Pokedex?"

Hermione pulled out her pink Pokedex and pointed it in the direction behind Umbreon. "No data found." it said. She began to move the Pokedex around the room hoping to catch a ghost Pokemon. "Searching…Searching….Pokemon data found. Gastly," a picture of a black ball with gas around it appeared. It had large eyes and looked to have vampire teeth. "The ghost Pokemon. This Pokemon's body is ninety-five percent made up of gases, which are blown away by strong gusts of wind."

"There." said Sirius pointing in the same direction as the Pokedex. "Alright, Umbreon. Shadow ball."

Umbreon opened its mouth and let out a dark, energy ball. It hit the spot and Gastly appeared. Sirius grabbed a Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"

The Pokeball suddenly stopped in midair then went back towards Sirius hitting him in the face. Gastly laughed and disappeared.

"I guess that wasn't the ghost." said Sirius covering his now bleeding nose.

"Let's try the next level."

"Pika." sighed Pikachu.

______________________________________________________________________

Voldemort helped Sabrina set up for the match against Ash. He had placed a couch and cage in the battle room so that his…guest would be able to watch the match. Nurse Joy and Misty were in the cage, while Voldemort sat on the couch with Harry stretched out across it with Harry's head resting in his lap.

Being this close to Voldemort was unbearable. His scar was burning and his arm was throbbing. Not to mention that his fever was causing him to get dizzy and feel nauseous. Harry watched, in a blurry vision due to the pain and fever, as Ash stepped into the trainer's box.

Harry had lent Ash his Pokemon so that he would make the match last longer. From what he was told, Sirius had left out of town to come up with a plan. He hoped that Sirius would return soon. He couldn't take another minute of Voldemort's presence.

Harry flinched as Voldemort's hand came to rest on Harry's head near his scar. Voldemort looked down at him. "Be still, Harry." he told him. He looked up at the battlefield. "You can start whenever you're ready." he told Sabrina.

Harry looked towards the field with watery eyes. The battle was about to start.

"Abra," said Sabrina in that monotone. "Go." she dropped the Pokeball on the floor. It rolled and Abra came out of the ball. It was still sleeping.

"You'd think it would have woken up by now." said Misty.

"Sleep or not," said Ash pulling out a Pokeball. "It's not going to beat me. Charmeleon, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

Charmeleon came out and simply yawned and scratched its head.

"Why did you start off with Charmeleon?" called Harry.

He gave a cry of pain and his body jerked as Voldemort touched his scar. "Be quiet and be still."

"Charmeleon, flamethrower!" said Ash.

Ash waited…Misty waited…Joy waited…Sabrina waited…Voldemort waited…Harry waited…Abra waited…Charmeleon waited…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAITING!?" yelled Ash. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO ATTACK!"

Charmeleon turned around and used its flamethrower on Ash. Ash stood there looking as burnt as ash. "Not on me." said Ash.

"Pathetic." said Sabrina. "Abra, confusion."

Charmeleon started to dance around. It walked over to Ash, grabbed his arms, and started to dance with Ash. Ash snatched his arms away and pushed Charmeleon towards the field. "Get out there and battle."

Charmeleon shook its head mentally. It looked angry. It let out a large flamethrower and started to glow. Charmeleon was growing large and wings were sprouting on its back. When the glowing stopped a Charizard was in place of the Charmeleon.

"A Charizard," said Ash pulling out his Pokedex.

"Charizard," it said. "Is the final evolution of Charmander. It is said that a Charizard's flame burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."

Charizard gave an angry roar and glared at Abra, who didn't seem worried at all. Charizard let out a large flame. It engulfed Abra. Harry doubted if the attack was successful. It was hard to concentrate. Voldemort's hand was still near his scar.

When Charizard's flame let up nothing was there. Abra had teleported.

"Behind you!" said Ash.

Charizard yawned and didn't bother to turn around. It laid down and went to sleep. Ash's mouth hit the floor.

"Ash," called Misty. "Switch Pokemon. This one isn't working."

"But--"

"Switch Pokemon now." said Voldemort in a menacing voice.

Ash grabbed his Pokeball. "Charizard, return!" he said calling the Pokemon back. He grabbed a fresh Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" he said.

Harry guessed from that gesture that it was a random Pokeball. He hoped that it was a Pokemon that would last longer than Charizard.

"Psyduck."

Harry frowned.

______________________________________________________________________

"Are there any ghost Pokemon up here?" asked Hermione as they reached the second floor. She moved her Pokedex around the room looking for a ghost.

"Pika Pi." said Pikachu in a panic voice.

Sirius and Hermione turned around. Hermione pointed the Pokedex by Pikachu. "Misdreavus," it said. "A ghost Pokemon. It loves to sneak up on people late at night then startle them with a shriek-like cry."

"A ghost." said Sirius.

"I'll take care of this." said Hermione grabbing a Pokeball. "Pichu, I choose you!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

"Pichu." said Pichu.

Pichu was smaller than a Pikachu and had bigger ears and a shorter tail.

"How…cute." said Sirius. "I doubt if that thing could--"

"Just watch us." said Hermione. "Pichu might not be evolved like Pikachu, but its strong. Pichu, thundershock."

"Pi-chuuuu!" said Pichu as a thundershock zigzagged its way towards Misdreavus. Misdreavus cried out in pain.

"Pokeball," said Hermione. "Go!" she threw the Pokeball, but it stopped in midair and came back towards them, hitting Sirius in the face.

He grasped his nose again. "You know," he said as Misdreavus floated away. "This is getting really old."

"Um…Pichu, return." said Hermione calling her Pokemon back. "Let's try the next level. I'm sure there's more ghost up there."

"Great." muttered Sirius.

______________________________________________________________________

"You better do this right, Psyduck." yelled Misty from the cage.

"Psyduck," said Ash. "Use your confusion!"

"Psy?"

"Okay…use your water gun!"

"Psy?"

"Scratch attack? Tail whip? Water gun?"

"…Psy?"

Sabrina watched the whole exchange. "This is more pathetic than the Charizard. Call it back now."

Ash sighed as he pulled out the Pokeball. "Psyduck, return." He grabbed a new Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Toto Toto Dile." said Totodile as it danced happily.

"I hope Totodile listens to me." muttered Ash. "Only one way to find out. Totodile, water gun!"

"Toto Diiiiiilllllllllle!" said Totodile letting a jet of water out of its mouth.

The water gun hit Abra and the Pokemon lifted off the ground and crashed into the wall. Totodile danced happily.

"Great, Totodile," said Ash. "Use your bite attack."

Totodile jumped into the air and opened its mouth, but it stopped in midair. It turned around and landed on Ash's head. It sunk its fangs into Ash's hat. Ash began to run around in circles trying to rid himself of the Pokemon.

"Totodile," screamed Ash. "Get back on the field."

"Toto?" said Totodile as it looked around.

Totodile let go of Ash's hat and jumped back on the field. It didn't like being made a fool out of.

"Totodile," said Ash. "Scary face!"

Totodile stared at Abra with a menacing look. It continued to stare for a full two minute's before a sweat drop came down its face. Abra couldn't see him. It was still sleeping.

"Try your water gun!"

"I'm not falling for that again." said Sabrina.

Totodile shot its water gun at Abra, but it twisted around and came straight for Totodile. Totodile tried to run for it, but it was hit in the back and Totodile rolled across the ground. Totodile became still.

"Totodile, return." said Ash returning the Pokemon and grabbing another Pokeball. "Butterfree, go!"

"Free!" said Butterfree as it came out of its Pokeball.

"Butterfree," said Ash. "Stun spore!"

"Free!" said Butterfree soaring over Abra and sparkling red dust on it.

Abra seem to not get affected by this. It just continued to sleep as if nothing was happening.

"Butterfree, tackle!"

"Free!" said Butterfree coming to charge at Abra with full speed.

It didn't make contact, but it seemed to have slammed into something. It fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't give up, Butterfree." said Ash. "Get up!" Butterfree flew into the air. "Good. Sleep powder!"

Butterfree flew over Abra and released its sleep powder. Nothing happened. Abra was already asleep.

"This isn't working either." said Ash. "Butterfree, return." he said calling the Pokemon back. "Pokeball, go!"

"Goldeen Goldeen." said Goldeen as it flapped on the ground.

"Goldeen, horn attack!" called Ash.

Goldeen continued to flop on the ground. "Goldeen Goldeen."

"Ash," called Harry. "Goldeen can only fight in the water."

Voldemort raised his hand and Harry was shocked by a thunderbolt attack. "I said be quiet."

"Goldeen, return!" said Ash. "Pokeball, go!" said Ash throwing the Pokeball.

"Chika!" said Chikorita. Chikorita looked around and saw that Ash was in the trainer's box, not Harry.

Chikorita looked around the room and spotted Harry laying across Voldemort. Voldemort's hand now stroking Harry's head. Chikorita's face turned red with anger and it began to charge towards the couch.

"Chikorit." said Chikorita as it jumped into the air.

It landed on Harry and began to nuzzle Harry's face. Voldemort, annoyed, slapped the Chikorita away and it fell to the ground. Chikorita stood up and began to beat Voldemort upside the head with its vine whips.

"Now that's bravery." said Ash.

"I think that's love." said Nurse Joy.

"That's it!" said Voldemort jumping up and causing Harry to fall to the floor on his injured arm. "The match is over. I highly doubt that this Chikorita is yours." he said kicking Chikorita across the room.

"Um…w-what makes you say that?" asked Ash nervously.

"I don't think that Psyduck was yours either. Or that Goldeen. Or that Charizard."

"Actually," said Harry. "The Charizard was his."

Voldemort glared at Harry and then stomped on his injured arm. Harry's cry could be heard all over Saffron City.

______________________________________________________________________

Sirius and Hermione had traveled all the way to the top of the tower looking for ghost Pokemon. Sirius had placed Houndour and Arcanine in their Pokeball giving them a chance to rest. The spirits were restless at this part of the tower and Sirius couldn't help but feel cynical.

Thoughts kept going through his head of him never seeing Harry again, Hermione tricking him into coming to this tower, and James never speaking to him again. He thought that he should have never made that promise to protect Harry. He knew he would fail.

"You want a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich?" came Hermione's voice.

Sirius turned and saw that Hermione, Umbreon, and Pikachu was settling down for dinner. This angered Sirius.

"You think this is the perfect time to eat?" he asked angrily.

"Um…yeah. It's dinner time. I'm hungry." said Hermione.

"How could you think about eating? Harry is dying and you're eating…peanut butter?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?"

"Pika Pi." said Pikachu desperately.

"You stay out of this, Pikachu."

"Umbreon Umbre On On." said Umbreon sticking up for Pikachu.

"I bet you tricked me into coming here. You just wanted to catch ghost Pokemon."

"What? No, I don't. I want to save Harry."

"IF YOU WANTED TO HELP HARRY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SUGGESTED--"

Sirius paused when he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. He slowly turned towards the corner and saw a ghost version of a Marowak, the evolved form of Cubone.

"A Pokemon." said Hermione. "I'll get this one. Pidgey, go!" she said throwing a Pokeball.

"Pidgey." said the small bird.

"Pidgey, whirlwind!"

Pidgey flapped its wings creating a large whirlwind. It went towards the Marowak, but nothing happened.

"Let me try," said Sirius. "Go, Umbreon." Umbreon jumped forward. "Shadow ball!"

Umbreon opened its mouth and launched a shadow ball at the Pokemon, but the attack went straight through.

"It didn't work," said Sirius. "Pikachu."

"Pika." said Pikachu jumping forward.

"Go, Pichu!" said Hermione throwing a Pokeball.

"Pichu." said Pichu happily. Pichu looked at Pikachu and blushed. It started to dance around Pikachu.

"Pika?"

"Thunder shock!" said Sirius and Hermione at the same time.

"Chuuuuuu!" said Pikachu and Pichu at the same time.

Pichu's thunder shock zigzagged towards the ghost and joined Pikachu's, but the attack seemed to be going through the Pokemon. Pikachu and Pichu stopped their attacks.

"T-That's not a Ghost Pokemon," said Sirius in a fearful voice. "T-That's the ghost of a Pokemon."

"Marowak!"

Sirius, Hermione, Umbreon, Pichu, Pidgey, and Pikachu all screamed. They turned around and ran as fast as they could down the stairs. They didn't look back as they ran through a dark corridor, not looking back to see if Marowak was chasing them.

They turned another corner and ran down another flight of stairs. They ran down the corridor. Sirius suddenly tripped up and he fell forward hitting his head on the wall. The last thing he felt was Pichu stepping on him.

______________________________________________________________________

"What's going to happen to us now?" asked Misty. "I don't want to be a doll."

"Well," said Nurse Joy. "I'm sure after Voldemort leaves he'll let me go back to the Pokemon Center."

Voldemort had locked Ash, Misty, and Nurse Joy back in his bedroom and had kept Harry with him. They were sitting in the room waiting for Sabrina to decide their fate.

"I'm sorry I messed things up." said Ash. "Was it that obvious that I was using someone else's Pokemon?"

"Well," replied Misty. "When you were battling with Totodile it looked as if it was yours, but I think Chikorita gave you away." Misty frowned and looked out of the window. "Where are you, Sirius?" she whispered.

______________________________________________________________________

Voldemort remained in the battle room in the same position as earlier, Harry lying across his lap. He was stroking Harry's scar as he sat in the quiet room. He had sent Sabrina to the store to finish her Christmas shopping. Christmas was the following day.

He looked down at Harry who was flushed with fever and was holding his right arm in a protective way.

"Voldemort?" Harry said weakly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"…You said that you're the only natural in the world. How did you get your Poke-Power?"

Voldemort didn't answer at once. He continued to caress the scar as he considered the question.

"Well…" he said slowly. "I guess it starts out with the first four Naturals. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They were the first people in the world born with Poke-Powers. My mother was a descendent from Salazar Slytherin so she inherit Poke-Power. I inherit it from my mother and passed it on to you."

"…Why didn't you keep the power for yourself? As the last Natural…"

"Because it wouldn't be a challenge for me if I didn't have anyone useful to battle against."

"…If I beat you in a two-on-two battle…will you let me go?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Harry, you're in no condition to have a battle against me." He moved his hand away from Harry's forehead. "Still think I'm a nice guy?"

"…You're decent." answered Harry. "And I think you're feeling guilty about hurting me. Which is why you won't face me."

"Nice try, Harry." said Voldemort standing up and causing Harry to fall on the floor. He picked Harry up by the collar of his shirt. "But I'm not going to face you while you are sick. With your fever you could blow up the whole town."

Voldemort began to walk up the stairs leading to the upper level. "So you don't want to kill me?"

Voldemort didn't respond. He opened the door to his bedroom. Ignoring the glares he was getting from the two children. He laid Harry on the bed. "You go to sleep." he said. "Or I'll change my mind about your survival."

Harry didn't argue. Didn't have the strength to. The minute the door closed. He fell asleep instantly.

______________________________________________________________________

"Gengar!"

"Misdreavus!"

"Haunter!"

"Gastly!"

Sirius lifted his head off the ground and suddenly wished that he didn't. He saw four ghost flying around his head. Each with a big smile on its face. Sirius screamed and covered his hand with his hands.

"Go away." said Sirius. "I don't like ghost. I don't even want to see my own ghost form when I die."

Then something strange happened. The ghost Pokemon began to sound out the letters.

"H…" said Haunter.

"…air…" said Gastly

"…ree…" said Gengar.

Sirius lifted his head. "H…air…ree? H…air…ree…H…air…ree…Harry!?" He stood up and grabbed a Pokeball. "I need a ghost Pokemon so that I can rescue my godson and I'm not leaving until I get one. Gyrados, go!"

Gyrados gave a powerful roar as it came out of its Pokeball.

"Alright, Gyrados." said Sirius. "Let's catch us a ghost Pokemon."

Gyrados shook its head.

"No? What do you mean no? Aren't you going to listen to me?"

Gyrados shook its head.

"Are you going to listen to me tomorrow?"

Gyrados shook its head.

"Are you going to listen to me ever?"

Gyrados roared.

"You don't know? Well, that's just great. Gyrados, return." he said calling back the Pokemon. "Houndour, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Houn!" said Houndour. It let out a powerful flame.

"Use your flamethrower!"

Houndour used its flamethrower, but the ghost started to float around in a circle evading the attack.

"Don't give up." encouraged Sirius.

Houndour continued to use flamethrower. It eventually hit Haunter who cried in pain.

"That's good." said Sirius. "Pokeball, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

Haunter went inside of the Pokeball. All of the ghost floated off in different directions. The ball gave one last shake and became still. The tip turned white. Sirius walked over and picked up the Pokeball.

"Now I can save Harry." he said to himself.

He placed the Pokeball around his waist with the others and sprinted down the corridor. Houndour following behind him.

_Just hang in there, Harry_. Thought Sirius. _I'm on my way._


	20. The Escape

Hermione looked around for a sight of Sirius. She was standing outside the tower and was afraid to go back inside. The man at the counter had teased her about being afraid of ghost Pokemon when she had a perfectly good Umbreon by her side.

She was wondering what happened to Sirius. He was behind her while they were running, but the next second he was gone. Did the ghost get him? She hoped not. How could she tell Harry that a ghost had killed his godfather?

"Pika Pi." said Pikachu pointing up ahead.

Hermione looked ahead and saw Sirius coming out of the tower unharmed. She and the Pokemon rushed over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Marowak didn't get you did it."

"I'm fine." said Sirius. "Guess what? I caught a ghost Pokemon." He pulled out Haunter's Pokeball showing it to her.

"Which one is it?" she asked.

"Come on out, Haunter." said Sirius throwing the Pokeball.

Nothing happened.

"Pika?"

"Um?"

"Pidgey?"

"Pichu?"

"Houn?"

"I don't see it." said Hermione.

"Huh?" said Sirius picking up the Pokeball and peering inside of it. "Where'd it go?"

"Haunter!" said Haunter popping out of no where and scaring everyone.

Hermione laughed. "It's not that bad." she said. "It's actually kind of cute."

"Haunter." said Haunter blushing over Hermione's compliment.

"Haunter," said Sirius very seriously. "My godson's over in Saffron City being held captive by a psychotic gym leader that uses psychic attacks. I need your help to save him. Will you help me?"

Haunter looked at Sirius for a moment. "Haunter." it said nodding.

"Thank you." he replied. "After this…after this I'll never let Harry out of my sight again."

"Come on." said Hermione grabbing two Pokeballs and returning her Pokemon. "Let's get back to Saffron City. We're ready for Sabrina."

It only took them a few hours to get back to Saffron City. They were now standing outside of the gym. "When I first met Sabrina," said Sirius. "She was a tough opponent to beat. But we managed to beat her without using any ghost Pokemon. I think since Voldemort has been influencing her to act…weird….she has become unbeatable. That's about to change."

Sirius pushed opened the doors to the gym and he and Hermione walked in followed by Umbreon, Pikachu, and Houndour. As they moved closer to the battle room, they heard a lot of talking. Sirius pushed opened the door and peered inside.

Sabrina was sitting on the floor opening her Christmas presents like she was a zombie. She had no expression on her face as she revealed a cell phone.

"Cool." whispered Hermione. "I could use a cell phone."

"Thank you, Uncle Voldemort." said Sabrina without emotion. She placed the phone down and started on another package.

"You're welcome." came Voldemort's voice. "I have a few things to take care of. Watch the guest. I'll be back in an hour."

"Yes, Uncle."

"You can give them something to eat," said Voldemort's voice very close. "But that's up to you."

"Sirius," Hermione whispered in Sirius' ear. "Voldemort's about to leave out of the door. We have to hide."

Hermione and Pikachu hid behind a large vase, Umbreon stood in a corner and blended in with the darkness, and Sirius stood on the wall behind the door so that when Voldemort opened it, he wouldn't be seen.

Voldemort opened the door and Sirius watched as the dark man walked down the hall. He was wearing a long coat and had his hands in his pockets. Voldemort vanished from sight, but Sirius waited five minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back.

"Let's go." said Sirius.

They all came out of hiding and Sirius opened the door. Up ahead Sabrina was sitting by a Christmas tree unwrapping the presents underneath. On the far right side of the wall was a large cage where Ash, Misty, and Nurse Joy were talking.

Sirius spotted Harry. He was looking feverish and was holding his arm in a protective way. At least he was conscious. Sirius let out a sigh of relief, which was a bad move. Sabrina had heard him and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm back to challenge you." said Sirius. "If I win the prisoners go free."

"Does that mean you caught--" began Ash, but Misty covered his mouth.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Sirius.

"Very well," said Sabrina standing up. "But if you lose, you will all remain here."

"Deal."

They each stepped into a trainer's box on opposite sides of the field. Sirius already knew his strategy. He wouldn't start off using Haunter. He was going to use the ghost as his secret weapon.

"I will allow you to use three Pokemon against my Abra." said Sabrina.

"Fine," said Sirius grabbing a Pokeball. "Since you're such a bitch I'll go first. Phanpy, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Phanpy."

Sabrina dropped her Pokeball onto the floor. It rolled and Abra was released. It was still sleeping.

"Does that Pokemon ever wake up?" asked Hermione. "It's been over eighteen hours."

"Who cares?" said Sirius. He was in a hurry. They had less than an hour to win this match and escape. "Go, Phanpy. Tackle attack."

Phanpy ran forward and was about to tackle Abra, but the sleeping Pokemon teleported. Phanpy came to a skidding halt and looked around. Abra appeared above Phanpy and it fell on top of Phanpy.

Phanpy jumped out of the way and Abra landed on the ground. Phanpy stood there waiting for Sirius' next command.

"Roll out!"

Phanpy curled into a ball and began to roll forward. Phanpy suddenly came to a halt and was rolling in place like there was something blocking his way. It turned and went around the invisible object. Pretty soon Phanpy was rolling as if it was in a maze. Phanpy finally began to roll straight and rolled right into Abra. Abra crashed into the wall. Abra woke up.

"It's awake!" exclaimed Ash.

"Great job, Phanpy." said Sirius.

"Abra," said Sabrina. "Use psychic."

Abra's eyes turned red. Phanpy was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed into the ceiling. Then it fell and slammed into the ground. Then into the ceiling and then onto the ground.

"Phanpy, return." said Sirius calling back the Pokemon. He grabbed another Pokeball. "Venonat, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Venonat." said Venonat.

"Confusion." said Sabrina.

"Don't look it in the eyes." said Sirius. "Tackle."

Venonat jumped into the air and bounced right off of Abra and landed on the other side.

"Stun spore."

"Venonat." said Venonat shaking its body and releasing a red powder. It began to drift towards Abra.

"Teleport." Abra teleported behind Venonat avoiding the stun spore. "Hypnosis."

Venonat turned around and met Abra's red eyes. Venonat grew tired and fell asleep.

"Venonat, return." said Sirius calling the Pokemon back. He grabbed another ball. "You're my last hope." Sirius said to the Pokeball. "Haunter, I choose you!" he said throwing the ball.

The Pokeball opened, but nothing happened.

"I don't see anything." said Misty. "Is Haunter invisible?"

"Not now, Haunter," said Sirius. "We only have an half hour to get out of here." Nothing happened. "Haunter, please report to the battle floor." No response.

"I declare this match officially over." said Sabrina. "You are now mine, Sirius Black."

"Thanks," said Sirius. "But you're not my type. Umbreon, shadow ball."

"Breon!" said Umbreon nodding.

Umbreon shot a shadow ball at the cage and the door broke opened. "We're free." said Misty.

"I've always been free." said Nurse Joy. "As soon as you leave town, I'll be back in the Pokemon Center."

"That's nice." said Ash as he, Misty, and Harry ran out of the cage.

"Houndour, return." said Sirius calling back his Pokemon. "Let's get out of here." he said to the others.

They all turned and ran out of the door. They began to make there way to the front door which was starting to close slowly.

"We have to hurry." said Misty as they came closer to the door.

"Help!" screamed Hermione.

They all turned around to see Hermione floating in the air. Abra had caught her. "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Pikachu stopped running and turned around. "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu sending a thunderbolt at Abra.

Hermione fell to the floor and they all started to head for the door again. Ash suddenly came to a stop. Harry stopped behind him. "What's wrong?"

"This is a Marsh badge," said Ash picking one off the table. "We need one to compete in the Indigo League."

"We can't just take it." said Harry. "That's stealing."

"Look at it this way. We've used tons of Pokemon to fight Abra. I'm sure we would have won if Sabrina wasn't a freak."

"Guys, will you come on!" called Misty.

Harry and Ash caught up with everyone else. The door, however, slammed shut before any of them could get outside. They turned around and saw that Abra was advancing on them. Sabrina had appeared beside Abra and moved forward.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Misty.

"I guess I shouldn't have taken that Marsh badge." said Ash.

"Umbreon," said Harry. "Help me break the door down."

"Umbreon."

Harry raised a hand and focused on his power. Together he and Umbreon cast one shadow ball after another until the door collapsed. They looked down and saw that the door had crushed Voldemort.

They all ran outside and continued down the road towards the entrance to the town. Harry looked back and saw Sabrina helping Voldemort to his feet. They were both glaring at him.

Harry and the others didn't stop running until they put a great distance between them and Saffron City.

They were sitting in the snow trying to catch there breath. "Now, what?" asked Ash. "We can't go back to Saffron City. At least not until after New Years."

"I have a place." said Sirius. "We can go to Cinnabar Island. Harry can recover there and there's a gym."

"Alright," said Harry. "We'll win our seventh badge."

Sirius frowned. "You won't be winning anything for a while. You're going to make a full recovery."

"But what about the Indigo League? We have to have eight badges in order to compete."

"Don't worry. If you listen to my instructions you'll make a full recovery." Sirius stood up and looked at the sky. "Now…how to explain this to your parents?" he said to himself.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry turning to face her. "You were a really big help. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well," said Hermione. "My Pokemon still haven't evolved yet. But you know what? I don't think they want to. They're happier the way they are and I wouldn't change them for the world."

"I never thought of that." said Misty. "I guess some Pokemon never wants to evolve. Because when they do, they have a different personality."

"So, I'm off to Pewter City." said Hermione. "I have a case there. It seems that all the children there are disappearing. I hope you make a full recovery, Har."

"Thanks." said Harry.

"Bye everybody." said Hermione waving. Then she headed off in the opposite direction from the one they were facing in.

"Let's head over to Lavender town." said Sirius. "We can visit the Pokemon Center and put a cast on Harry's arm."

"Sirius…" said Harry. "I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble. If I had stayed away from Voldemort like he told me to, none of this would have happened."

Sirius knelt down on one knee so that he could look Harry in the eyes. Grey eyes met green eyes. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "It's not your fault. I should have been more responsible." he carefully pulled Harry into a embrace. "I'm so sorry, kiddo."

"On the bright side," said Ash. "We got a Marsh badge."

Misty grabbed Ash by his ear and led him away giving Harry and Sirius some privacy.

Sirius held Harry at arm distance. "Did Voldemort say anything about that power you have?"

Harry hesitated. Could he tell Sirius?

"Harry?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

Sirius held his hand under Harry's chin and searched Harry's expression. "Okay." said Sirius lowering his hand. "I won't force it out of you." Sirius stood up. "Let's get to Lavender town."

______________________________________________________________________

"You're lucky you got here in time." said Nurse Joy as she wrapped Harry's right arm in a cast. "If you had damaged that arm any further I would have had to cut it off."

Harry was in the E.R. room of the Pokemon Center getting a treatment. Nurse Joy didn't only know about treating Pokemon, but also how to treat humans. Sirius was in the E.R. with him and so was Umbreon. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu had gone to the cafeteria for a cup of cocoa.

"It's pretty irresponsible as his father for you to let him walk around with a broken arm." Joy told Sirius sternly. "I have a good reason to call DCFS."

"It's not his fault." said Harry. "I was kidnapped before he could get me to the doctor."

Nurse Joy frowned as she placed Harry's arm in a sling. "The important thing is that you came to me in time." she said. "All done. I have a few things to tell you. Don't over exert your arm, but make sure it gets a little exercise so that it doesn't go stiff. I'd say that the bone will take three months to heal."

"Three months!?" exclaimed Harry.

"Three months." repeated Joy. "You're lucky you still have an arm. After that you will need therapy. I'd say about two to three months. You'll have to take pain pills and these chewable tablets for your fever."

She picked two bottles off of the table and passed them to Sirius. He took them and examined the bottles.

"That's six months of nothing. I have gym battles to win and a Pokemon League to compete in." said Harry.

"Not until that arm is healed." she said sternly. She passed Sirius another bottle and whispered something in his ear. Sirius nodded. "He should get plenty of sleep." she continued. "And most importantly…do NOT damage that arm."

"Don't worry." said Sirius. "He'll be fine with me."

"After his arm is healed have any of the Joys take the cast off. Then he can began his therapy."

They left Lavender town the next day and was on there way to the ferry terminal that would take them to Cinnabar Island. Harry had been quiet all morning. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't do much for a whole six months. How was he to win the Pokemon League if he couldn't train, or participate in gym battles.

He thought that Sirius was being over protective and he didn't like the fact that Nurse Joy had given him three types of drugs for his arm. What was in the third bottle?

"You're going to love Cinnabar Island," said Sirius. "It's always sunny there and there are a lot of things to do. It's a great place for tourists."

"I guess we can't hit the gym for six months." said Ash. "But nothing like a big vacation, right?"

They reached the terminal and boarded the ferry. It was crowded with lots of tourists. Among them was…

"Gary!" exclaimed Ash.

A young boy with spiky brown hair turned around to face them. He was how Harry remembered him. An arrogant look on his face.

"Well," he said. "If it isn't Ashy boy and his faithful sidekick. What are you doing here? Running away?"

"No," said Ash. "We're taking a break. Earning six badges is hard work."

"You only have six badges?" sneered Gary. He pulled out a case and opened it revealing nine badges.

"Nine!?" exclaimed Ash and Harry as they both leaned forward to get a closer look.

"How could you have nine badges when there's only eight gyms?" asked Misty.

"I visited one of the gyms twice." said Gary putting his case away. "It was easy getting two badges from Cerulean City."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS EASY!?" screamed Misty.

"Those leaders at the Cerulean gym didn't know what they were doing. I had to go back and get an easy win. It was so funny."

Misty started shaking in anger.

"Are you going to Cinnabar Island for a gym battle?" asked Ash.

"What a loser." scoffed Gary. "Everyone knows that Cinnabar Island is an island resort. There are no gyms there."

"Who is this kid?" said Sirius.

Gary looked up at Sirius. "I know you." said Gary. "You're Sirius Black. You're a great Pokemon trainer."

"Uh…thanks." said Sirius. "But there actually is a gym on Cinnabar Island. I use to hang out there everyday."

"Say what you want," said Gary folding his arms and looking away. "But don't get disappointed when there is no badge for you to win."

"Are you calling my godfather a liar?" said Harry his temper rising. For some reason this kid always riled him up.

"I don't have time for you losers. I have to go back to my fan club."

They watched as Gary walked away.

"What an asshole." said Sirius. "I need a drink." he turned to the kids. "You're not allowed in the bar, so Misty, can I ask you to make sure Harry takes his medicine?"

"Sure." said Misty. "I'm heading to the cabin, so Harry can rest in there."

Sirius grabbed the three bottles out of his pack. He bent down and whispered something in Misty's ear. She nodded and turned to Ash. "Coming, Ash?"

"Uh…no. I'm going to…um…."

"Find someone to challenge?" asked Harry.

"Well…um…yeah."

"Okay," said Misty. "Let's go, Harry."

Misty led Harry and Umbreon to a cabin. It was a small room with two bunk beds, a small table, and a small window. Harry sat on the bed and threw his bag behind him.

"Okay, Harry." said Misty. "Is your arm hurting?"

"…I'm not taking those pills." said Harry stubbornly.

"Come on, Harry." said Misty. "Sirius wants you to take your medicine. I'm not leaving until you do."

"I'm not riding this boat while I'm hopped up on drugs. I know what those pills are capable of doing."

Misty sighed at Harry's stubbornness. There was suddenly a sound of cracking in the room. "What's that?" asked Misty turning around. She picked up her backpack and opened it. She gasped and pulled out the egg Snape had given to her. "It's hatching." she said.

"Really?" said Harry interested. "Let me see."

"Togepree." came a voice.

Misty turned around and showed Harry the newborn Pokemon. It was white with a spiky head. The bottom half of its body was still in the egg.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon that is?" said Harry. "Can you check the Pokedex?"

"Okay." said Misty digging into Harry's pocket. "Then you're going to take your medicine." She pulled out Harry's Pokedex and opened it.

Harry didn't want to take the medicine because he had a feeling of what was in the third bottle. He didn't want to take it just in case the boat sunk like the St. Anne. Harry realized he was supposed to be listening to the Pokedex and returned his attention to it.

"…with kindhearted people." it finished.

"Togepi is so cute." said Misty. "Aren't you, Togepi?"

"Toge Toge Pree." said Togepi happily.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon happily.

"I have to show this to Ash." said Misty. She turned to leave out of the door, but then stopped and looked at Harry. "Oh, yeah. You have to take your medicine."

She opened the three bottles and took one pill out of each bottle. She held them out to Harry, who didn't take them.

"I said I'm not taking them and that's that."

"Don't make me go tell Sirius."

"I don't care if you tell the army. I'm not taking them."

Misty sighed. Then something dawned on her face. "How about a Choco Bar? You have plenty."

"Okay." said Harry. "Chocolate I'll take."

Misty went into Harry's pack and rummaged in it before extracting a bar of chocolate. She turned her back on Harry and he could here the paper tearing off the chocolate treat. She turned back to him and handed him the candy bar.

Harry accepted it without question. He bit into it and the chocolate melted against his tongue.

"I love chocolate." said Harry taking another bite. "Its so delicious and makes good medicine." He took another bite. "I'm being rude. You want some, Umbreon?"

Umbreon looked nervous and shook its head.

"Cool," said Harry taking another bite. "More for me." He took another bite. "You thought you could trick me into taking that medicine." He stuffed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth. "I showed you." He frowned when he saw that Misty had a satisfied look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Misty didn't respond. She pushed him back on the pillows and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"You tricked me." said Harry softly. He suddenly felt tired. That third pill must have been sleeping medicine.

"Have a good nap." said Misty softly. "Umbreon, look after him."

"Breon."

Harry heard the door close and Umbreon jumped on the bed. Umbreon nuzzled Harry's face before licking him. Umbreon laid down on the side of Harry and placed its head on his chest.

Harry yawned and drifted off into sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

Pokemon update:

Harry- Umbreon, Sandshrew, Pidgeotto, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Ponyta, Nidoran (F)

Ash- Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Tauros

Misty- Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Togepi

Sirius- Arcanine, Houndour, Phanpy, Jigglypuff, Venonat, Gyrados, Haunter (But it seems to have disappeared)


	21. Groundings

After spending two days on a boat, Harry was happy to arrive at Cinnabar Island. At least he would be able to walk around. The minute his foot hit the ground, he looked around and saw a large volcano.

"Cool." said Harry. "I bet that's where most of the action takes place on this island." he said pointing in the direction of the volcano.

"And you're not going up there." said Sirius. "You're not doing anything until that arm's healed. Now lets go to my house."

Sirius led them down the road and passed a dozen shops for tourist. They finally came to a stop at a large house that looked to be three stories. It was made of white marble and had golden railings decorating the house. The front of the door held a golden knocker and the initials SB on either side of it.

The front yard was well kept. The grass and bushes stayed trimmed and there were golden statues decorating the lawn.

"Whoa," said Ash as he looked at the house. "Is this your house?"

"Yeah," said Sirius. "I'm the last of my family alive so I inherited it." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Even though the light wasn't on, the anteroom shone with a kind of light. The walls were a bright white and were decorated with pictures of Sirius' friends. There was a mahogany table on the right side of the wall that was cluttered with mail and a coat rack that was in the corner next to the table. Up ahead and to the left was a door leading off to the living room and to the right was a case of white stairs with a golden rail that led to the upper levels.

"This place is beautiful." whispered Misty who was carrying Togepi in her hands.

"Yes." said Sirius. "Welcome to The Black Estate."

"You must be loaded." said Ash without thinking.

"Ash," scolded Misty. "You don't go around saying things like that."

Sirius led them into the living room that was decorated in white furniture. Even the large, flat screen television was white. There were two doors; one on the right and one on the left. The door on the right led to the kitchen and the door to the left led to the dining room. Sirius walked into the kitchen and they followed.

The appliances in the kitchen matched the furniture in the living room. In the room was a white door. Sirius opened the door and revealed a way into a basement area. He descended the stairs turning the light on as he went. The others followed.

The basement was the first part of the house they saw that wasn't white. It was brown with brown furniture. There was a couch and chair in the middle of the room that faced an entertainment center that was on the wall. On the wall in the back of the basement were a counter, bar stools, and bottles of liquor. There was a dart board with the darts already on the board. They, some how, formed the words 'James wins again'.

In the front of the room was a door that led to the laundry room. Harry peered inside and saw that the laundry was folded and the machine was still running. Someone was in the house doing the laundry. He looked to the right and saw a small bathroom that contained a toilet, a sink, and a small window.

"Not down here either." muttered Sirius. He seemed to be looking for something.

Sirius left the basement and led them back to the anteroom. He climbed the stairs leading the others to the second floor. The second floor was a hall that had two doors on either side of the wall and a door that lead to the bathroom up ahead.

Sirius peered into each door that turned out to be large bedrooms. The first three were decorated in white furniture, but the last one was different from the rest of the house. It was decorated in white furniture, but there were a lot of pictures of Sirius' friends and Pokemon on the wall. The room was full of all kinds of trinkets that it looked messy, but in a clean way.

Sirius walked to the end of the hallway before the bathroom. He reached up and pulled on a drawstring that was hanging from the ceiling. Stairs lowered and they climbed up to the room. The attic was brown like the basement. There was a large battlefield in the center of the room. On the wall were pictures of Pokemon and on the shelves were trophies. There was a scoreboard that read: Sirius-160 wins; James-160 wins; Remus-160 wins; Lily- 149 wins; and Peter- 2 wins.

"This place is awesome." said Ash. "Let's have a battle right now."

"Calm down, Ash." said Misty. "We haven't even seen the backyard."

Sirius led them out of the attic and to the dining room which was also white with furniture and a glass door that led to the backyard. They went outside and the first thing Harry notice was a Jacuzzi and a large swimming pool complete with diving board.

"Wow." said Harry. "This place is great. How come you never invited me over?"

"Because I was never at home." answered Sirius.

Misty gave a loud scream and Harry turned around. He saw her staring at an ugly creature. It was small with large eyes and a long nose. It was wearing a suit that reminded Harry of a butler and had white hair coming out of its ears. Harry had never seen such a creature.

"Is that a Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"It's hideous." shrieked Misty.

The creature turned around and spotted Sirius. It gave Sirius a deep bow before saying, "Master Sirius! You're home! Kreacher kept Master's house cleaned for him."

"Thanks, Kreacher," said Sirius brightly. "I want you to meet my godson Harry and his friends Misty and Ash."

"Kreacher is pleased to meet Harry." said Kreacher bowing to Harry. "Master speaks kindly about Harry all the time." Kreacher then turned to Ash and Misty giving them each a bow. "What cute Pokemon. Kreacher must pet them."

Umbreon and Pikachu looked panicked and hid behind Ash while Togepi began to cry. Misty backed away at once.

"Sirius," said Misty. "What is that?"

"This is a house elf." answered Sirius. "He lives here with me. He's kind of like a butler."

"Does Master need anything from Kreacher?"

"Yeah. Can you make us some lunch? Maybe a few cheeseburgers and some food for the Pokemon."

"Of course, Master." said Kreacher. He gave Sirius one last bow before leaving.

Sirius turned to Harry. "I think we should tell your parents and let them know that you're alright."

Sirius led them back into the house. Misty went upstairs to put Togepi down for a nap, Ash went to the attic to do some training, and Sirius and Harry went into the living room to call Harry's parents.

James answered the phone after ten rings. His hair was messier than normal and his clothes was hanging on loosely and were backwards as if he was dressing in a hurry.

"Hey, James!" shouted Sirius. "What's up!?"

"Hey, I--" he glanced at Harry. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SON'S ARM!?"

"Oh," said Sirius glancing down at Harry's arm as well. "Well, we had a little run in with this psycho path with a gun. He shot Harry and I was going to take him to the doctor, but then we were attacked by Team Rocket. Then he was kidnapped by Voldemort--"

"Voldemort kidnapped him!?" exclaimed James. "I told you to…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Harry, can you excuse us?"

"But…"

James raised an eyebrow and Harry left the room immediately. He didn't dare ease drop on the conversation. He went up to the attic where Pikachu was sparring against Bulbasaur.

"Hey, Harry." said eyes not taking his eyes off the match. "You wanna train with me? It's kind of hard with just one person."

"Can't." said Harry. "I'm not supposed to do any training for a while. Besides…" he stopped himself.

If he admitted that his arm was bothering him, Sirius would force him to take those pills. He had taken those pills far too many times. He didn't like sleeping while everyone else was having fun.

"Something wrong?" asked Ash.

Harry looked around and saw that Ash was watching him closely. "Um…no. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Is it your arm? Is it bothering you?"

"No. My arm is--"

Just then they heard footprints and Misty's came into the room. "Kreacher says lunch is ready and there's more than enough food for the Pokemon."

"Alright," exclaimed Ash. "Let's go eat!"

They all went down to the dining room where the table was filled with cheeseburgers and fries. They released their Pokemon and settled themselves at the table.

"Let's eat." said Ash picking up a cheeseburger and biting into it. "This is awesome!"

Harry picked up a sandwich from the plate and took a bite out of it. He put it back down. He wasn't really in the mood to eat. He looked down and saw that his Pokemon were enjoying his food.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Misty.

Harry looked up at her. "Nothing." he lied. "I just don't feel like cheeseburgers."

"Kreacher can always make you something else." said Sirius.

"I'm just not hungry."

Chikorita used a razor leaf and lifted a piece of food out of its bowl. It walked over to Harry and raised its vine whip showing the food to Harry.

"Chikorit." said Chikorita.

"No, thanks." said Harry. He sighed. "Can I have the pain pill?"

"Sure." said Sirius looking at his watch. "In fact it's time for your fever pill too. Do you want the sleeping medicine."

"I didn't say I was ready for bed."

"No, but you really should rest up." said Sirius standing up and leaving out of the room.

Harry sighed. He knew what was coming. Sirius was going to make him to take the sleep medicine. Sirius returned and passed Harry three pills. Harry silently placed them in his mouth and drunk a glass of water helping him to swallow the pill.

"I guess I have no choice, but to crash on the couch." Harry said bitterly. "Wake me up for dinner." he said standing up.

Harry went to the couch and fell asleep instantly the minute he laid down. He woke up in the late evening to a quiet house. He sat up and looked around. The lights were off. Did everyone go off to enjoy the weather.

Harry swung his legs off the couch and the moment they hit the floor, Kreacher came rushing into the room.

"Can Kreacher get Harry anything?" he asked coming to a stop in front of Harry.

"Um, no." answered Harry. "I was wondering where everyone went?"

"Kreacher knows." said Kreacher. "Ash, Misty, and the Pokemon went down to play at the beach. Master Sirius went to the volcano to talk to a friend. Master Sirius wants Harry Potter to stay where he is."

Harry put his feet back onto the couch and laid down. "There's nothing to do here. He said I can't train, I can't swim, and I can't go near the volcano."

"Master Sirius is only looking out for Harry Potter." said Kreacher fluffing Harry's pillow. "James Potter was angry at Master Sirius for--" Kreacher suddenly went quiet.

Harry sat up. "My dad was mad at Sirius?" he asked. "Why? Sirius didn't break my arm. Tell me, Kreacher. Why is my dad mad at Sirius?"

"Kreacher…Kreacher can't say." replied Kreacher shaking his head. "Kreacher promised Master Sirius that he wouldn't tell his secret."

"Is it because Sirius promised my dad something? Did Sirius promise to protect me? Is this the only reason he came on this journey?"

"Harry Potter says too much." said Kreacher pressing his ears flat on his head with his hands.

"That's it, isn't it?"

Kreacher gave Harry a sympathetic look. He then walked off without saying another word. Harry frowned as Chikorita came into the living room.

"Chika?" it said as it came into view. "Chikorit." said Chikorita happily.

"Hey, Chiky." said Harry happy to see the Pokemon. "Why don't you stay here and keep me company?"

"Chika!" said Chikorita leaping onto the couch.

"Cool." said Harry. "You want to play baseball? I'll be the pitcher."

"Chika." said Chikorita nodding.

Harry had located a baseball and a mitt in Sirius' bedroom. They were in the living room, that now held overturned furniture. Harry was tossing the baseball into the air and catching it.

"It's the bottom of the ninth," Harry said to himself. "Harry's one out from pitching a perfect game. Will he succeed? Or will he fail?" Harry cocked his arm back--

"What the hell are you doing?" came Sirius' voice before he could throw the ball.

Harry dropped his arm and turned around. Sirius was standing in the door way with an unpleasant look on his face. Harry looked at the ball in his hand and quickly hid it behind his back.

"I was, um…"

"Destroying my house?" suggested Sirius. "And playing baseball?"

"…You could say that." said Harry meekly.

"Okay," said Sirius. "Just for that, you're grounded for a week."

Harry groaned. "I'm already grounded for six months."

"Well, for this week you better not leave off of that couch unless I'm escorting you to the bathroom."

Sirius walked over to Harry and snatched the baseball out of his hands. He then proceeded to the kitchen. Harry sat on the couch and Chikorita sat next to him with a look of guilt on its face.

"It's not your fault, Chikorita." said Harry. "I guess I was bored. When I'm bored I tend to get into trouble."

"Chika Chika Chikorit."

"Are you saying you want to be grounded with me?"

"Chika." said Chikorita nodding.

"It can get pretty dull."

But Chikorita only gave him a determined look.

______________________________________________________________________

**Monday. The first day of Harry's grounding.**

Harry was sitting on the couch with Chikorita sleeping next to him. He was flicking through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. It was just after breakfast, so no one had left the house.

Harry heard footsteps and he looked around in time to see Misty wearing a bathing suit. She was carrying Togepi in her arms.

"Hey, Harry." said Misty walking over to him. "Since Sirius grounded you, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you watch Togepi while I hit the waves? Togepi is too young to go surfing."

"Um…"

"Thanks." said Misty dumping the Pokemon in Harry's lap. She pulled a list out of her beach bag. "This is the list of things Togepi likes and doesn't like. This is also instructions of how to take care of it and the schedule I keep with Togepi." She pushed the list into his arms. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Bye." said Misty running out of the door.

Harry looked down at the Pokemon in his lap.

"Togepreee." said Togepi happily.

"How am I suppose to baby sit when I can't leave the couch?" muttered Harry.

"Chika." yawned Chikorita. Chikorita stood up and looked at Harry.

"Hey, Chiky." said Harry. "How would you like to help baby sit Togepi?"

"Chika." said Chikorita nodding its head.

"Great. For the first day of our punishment, we'll be watching Togepi."

Watching Togepi wasn't as easy as Harry thought. Togepi liked to get into everything. It climbed into the vases, ran out of the room, it even managed to get outside and up a tree. How that happened was beyond Harry.

Chikorita did a great job looking after the baby Pokemon and Harry had fun playing with it.

The biggest event that happened must have been in the afternoon. Harry had just taken the pain and fever pill and had gone to sleep, without the need of the sleeping medicine, when he heard Togepi cry.

His eyes snapped opened and he looked around the room. Togepi had mechanical hands wrapped around it and was being pulled through the window. Harry was about to get up from the couch when he remembered that he had to stay in bed.

He dug between the cushions of the pillow (the couch had become like a Big Comfy Couch to him) and pulled out a pair of binoculars and two walkie-talkies.

"Wake up, Chikorita." said Harry shaking the Pokemon. Chikorita opened its eyes and looked at him. "Someone's kidnapping Togepi. We have to save it."

"Chika." said Chikorita nodding determinedly.

Harry tied one of the walkie-talkies to Chikorita and flipped it on. Chikorita jumped out of the window and headed after Togepi. Harry placed the binoculars to his eyes and spotted Team Rocket running away holding Togepi over their head.

He held the binoculars with one hand and raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "I see Team Rocket." he said. "I can see you too. Keep running straight ahead."

"Chika." came Chikorita's voice.

Harry watched as Chikorita caught up with Team Rocket. They were too far to reach by hand, but not too far to reach by vine whip. "Chikorita, trip them with your vine whip." he said into the walkie-talkie.

"Chika!" said Chikorita as it extended its vine whip tripping the troublesome trio.

"Hey," said Jessie's voice angrily. "I don't appreciate you tripping us."

"It's that Potter kid's Chikorita." came James' voice.

"Not anymore." said Meowth. "Why don't we take this Chikorita along with Togepi?"

"That's a great idea, Meowth." said Jessie. "Arbok, go!" said Jessie throwing her Pokeball.

"Charbok!" said Arbok as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Weezing," said James. "I choose you." he said throwing his Pokeball.

"Weezing." said Weezing.

"Let's get that Chikorita." Jessie said to Arbok. "Use your poison sting attack!"

"Dodge it, Chikorita," said Harry into the walkie-talkie. "And use your razor leaf."

Arbok opened its mouth and released a series of white pins. Chikorita jumped quickly out of the way and swung the large leaf on its head around. Several smaller leaves came out and hit Arbok in the center of its chest. Arbok fell to the ground in pain.

"Weezing." said James. "Sludge attack!"

"Weezing." said Weezing then it released a blackish liquid.

Chikorita leapt out of the way and the attack hit the ground.

"Good, Chikorita." said Harry. "Use your vine whip."

"Chika." said Chikorita wrapping its vine whip around Weezing. It then swung Weezing around and threw Weezing into Arbok, who went crashing into Team Rocket.

Team Rocket went flying into the air. Chikorita grabbed Togepi with a vine whip before they got out of distance.

"Togepreeee." said Togepi happily.

"Chika." said Chikorita beaming at Togepi.

"Great job, Chikorita." said Harry. "Now bring Togepi home."

Misty returned hours later to find Harry, Togepi, and Chikorita sleeping peacefully on the couch. It looked like nothing exciting had taken place. She walked over to the couch and picked up the sleeping Togepi. The movement caused Harry to wake up.

"Hey," he said tiredly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey," said Misty softly. "Thanks for taking care of my little Togepi. You were a big help."

"Chika." said Chikorita waking up.

"You're welcome." said Harry. "It was fun. We didn't have any problems." said Harry. "Right, Chikorita?" he asked the Pokemon winking at it.

"Chika." said Chikorita happily.

______________________________________________________________________

**Tuesday. The second day of Harry's grounding.**

Harry and Chikorita was sitting on the couch with nothing to do. Everyone had gone outside to enjoy the nice weather and there were hours before Harry could take his medicine. He was starting to like the pills because they made him feel better.

His fever was almost gone, but his arm still hurt. Sometimes he could feel his Poke-Power trying to release itself. Sirius had told him not to release it because the effort could permanently could damage the arm.

Harry yawned. "What a boring day." he said.

"Chika." agreed Chikorita.

"Hey," said Harry on sudden inspiration. "How about a story?"

"Chikorit." said Chikorita nodding.

"Okay…" said Harry thinking. "How about….Voldilocks and the Three Ursa?"

"Rita." chuckled Chikorita.

"The story goes like this…"

_Once upon a time, there lived three Ursa. A big daddy Ursaring, a medium mama Ursaring, and a baby Teddiursa. They were in the living room getting ready to enjoy a bowl of hot honey. But, unfortunately, it was too hot._

"_Teddi?" said Teddiursa as it dipped its finger into the honey. "Teddi!" it cried sucking its now blistering fingers._

"_Ursaring Ursa." said the big Ursaring._

_The three Ursa got up from the table and headed out of the door._

_Minutes later a tall man with long, blonde hair came walking through the woods. This man was named Voldilocks. He had been lost all day and was feeling very hungry. He sniffed the air and was attracted by the smell of honey. _

_Voldilocks walked over to the three Ursa's cottage. He knocked, but no one answered. So, he invited himself in._

"_What a cool house," said Voldilocks. "I wouldn't mind living here."_

_Voldilocks found his way to the kitchen and saw the three bowls of honey sitting on the table._

"_Yum Yum," he said. He walked closer and peered into one of the bowls. "I'm sure no one would mind if I had a little taste."_

_So he helped himself to the first bowl of honey._

"_Aaaaahhhhh," he screamed as he burned his tongue. "Dat's bay thoo hot." he said._

_He then picked up the second bowl and gave it a taste. _

"_Blaaaagh," he said setting the bowl down. "This is way too cold." _

_He picked up the third bowl of honey and gave it a taste._

"_This is just awesome." _

_And he ate the whole bowl._

_After breakfast, Voldilocks decided to relax. He went into the living room and saw three different size chairs. A big chair, a medium chair, and a small chair. Voldilocks sat down in the big chair._

"_Ow, my butt!" he exclaimed jumping up rubbing his bottom. "This chair is uncool."_

_He sat down in the medium chair. The cushion began to sag and he began to sink into the chair._

"_This chair is too soft." he said getting up._

_Voldilocks sat in the third chair._

"_This chair is awesome." he said._

_Suddenly the wood began to creek and the wood collapsed causing Voldilocks to fall on the floor._

_Voldilocks decided that he would take a nap, so he went upstairs to the bedroom where there were three beds._

_Voldilocks went to lay in the first bed, but felt uncomfortable. He got out of it._

"_This bed is lame," said Voldilocks._

_Voldilocks gave the second bed a try and he soon sagged into the mattress. _

"_This bed is too soft," said Voldilocks getting out of the bed._

_Voldilocks laid in the third bed and sighed. "This bed is awesome."_

_And he fell asleep._

_Meanwhile, the three Ursa were returning home to eat their cooled down breakfast._

_They walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat._

"_Ursa." said the big Ursaring angrily looking down at his bowl. "Ursa Ursa Ursa Ring."_

_The mama Ursaring looked down at her bowl. "Ursa," she said with concern. "Ursa Ursa Ursa Ring."_

_Teddiursa looked down at his bowl and wailed. "Teddi," he said. "Teddi Teddi Teddiursa. Teddi Teddi." he said and he raised the bowl showing them that it was empty._

_The Ursa decided that they would eat during lunch and made their way to the living room to relax. They stood before their chairs._

"_Ursa," said the big Ursaring angrily looking down at his chair. "Ursa Ursa Ursa Ring."_

_The mama Ursaring looked down at her chair and noticed how it sagged. "Ursa," she said with concern. "Ursa Ursa Ursa Ring."_

_Teddiursa looked down at his chair and wailed. "Teddi," he said. "Teddi Teddi Teddiursa. Teddi Teddi." he said and gestured to the broken wood on the floor._

_The angry Ursa went upstairs and decided to calm down with a nap. They went into the bedroom and walked over to their beds._

"_Ursa," said the big Ursaring looking angrily at his bed. "Ursa Ursa Ursa Ring."_

_The mama Ursaring looked down at her bed. "Ursa," she said with concerned. "Ursa Ursa Ursa Ring."_

_Teddiursa looked down at his bed and screamed. "Teddi," he said in a panicky voice. "Teddi Teddi Teddiursa." he said pointing down at the sleeping man._

_Voldilocks woke up and the sound of Teddiursa's voice. He looked around and saw that three angry bears were looking at him._

_Voldilocks raised his hand and vine whips came out of the palm, tying up the bears--_

"That story doesn't have a happy ending." said Harry. "I can't imagine Voldemort running from something as normal as Ursaring. Can you?" he added to Chikorita.

"Chika." answered Chikorita.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry had a lot of fun with Chikorita during the next few days, but he wished that he could go outside and smell the fresh air. His fever was completely gone and his punishment was almost up.

Nothing eventful happened except for the occasional visits from Team Rocket. They had taunted him about not being allowed to leave the couch making Harry feel miserable.

So on Monday morning, his first day of freedom, he sat on the couch looking bored.

"Look, Jesse," teased James as he watched Harry through the window. "It's couch boy."

"Looks like you won't be getting up from that couch any time soon." laughed Meowth.

"Guess again," said Harry jumping off the couch. He rushed outside and Team Rocket screamed and began to run away. Harry looked around and spotted Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu."

"Pi?" said Pikachu looking around at Harry. "Cha." it said happily.

"Can you give me a hand?" said Harry pointing up the road at Team Rocket.

Pikachu looked ahead then gave a determined look. "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Harry watched as Team Rocket was zapped by Pikachu's attack. The ground exploded and Team Rocket went sailing into the air.

"Thanks." said Harry. He looked around and saw many people wandering around. He sniffed the clean air. "It feels nice to be outside and it feels nicer to be off punishment."

______________________________________________________________________

Pokemon Update: (corrected)

Ash: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Charizard, Butterfree, Tauros

Misty: Psyduck, Starmie, Horsea, Staryu, Goldeen, Togepi

Sirius: Arcanine, Houndour, Phanpy, Gyrados, Venonat, Jigglypuff, Haunter (but it seems to have disappeared)

Harry: Umbreon, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, Nidoran (F), Ponyta


	22. A Hot Match

Months had passed since Harry and his friends had arrived on Cinnabar Island. He was under special care and was told not to do anything risky that would damage his arm permanently. The minute his arm started to heal, Harry was able to start training his Pokemon. He worked alone since Ash was too busy surfing.

After Nurse Joy had taken the cast off of Harry's arm, Harry was able to do more intense training as he began to use his arm more. He was able to demonstrate attacks so that the Pokemon knew how to do them perfectly and use them more effectively. Pretty soon, his Pokemon had perfected their attacks and was able to use them with style.

Harry woke up on June 28th feeling one hundred percent. So he showered with ease and was able to dress in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He ran a comb through his hair and went down to join the others for breakfast.

"Hi, Harry." greeted Sirius as Harry entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." said Harry sitting down and helping himself to some bacon and eggs. "In fact, I feel like I'm back to normal. I took a shower and my arm didn't even get tired."

"That's great," said Sirius taking a sip of orange juice. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. I have a friend who is dying to meet you and Ash."

Harry and Ash looked at each other. Who would possibly want to meet them? And at the same time?

After a hearty breakfast, Sirius led them outside and they began to make their walk towards the volcano.

"I don't get it, Sirius," said Misty as she looked at the volcano up ahead. "Why are you leading us to a volcano? Aren't volcanoes dangerous?"

"My friend is waiting at the volcano, Misty." answered Sirius. "He's been waiting for this day for a very long time."

They continued to the volcano in silence. Once they got close enough to feel the heat from the volcano, they saw a small cave-like place that led to a room inside of the volcano. There was a tall man standing in front of the cave. He was wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses.

"Sirius," he said as they approached him. "You're late, as usual." he looked down at Harry, Ash, and Misty. "You must be Harry and Ash. I'm looking forward to our match." he said holding out a hand to Harry.

"Our…match?" Harry said slowly as he shook the man's hand.

"Wait!" said Ash as he realized something. "Are you the leader of the Cinnabar Island gym!?"

The man gave a deep chuckle, hiding his face. Harry, Ash, and Misty looked at one another. Even Umbreon and Pikachu exchanged looks.

"Uh…" said Ash. "What's funny?"

"It is I…" began the man.

"Who is I?" asked Harry scratching his head.

"LET ME FINISH MY INTRODUCTION!" screamed the man. He then regained his composure. "It is I…Blaine, the leader of the Cinnabar Island gym." he said pulling the wig off his head and revealing his balding head. He had a little grey hair on the back and sides of his head.

"You're the gym leader?" asked Misty. "That explains why you know Sirius so well."

"Blaine used to baby sit me when my parents were away." said Sirius. "I learned a lot about fire Pokemon from him. In fact, it was Blaine who suggested that I should use a fire Pokemon as a starter when I decided to come accompany you during your journey."

"So, when we win this match," said Ash. "We'll win our seventh badge. A volcano badge."

"That's right," said Blaine. "So do you accept my challenge?"

"You bet," said Ash. "Let's go!"

"Very well."

Blaine turned and led them into the cave where they descended down some stairs. Harry could feel the scorching heat coming from the lava pit below. They came upon a metal door and when Blaine opened it, the inside revealed a battlefield that was standing above the bubbling lava.

"This is where our match will take place." said Blaine walking around and standing in one of the trainer boxes. Harry and Ash stood in the one opposite.

"Be careful." said Misty. "One wrong move and your Pokemon can plunge into the lava below."

"Right." said Sirius. "So no pressure."

"Alright, the rules are simple." said Blaine. "We will have three battles. The winner of two wins. Call out your Pokemon."

"Hmm." said Ash. "Since we're in a volcano he might be using fire Pokemon."

"So we'll use water." said Harry grabbing a Pokeball. "Totodile, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Toto Toto Dile." danced Totodile.

"Squirtle, go!" said Ash throwing his Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirt." said Squirtle. It took its place besides the dancing Totodile.

"Water Pokemon, huh?" said Blaine. "Then I shall use…Ninetales." he said throwing the Pokeball.

Ninetales came out onto the field. It was white fox-like Pokemon except it had more than one tail.

"I knew he'd use fire Pokemon." said Ash.

"Watch yourselves." called Sirius. "That Ninetales is at a higher level."

"I'll start." said Ash. "Squirtle, use your water gun!"

"Squirtlllllllllllle!" said Squirtle as it released a jet of water out of its mouth.

Ninetales quickly dodged the attack and tackled Squirtle, who rolled across the floor and came to a stop at the edge of the field.

"Are you alright, Squirtle?" asked Ash. But Squirtle remained motionless. "Squirtle, return." he said placing the Pokemon back in the ball.

"Okay, Totodile." said Harry. "Try your water gun!"

"Totodiiiiiiiiile!' said Totodile letting out a jet of water.

Ninetales quickly dodged out of the way, but Totodile stopped and re-aimed its water gun, it twisting in style. The water hit Ninetales directly in the face. Ninetales skidded across the ground, but the was unharmed.

"That didn't do any damage." exclaimed Misty.

"Ninetales," said Blaine. "Fire spin."

"Put out that fire with another water gun!"

Ninetales' fire spin spun towards Totodile, who's water gun twisted its way towards the spinning flame. The water turned to mist and the fire continued towards Totodile, who was hit directly. Totodile rolled over the edge of the field!

"Totodile!" called Harry. He raised his hand and vine whips erupted from the palms. They tied around Totodile and he pulled the Pokemon back up. "Are you okay?" he asked his Pokemon with concern.

"Toto…dile." said Totodile weakly.

"You deserve a nice rest." said Harry returning the Pokemon. Blaine returned his Ninetales. "This time I'll go with…Cyndaquil!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Quil." said Cyndaquil.

"Good idea." said Ash. "What this match needs is something hot. Charizard, go!" said Ash throwing his Pokeball.

Misty gasped. "Why did you choose Charizard? It doesn't even listen to you."

"Don't worry." said Ash. "We'll be fine."

"I choose Rhydon!" said Blaine throwing the Pokeball.

Rhydon appeared on the battlefield and Cyndaquil prepared for battle. Charizard, however, yawned and flew off. It landed on a ledge and went right to sleep.

"Charizard!" called Ash. "Come back here!"

Harry sighed. "Looks like its up to us. Cyndaquil, use your flamethrower."

"Cynda," said Cyndaquil. "Quiiiiiiiilllllllllll!" said Cyndaquil letting out a large flame that spiraled around and spelled out the name 'Cyndaquil'.

"Wow." said Sirius. "That's amazing. That must have taken a lot of time."

Rhydon was hit with a full impact and fell onto its back. "Cynaquil, swift attack!"

"Quill!" said Cyndaquil sending stars out of its mouth. The stars spun around and twisted forming the name 'Harry'.

The stars hit Rhydon and it rolled a few more feet.

"This match looks like its going to Harry." said Misty.

"I don't know." said Sirius. "Don't forget that Rhydon is at a much higher level than Cyndaquil. And is at a advantage being a ground type."

Rhydon got back on the its feet. "Good, Rhydon." said Blaine. "Now use your take down attack."

Rhydon came running at Cyndaquil, but before the fire Pokemon could get out of the way, it was hit with full force. Cyndaquil rolled across the ground. Rhydon came in for a second attack and hit Cyndaquil again. Cyndaquil remained on the ground.

"Looks like I won." said Blaine. "Huh?"

Cydaquil was shivering on the ground. It was starting to glow white. Cyndaquil grew longer and was replaced by a…

"Quilava." said the new Pokemon standing up.

"Let's see." said Harry grabbing his Pokedex.

"Quilava," said the Pokedex. "Quilava intimidates its foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight."

"Cool." said Harry putting his Pokedex away. "All that training I did with Cyndaquil must have helped it to evolve."

"Looks like the match turned in Harry's favor." said Sirius.

"But, isn't Rhydon at a higher level still?" asked Misty.

"True. But don't forget that Rhydon took a lot of damage when it attacked with take down. After Cyndaquil evolved, it got some of its energy back."

"Alright, Quilava." said Harry. "Fire spin!"

Quilava opened its mouth and fire spun towards Rhydon. The fire wrapped around the confused Pokemon and engulfed it. When the fire lifted, Rhydon was on the ground unconscious.

"Way to go, Quilava!" exclaimed Harry.

"Quilava Quilava Quilava." said Quilava dancing the hula.

"Very good, Harry," said Blaine returning his Rhydon. "You're a very good trainer. But you guys are no match for my final Pokemon."

"We'll see about that." said Ash calling back his sleeping Charizard.

Harry called back his Quilava. He looked down at Umbreon. "You ready?" he asked it.

"Umbreon." nodded Umbreon. It jumped onto the field.

"Go, Pikachu." said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping onto the field with Umbreon. "Pika Pi." said Pikachu happily.

"Breon." said Umbreon beaming at Pikachu.

"So, Blaine." said Harry. "Where is your final Pokemon?"

"Come on out, Magmar." called Blaine.

Nothing was happening. Harry looked around and saw the lava beginning to bubble. Slowly something began to raise out of the lava. It was a Pokemon that looked as if it could swim in lava as if it was water. The Pokemon made its way onto the field.

"Magmar." said Magmar.

"Be careful, Umbreon." said Harry. "This Magmar look tough."

"Let's try a thunderbolt, Pikachu." said Ash.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuu!"

The thunderbolt hit Magmar, but it quickly shook it off without doing any damage. It stood there with a small smirk on its face.

"Umbreon, shadow ball." said Harry.

Umbreon opened its mouth as a black shadow ball began to grow inside of its mouth. The black ball suddenly turned white and went charging at Magmar. Harry could feel the energy from the ball.

Magmar caught the white ball in its hands like it was a basket ball. It tossed it into the air and caught it a few times. It then smiled and threw it back towards Umbreon.

"Umbre?" said Umbreon as it gave a look of surprise. Umbreon's tail suddenly lit up and it swung it forward demolishing the shadow ball. The power sent Pikachu sailing backwards.

"Pika!" called Pikachu.

Umbreon turned around and quickly ran for Pikachu. It jumped into the air and caught Pikachu on its back. Umbreon missed a step and fell over the ledge. They slid down a few inches and Umbreon dug its claws into the wall.

"Hang on!" said Harry.

"Umbre Umbreon." Umbreon said to Pikachu.

"Pika." said Pikachu nodding.

Pikachu began to climb up the side of the cliff. It reached the top and turned around just in time to pull Umbreon up.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu petting Umbreon.

"Breon." responded Umbreon.

"Magmar, fire blast."

Magmar let out a large fire that was the size of a giant man. It made its way towards Pikachu and Umbreon. There was no where for them to run. If that attack hit it would be over.

"Look out," called Ash as he jumped from the trainer's box and onto the field. He got in front of Pikachu and Umbreon and extended his arms, trying to protect the Pokemon.

Harry jumped from the trainer box and to the battlefield. He got in front of Ash and the other Pokemon. He raised his hand and let out a water gun attack. The water hit the fire blast and the flame started to shrink.

The blast reached Harry and the others and it was strong enough to blast Harry and the others off their feet. They landed a few feet away from Magmar.

"Harry!" said Sirius rushing over to Harry. He knelt down and helped his godson sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." answered Harry. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine." said Ash.

"Pikachu."

"Umbreon."

"Amazing," said Blaine walking over to them. "You have some amazing power. I bet that if you were a Pokemon you would be unbeatable. Looks like I win."

"I want a rematch." said Ash.

"You should give your Pokemon a break first." said Blaine. "You can use the hot springs if you want to." He looked down at Magmar. "Great job, Magmar." he said. "Return."

Magmar nodded and ran to the edge of the field and jumped into the lava.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry, Sirius, Ash, Pikachu, and Umbreon was sitting in the hot spring taking a relaxing bath. They were sitting there allowing the hot water to relax their bones. Harry enjoyed it. He found it very relaxing. It would have been more relaxing if his gym match wasn't plaguing his mind.

"How are we suppose to beat Magmar when its so tough." said Harry as he sunk deeper into the hot water. The water touched his chin.

"I know." said Ash. "Did you see the way Magmar grabbed that shadow ball attack?"

"It was amazing." said Sirius. "Blaine must have been training his Magmar really hard."

Harry turned over to lean on a rock so that his back was facing the others. He took off his glasses and placed them on the ground and closed his eyes.

"I was thinking that the next time we battle," he said. "I would use a fire Pokemon, but I don't think Quilava is at a high enough level."

"How about your Ponyta?" suggested Sirius.

Harry looked over at him. "Stallion?"

"Yeah." said Sirius. "It couldn't hurt to try it. Besides, it's a good idea for Stallion to get in some training."

"Okay." said Harry. He grabbed his glasses and stood up. The water tickled him around his waist.

The wall that was separating the boys from Misty suddenly collapsed and Misty was sitting in the water. Only her cleavage and head appeared. They stared at each other for a heartbeat. Then, their faces blazing red, Ash, Harry, and Misty screamed and sunk deep into the water until only their face appeared.

"I don't know why you're screaming." said Sirius sneering. "You're all going to see it someday."

This statement made Harry sink all the way under the water.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hi, Professor Oak." said Harry talking into the phone and looking at the old Professor on the telephone screen.

"Ah, Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius." said Professor Oak. "It's nice of you to call…finally. You know it's not a bad idea for you to call once in a while."

"Sorry, Professor." said Harry. "We've been busy."

"I figured." said Oak. "Why don't you enlighten me on your journey."

"Okay." said Ash. "Let's see. We have six badges and we're working on our seventh one. We have a total of--"

"Professor Oak," interrupted Harry. "What do you know about Poke-Power?"

"What do I know about what now?"

"Poke-Power." repeated Harry. "For some strange reason I can use the power of a Pokemon." he raised his hand and showed Oak a flamethrower.

"Hmm." said Oak thoughtfully. "I've never seen anyone who was able to do that? How long have you had that power?"

"For months." answered Harry. "Listen. I need to trade a Pokemon for my Ponyta. I want to use it in a gym battle."

"I think Ponyta will be happy." said Professor Oak. "Which Pokemon are you going to trade for it."

"Oh." said Harry frowning. "I hadn't thought of that." he turned to his godfather. "Any ideas?"

Before Sirius could answer, Professor Oak spoke up. "Can I make a suggestion? I would love to study that Sandshrew of yours. I don't get enough time with Sandshrew and yours will be perfect."

"Okay." said Harry. "I'll place Sandshrew in the machine now."

Harry placed Sandshrew's Pokeball in the transporter. Light issued from the machine and the Pokeball disappeared only to be replaced by a new Pokeball. Harry picked it up.

"Come on out, Stallion." said Harry throwing the Pokeball.

The yellow Ponyta came out of the Pokeball. It neighed happily and nuzzled its face against Harry.

"Hey, Stallion." said Harry. "You want to help me win a gym battle?"

Stallion neighed and nodded its head. Harry turned back to the phone.

"All set here." said Harry. "Did my Sandshrew arrive?"

"It sure did." said Oak. He released the Pokemon. "Hello, Sandshrew."

Sandshrew looked around in a confused way. It then notice that Harry wasn't in the room and began to cry.

"It's okay." said Harry. Sandshrew stopped crying to look at him. "Professor Oak's going to look out for you for a while. Okay?"

"Sand? Sandshrew Sandshrew." said Sandshrew nodding.

"I'll take good care of your Sandshrew." said Professor Oak. "Bye."

"Bye." said Harry.

As Harry hung up the telephone, Blaine came running. He was wearing his blonde wig.

"Sirius," he said when he reached them. "You have to come and help me."

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"There are unknown people wrecking havoc in the volcano."

They all looked at one another and nodded. They ran towards the volcano, into the cave, and began to descend down the stairs. Harry immediately felt the change in the temperature. Before the area was hot, but now Harry couldn't help but shiver. It was cold.

Blaine tried to open the door, but the ice kept the door shut.

"Stallion," said Harry. "Use take down on that door."

Stallion ran forward and tackled the door causing it to burst open. Inside, Team Rocket were firing ice freezing the whole room. Rocks were falling and lava began to seep through the cracks.

"If this continues the Volcano is going to erupt." said Blaine.

"We just got to get rid of those idiots first." said Misty.

"Umbreon." said Harry looking down at the Pokemon.

"Breon." said Umbreon nodding.

Umbreon opened its mouth and a dark, energy ball formed. It turned white and Umbreon released it at Team Rocket. Harry added his own shadow ball and both attacks hit Team Rocket. They went flying out of the top of the volcano.

The volcano continued to shake and lava began to spill faster.

"We got to get out of here." said Misty.

"When the volcano erupts there will be no where to go." said Blaine. "Magmar. You have to save our home."

"Magmar." said Magmar.

Magmar picked up a large boulder and threw it into the lava. The boulder was acting like a dam. They watched as Magmar walked back and forth throwing in rocks. It was trying to save its home.

"We've got to help it." said Ash.

Pikachu suddenly jumped off of Ash's shoulder and picked up a rock. It began to make its way towards the lava.

"Hold it!" said Blaine, scaring the Pokemon. Pikachu fumbled with the rock. "Only a fire Pokemon can withstand the heat."

"A fire Pokemon?" repeated Ash. "I know." he said grabbing a Pokeball. "Charizard, go!"

Charizard roared as it came out of the ball.

"Go help Mag--huh?"

Charizard had flown over to a ledge and had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry about it, Ash." said Sirius grabbing two Pokeballs. "I'll handle this. Arcanine and Houndour, go!" he said throwing them.

"Canine." said Arcanine while Houndour let out a powerful flamethrower.

"Help Magmar."

Arcanine and Houndour began to pick up rocks with their mouths and throwing it into the lava.

"I'll use my fire Pokemon too." said Harry. "Quilava, help us out!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Quilava Quilava Quilava." said Quilava dancing the hula.

"Stallion and Quilava, help out."

Stallion and Quilava joined the other fire Pokemon and began to throw the rocks into the lava.

But it wasn't enough. The lava suddenly broke through the rocks and began to rise.

"We need more help." said Misty.

Charizard suddenly stood up and grabbed a rock. Along with all the other fire Pokemon, Charizard threw the rocks into the lava pit stifling the hot substance. Pretty soon the volcano had stopped shaking and the lava had stopped.

"They did it." said Harry.

"Thank God." said Sirius. "Those people down on the island don't know how close to death they were."

"You guys helped me." said Blaine. "Just for that--"

"You're going to give us that Volcano badge?" asked Ash.

"No. I was going to say that you could try again to earn the badge."

"Oh." said Ash. "Well, that's fine too."

"But you can't battle here." said Misty. "It's destroyed."

"I have a place."

Blaine led them to an area above the volcano. There were large flat pillars where the Pokemon could stand on. Stallion and Magmar was already on the field. They were waiting on Ash to call out his Pokemon.

"For my Pokemon," said Ash. "I'm going to choose--"

Charizard suddenly stood beside Ash looking at the battlefield.

"Charizard?" said Ash with uncertainty. "Do you want to battle?" Charizard roared. "This is going to be a great battle." said Ash. "Is it okay if I go with Charizard?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika." said Pikachu nodding.

"Great." said Ash. "Charizard, go-huh? Where'd Charizard go?"

"Its already on the field." said Harry.

"Oh, well." said Ash.

Magmar opened its mouth and released its flamethrower. It was testing Charizard's fire power. Charizard responded with its own flamethrower. The flames met in the middle and exploded.

"Stallion," said Harry. "Show Magmar your flamethrower."

Stallion opened its mouth, but before it could let out the flame, Charizard got in the way.

"Ash," said Harry frowning at his friend. "Move your Charizard."

"Charizard, it's Stallion's turn to attack." said Ash meekly. Charizard looked at Ash with an evil eye. Ash swallowed. "Um…never mind."

"Magmar, smoke screen." said Blaine.

Magmar let black smoke out of its mouth covering the field, making it hard to see.

"Oh, no." said Ash. "I can't see."

"Stallion, blast that smoke screen away with your flamethrower." said Harry.

Stallion opened its mouth and let out a yellow flame. The flame parted the smoke and the field became clear. Magmar and Charizard was grasping hands trying to push the other into the volcano.

Charizard looked as if it was about to lose.

"Stallion, help Charizard out." said Harry.

Stallion started forward, but Charizard swung its tail hitting Stallion. It staggered back and almost fell into the volcano. It looked like Charizard wanted to win this battle by itself.

Harry rounded on Ash. "Tell your Charizard that we work as a team."

"Um…Charizard. Harry and I are--"

Charizard roared angrily at Ash. Losing focus was all Magmar needed to push Charizard off the edge towards the volcano.

"Charizard!" yelled Ash. "Fly!"

"Stallion, flamethrower!" said Harry.

Stallion opened its mouth and let out a yellow flame. The flame hit Magmar knocking it back. Magmar fell over the ledge just as Charizard landed behind Stallion. Charizard didn't look happy.

Charizard opened its mouth and let out a large flamethrower. It engulfed Stallion.

"Sirius, why does Charizard keep attacking Stallion?" asked Misty.

"I bet Charizard wants to win this match by itself." answered Sirius.

The flamethrower let up and Stallion appeared unharmed, but angry.

"It didn't work!?" exclaimed Misty and Sirius together.

Stallion let out its flamethrower. Charizard had to fly into the air to avoid it. It then let out its flamethrower hitting Stallion. The attack had no affect.

Magmar jumped out of the lava and back onto the field. It ran towards Stallion and gave it a tackle. Stallion cried out and began to fall over the ledge.

"Oh, no." said Ash. "Charizard get it!"

But Charizard was busy flying around breathing out fire.

"Charizard!" called Harry. "Help Stallion. Please!"

Charizard stopped and descended. Charizard caught Stallion on its back and ascended. It landed back on the ground and Stallion jumped off.

"Listen to me," said Harry. "We'll never be able to win if we all don't work together. You, Ash, and I all need to be in sync if we're going to win that volcano badge."

Charizard and Stallion looked at each other and nodded. It looked as Charizard and Stallion decided to work together.

"It's time to finish this, Magmar." said Blaine. "Fire blast."

Magmar let out a powerful fire blast. It was the size of a giant man and took up the whole battlefield. There was no escaping it. Unless…

"Charizard, take Stallion and go up!" said Ash.

Charizard picked up Stallion and flew high into the air. The attack kept coming and Harry had to use his water gun attack to stop it from hitting him and Ash. Magmar looked up at them. It couldn't reach them with any attack.

"Stallion, flame wheel!" called Harry.

Charizard dropped Stallion and it landed on the ground. Yellow flames surrounded Stallion as it ran forward. Stallion hit Magmar before it could move. Magmar went flying over the ledge, but Charizard caught it in its hands.

"Seismic Toss." called Ash.

Charizard roared as it flew into high into the air. It did a loop-de-loop then sent Magmar slamming harshly into the ground. Charizard landed by Stallion and waited for the results.

Magmar got shakily to its feet. Magmar stared across the field at Stallion and Charizard. Stallion and Charizard stared back.

Suddenly Magmar reeled forward and collapsed. It was over.

"We did it!" exclaimed Harry.

He jumped over the flat platforms to reach Stallion. He gave his Pokemon a big hug and Stallion neighed happily. Ash tried to do the same thing, but the minute he approached Charizard, it used flamethrower on him.

"That had to hurt." sighed Misty.

"Way to go," said Blaine as he approached Ash and Harry. "You definitely earned this Volcano badge." He went into his pocket and pulled out a red badge. He passed it to Harry.

Harry examined the badge before looking up at Blaine. "Thank you so much." he said. "It was a great match. Your Magmar is hot, hot, hot."

They all laughed at Harry's joke.

______________________________________________________________________

"Good-bye, now." said Blaine waving to them. "You make sure you come and visit."

Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius was on the ferry boat going back to the terminal. They were waving at Blaine saying good-bye for the last time. Once Blaine disappeared they went to the cabin to go get settled in.

"We have seven of the eight badges." said Ash adding the seventh one to the case. "Only one more to go."

"Pikachu." said Pikachu happily.

"It's going to be weird being in another place other than Sirius' house." said Misty as she rocked Togepi to sleep. "We've been there for six months."

"Where are we off to?" asked Harry who was stretched out on the bed.

"Well," said Sirius thoughtfully. "How about we go back to Viridian City and see your parents?"

"That sounds fine." said Harry. "I haven't been home in a year."

"Your parents should be happy to see you." said Misty. "Especially with your birthday coming in a few weeks. You'll be eleven."

"I'm already eleven." said Ash teasing Harry. "I guess that makes me your big brother."

"I don't think so." said Harry. "I can't wait to see my parents. There's a gym there as well."

"There is?" asked Ash.

"Yeah." answered Harry closing his eyes. "I'm sure they have a new leader by now. That's where we'll win a Earth badge."

"Okay." said Sirius. "We'll go to Viridian City and stay there for a month. Then its off to Pallet town."

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked Pikachu. "We'll be going home. Wouldn't that be great after a long way away."

"Pika." said Pikachu happily.

"Yeah." said Harry. "There's no place like home."


	23. Home Sweet Home

Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius arrived in Viridian City on the fourth of July. As they passed through the town they noticed people were gathered around a large poster that was taped to the side of the Pokemon Center.

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

They all began to make their way to the poster. Harry pushed passed all of the people and made his way to the front of the line. He saw a large blue poster that was decorated with sparkling glitter. It showed of a man looking up into the sky at what appeared to be fireworks.

"Wow," said Harry. "I forgot all about the fourth of July fireworks."

"I love watching those fireworks." said Misty standing besides him. "I used to watch them all the time with my sisters."

"I used to watch them all the time with my mom." said Ash.

"I used to blow up my own fireworks." said Sirius. "One time I blew up a toilet."

"My mom and I watch the fireworks every year." said Harry. "Spending time with mom was one of my favorite past time." Harry stared at the poster for a while longer before turning his back on it. "Let's go home and see what my mom cooked for lunch."

Harry led the way down the streets. They came to a stop at the general store when they notice someone coming out of the door carrying loads of bags. The person seemed to be struggling with the bags because he could hardly walk straight.

"Um, excuse me." said Misty. "But do you need any help?"

"Did I ask for help?" came a irritable voice. "The fireworks display is tonight and I can't get the ingredients right."

"Hey, pal." said Sirius in a angry voice. "Misty was just offering you some help, you little klutz."

"Who are you calling a klutz?" said the voice. "I don't have time for this. Why don't you go away, stupid bastard."

"That's it. I'm about to kick your ass."

"Bring it on."

There was a slight pause. Then the person behind the bag said, "Sirius?"

Sirius gave a look of surprise, then something dawned on him. "James?"

"Dad!?" exclaimed Harry.

The bags fell to the floor with a loud crash. James rushed forward and hugged his son. He was hugging so tightly that Harry felt that his lungs were going to be forced out of his mouth.

"I'm so happy to see you." he said. "I'm so glad you're alright. How are you?"

"Dad…" rasped Harry. "Let go of me."

James looked down at his son, who was now turning blue. He quickly let go and turned to the others. "Hey, Ash and Misty. How are you?"

"We're fine, Mr. Potter." said Misty blushing.

"Look," said Ash pulling out a case with his and Harry's badges inside. "We already have seven badges. Only one left before we can enter the Pokemon League.'

"That's great, boys."

"Um, Mr. Potter?" said Misty. "What were you saying about the fireworks display?"

"Oh, that. Well, this year I'm in charge of the fireworks, but I can't remember the ingredients to my famous rockets."

"You mean my famous rockets." said Sirius walking over to the bags that James had discarded and picked up some of them.

"Yours, mine." said James picking up a few bags. "The point is, that there will be no fireworks if I don't make them." he walked over to Harry and Ash and forced bags into their arms.

"Don't worry, dad." said Harry. "We'll help you."

"I knew I could count on you." said James beaming at his son. "Come on. Let's get this stuff to the house."

James picked up the rest of the bags and lead the way into the forest. Harry told his father all about his and Ash's wins at various gym battles. He told him about his struggles with Voldemort and about his Poke-Power. James seemed really interested in that and asked if he could see a display, but Sirius told him no.

"Lily, I'm back." said James as he entered the cottage. "Guess who I ran into?"

Lily looked up from the couch she was sitting on and gave a squeal of joy. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to hug her son, who dropped the bags on the floor.

"I'm so happy to see you." she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now." said Harry. "I'm home for the month. So, I'll be here for my birthday."

"That's great." said Lily. "My little Harry home for a month."

Harry's face turned red and he turned to his friends. "Come on, guys. You can put your things in my room."

Harry led them down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. It was small, but was decorated in style. There was a small, opened window that allowed a breeze to come into the room. The breeze carried the soft smell of pine trees in the room.

Harry's brown walls were decorated of posters of different Pokemon and on top of his dresser was an over-stuffed Charmander.

"It's not much room in here," said Harry. "But I think we'll manage. Misty, you can sleep in my bed. Ash and I can sleep on the floor."

"Thanks, Harry." said Misty. "I'm going to put Togepi down for her nap then we can help your dad with his fireworks."

Harry entered the kitchen and saw that Lily had taken a liking to his Umbreon. She was scratching the Pokemon behind the ears and Umbreon's tail wagged back and forth extremely fast. Harry's mom sure did know how to take care of Pokemon.

He looked around and saw that the bags littered the cabinets and floor, but James and Sirius was no where to be seen.

"Mom," said Harry. "Where's dad and Sirius?"

"Oh, they went outside to have a battle." answered Lily. "They couldn't resist the urge."

"A Pokemon battle," said Ash as he immerged from Harry's bedroom. "That sounds great! Let's go watch, Pikachu."

"Pika." said Pikachu.

Harry, Ash, and Pikachu rushed outside and headed over to the battlefield. They saw Sirius and James in a intense battle. It was James' Zapdos against Sirius' Houndour.

Zapdos looked fine, but Houndour was exhausted. It looked as if it had one good move left in it.

"Zapdos," said James. "Let's finish this up. Thunder!"

"Dodge it!" called Sirius.

Zapdos' thunder attack came straight for Houndour. It jumped quickly out of the way and landed feet from the attack. Houndour then opened its mouth and let out a very powerful flamethrower. It hit Zapdos and the Pokemon fell down to the ground in pain. Zapos stood up breathing heavily. Houndour was breathing heavily as well. They both looked ready to collapse.

"Zapdos, go for another thunder!" said James.

"Houndour, use that overheat again!" called Sirius.

Zapdos charged for a thunder attack and Houndour opened its mouth. Before either Pokemon launched their attack. They winced and fell to the ground unconsciously.

"This always happens." said James.

"I was so sure that you were going to win." sighed Sirius. He must have realized what he said because he quickly said, "I mean, I was sure that I was going to win." he gave a nervous laugh.

"That was still amazing." said Ash. "You're Pokemon are so powerful and just awesome." He suddenly frowned. "But I don't get it. How is it that Houndour was able to tire out a Pokemon that's at a high level."

"Yeah." said James. "How is that? Did you cheat?"

"No," said Sirius. "I'm just a great trainer. That and my Pokemon are as stubborn as I am."

"Dad," said Harry quietly. "Can you have a Pokemon battle with me?"

James, Sirius, and Ash all looked shocked at Harry's request. Harry knew what they were thinking. They were wondering why Harry would try to battle against Pokemon with such a high level.

"Uh…okay." said James. "I guess that will be okay, but don't cry when I beat you." said James with a serious expression on his face. He then smiled. "Of course, you'd have to show me that Poke-Power of yours before we start."

"No, James." said Sirius seriously.

"How about this," said James. "If Harry wins, he has to show me his--"

"No, James." repeated Sirius.

"Fine." said James returning his Zapdos.

Sirius called back his Houndour and moved out of the trainers box allowing Harry to step inside. Harry grabbed a Pokeball and looked determinedly at it. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat his father, but he was going to give it a shot.

"Looks like you already know what Pokemon you want to use." said James grabbing a Pokeball. "Me too. Flareon, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Flare." said Flareon as it came out of the ball.

Flareon was simply beautiful. Its fiery body gave it a beautiful glow and its bright eyes were simply hypnotizing.

"A Flareon," said Ash pulling out his Pokedex. "That must be another evolution of Eevee."

"Flareon," said the Pokedex. "Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee when a fire stone is involved in the evolution. Flareon has a flame sac in its body. Its body tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle."

"I bet Umbreon would love to meet Flareon." said Ash putting his Pokedex away.

"Call out your Pokemon, Har." called Sirius.

"Right." said Harry. "Stallion, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

Stallion came out of the Pokeball and neighed happily. It then glared over at the opposing Flareon.

James blinked. "Why is that Ponyta yellow?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." said Harry. "But we have a secret weapon against your Flareon."

"That cocky are you?" said James. "Then let's battle. Flareon, flamethrower!"

Flareon opened its mouth and let out a powerful flamethrower. It surrounded Stallion, but when it let up Stallion stood there unharmed.

"What the--"

"Stallion, flamethrower!" said Harry.

Stallion opened its mouth and let out yellow flames. The attack hit Flareon, who was blasted off its feet. It dug its heels into the ground to stop from crashing into a tree.

"Good, Flareon." said James. "Use your quick attack!"

Flareon ran forward. Flareon suddenly became invisible, but Harry could still hear the Pokemon rushing around. It suddenly appeared, but had harshly tackled Stallion before he could open his mouth.

Stallion slid back a few feet, but shook off the attack. It looked hurt, but it didn't collapse.

"Stallion, use your take down attack." said Harry.

Stallion started forward towards Flareon, but Flareon moved an inch and disappeared again. Stallion stopped and looked around for the flaming Pokemon. Flareon suddenly appeared above it.

"Itsaboveyoulookout!" said Harry in a rush.

James grinned. "Iron tail."

Flareon's lit tail swished down and made powerful contact on Stallion's head. Stallion began to walk dizzily around.

"I guess Stallion isn't such a toy pony anymore." teased James. "It's more like a little hoarse."

Harry heard Sirius and Ash laugh at the joke and that angered him. He felt a powerful surge inside of him.

"I'll show you a little hoarse." said Harry. "Stallion, fire spin."

"Flareon, flamethrower."

Stallion and Flareon let out their flamethrowers at the same time, but Stallion's flamethrower went straight through Flareon's like it wasn't even there. Flareon gave a look of surprise and quickly ran out the way.

"Darn it." said Harry. The power was building inside. "Stallion, take down."

"You're losing your cool, Harry." said James. "Flareon, dodge it!"

Stallion continued forward, but Flareon moved out of the way. Stallion kept going and crashed into a tree. Ash laughed.

"It's not funny." said Harry, rounding on Ash. "I'll show you." he said to James. "Stallion, rapid flamethrower."

"Rapidly dodge."

Stallion let out yellow flame after yellow flame, but was making no contact. Flareon dodged, practically danced, around the field avoiding the hoarse…er, horse's attacks. This made Ash laugh harder.

Harry snapped. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! GEEZ, DAD. WAY TO HUMILIATE YOUR OWN SON IN FRONT OF HIS FRIEND."

The Pokemon stopped battling to look at an enraged Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry." said James. He looked far from it. "But its against my reputation to lose."

Before Harry could stop himself a strong thunder attack came out of his hands blasting everything in its path. Ash, Stallion, and Flareon ducked and James was hit by the attack. Sirius ran over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Sirius was immediately shocked.

Lily, Misty, and Umbreon ran outside and came to a stop at the battlefield. They ducked as a stray lightening bolt came towards them.

"Harry, stop." said Lily.

"Harry," said Misty. "You're going to hurt everybody. Cut it out."

Harry stopped the attack and fell to his knees, shaking in pain. Sirius just stood there blinking. Lily rushed over to Harry and knelt down before him. She placed her hand on his head. It was hot.

"He's got a high fever." she said. She looked at James whose untidy hair was now neat. "James, what the hell is wrong with you!? I know you did this."

"I…didn't think…this would happen…" said James, who was lying on the ground daze.

Lily sighed angrily. She helped Harry to his feet and led Harry into the cottage. Sirius, however, turned to James.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" said Sirius running over to James. "I told you no!"

He began punching every inch of James he could reach. Ash or Misty had no desire to interfere with the angry man, so they walked back into the cottage. Stallion ran off the field and went further into the woods. That's when Umbreon noticed Flareon.

Umbreon ran over to Flareon and began to dance around the fiery Pokemon, who gave a confused look.

"Breon Breon Breon." said Umbreon dancing.

"Flare." said Flareon turning its nose up at Umbreon and walked off.

"Um?" said Umbreon. It looked sad and lowered its ears.

It walked passed Sirius and James, who were both rolling on the ground.

______________________________________________________________________

Ash and Misty were sitting at the kitchen table mixing together some ingredients trying to create fireworks. Lily had taken Harry to his bedroom and was giving him some medicine and James and Sirius was still outside.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." said Ash as he mixed two ingredients together.

"Pika." sighed Pikachu.

"I never knew making fireworks were such hard work." said Misty. "I'm exhausted."

The back door opened and Sirius came in and walked passed the table without a word to the kids. He reached the bathroom and went inside slamming the door shut. James came inside with a sad Umbreon.

James nose was bleeding, his lip was busted, and his eye was black. James sat down at the table like he did not receive a beating. He started mixing ingredients together.

Ash and Misty stared at James and had not noticed that Umbreon was sad. Pikachu, however, did notice. It jumped down from the table and went over to Umbreon.

"Pika Pikachu?" it asked.

"Um Umbreon Breon Um." said Umbreon.

"Pika? Pika Cha Pikachu."

"Breon." said Umbreon putting its head down and walking away.

Sirius came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and began working on the fireworks. "So, I remember using a lot of pickle juice." he said to James. "A lot of pickle juice."

Hours later, Harry woke up and found Umbreon sleeping on his lap. He petted the Pokemon on the head as he stared up at the ceiling. How could his father pressure him into using his Poke-Power? He could have killed someone.

He felt Umbreon shift against his hand. He looked down and saw red eyes staring back at him. Sad, red eyes.

"What's wrong, Umbreon?" he asked.

"Um." sighed Umbreon.

Harry stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Lily at the stove cooking dinner. The back door was opened and he could see the others outside trying out their fireworks. He went outside and walked over to them.

"Okay." said James holding a firework. "Let's try this one."

He lit the end of the firework and threw it into the air. It exploded, but instead of showering them in colorful explosions, they were showered in lemon juice. They all covered their heads trying to keep the juice from getting into their eyes.

"That was no good." said Misty. "That's the fiftieth one we tried."

Harry picked up a random firework. He raised his hand to it and started a small fire. He threw the work into the air. It exploded and red and blue sparks could be seen in the air.

"It's beautiful." sighed Misty.

James frowned. He picked up another firework, lit it, and threw it into the air. It exploded and they were showered in pickle juice.

"Wait," said Ash. "I think Harry's Poke-Power has something to do with it."

Harry frowned and picked up another firework. He lit it and threw it into the air. The work exploded and showered them in purple and gold sparks.

"Harry," said James. "You've just saved the fireworks display." he paused. "And I'm sorry I made you use uncontrolled Poke-Power."

"That's okay, dad." said Harry.

Suddenly something shot out of the bush and wrapped around Harry's mid-drift. He was pulled forward and into the air. He looked up and saw that he was dangling from Team Rockets balloon.

"We did it." exclaimed Team Rocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry angrily. "You can't go around stealing people."

"Quiet boy," said Jessie. "You're coming with us. The boss is dying to meet you."

The balloon began to gain height and his friends below began to shrink into little tiny ant people.

"Put me down." said Harry. "I don't want to meet your boss."

"You don't have a choice." said Meowth. "The boss wants a word with you and that's that. When we bring him Harry Potter, the amazing Pokemon, we're bound to get on his good side."

Harry didn't try to struggle. He knew if he broke free of the contraption, he would fall to his death.


	24. The Powerful Pokemon

"Who was that?" asked James.

"That was Team Rocket, the biggest bunch of assholes you'll ever meet." answered Sirius.

"James," said Lily. "They stole our Harry. We have to get him back."

"But what about the fireworks display?" asked Misty. "The whole town is looking forward to tonight and is going to be disappointed when there is no display."

They all was deep in thought as an idea struck James. "You can do the display, Misty." he said handing her a bundle of fireworks. "It's easy. All you have to do is light up all the fireworks."

"Huh?" said Misty nervously. "But--"

"Don't worry, Misty." said Ash. "All Harry did was use his Poke-Power. Just use a fire Pokemon and you'll be fine."

"You forgot one fine point, Ash." said Misty putting her hands on her hips. "I DON'T HAVE ANY FIRE POKEMON." she yelled making Ash cower.

"Calm down, Misty." said Sirius. "You can borrow ours." He grabbed two Pokeballs. "Arcanine and Houndour, I choose you!" he said throwing the two Pokeballs.

"Arcanine." said Arcanine as Houndour let out a powerful flamethrower.

"Flareon, go!" said James throwing a Pokeball and releasing his Pokemon.

"Flare…Flare?" said Flareon looking at Umbreon.

Umbreon had ran over to Flareon and began to show off some of its attack. It showed Flareon its iron tail and shadow ball. James was impressed, but Flareon didn't care.

"Flare." said Flareon flipping its nose up at Umbreon.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon putting its ears down, lowering its head, and crying..

"Too bad for Umbreon." sighed Misty.

Ash gave a confused look. He then grabbed a Pokeball, but before he could throw it, Sirius grabbed him by his arm.

"Don't even think about it." said Sirius. He turned to Arcanine and Houndour. "Do whatever Misty tells you, okay?"

"Arcanine." said Arcanine nodding.

"Houn." said Houndour nodding.

"Um…thank you." said Misty still feeling nervous. "We'll do the fireworks display and you guys go save Harry." She then looked serious. "But be careful."

"Don't worry," said Ash. "We'll be fine."

Misty watched as Ash, Sirius, James, Lily, Pikachu, and Umbreon ran in the direction that Team Rocket disappeared in. Misty was praying that they all will be safe and that the fireworks display would be a complete success.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry looked at the buildings that was down below. They were floating over Viridian City and no one seemed to be paying attention to the kidnapping that was taking place above. Why was everyone kidnapping him?

The balloon flew over the gym and landed behind the building. Meowth approached Harry and tied his hands together keeping him from using his Poke-Power. They then untied Harry from the balloon and pushed him towards the building.

They all approached the doors which were being guarded by two tall mean wearing a black version of Jessie and James' outfit. They nodded and opened the doors.

They passed through three doors each with an identical empty room. They made their way through the fourth door and entered a dark room. There was a battlefield in this room and a man sitting in a plush chair petting a pokemon. The man looked up with an evil smile on his face.

"Sir," said Jessie. "I thought you would like to know that we have finally capture Harry Potter."

"Yes," said James. "And I would like to also add that we did it faster than that Bitch and Cassidy."

"Bitch?" repeated Meowth. "Is that right?"

"Yes, yes." said the man. "You may leave now."

Jessie, James, and Meowth gave the man a bow and backed out of the room, closing the door behind them, and leaving Harry alone in the room with the mysterious man. Harry looked at the man with hatred.

"Hello, Harry Potter." said the man. "My name is Giovanni. I am the boss of the Team Rocket corporation. It's a pleasure to meet you." He waited for Harry to respond. When no response came, he continued, "I have heard a lot about you from my incompetent employees. So you can use Poke-Power?" He waited for Harry to say something, but he didn't respond. "Speak to me, Harry." he said in a threatening voice.

Harry thought it was best to answer the man.

"Yes." he said with anger in his voice. "You know, as soon as my dad and godfather finds me you're going to get demolished."

Giovanni smiled. "I wish to have a Pokemon battle with you. You may use any Pokemon you wish, plus yourself."

"W-What?" asked Harry in surprise. "You want me to battle a Pokemon like a Pokemon?" He narrowed his eyes. "How dare you suggest something like that? I'm leaving."

He turned to go, but he came face to face with two menacing looking Machoke. They advanced on him and he began to back away.

"I suggest you don't try to escape." said Giovanni. "Now, will you have a battle with me?"

"What if I refuse?" said Harry stubbornly.

The Machoke behind him cracked their knuckles menacely. Harry didn't want to get pounded by the Machoke, but he didn't want to be treated like a Pokemon.

"Fine." said Harry. "I accept your challenge. But if you lose you have to let me go."

"And if I win, you have to stay with me."

"Never." said Harry folding his arms and looking in the opposite direction. "If you win, then I'll…leave Team Rocket alone…for a few days."

Giovanni chuckled. "Very well." he said. "Call out your Pokemon."

Harry broke the rope around his wrist and grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Totodile, I choose you." he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Toto Toto Dile." said Totodile dancing.

"Listen, Totodile," said Harry kneeling down to talk to the Pokemon. "I'm going to battle along side you. If we win this one I can go back home."

"Toto." said Totodile nodding.

"Are you ready?" asked Giovanni.

Harry stood up and faced the cruel man. "I'm ready." he said. "Where's your Pokemon?"

Giovanni grabbed a Pokeball and threw it releasing a Golem. Golem looked as menacing as the Machoke. But the battle was in Harry's favor. Totodile was a water Pokemon.

"Totodile, water gun!" said Harry.

"Toto Diiiiiilllllllllle!" said Totodile as it released a jet of water.

The water gun twisted towards Golem and Harry raised his hand to add his own water. Golem, however, jumped over the attack surprising both of them. They both stopped their attacks.

"Roll out." said Giovanni.

Golem curled into a ball and began to roll in midair. It started towards Harry and Totodile. Harry picked up Totodile and focused on his power. He ran out the way using agility. He was on the other side of the field in a second. Golem landed on the ground and turned around.

Harry raised his hand and sent a razor leaf attack at the Golem, but they simply bounced off having no affect.

"Rock throw." said Giovanni.

"Golem." said Golem.

The ground began to shake and rocks suddenly came out of the ground making their way towards Harry and Totodile.

Harry and Totodile cried out as the rocks made contact with them. They flew back and crashed into the wall. Harry slid down the wall.

"Roll out." Harry heard.

He looked up and saw Golem rolling towards him. Golem was almost upon him when Totodile jumped in front of him and released a water gun attack. The attack made contact and sent Golem flying.

Golem fell to the ground and was motionless.

"Golem, return." said Giovanni calling back the Pokemon. He grabbed another Pokemon. "Kingler, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

A large crab-like Pokemon came out. Harry stood up and wobbled a bit. He grabbed a Pokeball and returned his Totodile. He then grabbed another. "Chikorita, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Chika." said Chikorita happily. It ran over to Harry, jumped on his shoulder, and licked his face. Harry petted the Pokemon on the head and Chikorita blushed fiercely.

Chikorita jumped down and stood besides Harry getting ready to battle.

"Kingler, bubble attack." said Giovanni.

"Chikorita, razor leaf." said Harry.

Kingler's bubble attack came towards Harry and Chikorita, but Chikorita used its razor leaf. The spinning heart shaped leaves prevented the attack. Harry raised his hand and sent a thunderbolt at the Kingler.

Kingler was shocked harshly. When the attack finished Kingler rolled over and became motionless.

"Great job, Chikorita." said Harry picking up the Pokemon. He kissed it on the cheek.

Chikorita's body completely turned red. It jumped out of Harry's arms and began to dance around the room.

Harry turned to Giovanni. "Looks like I won." said Harry. "I'll be going now." Harry turned to go, but his path was blocked by those two Machoke again. He turned back to face Giovanni. "The deal was that if I won you would let me go." he said, his fist clenched at his side. "Now let me go."

"But I want you to see my rare Pokemon before I release you." said Giovanni. "Aren't you curious as to see what it is?"

"A rare…Pokemon?" repeated Harry, ignoring Chikorita who was trying to get another kiss.

"Yes. I have just acquired it and I want your opinion. Would you like to see it?"

Harry knew that looking at that Pokemon would cause trouble, but his curiosity was burning. He glared at Giovanni waiting to see the rare Pokemon that he had captured.

Giovanni snapped his fingers and a door to the right opened. Harry looked as dust issued out of the door. A dark silhouette appeared. Chikorita stopped its attempt to get a kiss to look at the Pokemon.

A tall Pokemon made entirely of metal stepped out. Harry quickly grabbed his Pokedex and pointed it at the strange Pokemon.

"Pokemon unknown." said the Pokedex. "No available data."

"No available data?" repeated Harry as he stared at the Pokemon in awe. He put the Pokedex away.

"Would you like to see its power?" asked Giovanni.

The mysterious Pokemon's eyes lit up and Chikorita was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Chika!" screamed Chikorita as it crashed into the wall and slid down it.

"Chikorita," said Harry he tried to go to its aid, but found himself lifting into the air.

He made his way towards the wall, but another power took over his body. It felt like he was being pulled by a magnet. His body suddenly went in another direction and he slammed into the wall opposite. He slid down it.

"Who did that?" Giovanni demanded.

Harry tried to make his way over to his injured Chikorita, but his body floated off the ground and he was slammed into the wall. He gave a cry a pain as he felt a sharp pain in his scar.

He looked up at the window and saw Voldemort standing there with his Mightyena on his right side and a Arbok on his left side. Arbok looked stronger than Jessie's and it was black instead of the regular purple.

"Look, here, you creep." said Voldemort. "No one harms the boy, but me. He's my private property."

"Is that right?" sneered Giovanni. "It just so happen that Potter wants to stay with me. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry felt as his body lifted into the air for the third time and he slammed into the wall and slid down it next to his Chikorita.

"I believe the child is coming with me." said Voldemort as Harry slammed into the wall opposite Chikorita.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. He threw it and released Pidge. Pidge looked at Harry with concern and nudged Harry.

"Pidge," Harry said in barely more than a whisper. "Wing attack."

"Pidgeo." said Pidge as it rose into the air.

Pidge went charging at Voldemort, who wasn't expecting the attack. Voldemort stumbled back as he made to get out of the bird's way. Pidge flew out of the window and turned around for a second attack. This time Voldemort ducked. Voldemort looked down at his Arbok.

"Nagini," he said to the black Arbok. "Poison sting attack."

"Charbok." said Nagini as it opened its mouth and let out needles.

Pidge turned around for a third attack, but was hit by the attack. Pidge screamed and went crashing down on the ground. It became motionless.

"Nice try, Harry." said Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his hand and Harry's body lifted from the ground. Voldemort moved his hand to the left and Harry went crashing into Giovanni's chair. Vine whips tied around him trapping him there.

"There is only one way to settle this." said Voldemort jumping down from the window. His Pokemon landed next to him. "We'll have a Pokemon battle. Two-on-two. The winner gets to keep Harry."

"Sounds good to me." said Giovanni. He looked at Harry. "Once I get Potter on my side, I'll be unstoppable."

"Unstoppable is not in your vocabulary." said Voldemort moving on the battlefield. "I will be battling along side Mightyena." Mightyena stepped besides Voldemort, who looked at Harry, who was struggling against the vine whip. "Be a good boy and stay there." he said to Harry.

"I choose my weapon and my Machoke." sad Giovanni.

The mysterious Pokemon walked onto the field with Machoke. Together they looked powerful, but were they strong enough to go up against Voldemort. Harry hoped the match would end in a draw. He didn't want to go with Voldemort or Giovanni.

Voldemort stared at the mysterious Pokemon as if he were analyzing it. "Mewtwo," he said. "It's a psychic type. This Pokemon was created by recombining Mew's genes. It's supposed to have the most savage heart of all Pokemon. I guess it hasn't met my Pokemon."

"Since you're up against such a strong opponent, you may go first." said Giovanni.

______________________________________________________________________

"Venonat. Venonat. Venonat." said Venonat as it used its radar-like eyes.

"Any sign of him?" asked Sirius.

"Venonat Venonat." answered Venonat jumping up and down. It then took off towards Viridian City.

"I think Venonat found Harry." said Ash. "Let's follow it."

James, Lily, Ash, Pikachu, and Umbreon followed the insect. It was heading into the city. They entered the city and saw Team Rocket making their way back into the forest. They came to a stopped and turned around at the sight of James, Lily, Ash, Pikachu, and Umbreon.

"Venonat," said Sirius. "Stun spore."

"Venonat." said Venonat jumping into the air. It shook its body and red powder issued from it. It reached Team Rocket and they fell to the ground unable to move.

Ash and the others surrounded Team Rocket. James bent down and grabbed James (of Team Rocket) by the front of his shirt.

"Alright, bastard, speak." he said harshly. "What did you do with my son?"

"Please don't hurt me." said James (of Team Rocket). "I was just doing what I was told."

"I don't care." said Lily. "I just want to see Harry again. Is he alright?"

"Um…" said Meowth. "Define 'alright'."

"DON'T FUCKING PLAY WITH ME!!!!!" said James angrily.

Team Rocket suddenly got the feeling in their bodies as they began to squirm and panic at James' anger.

"Okay." said Jessie. "We kind of gave your son to the boss."

"Is this the boss you're always trying to give Pokemon to?" asked Ash.

"Please don't be mad." said James (from TR). "I like my life."

With a cry of disguist, James threw James (need I say?) away from him. "Where is he?" he asked. "Tell me now, or you're as good as dead."

"He's at the gym." he squealed. "The Viridian City gym."

"But you won't be able to make it pass the security." said Jessie placing a hand on James and Sirius' shoulder. "The way to the boss' room is heavily guarded by Pokemon."

"Don't try to sweet talk us." said Sirius. "You better be trying to pray." Jessie removed her hands and Sirius turned to the others. "Let's go."

They left the Team Rocket on the floor and began to make their way towards the Viridian gym. Once it came into view, they saw two people standing on either side of the door, guarding it.

"We have to get rid of those guards." said Ash.

"I'll take care of that." said Sirius grabbing a Pokeball. "Jigglypuff, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Jigglypuff." said Jigglypuff spinning in a circle and winking at Sirius. It suddenly blew him a kiss and Sirius tensed and suddenly started to wobble around. "Jiggly?"

"Jigglypuff just used sweet kiss." said James frowning at his best friends behavior.

"How sweet." said Lily watching as Jigglypuff tried to return Sirius to regular status. She knelt down before it. "Listen, Jigglypuff. We need you to use your song on those guards over there."

"Jiggly." said Jigglypuff nodding.

They watched as Jigglypuff moved over to the two guards. They looked down at it as it pulled out its microphone. It begin to sing:

Jigglypuff:

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

Jigglypuff

Jigglyyy

Jigglypuff

Jiggly-y-y puff

Jigglypuff

Jig--

It stopped when it noticed that the guards had fallen asleep. It puffed up angrily and began to draw on the guards' faces.

The others rushed over. Sirius seemed to have returned to normal. "Great job." said Sirius picking up the balloon Pokemon.

"Jig Jig Jigglypuff."

They rushed inside and entered a large empty room. They stepped in the center of the floor and Pokeballs started to fall. It released a bunch of Primeape. They came to a halt.

"So this is what Team Rocket meant by security." said Ash. "We've got to get rid of them to continue."

"Leave it to me." said Lily grabbing a Pokeball. "Skitty, I choose you." she said throwing a Pokeball and releasing a pink cat.

It immediately started to chase its tail.

"How cute." said Ash looking down at it.

"Skitty is more than cute." said Lily looking determined. "Watch this. Skitty, use your double slap!"

Skitty jumped into the air and began to hit a Primeape in the face with its tail. It was doing massive damage for such a little Pokemon.

"See?" said Lily. "You go on. Leave the Primeape to us."

"Okay." said James. "Let's go."

While the Primeape were distracted by Lily and Skitty, the others went through the second door. The room was empty and when they stepped in the middle of the floor, more Pokeballs fell down unleashing Dragonite.

"What are these?" asked Ash.

"They're Dragonite." answered James.

"I'll handle this." said Sirius grabbing a Pokeball. "Gyrados, go!" Gyrados came out of the Pokeball with a powerful roar. "Gyrados, water gun!"

Gyrados shook its head.

"Um…I don't think that Gyrados likes you, mate." said James.

"Why won't you listen to me?" asked Sirius hanging his head.

"Is this the Gyrados you caught with my Zapdos?"

"Yeah."

"Let me try." said James. "Gyrados, water gun!" Gyrados roared and let out a powerful water gun attack. It hit the Dragonite, sending it crashing into the wall. "Alright!" exclaimed James. He turned to the others. "I'll take it from here. Go get Harry."

"Right." said Ash.

They dodged the Dragonite and went into the third room. The minute they hit the center of the floor, they were surrounded by Raichu. The Raichu all used a thunder attack causing Ash, Sirius, Pikachu, Jiggypuff, and Umbreon to cry out and fall on their knees.

"These are Raichu." said Ash through the pain.

Sirius struggled to his feet. "Go, Jiggy." he said. "Double slap." Jigglypuff jumped up and started to slap a Raichu with gusto. "Umbreon, shadow ball." he told Umbreon.

"Umbre." said Umbreon nodding. Umbreon opened its mouth and let out a white, dark energy ball.

It hit a Raichu and it slammed into the wall.

"Go," Sirius said to Ash. "Don't let them hurt Harry."

"You can count on me." said Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu."

"Pika."

Ash and Pikachu proceeded to the fourth door.

______________________________________________________________________

Voldemort crashed into a wall creating a large crack. He slid down it and looked up to see that Mewtwo had crashed into the wall opposite.

This was turning into an intense battle. Mightyena and Machoke lying on the ground forgotten. Mightyena was hurt and Machoke was dead. Harry had never seen a dead Pokemon before. Voldemort was cruel to simply kill it, which made him change his mind about staying with Giovanni.

"Do you give up?" asked Giovanni. "While you managed to last against Mewtwo, it's only minutes before you join my Machoke."

"No," said Harry. "Stop! It's wrong to use Pokemon for killing."

Voldemort looked over at Harry as if seeing him in another light. The vine whips disappeared. Harry stared back and noticed that Voldemort's eyes began to glow. Harry felt intense pain in his head as if someone was attacking his mind. He screamed as he tried to fight the pressure on his mind, but it was a losing battle.

"What are you doing?" asked Giovanni as he looked from Voldemort to Harry and back again.

Harry's screaming stopped and his eyes glazed over. His mind was not his own. He heard a voice inside of his head.

_Harry, _It said. _Walk out onto the battlefield. I choose you!_

Harry walked out onto the field like he was a zombie. He faced Mewtwo who had stood up and was ready to battle.

"That's cheating." said Giovanni.

"I'm a cheater." said Voldemort. "Quick attack!"

Harry moved quickly across the field and knocked Mewtwo down. It slid across the floor. Mewtwo charged up a shadow ball attack and shot it at Harry.

"Dodge it and use thunderbolt."

Harry back flipped out of the way dodging the attack. Harry landed and raised his hand causing a thunderbolt attack to come out. Mewtwo moved out of the way.

"Harry, shadow ball."

Harry and Mewtwo began to shoot shadow ball after shadow ball. Each attack meeting the other and exploding.

The door opened and Ash came into the room. He looked around and saw Harry fighting with a Pokemon.

"Harry," called Ash. "Stop! What are you doing?"

Ash's voice was heard in Harry's head. He looked towards the door and saw his friend standing there. This was the distraction Mewtwo needed. He sent another shadow ball at Harry.

"Harry!" called Voldemort. "No! Look out!"

Voldemort jumped in front of Harry and used reflect, but the shield wasn't strong enough. The shadow ball blasted the shield and sent Harry and Voldemort flying back into the wall. They both slid to the ground.

"Looks like I win." said Giovanni walking over towards Voldemort and Harry. "The boy is mine."

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Thunderbolt attack!"

"Pika." said Pikachu leaping into the air. "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The attack was reflected back towards Pikachu with twice the power. Ash and Pikachu both had to run out of the way.

"Try it again." said Ash.

"Pi--" began Pikachu, but it was immediately hit by a shadow ball. It flew into the wall and landed beside an unconscious Chikorita and Pidgeotto.

"Now what do I do?" Ash said to himself. "That Pokemon's too strong. Not even Voldemort can beat it."

"Alright, Mewtwo," said Giovanni. "Finish this up. Kill him!"

Mewtwo prepared a shadow ball attack, but before it could finish it was hit by a thunder attack. Mewtwo fell to the ground withering in pain.

"What was that?" asked Giovanni looking around.

Ash turned around. "James!" he exclaimed when he saw James, Lily, and Sirius standing in the doorway. All of their Pokemon ready to fight. "Now we can save Harry."

"Don't be so sure." said Giovanni. "Demolish that pathetic Zapdos."

"Zapdos, zap cannon." said James.

Zapdos let out a ball of lightening and it hit Mewtwo sending it out of the window and out of sight.

"Jigglypuff," said Sirius. "Pound."

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff said happily. It then got a serious look on its face. "Puff!" it said as it punched Giovanni in the face. The attack caused him to fall.

"Skitty," said Lily. "Blizzard!"

Skitty opened its mouth and let out a huge snowstorm. It covered the whole room and everyone began to shiver. Giovanni turned into an ice sculpture.

"Gyrados," said James. "Tackle!"

Gyrados roared angrily and started forward. It tackled Giovanni knocking the evil man out of the window. Something began to make its way slowly to the ground and Ash caught it before it hit the ground.

He examined it. "It's an Earth badge." he said. "Alright! We've earned a Earth badge!" he said holding it up like a prize.

"Pi Pikachu." said Pikachu flashing the peace sign.

"I don't think that counts." said Sirius. "I think you would have to personally battle with the--hey," he suddenly said when he noticed that Voldemort had stood up and grabbed Harry by his arm. "What are you doing? Let him go."

Voldemort froze when he was suddenly surrounded by Pokemon. He looked around and saw that he was outnumbered. He let go of Harry and disappeared.

Lily sighed with relief. "Thank God that's over." she said.

"Harry's safe." said James. "But I still think I should go kill that Team Rocket."

"Nah," said Ash. "They're losers. It's not even worth our time. Let's just get back to…oh, no. Misty."

James gave a confused look before realizing he had set the girl a task. He looked at his watch. It was ten o' clock. The fireworks display should have started already.

Ash grabbed two Pokeballs from around Harry's waist and returned Chikorita and Pidge. He stood up. "We better go see what the problem is."

______________________________________________________________________

"What am I going to do?" asked Misty. "There's a full crowd out there, but the fireworks don't have the same sparks as when Harry lit them."

Arcanine, Flareon, and Houndour looked sad because they weren't being helpful to Misty. Misty looked over at the Pokemon. She petted them all. "Don't worry," she said. "It's not your fault. But I still have to do something."

"Toge Toge Preeeeeeeeee." said Togepi as it lit the lighter.

Misty quickly took the device out of the baby Pokemon's hand. "Togepi, you're too little to use fire."

"Misty!" called Ash.

She turned around and saw her friends running towards her. "Hey, guys." she said standing up. "Is Harry okay?" she asked when they reached her.

"He'll be fine." said James. "What's wrong? Why aren't you lighting the fireworks."

"I can't." said Misty. "They won't do anything, but spark. Watch. Arcanine, flamethrower." Arcanine lit the tip of the firework, but the firework let out a weak spark. Not remotely entertaining. "We need Harry's Poke-Power."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ash.

"We have to wake up Harry." said James. "In the meantime, Sirius, you have to entertain the crowd."

"W-What?" asked Sirius. "Why me? Haven't I done enough today."

"You have to, Siri," said Lily. "Harry loves the fourth of July fireworks and I'm sure he would want everyone to see them. You have to do it for him."

"And me." added Ash.

"Pika Pikachu." added Pikachu.

"…Okay." said Sirius. "But I'll need a guitar."

"Alright," said James. "But don't break this one like you did the other one."

______________________________________________________________________

It only took fifteen minutes to get Sirius set up and another five to calm the audience down. Thanks to Jigglypuff, they woke up feeling refreshed and in a better mood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." said Sirius as he sat on a stool with the guitar in a playing position. "There has been a technical difficulty with the fireworks and will start late. In the meantime, we'll have a performance."

Sirius began to play random notes as he tried to figure out which song he would sing. He didn't want to use the one he had sung at the Pokemon Carnival.

Jigglypuff walked out onto the stage over to Sirius.

"Jigglypuff." it said spinning around and winking at Sirius. Jigglypuff blew him another sweet kiss.

Sirius fell off the stool and hit his head on the floor knocking him out.

"Oh, no." said Misty. "Jiggly killed Sirius."

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Wake Sirius up with a thunder shock!"

"Pika." said Pikachu putting down a sandwich. "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuu!"

Sirius woke up screaming. The attack stopped and he sat up. He looked around as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Sing, Sirius." whispered Misty.

Sirius sat back on the stool and started up a beat:

Sirius:

There's a place I know

It's always jumpin'

I'm thinking' we should go and leave our worries

You got a friend in me

And I'll tell you something

This time could be extraordinary

When shadows fall

You're feeling small

It looks like walls are closing in

Don't be afraid the dark will fade

Just take my hand and look again

This side of paradise, is where I want to be

This side of paradise, for you and me

This side of paradise, what you get is what you see

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice, this side of paradise!

"Let's try another thunder shock." said James.

"Chuuuuuuu." said Pikachu shocking Harry.

"It's not working." said Misty. "Now what do we do?"

"I have an idea." said Lily. "Harry, if you wake up I'll capture you a Moltres."

"Moltres?" repeated Harry as he opened his eyes.

"Um…not quite." said Lily. "But we're glad you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Good." he answered. He sat up and looked around. He could hear music from nearby. "Where am I? Where's Voldemort?"

"He split." said James. "Listen, Har. We need you to use your Poke-Power to start up the fireworks."

Harry frowned. "No."

"Great, I'll just--what?"

"I said no. I don't want to use my powers anymore. I can't. Not after what Voldemort did."

"What'd he do? I'll kill that bastard."

"He was--" began Ash.

"Ash, shut up." said Harry interrupting him. "I can't. Sorry."

Sirius:

We're gonna take a ride

We're gonna catch that train

When you're at my side the world has hope and--

As we pass on by, we all look the same

The clouds are high the world is open

Forget about the pain and doubt

You're happiness is overdue

I been dreamin ' of

The skies above

Dancing through the stars with you

Oh, take me tooooooooooo

Crowd:

This side of paradise

Sirius:

Is where I want to be

Crowd:

This side of Paradise

Sirius:

For you and me

Crowd:

This side of paradise

Sirius:

What you get is what you see

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise

Harry remained lying on the floor thinking about his power. He would give anything to return the power back to Voldemort. It always led him into trouble. Sometimes he wished that he had never met the beast. He was vile, cruel, and evil.

Then again…maybe he wasn't. He did save Harry's life on plenty occasions and whenever Harry had a question, he would answer truthfully.

_Unlike some people who likes to hide facts._ Harry thought bitterly. He was referring to the fact that Sirius wouldn't tell Harry the true reason for his journey.

Harry's emotions towards Voldemort was jumbled up like a Pokemon getting hit by a confusion attack. He wanted to think that Voldemort was good, but part of him knew that the man was evil.

_No. I can't think about him. He's nothing, but trouble and causes nothing but pain…but he saved me…but he hurt me…but he saved me…but he hurt me…but he saved me…_

Harry closed his mind and listened to the song that was coming from the nearby stage. The music and lyrics had an affect on him. He looked over to his friends and saw them struggling to get the fireworks working properly.

Sirius:

There's a place I know

It's always jumpin'

I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries

You got a friend in me

And I'll tell you something

This time could be extraordinary

When shadows fall

You're feeling small

It looks like walls are closing in

Don't be afraid the dark will fade

Just take my hand and look again

Crowd:

This side of paradise

Sirius:

Is where I want to be

Crowd:

This side of Paradise

Sirius:

For you and me

Crowd:

This side of paradise

Sirius:

What you get is what you see

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise

Harry sat up and raised his hand towards the firework. He focused on his power and unleashed a flamethrower.

The firework exploded in James' hand and it burst into a shower of sparks that flew into the air and showered everyone in green sparks. Harry could hear the 'Oooo's' and the 'Aaaah's' coming from the crowd.

"Harry," said Misty. "You decided to help us after all."

"That's because…we're friends." Harry said slowly. "When I'm finished. I just want to watch the fireworks with you guys."

Sirius:

We're gonna take a ride

We're gonna catch that train

When you're at my side the world has hope and--

As we pass on by, we all look the same

The clouds are high the world is open

Forget about the pain and doubt

You're happiness is overdue

I been dreamin ' of

The skies above

Dancing through the stars with you

Oh, take me tooooooooooo

Crowd:

This side of paradise

Sirius:

Is where I want to be

Crowd:

This side of Paradise

Sirius:

For you and me

Crowd:

This side of paradise

Sirius:

What you get is what you see

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise

Sirius continued to sing while in the background fireworks exploded. They exploded in different colors and shapes.

Harry and the others looked up at the sky watching the dazzling works. They were all standing side by side and all thoughts of Voldemort vanished.

"Look," said Misty pointing into the sky. "There's a Pikachu." she said pointing at the outline of the Pokemon.

"Pika." said Pikachu who was sitting on Umbreon's back.

"Check out that Umbreon." said James.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon happily.

"And that Vulpix." said Lily.

The crowd simply loved Sirius' song and the fireworks. One man looked up at the sky to stare at a Bulbasaur outline and was hit in the eye with a stray spark. He fell to the ground, but no one noticed as they all cheered.

The night ended and everyone went home talking about the fireworks and singing Sirius's song. Misty had gone to put Togepi in bed and Lily had went inside for a cup of tea. James and Sirius were sitting on the front porch while Ash and Harry was in the backyard.

"Today worked out perfectly." said James who was lounging in a chair. "We got Harry back and everyone loved my display."

"Yeah." said Sirius who was standing up and looking at the sky. He turned around to face James. "Hey, how would you like to keep my Gyrados?"

"What?" asked James, astonished over his best friends words. "But…it's yours."

"I know. But I get the feeling that Gyrados doesn't like me and it'll be happier with you."

"…I don't know. This isn't like offering your last stick of gum. Once a Pokemon is given away…its gone."

"James." said Sirius seriously. "Just take it. It's okay. Besides…I'm afraid that if I keep it too much longer its going to hurt Harry."

He pulled the Pokeball out and held it out to his friend. James hesitated.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." he said taking the ball out of his hands. "I guess this makes Gyrados number four."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when a ghost Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Haunter." it said.

"Haunter?" said Sirius. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Haunter Haunt."

"Around?" repeated Sirius. Haunter laughed at its own joke. Sirius sighed and grabbed Haunter's Pokeball. "Return." Haunter went inside.

"Hey," said James. "You want some pie?"

"Sure." said Sirius. "Do you have blueberry?" he asked as they walked into the cottage.

"No. We just have cherry."

"I don't like cherry."

"THEN DON'T EAT MY PIE!"

"I can't believe we have eight badges already." said Ash. "We can now enter the Pokemon League. I can't wait!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu with excitement.

"Breon!" said Umbreon with equal excitement.

"I don't know." said Harry. "Do you think it's fair that we enter? I mean, we did steal the last two badges."

"But after all you've suffered they should just hand you the trophy. Besides, if they have a problem they can consult Voldemort. He's the one that caused all this. What's wrong?" he asked looking at his friends expression.

When Ash had mentioned Voldemort's name Harry became tensed and his mind went blank.

He stood up without another word.

"Um…Har." said Ash. "Where are you going?"

Harry didn't respond. He just walked into the cottage, closing the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________

Pokemon Update:

Ash: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Charizard, Butterfree, Tauros

Misty: Psyduck, Starmie, Horsea, Staryu, Goldeen, Togepi

Sirius: Arcanine, Houndour, Phanpy, Venonat, Jigglypuff, Haunter (but will it stay?)

Harry: Umbreon, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, Nidoran (F), Ponyta

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I now have over 100. That makes me happy, happy, happy! I don't own the song This Side of Paradise I'm just borrowing it. It's from Pokemon Destiny Deoxys. If you want the song look on you tube for it, or message me and I'll look it up on you tube for you. Thanks again. Until next time.


	25. Harry's Birthday

Weeks later, Harry found himself sitting at a desk in his bedroom looking out of his window. A paper and pen laid on top of the desk. Umbreon sat in the corner of the room watching its trainer.

Harry thought about the past few weeks and how he thought of Voldemort. He hardly slept and barely ate. His friends grew worried about him, but they decided to give him his space. What Harry didn't know was that his father didn't want to give him his space, but wanted to talk to him.

Harry sighed. He picked up his pen and stared down at the blank sheet of paper. He thought about what he was going to write. The door suddenly opened and Misty walked in.

"Hello, Harry," she said. She put Togepi on the floor and walked further into the room. "It's such a beautiful day outside. Why don't we go into the woods and have a picnic? Wouldn't you like that?"

Harry sighed and focused his attention out of the window. He didn't mean to be rude, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for company. He just wanted some time to think.

"Okay." said Misty. "How about you and I have a battle. It's been a while since I battled."

Harry closed his eyes wishing that Misty would go away. He could practically feel her impatience, but she kept her cool.

"Do you want to…um…go into the city for something to eat? We can have pizza."

She waited for a response and was angry when Harry just waved her off. She picked up Togepi and stalked out of the room closing the door sharply behind her.

Harry looked around and saw Umbreon staring at him with concerned eyes. That's when he remembered Umbreon's eyes were similar to Voldemort's. Harry quickly averted his eyes and returned his attention to the paper.

Just when he was about to write, the door opened again. Ash and Pikachu stepped into the room. Pikachu walked over to the corner to talk to Umbreon. Ash approached Harry.

"Um…hey." he said. "Do you want to…um…go fly a kite?" he asked.

Harry tapped his pen on the desk waiting for Ash to leave. He didn't mind if Pikachu stayed. Umbreon could have used the company.

"Okay." said Ash. He moved closer to Harry. "Do you want to go for a walk? Walking does the--"

"Would you leave me alone?" snapped Harry. "Can't you people see I want to be left alone?"

"Harry, we've left you alone for the pass few weeks. Now come outside and play." he said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling on him. He screamed when he suddenly was shocked. He pulled his hand back. "What'd you do that for?"

"Get out!" yelled Harry. "Leave me alone."

"Fine." said Ash walking out of the room. "Let's go, Pikachu." he called from the hall.

"Pika." said Pikachu putting its ears down, but it followed the order.

Harry got up and crossed the room to the door. He was about to close it when Lily stepped into the room.

"Hi, Harry." she said brightly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Harry looked away so his mother wouldn't see his expression. He knew he would be in trouble if he disrespected her like he did Misty and Ash.

"No." he said, but not able to hide the anger in his voice.

"Good, because we have a problem." she said. "Let's sit down." Harry didn't respond. "Now." she said firmly.

Harry sat down on the bed and his mother sat next to him. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"Now, we've given you your space for the pass few weeks," she began. "But your dad is going insane. He wants you to come out of this room and start talking again."

"But I have been talking." said Harry. "Just not many words."

"I mean, you need to tell us what's bothering you. You can tell us. We're your friends." she paused. "And I'm your mother."

"W-What makes you think something is bothering me?" asked Harry not meeting her eyes. "Maybe I want to be left alone."

"Or maybe you prefer to talk to Voldemort."

_She knows everything. _

"Harry, I forbid you to go anywhere near that man. He almost killed you."

"You can't tell me what to do?" said Harry angrily standing up.

"Actually, I can." said Lily calmly.

"Well, not this time. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Harry ran from the room, hitting Sirius with the door as he went by. Umbreon followed behind him and together they ran out of the back door. James rushed over to help his friend.

"Are you okay?" James asked Sirius.

"What hit me?" Sirius asked dazed.

"A door." answered James. "You just can't keep your nose from bleeding, can you?"

"What do we do now?" asked Misty from the table. "Harry just ran away."

"I'll go find him." said Ash.

"Okay." said James. "He's likely to talk to you even if he does attack you. Approach with extreme caution."

"Don't worry. I know how to console people."

"I better go with you." said Misty. "He can hold Togepi. Togepi always makes me feel better."

"Fine," said Lily. "But hurry back. We have to finish our plans."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry stopped running after he put a great distance between him and his friends. He sat down on a nearby stone trying to catch his breath.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon quietly.

"I'm so confused." said Harry as tears formed in his eyes. "I have no idea who I am? Am I a Pokemon, or am I…just a freak."

"Umbre--"

"Umbreon. I think you should go back to the cottage. I'll be fine."

"Umbre Umbreon." said Umbreon putting its ears down and shaking its head.

"Umbreon, that's an order. G-Go back to Ash and the others." said Harry as tears spilled out of his eyes. "It's not right for a Pokemon to train a Pokemon."

"Harry, you're not a Pokemon." said Ash as he and Misty caught up with him. "What Voldemort did was wrong and that guy is rotten to the core."

"For once Ash is right," said Misty. "Please come back to the house. We all want to help you."

"Breon." said Umbreon.

"Here, Harry. Hold Togepi."

Misty passed the baby over to Harry. He looked it in the eyes and suddenly felt warm and safe. He realized that his friends had been trying to help him. Maybe they could help him. They stuck by him all this time and they were still by him now. He should cherish that.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he said wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "You're right, I should talk to you guys. After all, you are my friends."

"Togepreeee." said Togepi.

"I guess I'm upset over the control Voldemort had over me." he said still staring into Togepi's eyes. "I shouldn't be sitting here brooding and worrying about Voldemort."

"That's right," said Ash. "You should be enjoying your birthday."

"Yeah. I should be enjoying my--what?"

"Your birthday." repeated Ash. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

"I guess with all my worrying I forgot that I turn eleven today." He looked down at Umbreon. "Did you remember?"

"Umbreon." said Umbreon happily.

Harry stood up. "Let's get back to the cottage." said Harry. "I'm okay now."

He was about to pass Togepi back to Misty when they heard the trees rustle. They looked around and saw a horde of Beedrill flying towards them. They all panic and ran away. The Beedrill chased after them.

"I don't like BUGS!" shouted Misty as they ran.

The Beedrill caught up with Harry and lifted Togepi out of his arms. He tried to get the Pokemon back, but the Beedrill flew higher into the air and flew away. They stopped running to turn around.

"Oh, no." said Misty. "Togepi!" she shouted as she turned around and chased after the Beedrill.

Harry, Ash, Pikachu, and Umbreon followed behind her.

"Togepi!?" called Misty. "Togepi!? Togepi!? Togepi!?"

They stopped running and looked around the area. There was no sign of the Beedrill or Togepi.

"I'm really sorry, Misty." said Harry. "I should have been holding on to Togepi a little tighter."

"I'm not going to stop looking until I find my Togepi." said Misty. "I just hope that it isn't scared…or hurt."

"Don't worry, Misty." said Ash. "We're going to help you." he grabbed two Pokeballs. "Pidgeotto, Butterfree. I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeballs.

"Pidgeo!"

"Free!"

"They can use Pidge's help." said Harry grabbing a Pokeball. He threw it.

"Pideo!" said Pidge as it joined Pidgeotto and Butterfree in the air.

"Go find Togepi." said Ash. "It was taken by a horde of Beedrill."

The Pokemon nodded and flew off and the others began to make their way in another direction. They had just taken a few feet when the ground caved in and they fell through it. They landed in a heap on top of each other.

"What's a hole doing in the middle of the ground?" groaned Harry.

"Did you have to ask?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as it was lifted into the air.

They heard laughter over head. They looked up and saw Team Rocket. They had placed Pikachu in a glass container.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." said Ash.

"Chuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu. But nothing happened.

Meowth laughed. "You should know by now that we're completely shock proof."

"Pikachu will be coming with us now." said Jessie.

"No." said Ash. "Give back Pikachu."

"Say 'bye-bye', Pikachu." said Team Rocket in a unison as they ran away.

"Come back!" said Ash.

Harry stood up. He jumped and grabbed the edge of the hole. He pulled himself up and turned around to help Ash and Misty. Umbreon jumped out of the hole on its own.

"That Team Rocket." said Ash. "How are we going to catch up with them now."

Harry grabbed a Pokeball. "Stallion, help us out!" he said throwing the Pokeball releasing the yellow horse. Harry climbed onto it. "We can use Stallion to catch up with Team Rocket."

"Thanks, Har." said Ash. "Up you get, Misty."

Harry pulled Misty onto the horse then Misty pulled Ash onto the horse. When everyone was secure, Harry kicked Stallion's sides and the Pokemon took off in the direction of Team Rocket.

Stallion galloped through the woods and it was a matter of seconds until they saw Team Rocket running forward. They ran passed them and turned around, stopping Team Rocket in their tracks.

"Surprised to see us?"said Harry grinning.

"No," said Jessie. "I'm disgusted that we see you."

Harry and Ash jumped off of Stallion and grabbed their Pokeballs. James gave the cage to Meowth then he and Jessie copied the motion.

"Weezing, go!" said James throwing his Pokeball.

"Weezing." wheezed the Pokemon.

"Arbok, I choose you!" said Jessie throwing her Pokeball.

"Charbok!" said Arbok.

Harry froze at the sight of the purple snake. It reminded him of Nagini, Voldemort's Arbok.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" said Ash throwing his Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur."

"Um…Harry? Harry? Harry!"

Harry felt someone shaking him and looked around. He noticed that everyone was waiting for him to call out his Pokemon.

"Quilava, go!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball.

"Quilava Quilava Quilava Quilava." said Quilava dancing the hula.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip to get that cage." said Ash.

Bulbasaur sent its vine whip at the cage, but Meowth ran out of the way. Bulbasaur tried again, but was attacked by Arbok. Bulbasaur was hit in the head by the snake Pokemon and it fell to the ground, skidding a few feet.

"Are you okay, Bulbasaur?" asked Ash.

"Bulba." said Bulbasaur struggling to stand up.

"Weezing." said James. "Smokescreen."

"Weezing." said Weezing releasing a cloud of smoke.

They all began to cough as the smoke filled their lungs. It was hard to see and Harry had a feeling that Team Rocket was getting away. Harry wished that he hadn't sent Pidge away. It could have used its gust attack.

"Freezie, I choose you." said a voice.

Harry heard a Pokeball release a Pokemon. "Free!" Harry heard.

"Whirlwind that smoke away."

"Free."

Harry could feel a powerful breeze. His hair and hoody rippled as the wind with passed him. Soon the smoke had cleared and Harry could see. Team Rocket was gone and so was Pikachu.

Harry looked around and saw a woman standing feet from them. She was tall with long black hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jean capris, a white blouse that didn't cover the front part of her stomach, and her shoes matched her shirt. She was very beautiful and the pink Butterfree above her head was appropriate.

"Hello," she said. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." said Misty. "Thank you. My name's Misty."

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Ash."

"Pika Pikachu."

"Um Umbreon."

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name's Tiff. I'm a Butterfree trainer and I just moved into these woods."

"What's a Butterfree tamer?" asked Ash.

"I tame Butterfree." answered Tiff. "They're my favorite Pokemon. I raised Freezie ever since she was a Caterpie."

"So, Freezie is a girl." said Ash examining the pink Butterfree. "I have a Butterfree too, you know."

"Is that right? We have to have a battle."

"I'd love to."

"Ash," said Misty. "Did you forget that your Butterfree is out looking for my Togepi? And what about Pikachu?"

"That's right. Team Rocket took off with my Pikachu."

"Looks like you can use my help." said Tiff. "I'm not quite familiar with these woods, but Freezie is good at tracking down things." She looked up at the pink Butterfree. "Freezie, see if you can track down Team Rocket."

"Free!" said Freezie.

Freezie flew high into the air and began to fly in circles. They watched as the Pokemon paused in certain directions and sniffing.

"Tiff," said Harry. "What's Freezie doing?"

"She's trying to catch the scent of Pikachu. If we find Pikachu we'll find Team Rocket."

"Free! Free! Free!" said Freezie suddenly excited.

"She's found something." said Tiff.

"Free." said Freezie. She began to fly south.

"Let's go." said Ash.

They followed Freezie. She led them to where the trees in the Viridian Forest were the thickest. This was where the strongest of the bugs lived. Harry wondered if Team Rocket knew that.

Misty suddenly stopped and turned around. "Harry," she whispered. "I think we left someone behind."

Harry turned around. "Let's see," he said. "Me, Ash, Tiff, Freezie, You, Bulbasaur, Quilava, Stallion, and Umbreon. We're all here."

Misty gulped. "Then whose eyes are those in the bushes?"

They turned around and saw sharp eyes in the bushes. Then a green Pokemon with sharp claws came out from the bushes. It began to flex its muscles.

"Scyther!" it said powerfully.

A bunch more Scyther jumped out of the bushes. They began to circle around Harry and the others. Misty gave a loud, piercing scream.

"What are they?" asked Ash as they all backed up coming closer together.

"They're Scyther." said Harry.

"They don't look friendly." said Tiff. "I think their upset because we're on their territory."

"What do we do?" asked Misty.

"We'll have to battle them." said Ash. "Let's go, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur, leech seed!"

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur as a seed grew out of the bulb on its back.

The seed launched at one of the Scyther and it was entangled by vines that started to glow red as it drained its power.

"Good job, Bulbasaur." said Ash.

"Quilava, fire spin." said Harry.

"Lava." said Quilava beaming at Harry. It then gave a serious look and opened its mouth.

The fire spin spun and looped towards a Scyther. The Scyther was wrapped in the flame and burned to a crisp.

"Quilava Quilava Quilava." said Quilava dancing the hula.

"Freezie," said Tiff. "Use stun spore."

"Free." said Freezie as it flew over Scyther and sprinkling out gold powder. The Scyther was unable to move.

"It's gold." said Ash. "Freezie is a strong Pokemon."

"Staryu," said Misty preparing to throw a Pokeball. "I choos--"

"Psyduck." said Psyduck coming out of its Pokeball.

Misty froze in her throwing stance. She then rounded on the duck. "Psyduck," she said. "I didn't call you!"

"Psyduck?" said Psyduck tilting its head from one side to the other.

"Fine." said Misty folding her arms. "You can battle if you want to."

Psyduck walked over to Scyther, who just looked down at the remedial duck. Psyduck scratched the Scyther and waited.

Nothing happened.

"You're pathetic." said Misty returning the dopey Pokemon. She grabbed another Pokeball. "This time I'll call Starmie!" she said throwing the Pokeball and releasing the star. "Starmie, tackle!"

Starmie's attack hit the mark. It sent one of the Scyther flying through the air. It knocked into another Scyther.

"Free!" cried Freezie as it was knocked out of the air. It fell on top of Stallion.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!" called Harry.

"Umbreon." replied Umbreon. Umbreon opened its mouth and charged up a dark, energy ball. It turned white as it released it. It crashed into the Scyther hitting everything in the vicinity.

Everyone was knocked to the ground.

"Wow," said Tiff. "Your Umbreon is strong."

"Thanks," replied Harry. "I've been working on its--"

"Swift!" called Misty.

Harry ducked as the swift attack went over his head. He heard a body hit the ground and knew that Misty was attacking a Scyther.

"The Scyther just keep getting up." said Ash. "We won't be able to take them out."

"Maybe we can scare them off." said Misty.

Harry looked around for something that could scare them. His eyes locked on to the branches of the trees. He stood up. "Follow me, Umbreon."

Harry ran over to the tree and jumped onto the first branch. Umbreon followed. Harry continued to climbed the tree until he was on the top most branch. Umbreon appeared on his back.

"Get out the way." yelled Harry. He waited until his friends cleared the area. He looked over at Umbreon. "Use shadow ball." he told it.

Umbreon looked down and charged the attack. Harry raised his left hand and charged his own shadow ball. The balls were released. The white ball twisted around the black one. The shadow ball hit the ground and exploded sending the Scyther this way or that. Harry noticed that his shadow ball slightly went off the target.

"Great." said Ash. "Now to catch those Scyther." He grabbed an empty Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"

He threw the Pokeball, but Scyther knocked the ball back towards Ash and ran off. He caught it.

Harry and Umbreon climbed down from the tree. "I think that takes care of that problem." he said walking over to his friends. He grabbed two Pokeballs. "Stallion and Quilava, return."

The two fire Pokemon went inside of their Pokeballs. Harry and Misty both called back their Pokemon.

"That was amazing, Harry." said Tiff. "I've never seen anyone who could use the power of a Pokemon."

"Yeah." said Ash. "Harry's Poke-Power is pretty amazing."

"Free." said Freezie.

They looked around and saw that Freezie was focused further on down the path. Freezie flew off and they had to run to keep up with it. They came into a clearing and saw that Team Rocket was eating a meal. Pikachu in a cage feet from them.

"It's Team Rocket." whispered Misty. "And look. There's your Pikachu."

"I want my Pikachu!" Ash yelled causing Team Rocket to look their way.

"Where'd did you come from!?" asked James.

"I told you we should have got out of here." said Meowth.

"Even so," said Jessie. "We're not giving up Pikachu without a battle."

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get." said Ash grabbing a Pokeball. "Squirtle, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirtle." said Squirtle.

"Arbok, go!" said Jessie throwing her Pokeball.

"Charbok!" said Arbok.

"Arbok, poison sting attack!"

Arbok shot the poison needles at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, withdraw." Ash told the turtle. Squirtle went inside its shell and the poison needles bounced right off and hit the ground. "Water gun!" said Ash.

Squirtle came out of the shell and launched a water gun attack. The water hit Arbok and sent it flying back and into a tree.

"Hang in there, Arbok." said Jessie. "Come back with a wrap attack."

Arbok wrapped itself around Squirtle and gave it a squeeze. Squirtle struggled trying to break free from the snake.

"Hang on, Squirtle." said Ash sounding a little nervous. "Try a water gun."

But Squirtle was being squeezed too tightly to launch the attack.

"Team Rocket's finally going to get Pikachu." said Jessie dancing around.

"Squirtle, you have to use your water gun. Now!"

"Squirtle Squirt." said Squirtle still struggling. Squirt-ttttttttlllllllleeeeee!" said Squitle finally releasing its water gun in Arbok's face. Arbok finally let go of Squirtle.

"Skull bash!"

Squirtle ran head face into Arbok sending it flying into Jessie knocking her down.

"Go help Pikachu, Umbreon." said Harry.

Umbreon ran forward and dodged James and Meowth, who tried to stop it. Umbreon lifted the cage off the ground and made its way back to Harry. Harry opened the cage.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu happily.

"Alright, Pikachu," said Ash. "Thunderbolt 'em."

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu.

Team Rocket was zapped viciously. The ground exploded and they blasted into the air and out of sight.

"Good." said Ash picking up Pikachu and hugging it. "I'm so glad you're alright, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." said Pikachu hugging Ash.

"That's great." said Misty. "But we still have to find Togepi."

"Pika." said Pikachu as its ears moved slightly as if hearing something.

"You hear something, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

The noise was suddenly heard. It sounded close and it sounded like a bunch of angry bees. The closer the noise got the louder the buzzing got. They looked up at the sky and spotted a horde of Beedrill. They were heading towards the setting sun.

"Look," said Ash pointing at a Beedrill. "There's Togepi and the other Pokemon."

"TOGEPI!" shouted Misty. "We gotta do something."

"Go help them, Freezie." said Tiff.

Freezie flew into the air to join Pidge, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree. They all fluttered there waiting on their trainer's orders.

"Wing attack!" said Harry and Ash in a unison.

Pidge and Pidgeotto headed straight for the Beedrill that was holding Togepi, They hit it harshly knocking Togepi out of the Beedrill's stingers.

"Its falling." said Misty. "Catch it."

Ash ran forward and jumped over a rock. He caught Togepi, tripped, and fell forward. Togepi was safe.

"Alright, group gust." said Harry.

Pidge and Pidgeotto went back over to the Butterfree. They all began to flap their wings creating a powerful wind. The Beedrill was hit and sent flying far away.

They all began to cheer and Ash handed Misty her Togepi.

"Togepi," she said her eyes watery. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Togepreee." said Togepi happily.

"Free Free Free." said Butterfree as it began to dance around Freezie.

"What's Butterfree doing?" asked Ash.

"That's the courtship dance." answered Tiff. "It seems like your Butterfree likes Freezie."

Freezie began to dance with Butterfree. "Doesn't that mean Freezie likes Butterfree back?" asked Harry.

Tiff nodded. "I've been waiting for this day. I've always wanted Freezie to have her babies by a worthy Butterfree."

"Babies?" asked Ash.

"Don't you know where babies come from?" Misty asked Ash.

"I thought babies came from Murkrow." said Ash scratching his head.

"What loser told you that!?" exclaimed Tiff. "Babies don't come from Murkrow unless Murkrow were to have its own. A Caterpie would come from Butterfree…a female Butterfree. And they would have to mate."

"But what does Butterfree have to do with this?"

Tiff sighed angrily. "Because, Freezie would need a male Butterfree to impregnate her."

"Impregnate?"

There was silence as everyone stared at Ash.

"I don't understand it much either." said Harry. "But Butterfree and Freezie have to mate in order to have a baby together."

"Come on." said Misty. "I bet Sirius could explain it later. Let's go back to Harry's house."

"Oh," said Tiff. "So you live in the forest as well?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "Why don't you come with us. You can meet my parents."

"Sure." said Tiff. "I hope your folks can cook."

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Um…nothing." said Misty pushing Harry forward. "We just have to hurry up and get you home…it's late."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry entered the cottage. The cottage was dark and no one appeared to be home. The sun had just set so Harry knew that no one had gone to bed. He stepped further into the house and stopped by the couch.

"I'm home!" he called through the cottage. Silence answered him. "Mom? Dad? Sirius?" he called. "Where is everybody?"

Harry walked further into the house and the lights suddenly turned on.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Sirius, James, and Lily as they came out from different hiding places startling Harry.

"Thank God," said Sirius. "Where have you been? We've been expecting you for hours. We fell asleep and then the mailman came in and we yelled surprise at the wrong person. I've yelled surprise so many times I'm surprised I still have a voice."

Harry looked in the kitchen and saw a table full of food and drinks. The living room were decorated in streamers and balloons. There was a large banner hanging from the ceiling reading 'Happy Birthday Harry!'

Lily walked over to Harry carrying a triple layer chocolate cake. It held eleven red candles and they were all lit.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles." said Lily holding the cake out to Harry.

Harry thought really hard about what to wish for. There were a lot to wish for and he didn't know which one was more important. It was probably too much to ask for Voldemort to leave him alone.

"I don't know what to wish for." said Harry as he stared at the cake.

"How about a new car for your awesome dad." suggested James.

"I can't drive a car until I'm sixteen." said Harry.

"How about a new pair of dress pants?" said Lily. "You own too many pairs of jeans."

"One can never have too many pairs of jeans." said Harry stubbornly.

"How about lot's of cute Pokemon?" said Misty.

"I don't think so."

"How about that we win the Pokemon League?" said Ash.

"I advise you not to waste your wish on that." said Sirius. "You need skill as well as luck to win the Pokemon League."

"Well, there's got to be something you always wanted." said Tiff.

Something he always wanted?

"Well," said Harry thoughtfully. "I always wanted to visit Volencia Island."

"Volencia Island?" repeated Ash.

"That's one of the Orange Islands." replied James. "It's a nice place to go and it's really expensive to get there."

Harry blew out the candles in one breath. They all moved into the kitchen to grab a plate to eat.

Once everyone had a plate everyone went outside to the summer breeze and settled down and the chatter began.

Harry walked over to Ash, who was sitting by himself staring at his Butterfree, who was sharing a slice of cake with Freezie.

"Hey, Ash." said Harry sitting down next to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I've never seen Butterfree so happy." answered Ash. "What am I going to do?"

Harry took a bite of chocolate cake. "Well," he said chewing slowly. "You have to figure out what's best for Butterfree. Is it best for Butterfree to be with Freezie, or is it better for Butterfree to stay with you. Besides, I'm sure Tiff would be happy to take care of your Butterfree."

Harry looked over to where Tiff was standing. She was talking to Sirius, who had a strange expression on his face. Sirius was acting weird. He was smiling and had a soft expression on his face. Tiff seemed really interested in his eyes and her face was red.

"I guess I should have to think about Butterfree's happiness." said Ash pulling Harry's attention back towards him. "I'm going to give up Butterfree."

"I know it seems hard." said Harry consoling his friend. "But that just means you're a really great Pokemon trainer. You gave up a great Pokemon just for its happiness."

"Thanks," said Ash standing up. "I'm going to talk to Tiff."

______________________________________________________________________

"We'll see you at the Pokemon League." said Lily giving Harry a hug. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"I always do, Mom." said Harry.

James, Lily, and Tiff were standing in the entrance to Viridian City saying good-bye to Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius. They were on their way back to Pallet Town then would be off for the Indigo League.

"You'll remember to keep Harry away from Voldemort, right?" asked James.

"Pika." said Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon.

"Sure." said Ash.

"Of course." said Misty while Togepi said, "Toge Toge."

Tiff walked over to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later too." she said. She turned to Ash. "Thanks for letting me take care of your Butterfree. Freezie and Butterfree are both happy."

"You're welcome." said Ash. "I'm sure you'll take great care of Butterfree."

"Of course I will."

Misty looked around. "Where is Butterfree anyway?"

"Still asleep. Freezie and Butterfree had a busy night."

"Speaking of busy nights," said James. "Where were you two last night?" he asked Sirius and Tiff with a smirk on his face.

"James," said Sirius turning red in the face. "You ask too many questions. Anyway, we gotta get going."

"Take care." said Lily.

Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius gave one last wave to the others before heading out of the city and taking the path towards Pallet Town.

______________________________________________________________________

Pokemon Update:

Ash: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Charizard, Tauros

Misty: Psyduck, Starmie, Horsea, Staryu, Goldeen, Togepi

Sirius: Arcanine, Houndour, Phanpy, Venonat, Jigglypuff, Haunter (but will it stay?)

Harry: Umbreon, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, Nidoran (F), Ponyta


	26. Return to Pallet

Ash picked up the telephone receiver and dialed a few choice numbers. It took three rings before the telephone was answered.

"Hello." said a woman. She was not looking at the screen so she did not know who she was talking to.

"Hi, Mom." said Ash beaming.

The woman looked up in surprised. She then smiled at her son. "Ash," she said happily. "I'm so glad you called. I have a surprise for you. Are you on your way home?"

"Um, yes. That's why I called. We're on our way to Pallet Town. We'll be there in a few hours."

"This is perfect." said Mrs. Ketchem. "I can't wait to see Harry again. He's so sweet."

With that she hung up the phone. Ash hung up the phone with a sigh. He looked over at Pikachu who was on his shoulder. "Same old mom." he said.

"Pikachu."

______________________________________________________________________

"Pay attention, Stallion." said Harry as he petted the Ponyta. "I'm going to show you how to make your flamethrower spiral."

Stallion neighed happily showing interest.

Harry and the others were resting in a field not far from the town of Pallet. Harry was training his Ponyta, Misty was feeding Togepi, and Sirius was taking a nap with Umbreon.

"Having a fancy flamethrower would wow the audience." said Harry. "Not that your yellow flame won't do it. Okay, now pay attention."

Harry raised his hand and focused on his power. A hot flame erupted from his palm. At first it was a straight line, then he focused and his flame began to twist and spiral until his flame spelled the name 'Harry'.

"See?" said Harry lowering his hand. "You try."

Stallion nodded and focused. It let out a yellow flame that started to spiral. The flame began to twist, but it got out of control and managed to burn a sleeping Sirius.

Sirius yelped and jumped into the air. He began to run around in circles trying to put out the fire that was burning on his back. Misty looked around and stood up in alarm.

"Sirius," she called. "Stop, drop, and roll!" she told him. But Sirius wasn't listening.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball. "Totodile," he said. "I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing the Pokemon.

"Toto Toto Toto Toto." said Totodile hopping from one foot to another in a dance.

"Water gun!"

"Toto-Diiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllle!" it said as it sent a twisted water gun at Sirius.

Sirius stopped as the water hit him. The flame was put out leaving a sopping wet Sirius standing there.

"Thanks, Harry." he said as water dripped from his head to toe.

"I guess we have to work on that spiraling flamethrower." said Harry as he scratched his head.

"I'm back." said Ash as he came running towards his friends. He stopped in front of them. "I just called my mom. She says she has a surprise for me."

"That's great," said Misty sitting back down. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. She'll even be proud that you've won all the badges you need to get into the Pokemon League."

"Yeah." said Ash. "She'll be even prouder when we win the Pokemon League."

"That's the spirit, Ash," said Sirius walking closer to the others. "But don't get too confidence. That could boast your ego too high and cause you to lose."

"I don't have to worry about my ego. We'll win anyway, won't we, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu excitedly.

A laugh reached their ears. They all turned around to see Gary coming out of a bush. He was traveling with a group of girls wearing cheerleading outfits.

"It's Gary." said Ash. "Are you on your way back to Pallet Town?"

"That's right," said Gary. "I'm on my way to tell Grandpa I'm ready to compete in the Pokemon league." he went into his pocket and pulled out a case. He flicked it open revealing several badges. "I now have twelve badges."

"Twelve!?" repeated Ash.

"How many do you two have? Three? Two? None?"

"For your information, we have all eight badges." said Ash going into his pocket and pulling out a case. He flicked it open to reveal eight shiny badges. "And they were a lot tougher to get than your twelve."

Gary laughed. "Does this mean that your Pokemon are that pathetic?"

Ash growled angrily while Harry remembered how much pain he went through to get the Marsh badge and the Earth badge. No other trainer had gone through what he had gone through.

"How about we have a Pokemon battle?" asked Ash. "Then we'll see who's Pokemon are pathetic."

"I can't." said Gary putting his case away. "I don't want to embarrass your Pokemon. How many do you have? Just the Pikachu, Ponyta, Umbreon, and Totodile?"

"No. We have tons of Pokemon."

"Probably Weedle." sighed Gary. "Well, I have to go."

Harry could hear Ash grinding his teeth as they watched as Gary walked away towards the path that led to Pallet Town.

"Oh, that Gary." said Ash angrily.

"Forget about it, Ash." said Sirius putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "That kid is a loser and isn't even worth your time."

"That's right." said Misty walking over. "Why don't we get to Pallet Town so we can see that surprise your mom was talking about?"

"Okay." said Ash suddenly feeling happy. "I can't wait to see her."

______________________________________________________________________

It was afternoon by the time they reached Pallet Town. Harry had been to the town once, but never had explored it. He wondered what fun activities Ash did in his spare time. After all, he wasn't always a Pokemon trainer.

"Hey, Ash," said Misty as they walked through the town. "What's that big building over there?" she asked.

Harry looked at the building she was pointing at. Harry remembered that was the place where he had got his Eevee a year ago. He couldn't believe a entire year passed by since he was last in Pallet Town.

"That's Professor Oak's Pokemon lab." answered Ash. "That's where he researches Pokemon. It's also where all of our Pokemon are resting and where I got Pikachu."

"Pikachu." said Pikachu as it remembered the first day it had met Ash.

"Can we go up for a visit?" asked Misty.

"Sure," said Ash. "But I don't live too far from here so let's stop by my house before we go. My mom can make us lunch."

"Lunch?" repeated Harry. "Sounds good to me. I could use a burger. How about you?" he asked Umbreon.

"Um." said Umbreon happily as it agreed.

"My mom makes the best burgers in all of the town." said Ash proudly. "I'm sure she'll be happy to make you one. It's call the Ketchem Deluxe."

"Well, the Ketchem Deluxe sounds just fine." said Harry rubbing his stomach. "Does it come with a ton of fries?"

"It sure does. And a soda."

"Perfect."

Once they turned a corner, Ash broke out into a run. They followed behind him as he led them to a yellow house with a red roof. He stopped in front of them and opened the white gate in front of him. They all stepped inside and entered the house.

"Mom," called Ash. "I'm home." He turned to the others. "This is my house. You can make yourselves at home, but you have to take off your shoes."

Harry took of his shoes using his feet and placed his foot into a pair of green slippers that was standing in front of the door. The slippers felt plush and made his feet feel comfortable.

Once they all were wearing slippers, they stepped further into the living room. "Ash," spoke a voice coming from a door up ahead. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom." answered Ash. "I've brought company."

A woman walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron, cleaning gloves, and smelled of lemon. It was obvious that she had been cleaning something. She looked over at Ash and gave a squeal of joy. She rushed over towards Ash.

"I'm so happy to see you…" she said as Ash opened his arms to hug his mom. "…Pikachu." she finished as she lifted the yellow rodent off of her son's shoulder.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu.

Ash hung his head. Mrs. Ketchem looked around at the company Ash had brought to the house.

"Hello," she said happily. "It's good to see you again, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchem." Harry said politely. "It's good to see you too. This is my godfather Sirius and our other friend Misty."

"It's nice to meet you." said Mrs. Ketchem. "You all must be hungry. Why don't you come into the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat?"

"That sounds great." said Misty. "Thank you."

It only took Mrs. Ketchem an half hour to cook up some cheeseburgers and French fries. They were at the table enjoying the meal. Mrs. Ketchem had taken a liking to Harry and offered him seconds.

Harry was busy eating that didn't notice the jealous look Ash was sending him.

"Would you like another cheeseburger?" Mrs. Ketchem asked Harry.

"No, thank you." said Harry who's stomach felt as if it was going to burst. "I'm good."

"Guess what, Mom." said Ash trying to get his mother's attention. "We won all eight badges. Now we can compete in the Pokemon League next month."

"That's great, Ash. That makes me so happy. My little Ashy, competing in the Pokemon League."

Ash gave a sigh of relief. He heard footsteps and looked around. A white, clown-like Pokemon was standing in the door way.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Ash. Everyone looked around.

"It's a Mr. Mime." said Sirius. "It's a miming Pokemon."

"Oh, that's right." said Mrs. Ketchem. "I caught a Mr. Mime, or more like it followed me home."

"Mr. Mime." said the Pokemon happily.

"I found him on my way home from the grocery store. It was starving so I brought it home and fixed it a nice dinner."

"That's so kind." said Misty. "I'm sure Mr. Mime is very grateful to you."

"Mimie is." said Mrs. Ketchem beaming at Mr. Mime. "He's so grateful that he does all of Ash's chores without question."

"Mr. Mime must come in handy." said Sirius. "I can't even get Ash to wash the dishes."

Ash suddenly stood up and everyone looked at him. "Um, thanks for the lunch mom." he said. He looked at the others. "If we're going to see Professor Oak we should go now."

"Okay." said Harry. "Thanks for the lunch, Mrs. Ketchem. It was delicious."

"What a sweetie." she responded. "Mimie, can I ask you to wash the dishes while I go out into the garden?"

"Mr. Mime." said Mr. Mime walking over to the table and beginning to lift up dishes.

Ash and the others went to the living room to put on their shoes while Mrs. Ketchem went out back to the garden.

"It's so nice that Mrs. Ketchem has Mr. Mime to help her with all of the chores." said Misty. "Unlike some people." she added with a glance at Ash.

"Hey," he said. "I do chores. As a matter of fact, when we get back, I'm going to do the vacuuming."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not. Now let's go before I change my mind."

When they left out of the door, Ash was still fuming over the fact that Mr. Mime was going to stay at his house. They walked up the road as Ash listed off a number of things that he could do that Mr. Mime couldn't.

"…I've earned eight badges." continued Ash. "Can Mr. Mime do that?"

"You barely did that." said Misty who, like Harry and Sirius, was tired of Ash's mono conversation. "Harry helped you win those eight badges. Especially the Marsh and Earth badge."

Harry's stomach turned at the mention of those badges. Although those were the easiest badge to gain, but it was also the most painful. This was water Harry didn't want to swim in, so he decided to steer the conversation away from the badges.

"I can't wait to see Sandshrew." said Harry. "I bet it misses me."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "It was attached to you like a baby to its mother, er, father."

"I want to see all of the Pokemon that are at the lab." said Misty. "Especially the water Pokemon."

They continued talking about the types of Pokemon they would find all the way to Oak's Laboratory. When they arrived they saw tons of Pokemon in a grassy area and numerous water Pokemon swimming in a large pond. They headed for the front door and rang the door bell.

"There you are." said Oak when he opened the door. "I've been expecting you. Gary is already here. Would you like a cup of tea?"

They entered the living room and saw that Gary was already sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. A plate of teacakes was sitting in front of him. Harry and the others sat down and Oak poured them each a cup of tea and offered them a cake.

"So." said Oak. "I was just talking to Gary about all of the Pokemon he caught. He has caught quite a few."

"That's right." said Gary. "I bet I have more Pokemon than you and Harry put together."

"You'd win that bet." said Professor Oak. "So tell me," he took a sip of tea. "How was it earning each of your badges."

"It was tough." said Ash while Gary said, "It was easy."

"Really?" said Harry in surprise. "You didn't have a hard time winning your Marsh and Earth badge?"

"Nope." said Gary arrogantly. "Those were two of the easiest badges. Sabrina didn't stand a chance against me and neither did that Giovanni."

"Did Giovanni use a Pokemon you couldn't identify? Like a Mewtwo?"

"A Mewtwo?" repeated Oak. "I find that hard to believe. Are you sure?"

Harry turned his head toward the window. He was one hundred percent sure that he had faced a Mewtwo. That's what Giovanni called it and the Pokedex had no information on it.

"I bet you were dreaming that you went up against a Mewtwo." said Gary bringing Harry's attention back to the room.

"It was a Mewtwo." said Ash angrily. "At least, I think it was. I got there at the last minute and Harry was--"

"That's enough Ash." said Sirius.

"I know." said Professor Oak. "Give me your Pokedex and I'll take a look at them."

Harry, Ash, and Gary reached into their pocket and handed over their Pokedex. Professor Oak went over to a machine and inserted all three Pokedex inside. Data appeared in the monitor's screen above.

"Hmm." said Oak as he analyzed the data. "Gary caught more Pokemon than both of you put together." he said analyzing the data. "Harry and Ash, however, has seen more Pokemon than Gary."

"I've always said catch them now and ask questions later." said Gary.

"Well, I bet our Pokemon are ten times stronger than yours." said Ash. "Let's battle."

"I don't think so. I'm saving all of my battling for the Pokemon League."

Ash looked upset as Professor Oak gave back the Pokedex then he got an idea. "Why don't we compare Pokemon?"

"No." said Gary. "But we can go visit the Pokemon if you want to."

Harry, Ash, Misty, Sirius, Gary, and Professor Oak went out to the back yard where all the Pokemon were playing and relaxing. There was a variety of Pokemon. They all looked well trained due to the Professor's care.

"All of the Pokemon look happy." said Misty.

"Of course," said Gary. "Gramps knows what he's doing."

The ground started shaking as if an earthquake was happening. They turned and saw a herd of Tauros coming toward them.

"It's my Tauros." said Ash. "Hey, guys!" said Ash waving at the herd.

The herd changed directions and headed towards Ash. The others screamed and ran out of the way as the herd came closer. They ran out of the way and Ash was swept away by the Tauros.

"Ash finally got carried away." said Misty.

"Sand! Sandshrew!" came a voice.

Harry turned and saw his Sandshrew and Nidoran running towards him. They jumped and Harry caught them in his arms.

"Hey, guys." said Harry. "It's good to see you."

"Shrew Shrew." said Sandshrew rubbing its face against Harry.

"What a baby" said Gary who was taking a closer look at the Pokemon in Harry's arms.

"What?"

"I bet your Pokemon aren't strong enough to battle against me."

"I bet they are."

"We'll just see." said Gary. "Let's have a three-on-three Pokemon battle."

"Fine. I accept."

"This should be interesting." said Professor Oak. "I know the perfect place to battle. Follow me."

Professor Oak led them to a grassy clearing away from the other Pokemon. Harry stood on one side of the clearing and Gary stood opposite. He was holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"I only need one Pokemon to beat you." said Gary. "Kingler, I choose you!" he said throwing a Pokeball releasing a large crab-like Pokemon.

"A water type." said Harry. "I know who to choose." he said grabbing a Pokeball. "Chikorita, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Chika!" said Chikorita as it came out of the ball. It then turned around and jumped on Harry's shoulder and licked him.

"Thanks, Chiky," said Harry. "But we're in the middle of a battle."

Chikorita jumped down and got into a battle position. Just then Ash came walking over. His hat was on sideways and he looked a little windswept.

"What's going on?" asked Ash as he observed the field.

"Gary challenged Harry to a Pokemon battle." answered Misty.

"What!?" exclaimed Ash. "You'd battle him, but you won't battle me?"

"Since you're such a loser," said Gary. "You can go first."

"Alright," said Harry. "Chikorita, let's start this off with a razor leaf."

"Chika!" said Chikorita.

"Cut those leaves, Kingler." said Gary.

Chikorita sent a series of razor leaves at Kingler. Kingler raised its sharp pincers and cut the leaves. They fell to the ground like shredded paper.

"Bubble attack." called Gary.

Kingler released bubbles out of its mouth. They headed towards Chikorita, but it blocked the attack with the large leaf on its head, by spinning it around.

"Vine whip."

Chikorita extended its vine whips towards Kingler, but the crab grabbed them in its pincers and pulled Chikorita forward and into the air. Kingler sent Chikorita crashing into the ground before lifting it up again and crashing it into the ground once again.

Kingler threw Chikorita on the ground. Chikorita rolled over and became motionless.

"Looks like a win for me." said Gary. "Kingler, return." Kingler went inside of the Pokeball. "Great job, Kingler." he said to the Pokeball before putting it away.

"Chikorita, return." said Harry. Chikorita went in the Pokeball. "You did a great job." he said to the ball.

"Ready to give up?"

"I'd never give up." said Harry. "You still have to win another battle."

"It won't take long." said Gary arrogantly. He grabbed a Pokeball. "Arcanine, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

Arcanine came out of the Pokeball. It looked similar to Sirius', but it was a darker color. It looked strong.

"Go, Umbreon." said Harry pointing at the field.

"Breon." said Umbreon running onto the field.

"That Umbreon looks pretty strong." said Gary. "But its not strong enough to beat my Arcanine. We'll start this time. Flamethrower!"

Arcanine let out a flamethrower, but Umbreon quickly dodged it. Arcanine continued to use flamethrower and Umbreon dodged them all. Umbreon dodged the last flamethrower and landed feet from Harry.

"Arcanine, fire blast!"

Arcanine let out a powerful fire attack. It was the size of a giant man and took up the entire field. Fire blast was a hard attack to dodge on a small field. Umbreon couldn't go around it, couldn't go over it, couldn't go under it…

"Let's go through it." said Harry.

"Huh?" said Misty in surprise. "Harry, you can't send Umbreon through that. It'll burn up."

But Harry didn't pay her any attention.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!"

Umbreon opened its mouth and a dark, energy ball formed. Umbreon released it and it turned white. The shadow ball hit the fire blast attack creating a large hole in the middle.

"Good." said Harry. "Now pretend you're in the circus and jump through."

Umbreon ran forward and jumped straight through the hole avoiding the fiery attack. Harry used a water gun attack to stop the attack from reaching him.

"Not bad." said Gary. "But its going to take more than that to beat me."

"We're just getting started. Umbreon, iron tail!"

"Use another fire blast!"

Umbreon ran forward and leapt into the air, but before it could prepare the iron tail attack it was hit by Arcanine's fire blast. Umbreon landed on its feet, twisted around and fell. "Arcanine, use take down!"

"Umbreon, we've only got one attack. Use shadow ball at full blast!"

Umbreon opened its mouth and a dark, energy ball formed. It grew larger than the last one and when Umbreon released it it was a evil red color. The attack hit Arcanine and it sent him flying. Arcanine rolled across the ground and became motionless.

"That was powerful." said Sirius. "I didn't know Umbreon could do that."

"Harry must have been training a lot with Umbreon." said Oak.

"Great job, Umbreon." said Harry. "You've tied the score."

"Um." said Umbreon happily. "Breon!" it cried as it tried to stand up. It fell back onto the ground.

"Umbreon, what's wrong?" asked Harry as he rushed over to his Pokemon. He knelt down and began to examine it. "Where does it hurt?"

"Breon. Umbreon Umbreon." said Umbreon.

"You…you twisted your paw?" said Harry understanding exactly what Umbreon had said.

"Poor Umbreon." said Misty.

"And there aren't any Pokemon Centers in Pallet Town." said Ash.

"Wait," said Gary digging into his pocket. "I have something that will take the pain away." He pulled out a small pill and walked over to Umbreon. He knelt down. "Here. Take this."

Umbreon looked down at the pill before placing it in its mouth and swallowing it.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked it.

"Breon. Umbreon!"

"Pika Pika!" called Pikachu.

"Umbreon." responded Umbreon beaming at Pikachu.

"That's great." said Harry petting Umbreon behind the ears. Umbreon must have liked that because it started wagging its tail.

"I've never seen Umbreon act like that before." said Ash. "It must be sick."

"It's not sick." said Gary. "Umbreon is happy because Harry is rubbing its favorite spot."

"Favorite spot?"

"Sure." said Sirius. "Every Pokemon has a favorite spot no matter how nasty they are."

"Hm? I wonder where Pikachu's favorite spot is?"

"That's easy." said Misty. "Pikachu likes being rubbed under its chin. Right?" added Misty rubbing Pikachu under the chin.

"Pika." said Pikachu happily.

"Let's continue the match." said Gary standing up. He moved back to his original position and returned his Arcanine. Umbreon moved off the field. "Nidoqueen, go!" said Gary throwing a Pokeball and releasing his Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen." muttered Harry. "That's a ground type. Who should I use?"

Before Harry could consider a Pokemon, Nidoran ran out onto the field looking determined.

"You wanna battle?"

"Ni Ni." said Nidoran nodding.

"Okay."

"Be careful, Harry." said Sirius. "Nidoran is up against its final evolved form."

"I know. I know." said Harry.

"Can he win?" asked Misty. "He's never used Nidoran before and Nidoqueen looks like it has loads of experience."

No one answered her. They were waiting for Harry or Gary to called their first attack.

"Don't even think of using poison attacks because they won't work." said Gary. "Nidoqueen, take down!"

Nidoqueen began to run towards Nidoran causing the ground to shake like an earthquake was occurring.

"Nidoran, roll over." said Harry.

Nidoqueen was a foot from Nidoran when Nidoran rolled over like a dog, avoiding the attack.

"Ni Ni." said Nidoran happily.

"Use your hyper beam!"

Nidoqueen began to charge its hyper beam. Harry had to do something quick or he would lose this match to Gary.

"Nidoran, dodge it and use scratch."

Nidoqueen launched its hyper beam. Nidoran jumped high into the air avoiding the attack. It landed on Nidoqueen's head. Nidoran began to scratch away at its head. Nidoqueen roared in pain and began to run around trying to rid itself of Nidoran.

"Hang in there, Nidoqueen." said Gary. "Get rid of that pest."

"Hang on." said Harry. "Keep scratching away."

Nidoqueen continued to run around. It suddenly tripped and went head first into a tree. Both Pokemon fell to the ground.

Harry rushed over and picked up Nidoran.

"Are you okay?"

"Ni Ni." answered Nidoran.

"This match is a draw." said Oak. "A marvelous display."

Gary merely shrugged and returned his Pokemon. He walked away without saying another word.

"That was awesome, Harry." said Ash he and the others approached. "We've got the Pokemon League in the bag."

"I doubt it." said Harry who was not happy with the draw. "We'll be up against strong trainers."

"We're strong trainers." said Ash.

"Not yet we're not." said Harry. "If we train harder we will be. Next up, the Pokemon League where we'll take our test our battle skills.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is the end of the Adventure. Next up, the Pokemon League. Add me to your Author's Alert list if you want to know when I'll post the first chapter to the Pokemon League.

Sorry about the slow update. I had writer's block and then I had to decide whether or not I wanted to make the Pokemon League another story. Each League will be its own story. So I'll have the adventure and then the leagues. I hope that makes sense. Don't forget to review.


End file.
